CLASS 'B' LIFE
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: REPOST! EXO dan OC fict. gaje, abal. BL. Ketika anak EXO dan 5 orang yeoja aneh disatukan dalam satu kelas dengan wali kelas Changmin.
1. Chapter 1

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myun/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

-Park Mila

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik SM Entertainment dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari.

Annyeong, ini ff pertama kita, di post juga di facebook. Buat yang udah pernah baca pasti tau. Ini REPOST setelah di edit ulang, sekarang typonya udah berkurang, yaudah, sekarang, HAPPY READING^^!

**AUTHOR POV**

Pada pagi hari yang cerah, munculah 5 orang yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah mereka yang cetar membahana yang pemiliknya ganteng plus narsis plus kece plus plus plus yaitu YJ High School, yang pemiliknya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah YunJae Couple haha maksain.

Mereka berjalan dengan gembira seperti anak TK kehilangan gurunya, sambil menyanyikan lagu I GOT A BOY nya SNSD.

"TIIINNN TIINNNNN" suara mobil pun terdengar sangat keras dan mereka berempat menoleh keatas, "Ih, ada apa sih" rutuk mereka sambil tetap melihat ke atas.

"WOY MINGGIR BEGO NGEHALANGIN JALAN, LAGIAN MOBIL TUH DIJALAN, DAN JALANNYA DIDEPAN KALIAN BUKAN DIATAS LANGIT" sahut sang supir 'mobil' yang ternyata adalah ANGKOT.

"Naoon cenaaaahhh, GeJe ih si emang teh marukna teh kece gogorowokan kitu, arurang ge apal mun jalan aya didepan, cek saha dilangit, kita keur ningali spanduk iklan tuh diditu" (Apa sih, gajelas ih si emang, sangkanya kece gitu teriak-teriak kaya gitu, kita juga tau kalo jalan tuh ada di depan, kata siapa di langi, kita lagi liat spanduk iklan tuh disana) kata Gita, orang blasteran Sunda-Korea yang merupakan orang paling vocal diantara mereka sambil menunjuk spanduk iklan yang terdapat diatas kepala mereka.

"NAON CENAH NAON CENAH MARARANEH TEH NGAHALANGAN JALAN" (apa sih apa sih kalian tuh ngehalangin jalan) sahut sang supir angkot itu.

"Kalem atuh emang, tong gogorowokan wae, capslock ngke jebol yeuh" (kalem dong mang, jangan teriak-teriak melulu, capslock entar jebol nih) jawab Mila kalem

"Udahlah kapan beresnya ini ntar kita telat" Ayumi pun menengahi perdebatan tanpa akhir itu, dan menarik Gita dan 3 temannya ke pinggir jalan

"Iya, lagian kita juga yang salah, jalan ditengah jalan, yaudah deh maaf ya mang" kata Sani sambil dadah dadah membungkuk minta maaf ke si emang tukang angkot.

"Aduh malu-maluin badai sih, pagi-pagi udah ribut sama tukang angkot, ga level bangeutttt" kata Hye Ji yang dari tadi diam dan mendadak ALAY.

"Hatchii" Lay tiba-tiba bersin "Haduuh siapa nih pagi-pagi ngomongin gue yah"

"Yaudahlah ga usah dibahas, mending kita cepet-cepet ke sekolah.. OMO! KITA TELAT! KITA TELAT!" kata Gita sambil melihat jam tangannya lalu mereka berempat pun berlari seperti kesetanan mendengar kata "TELAT" soalnya kalo telat, bisa-bisa guru BK mereka, Heechul seongsangnim akan marah-marah sampai muncrat-muncrat karena semangat banget marahinnya, ga banget kan? makanya mereka panik tingkat dewa

-At YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah, ketika di gerbang tadi mereka sudah siap dihukum, ternyata, satpam tercinta mereka, Shindong ahjussi sedang sakit perut katanya karena terlalu banyak makan gorengan.

"Amaaannn, untung Shindong ahjussi lagi sakit jadi telat deh tuh nutup gerbangnya" kata Sani sambil ngos-ngosan.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan kelas mereka, tapi mereka belum masuk dan malah belok ke toilet cewek, maklum mereka abis lari-lari kaya dikejar herder.

-At TOILET

"AAAAHHHHHH RAMBUT GUE! RAMBUT GUEEEE!" teriak mereka berlima frustasi saat melihat bayangan mereka dikaca

"Yaampun lebay banget sih" seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mandi

"LEBAY LEBAY SATEH ITEM, SOK MANEH KIEU BUUKNA HAYANG TEU" (lebay lebay kamu tuh item, sok kalo rambut kamu kaya gini mau gak) Sahut Gita sambil berteriak ke orang yang baru datang itu, ternyata Kai

"HEH ITEM NGAPAIN LO MASUK KAMAR MANDI CEWE MAU NGINTIP YAH, GILA LOH PAGI-PAGI UDAH BEGITUAN AJA PIKIRAN LO" Teriak Gita lagi yang shock karena baru sadar ternyata dia barusan ngebentak Kai –yang masuk toilet cewe dengan watadosnya-

"Ehh?" Sani, Ayumi, Mila, dan Hye Ji pun ber 'eh' ria dan menoleh ke arah Kai, ternyata mereka dari tadi gatau kalo ada si Kai.

"Aduh poho kirain toilet lalaki sorry atuh Git isuk-isuk aambekan wae, PMS yah" (aduh lupa kirain toilet cowok sorry dong Git pagi-pagi marah-marah aja PMS yah) jawab Kai sambil nyengir kaya kuda ngalahin guru agama mereka Siwon seongsangnim

"Gandeng lah item geura kaluar ih'' (Berisik lah item cepet keluar ih) kata Gita lagi sambil menendang si Kai

"Ih woles weh woles atuh" jawab Kai sambil keluar.

"Haduuuh pagi ini banyak amat masalah sih" kata Hye Ji, yang sekarang udah ga alay.

"Iya yah untung kita ga AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KITA BENERAN TELAT SEKARANGGG!" kata Sani sambil teriak lalu mereka berempat pun berlari ke kelas yang berada di lantai 3.

Ternyata pelajaran pertama mereka FISIKA, dan guru nya itu EVIIIIIL BANGET. Yaitu CHO KYUHYUN Seongsangnim, dia itu kalo ngasih hukuman ga segan-segan pasti berat dan aneh banget.

"MAAF SEONGSANGNIM KAMI TELAT, TADI DI GANGGU KAI DI KAMAR MANDI!" Kata mereka berlima kompak begitu sampai di kelas sambil terus-menerus membungkukan badan.

Hening, tak ada jawaban, lalu tiba-tiba…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" suara tawa teman sekelas mereka menyadarkan mereka, mereka berlima pun menegakkan badannya dan melihat ternyata Kyuhyun seongsangnim tidak ada, muka mereka sudah merah karena malu

"Apa kalian datang-datang bawa-bawa nama gue" Kata Kai yang merasa namanya tadi disebut-sebut

"Tapi emang bener kan, kalo gak gara-gara lo masuk toilet cewe kita kan cepet beresnya!" Jawab Gita gak mau kalah

"Udah-udah, baru juga masuk udah ribut, udah duduk sana" kata Captain Class mereka, Kris menenangkan perdebatan antara Gita dan Kai dan akhirnya mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Kelas 11 B di YJ HIGH SCHOOL adalah kelas Gita dan keempat temannya tadi. Kelas mereka merupakan kelas terpopuler di seantero YJ HIGH SCHOOL.

Mereka dijadikan satu kelas oleh anak pemilik sekolah yang menjadi wali kelas 11B yaitu JUNG CHANGMIN, alasan mereka dijadikan satu kelas adalah keinginan Changmin seongsangnim yang menginginkan kelasnya hanya berisi siswa-siswa yang populer, dia memohon kepada appanya yang merupakan pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah YJ HIGH SCHOOL, JUNG YUNHO agar bisa memilih siswanya sendiri, sang appa hanya bisa mengalah karena anaknya itu keras kepala.

Kembali ke Kelas, bisa dilihat sekarang, siswa-siswa kelas XI B sedang tidak ada guru, karena Kyuhyun seongsangnim sedang tidak bisa hadir, jadi mereka hanya bermalas-malasan saja, lalu jam pelajaran Kyuhyun seongsangnim pun berakhir, dan mereka pun segera mengganti seragam mereka dengan seragam olahraga. *SKIP*

Siswa kelas XI B sedang menunggu guru olahraga mereka, lalu tak lama terdengar suara sepatu dari luar. Changmin seongsangnim pun sampai dikelas, ya, dia adalah guru olahraga di YJ HIGH SCHOOL.

"Annyeong" katanya memberi salam

"Annyeong seongsangnim" jawab kelas XI B kompak

"Baiklah, sebelum ke lapang, saya akan mengabsen dulu"

"Ayumi" "Hadir"

"Byun Baekhyun" " Baekhyun DIVA Hadir"

"Do Kyungsoo" "Umma EXO Hadir ˄˄"

"Gita Hwang" "HADIIIIIRRR''

"WOY BERISIK WOY" Sahut Chanyeol

"SIRIK AJA LU YEOL!" Jawab Gita tak mau kalah

"Ehh sudah-sudah ! Kita lanjutkan lagi" Potong Changmin seongsangnim

"Huang Zitao" "Panda wushu Hadir ˄˄"

"Jung Hye Ji" "Hadir laahh "

"Kim Jongdae" "Chen-Chen Hadir"

"Kim Joon Myun" "Guardian EXO Hadir"

"Kim Min Seok" "Baozi Hadir ˄˄"

"Oh Sani" "abi oge hadir paaakk"

"Oh Sehoon" "Hadir"

"Park Chanyeol" "Hadir paaakkkk Chanyeol Ganteng disini"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuu" teriak seluruh kelas XI B yang tidak suka dengan jawaban Chanyeol

"Sudah-sudah, kita lanjutkan lagi" Sahut Changmin seongsangnim dan Chanyeol pun hanya cengar-cengir

"Park Mila" "Hadirr"

"Wu Yi Fan" "Duizhang EXO Hadir"

"Xi Luhan" "Lulu Hadir"

"Zhang Yixing" …

"ZHANG YIXING!" Changmin seongsangnim mengulang panggilannya sambil berteriak, yang dipanggil ternyata ketiduran

"HAH? APA? KENAPA? ADA APA? UNICORN GUE KENAPA? TAUN BERAPA INI? AKU DIMANA? KALIAN SIAPA? AKU SIAPA?" Lay atau Zhang Yixing yang baru bangun itu panik dan teriak-teriak ga jelas

"Zhang Yixing, kamu ketiduran? Lari ke lapangan! 5 keliling! Sekarang!" Changmin seongsangnim pun marah-marah karena kesal

Lay pun langsung bangkit dan berkata "Maaf seongsangnim, jangan atuh jangan lari 5 keliling ke lapangan, da cape eta teh!" mohon Lay dengan muka memelas yang gak enak untuk diliat

"Baiklah untuk kali ini saya maaafkan kamu, tapi jika hal ini terulang lagi saya tidak akan segang-segan menghukummu lari 100 kali keliling lapangan!" kata Changmin seongsangnim

"Gomawo seongsangnim" jawab Lay sambil membungkuk

Setelah Lay minta maaf kepada Changmin seongsangnim, siswa kelas XI B pun pergi ke lapangan sekolah YJ HIGH SCHOOL, mereka pun berbaris menjadi 2 barisan

Siswa yang ada di kelas XI B ini hanya ada 17 orang dan di kelas favorit itu siswa nya lebih dominan oleh siswa namja, siswa yeoja hanya 5 orang.

-At LAPANGAN

"Oke anak-anak saya akan mengetes kecepatan lari kalian!" Teriak Changmin seosangnim

"Ih gue mah udah males banget da kalo udah lari-larian kaya gini, mendingan makan gorengan di kantin pake saoss" celetuk Xiumin alias Minseok sambil ngelap ilernya pake baju olahraga Jongdae

"IH ELU MAH NGILER SIH BOLEH TAPI KAGA USAH DI LAP KE BAJU GUE DOOONG" teriak si chentong alias Jongdae sambil marah-marah kaya kesetanan

"Nih ada ape sama si chentong, marah-marah sendiri kaya OLEGUN" celetuk si KM CO'OL Kris atau Wu Yi Fan sambil ngedeketin Luhan, Xiumin sama si Chentong

"Iya nih kenape tuh si Chentong asem+kecut gitu mukanya?" tanya Suho, Kai dan BaekYeol ikutan nanya karna penasaran ngeliat muka si Chen yang amburadul gitu.

"Itu tuh gegara si Badut yang ngusap ilernya yang bau jigong ke baju si Jongdae" jawab Luhan dengan santainya

"EBUSET! Jorok banget sih idup lo badut" teriak Kris histeris sambil mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi si Badut alias XIUMIN sambil menatap jijik

"ANJRIIIT GEULEUH IH MANEH RARUJIT PISAN KALAKUAN TEH" (anjrit jijik banget kelakuan lo) Suho, Kai, BaekYeol ikut teriak di depan muka si Badut sambil muka jijik juga ikutan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang ngikutin Kris

"Ya sudahlah yang lalu biarlah berlalu!" Xiumin angkat bicara sambil muka WATADOS nya.

"HEH LU PADA LIAT KEDEPAN! GA LIAT APA CHANGMIN SEONGSANGNIM LAGI NGASIH TAU CARA LARI YANG BENER" Teriak D.O dari depan barisan sambil ngasih death glare nya yang super menakutkan di tambah matanya yang bulet sempurna membuat perdebatan tentang JIGONG SI XIUMIN berakhir, dan mereka kembali ke barisan masing-masing. Chen pun sepertinya sudah mempasrahkan apa yang terjadi pada baju olahraganya.

"Oke untuk giliran yang pertama lari, Oh Sehun dan Oh Sani" teriak Changmin seongsangnim

"CIECIECIECIEEEEEE" teriak seluruh siswa pada mereka berdua

"Hun ada ape sih kok mereka neriakin kita berdua?" tanya Sani pada Sehun dengan wajah datarnya

"Kaga tau gue juga San" jawab Sehun dengan wajah yang lebih datar dari Sani

"Oke peraturannya kalian lari dari sini sampai tanda merah yang ada di sana lalu kembali ke tempat semula, ARASSEO?!" ucap Changmin seongsangnim yang berada di pinggir lapangan

"NE" ucap mereka berdua

"CIECIECIECIECIEEE" suara teriakan pun terdengar kembali

"Ih meni ada apa sih teriak terus dari tadi, sebenernya ada apa sih?" tanya Sani lagi yang kini mukanya ga datar lagi melainkan benar-benar bingung

"Gue juga bingung San, mungkin mereka udah pada gila ya" jawab Sehun ikut-ikutan bingung

"Iya kali yah"

Sehun dan Sani pun bersiap-siap dan tak lama… "1.2.3 priiiiiit" tanda pluitpun terdengar, mereka sudah memulai lari, persaingannya sangat ketat hingga mereka berdua mendapat hasil seri, yah hasilnya imbang karena mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan lari yang lebih baik dibandingkan siswa-siswa kelas XI B lainnya. Mereka sampai di garis finish disambut tepuk tangan yang sangat keras dari teman-temannya. Dan pertandingan pun di teruskan *skip*

Akhirnya jam pelajaran pun berakhir, siswa-siswa kelas XI B kembali ke kelas dan mengganti seragam olahraga mereka menjadi seragam biasa.

"CIEEE YANG TADI LARI SAMA SEHUUNNNN" teriak Ayumi, Gita, Mila dan Hye Ji bersamaan kepada Oh Sani, mereka sudah berganti seragam dan sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

"Apasih kalian rariweh, emangnya kenapa kalo gue lari sama Sehun? Cemburu eoh?" Tanya Sani dengan wajah datarnya

"Ya gapapa sih, siapa juga yang cemburu, cocok aja gitu" jawab Gita sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas, akhirnya mereka sampai di kantin dan membeli makanan dan kembali ke kelas.

"Tadi lo lari sama siapa Hye Ji-ah?" Tanya Ayumi sambil memakan gorengan yang tadi dibelinya

"Ih gimana sih lo emang kaga liat? What the " jawab Hye Ji yang langsung dipotong oleh makanan yang disuapkan ke mulutnya oleh Gita

"Udah jawab aja nape, kita tadi ga merhatiin lo, biasa ngobrol" kata Gita

"Oh gitu, tadi gue lari ama si naga" jawab Hye Ji

"Hah? Naga? Siapa tuh naga?" Tanya Sani

"Itu tuh si Captain class kita" Hye Ji menjawab sambil memutarkan matanya

"Terus, menang ga lo?" Tanya Sani lagi

"Ya jelas kaga lah, liat aja kakinya panjang begitu kaya tiang listrik, mana bisa gue ngejar dia, lagian Changmin seongsangnim jahat amat ama gue, kenapa gue harus lari ama si naga ntu"

"Ah udahlah kaga usah ngeluh mulu, ntar lo suka tuh sama si naga" kata Ayumi dan mendapat glare dari Hye Ji

"MALES BANGET SUKA SAMA SI NAGA" jawab Hye Ji berteriak sampai terdengar oleh seluruh kelas.

"Siapa naga?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang bersama sebelas member EXO lainnya yang berada di belakang Baekhyun

"Itu tuh si Kr Hmmmppfftt" Jawab Sani yang belum menyelesaikan jawabannya karena dibekap oleh Hye Ji

"Kepo amat lu pada, emang mau tau banget yah" Tanya Hye Ji sambil tetap membekap mulut Sani

"Iyah iyah, bener gue mau tau bangeeettttt biarin dah gue kepo juga" kata Kai dan mendapat anggukan dari member EXO yang lain, sementara Kris diam saja

"Kaga boleh, lu semua kaga boleh tau naga tuh siape, emang penting banget yah buat kalian?!" jawab Hye Ji ketus, mukanya terlihat sangat kesal, tangannya masih membekap mulut Sani

"Ehh, engga sih, aduh NAPA SIH KITA JADI KEPO BEGINI" ujar Chanyeol yang udah ga tahan liat muka Hye Ji kesel begitu.

"Iya yah, Aduh! Sorry deh yaa Hye Ji jangan marah sama kita" Kata Suho alias Joonmyun sambil ngeluarin senyum angelic nya

"Hmm, iya deh, yaudah sana-sana, ganggu aja lo pada" ujar Hye Ji yang melunak akibat senyum angelic itu sambil mengusir anak-anak EXO

"Iya tapi tuh si Sani kenapa masih lo bekep, mau bikin Sani mati yah, gila sadis amat ama temen sendiri" kata Sehun yang iba melihat Sani yang masih dibekep Hye Ji

"CIEEEEEE DIBELAIN CIEEEEE" koor Ayumi dan Gita dan anak-anak EXO serempak, Hye Ji pun cengo dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sani

"SIAPA YANG BELAIN, GUE TUH CUMA KASIAN AJA TAU, EMANG KALIAN GA KASIAN APA LIAT TEMEN SENDIRI DIGITUIN" jawab Sehun tiba-tiba emosi, teman-temannya yang lain langsung membawa Sehun pergi dan menenangkannya

"Aduh ampun deh si Sehun pake teriak-teriak segala, emang napa kalo emang dia ngebelain Sani, ohh dia malu kali yah" Kata Hye Ji. Gita dan Ayumi pun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Hye Ji, sementara Sani sibuk mengambil nafas, dia tidak mempedulikan apa yang tadi diucapkan Sehun.

Istirahat berakhir kelas XI B pun bersiap untuk kembali belajar setelah ada sedikit keributan antara Gita Hwang CS dan EXO.

Kelas masih tenang, sekarang pelajaran matematika dan guru mereka, Jessica seongsangnim belum datang.

"Ho, ini gimana caranya sih" Tanya Hye Ji pada teman sebangkunya, Suho alias Kim Joon Myun sambil menyodorkan buku matematikanya "Oh ini, ini tuh …" Dan Suho pun menjelaskan cara mengerjakan soal itu, mereka tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tak suka "Uhhh coba aja gue yang sebangku ama Hye Ji" gumam Kris kesal, dia cemburu dengan kedekatan Suho dan Hye Ji. Lalu dia yang mau ikut mengajari Hye Ji dipotong oleh suara seseorang

"Annyeong" sapa Jessica seongsangnim sambil masuk ke kelas

"Annyeong seongsangnim" jawab mereka serempak

"_Yahh gak jadi deh"_ batin Kris

"Apa ada peer hari ini?" Tanya Jessica seongsangnim

"Adaaaaa"

"Baiklah seperti biasa akan ada yang kedepan untuk mengerjakan soal yang sudah diberikan"

Murid-murid pun menunggu siapa yang akan dipanggil kedepan untuk mengerjakan, semuanya berharap dalam hati supaya tidak dipanggil kedepan

"Huang Zitao, kerjakan nomor 1 dan Gita Hwang, kerjakan nomor 2"

"Ne seongsangnim" jawab mereka berdua dan maju kedepan

"Aduh ini gimana sih caranya gue gatau, abis semalem nonton Kungfu Panda sih jadi kaga ngerjain peer, duh gimana yah, mati gue kalo sampe ketahuan ga bisa" gumam Gita sambil pura-pura mengerjakan soal didepan

"Kenapa Git" Tanya Tao berbisik yang sudah selesai mengerjakan dan melihat Gita yang panik

"Aduh ini gue lupa gimana caranya" jawab Gita sambil cecengiran, lalu akhirnya karena Jessica seongsangnim tidak memerhatikan mereka karena terlalu sibuk Facebookan di hape sambil cengar-cengir ga jelas Tao pun membantu Gita mengerjakan soal

"Selesai seongsangnim" kata mereka berdua

"Oh ya, bagus, baiklah jawaban kalian benar, silahkan kembali ke tempat"

"Ne seongsangnim" jawab mereka dan akhirnya pelajaran diteruskan. *skip*

Setelah 2 jam pelajaran matematika, diteruskan dengan istirahat ke 2, saat istirahat ke 2 berlangsung semua murid kelas XI B hanya berdiam di kelas.

Di kelas ini Ayumi duduk sebangku dengan Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun-Oh Sani, Gita Hwang-Kim Jongdae, Jung Hye Ji-Kim Joonmyun, Park Mila-Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan-Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun–Huang Zi Tao, Do Kyungsoo-Kim Jongin, Wu Yi Fan sendiri.

"Sani kamu tadi ga apa-apa?" tanya Sehun pada Sani masih khawatir dengan kejadian tadi, tetap dengan wajah datarnya

"Ya aku gapapa cuma abis nafas tadi" jawab Sani sama datarnya sambil menoleh kearah Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya

"MWOOO! Cuma? Kamu bilang cuma abis nafas? Kok mukanya tenang amat sih?" tanya Sehun jadi tiba-tiba panik sambil histeris lalu menatap Sani, mukanya mulai tampak khawatir

"Iya aku udah biasa di gituin sma si Hye Ji jadi gapapa… Loh kok loe jadi marah-marah ke gue sih?" ucap Sani

"Mwooo?! Sering? Tu cewek brutal amat sih sama lo… emh iya juga yah kok gue jadi marah-marah sama lo ya?" Jawab Sehun jadi salting

"Iya ih elu mah ribut sendiri" Rutuk Sani

"Kan gue khawatir sama lu San" ucap Sehun dengan wajah sendu(?)

"Lu mah alay gue gak kenapa-kenapa juga, tapi makasih ya lo udah khawatir sama gue hehehe" cengir Sani

Lalu hening sebentar, Sehun bingung kenapa dia bisa khawatir sama Sani, jantungnya tadi sedikit berdetak lebih keras saat Sani bilang terimakasih.

"Oh iya Hun tadi kan lo bilang kalo mau ngejelasin tentang semua siswa yang neriakin kita di lapang" Tanya Sani tiba-tiba

"Emmhh iya, mereka tuh …" ucapan Sehun di potong dengan adanya suara bel tanda istirahat ke 2 berakhir, "euuuuh nanti aja deh pulangnya San!" ucap Sehun sambil kesal karena bel itu mengganggu percakapan dia dan Sani.

"Ihhh apa Hun gue uda penasaran tingkat dewa nih, sekarang aja lah" jawab Sani memohon pada Sehun

"Nanti ajalah, gue beneran janji sama lo entar pulangnya gue jelasin oke" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Sani

"Uuhh iya deh" jawab Sani kesal

Akhirnya guru biologi mereka, Eunhyuk seongsangnim masuk ke kelas.

"Annyeong" sapa guru yadong itu *hahaha*

"Annyeong" seru seluruh siswa XI B,

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan membahas Bab Reproduksi!" ucap Eunhyuk seongsangnim sambil tersenyum penuh arti(?)

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" kelas XI B pun tiba-tiba ribut

"Yes pasti bakal seru nih" seru Chanyeol sambil cengar-cengir

"Ih elu semangat banget sih" sahut teman sebangku Chanyeol, Mila

"Yee, biarin dong elu mah sirik aja" seru Chanyeol mehrong

"Hah iya-iya deh pusing ah gua mah ngomong sama elu" jawab Mila frustasi

*SKIP TIME*

Akhirnya pelajaran Biologi pun berakhir, Eunhyuk seongsangnim pamit dan keluar dari kelas XI B.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dari speaker yang terpasang di sudut kelas, siswa XI B pun diam dan mendengarkan

"_Perhatian kepada Siswa kelas 10 dan 11 sekolah akan mengadakan kegiatan kemping yang diadakan minggu depan, seluruh siswa di wajibkan mengikuti kegiatan ini, untuk informasi selengkapnya besok akan dijelaskan oleh wali kelas masing-masing.''_ Ucap wakil kepala sekolah mereka Jung Jaejoong di speaker .

Sontak seluruh siswa XI B pun bersorak gembira, sampai ada yang guling-guling, lari-larian, loncat-loncat, mecahin kaca, nyoret-nyoret tembok, nyoret-nyoret papan tulis, nyoret-nyoret muka temennya, sampe nyoret-nyoret muka sendiri, dan yang paling parah yaitu sampe bakar temennya sendiri *brutal amat ni kelas* *gak deng*

Akhirnya setelah puas bersorak merekapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

-At Bus

"Ikut ga yah…" gumam Ayumi kebingungan

"Hey, kenapa sih lo ngelamun melulu dari tadi, rumah lo udah deket nih" kata Gita sambil menyikut lengan Ayumi

"Ehh ini gue bingung mau ikut kemping apa enggak, iya gue juga tau bentar lagi gue sampe" jawab Ayumi

"Emang kenapa harus bingung? Lagian ini wajib kan" kata Sani

"Iya sih, tapi gue bingung ngomongnya sama orangtua gue, soalnya mereka lagi gak dirumah, ntar kalo gue tiba-tiba pergi kalo mereka khawatir gimana" Ayumi berkata sambil melihat kebawah

"Aduuhh kirain apaan, emang lo kaga tau yang namanya HP yah! Telpon aja kali orangtua loh, kalo engga bilang aja ke pembantu lo, ribet amat sihh!" sahut Mila

"Oh iya yah, hehe gue lupa, ehh gue sampe nih, duluan yah, daaahhh" pamit Ayumi sambil tersenyum, akhirnya dia pun turun dari bus.

"Ehm kalo lo Git mau kaga ikut ntu kemping?" Tanya Sani

"Mau gue mah, kan sayang kalo kaga ikut, pasti seru deh kayanya," jawab Gita

"Loe sendiri mau ikut kaga San?" Gita bertanya balik

"Gue mah pasti mau lahhh, pasti seru ˄˄" jawab Sani semangat

"Iya yah pasti seru!" seru Gita

"Kalo elo Mil?" tanya Gita

"Ikut deh" jawab Mila singkat

"Kalo Hye Ji ikut kaga yah?" Tanya Sani

"Kaga tau, tanyain aja"

"Iya tapi ntar deh dia kayanya lagi sibuk tuh eskul basket"

"Iya yah yaudahlah tenang aja"

"Eh, eh tuh tempat pemberhentian lo udah deket, yah gue sendiri deh" sahut Sani pada Gita

"Terus gue dianggep apaan -_-" kata Mila

"Oh iya, oke gue duluan yah dadaaah, jangan sedih doong" jawab Gita pamit pada Sani, karena diantara mereka berlima hanya Sani yang rumahnya paling jauh.

"Iya iya, yaudah sana" Sani pun mendorong temannya itu

Mila dan Sani adalah sodara sepupu, jadi rumah mereka deketan. Saat Sani sudah turun dari bus, dia berpisah dengan Mila karena sebuah urusan. Di perempatan jalan menuju rumahnya, dia bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Annyeong" sapa Sehun pada Sani

"Eoh?" Jawab Sani sambil menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Lo kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sani pada Sehun bingung

"Ih lo gimana sih, lo gak tau kalo rumah kita deketan?" jawab Sehun

"Hah? Jinjja? Oh iya yah gue lupa haha sorry Hun peace ˄˄v" kata Sani sambil membentuk 'V' sign

"Lo mau ikut kemping ga?" Tanya Sehun pada Sani

"Mau gue mah" jawab Sani sambil tersenyum "loe sendiri?"

"Mau kalo ada loe,," jawab Sehun dengan suara yang sangat kecil

"Eoh? Lo barusan bilang apa? sorry gue ga denger suara lo pelan banget sih" ucap Sani

"Emhh kaga, gue bilang gue mau ikut" jawab Sehun salting sambil nyengir

"Oh iya Hun lo tadi janji kan sama gue kalo loe mau ngejelasin kenapa anak-anak nyorakin kita di lapang?" tanya Sani

"Oh iya itu, mereka kayanya nyangka kita pacaran" jawab Sehun _blushing_

"Eoh? Jinjja? Kenapa mereka mikir kaya gitu?" tanya Sani lagi

"Ga tau deh, biasa kan anak-anak kelas kita suka aneh-aneh" jawab Sehun masih tetap _blushing_

"Eh muka loe merah tuh, kenapa? Loe sakit?" ucap Sani, tangannya mulai terulur menuju dahi Sehun, tapi langsung di tepis Sehun

"E-eh g-g-ue ga kenapa-kenpa kok" gagap Sehun

"Oh ya udah, eh rumah gue udah deket tuh, duluan yah daaaaaah" ucap Sani sambil tersenyum

"Yah bye"

"AAAAHHHHH" teriak Kris frustasi sambil membanting bola basket ditangannya, ketua eskul basket itu moodnya sedang sangat tidak bagus hari ini karena 'sesuatu'

"Kenape lu" Tanya Hye Ji yang sekarang ada di belakang Kris

"Gue gak suka liat dia deket ama Suho!" jawab Kris tanpa menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Dia siape? Terus emang kenape kalo dia deket ama Suho" Tanya Hye Ji bingung, belum terlalu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kris

"Dia tuh si Hye …" Kris berteriak sambil menoleh ke belakang dan..

"Ehh elo Hye, heheh dari kapan disini" Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum salah tingkah

"_duh, mampus gue, hampir aja"_ batinnya

"Apa? Hye? Jung Hye Ji? Gue maksud lo? Gue disini dari tadi" kata Hye Ji sambil menahan tawa

"Ohh, aduh bukan, gila loh, salah denger kali elu mah" kata Kris panik

"Hahaha iya kali yah, lagian juga gue mah ga akan percaya kalo lo suka sama gue"

"_kalo bener gimana" _batin Kris lagi

"Hahah iya iya, gak mungkin lah gue suka sama lo" kata Kris _"duh begooo ngapain ngomong begitu segala" _ batin Kris lagi

"Iya yaudahlah gue juga ga ngarep, buruan ah latihan lagi, keburu sore nih" sahut Hye Ji membuyarkan lamunan Kris, dan mereka pun berlatih basket sampai sore. *skip*

"Gue anterin yah Ji" sahut Kris yang sudah akan pulang saat melihat Hye Ji berjalan kaki

"Ehh kaga usah, gue mau naek bus aja" jawab Hye Ji

"Jangan nolak dong, lagian kita kan searah" bujuk Kris meyakinkan Hye Ji

"Hmm, yaudah deh, tapi bener nih ga ngerepotin"

"Engga, udah cepet naik, nih" jawab Kris sambil menyodorkan helm

"Pegangan dong" seru Kris saat Hye Ji sudah naik motor

"Ehh?" sahut Hye Ji bingung, dia pun mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kris

"Yang kenceng, ntar jatoh loh"

"Idih! Modus yah lo, udah ah ga jadi!" jawab Hye Ji sambil mulai turun dari motor Kris, tiba –tiba dia merasa tangannya ditarik

"Ehh kaga kaga sorry dong gue kan cuma takut lo jatoh" kata Kris menahan Hye Ji

"Euuhh iya deh, buruan ah keburu sore" jawab Hye Ji tak jadi turun dari motor Kris dan melingkarkan tangannya lagi ke pinggang Kris, kali ini sedikit lebih erat, akhirnya Kris pun menjalankan motornya dengan cepat hingga Hye Ji mengeratkan pegangannya, memeluk Kris. Untung Hye Ji tidak melihat ekspresi Kris sekarang yang sedang _blushing_, karena dia senang sekali akhirnya dapat mengantarkan Hye Ji, yeoja yang dicintainya diam-diam sejak kelas 10.

Keesokan harinya

AT SCHOOL

Keesokan harinya Changmin seongsangnim memberitahukan tentang kegiatan kemping yang akan di adakan kurang dari seminggu ini.

"Annyeong, saya akan memberitahukan tentang kegiatan kemping yang diadakan beberapa hari lagi" ucap Changmin seongsangnim

"Kemping akan di adakan di perkemahan 'Camp Rock'. Kelas ini dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok. Kelompok 1 terdiri dari Kim Joonmyun, kau yang jadi ketua, selanjutnya Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, dan untuk kelompok 2, Wu Yi Fan kau yang jadi ketua, selanjutnya Xi LuHan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Huang ZiTao, Zhang Yixing, untuk kelompok 3 Gita Hwang sebagai ketua, selanjutnya Oh Sani, Jung Hye Ji, Ayumi, dan Park Mila, ketua kelompok kalian bertanggung jawab kepada anggotanya, soal pembagian tugas, keselamatan dan keamanan anggota, dan kamu Wu Yi Fan sebagai ketua murid tetap harus memperhatikan siswa kelas XI B agar tetap aman dan tidak mengganggu jalannya kegiatan ini. Pengumumannya hanya itu saja, dan untuk barang bawaan yang harus dibawa akan dibagikan, Wu Yi Fan, bagikan ini" ujar Changmin seongsangnim sambil menyerahkan kertas kepada Kris untuk dibagikan.

"Baiklah, saya harap kalian akan ikut semua karena kegiatan ini sangat bermanfaat" Changmin seongsangnim pun pergi dari kelas, lalu seketika, kelas XI B pun ribut

"Wahhh, kayaknya bakal rame, kalian semua bakal ikut kaaan?" Tanya Kris sambil membagikan kertas itu

"NE!" jawab mereka semua kompak, dan akhirnya Kris selesai membagikan kertas itu, kelas mereka tetap ribut hingga guru masuk, akhirnya mereka diam dan mulai belajar *skip*

_I GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN_

Bel istirahat di YJ HIGH SCHOOL berbunyi, siswa-siswa pun berhamburan keluar menuju kantin, termasuk geng yeoja popular dari kelas XI B, Gita Hwang CS.

"Hadeuhh laper banget, Sunny ahjumma aku mau ramen satu!" sahut Gita Hwang dan disusul oleh teman-temannya "Iya aku juga mau!" "Aku juga!" "Aku jugaaaaa!" sahut mereka berbarengan membuat Sunny ahjumma, penjaga kantin di YJ HIGH SCHOOL dan siswa-siswa lain di kantin pusing mendengarnya

"Kayanya mereka kelaperan banget yah" sahut Xiumin dari jauh dan mendapat anggukan dari member EXO yang lain

"Iya laper parah kayanya, haduh ngeri gue liatnya" ujar Chen menimpali perkataan Xiumin

"Ngancurin reputasi kelas aja yaaAAAAHHHHHHHHHH BADUT NGAPAIN LO NGELAPIN ILER LO KE BAJU GUEEEEE !" teriak Kai histeris, karena dia menjadi korban ke dua iler nya Xiumin

"Hehehe sorry Kai kaga sengaja" jawab Xiumin dengan tampang WATADOS nya

"KAGA SENGAJA KAGA SENGAJA, LOE BILANG AJA LO NGEFANS SAMA BAJU GUE, LOE SIRIK KAN, DAN LO TAU JIGONG LU INI BAU BANGKEEE TAUUU, RUJIT GUE!" Teriakan Kai membahana sehingga satu kantin dapat mendengarnya

"Sorry dong item, siapa juga yang ngefans ato ngiri sama baju loe? Ntar gue cuciin deh sueer!" Janji Xiumin pada Kai

"Ya udah-udah, mendingan kita ngegangguin Gita Hwang CS aja!" usul Chanyeol

"Ya udah yuuuuu!" ucap seluruh member EXO, dan merekapun mulai mendekati meja yang ditempati oleh Gita CS.

"Mau ape loe pada kemari" sambut Mila yang melihat kedatangan EXO

"Kaga ada apa-apa sih, cuma pengen aja, kita pengen ngetawain kalian soalnya tadi bikin rusuh Sunny ahjumma" jawab Chanyeol yang cengar-cengir dan member EXO pun mulai tertawa

"Oh, jadi loe pada kesini mau cari ribut?! Emang tadi kalian kaga ribut apa" Hye Ji menjawab sambil berdiri dan mendeath glare Kai

"Ehh kaga kok, elu Chanyeol maen ngomong aje, sorry sorry Hye Ji jangan marah dong elu cewe galak amat" jawab Kai yang ketakutan di glare oleh Hye Ji

Hye Ji memutarkan matanya, Gita CS sudah selesai ternyata, dan mereka akan meninggalkan kantin

"Mau pada kemana? Udah sini aja dulu, masih istirahat ini kan" sahut Chen

"Kaga ah kita mau dikelas aja, bete disini mah liat muka kalian" jawab Gita dan disambut oleh tawa dari teman-temannya, mereka pun kembali ke kelas

"Yaelah ini mah ngegangguin apanya, yang ada kita dimarahin" ujar Chanyeol sedih

"Yaudahlah kita ke kelas aja lah, bentar lagi bel" kata Kris yang mulai meninggalkan kantin dan diikuti teman-temannya, mereka menyiapkan sebuah rencana kepada Gita CS saat kemping nanti.

Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myun/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

-Mila

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik SM Entertainment dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari.

Annyeong readers ketemu lagi sama author amatiran hehehe, sekarang kita bawa chapter yang ke 2 nih! Maaf yah kalo gaje, aneh tapi sueran deh ni cerita 1000% hasil murni hasil pemikiran kita berdua,,,oke ga usah banyak bacot yu capcuss!

HAPPY READING~

"Yaudahlah kita ke kelas aja lah, bentar lagi bel" kata Kris yang mulai meninggalkan kantin dan diikuti teman-temannya, mereka menyiapkan sebuah rencana kepada Gita CS saat kemping nanti.

Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

_**CLASS 'B' LIFE**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Rencana mereka, atau lebih tepatnya beberapa dari mereka adalah sebuah tugas yang berat, menyangkut masa depan mereka dan mempertaruhkan seluruh jiwa raga dan perasaan mereka *author alay* engga deng, cuma mempertaruhkan hati dan segenap perasaan mereka dan tentunya popularitas mereka.

Maka dari itu, hari ini 3 hari sebelum kemping, semua member EXO berkumpul di rumah Xiumin.

"Eh lo pada mau ikut kemping kaga?" tanya sang Duizhang kepada member lainnya

"Emh kasih tau ga yah" jawab Chanyeol alay

"Ih baleg atuh aing keur serius (Ih beneran dong aku tuh lagi serius)" ucap Kris emosi

"Kalem aja kale, iya gue mah mau ikut kan ada yayang Mila" kata Chanyeol alay lagi

"Hah?! WHAT THE MAKSUD? Jadi lo suka sama si Mila?" tanya Baekyun yang sangat antusias, diikuti anggukan oleh semua member termasuk Kris

"Iya gue tuh udah nyimpen hati ma dia, hehehe" jawab Chanyeol salting

"Ciecie Yeol loe udah gede yah udah bisa jatuh cinta" kata Chen sambil ketawa, diikuti oleh yang lainnya

"IH GUE TUH UDAH GEDE TAU! LIAT DONG TINGGI BADAN GUE SAMA MUKA GUE YANG GANTENG PISAANNN KAYA GINI! LOE TUH YANG GA GEDE-GEDE LOE KAYA CEBOL GITU!" teriak Chanyeol pada Chen

"Iya gue tau loe tinggi, tapi muka loe biasa aja ah" jawab Chen sambil muka WATADOS

"Ih ya udah teserah dah" ucap Chanyeol pasrah

"Kalo loe loe loe semua pada mau ikut ga?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi

"Kalo gue mau,"

"Guue juga!"

"Gue juga"

"Gue jugaa!" jawab mereka semuua

"Sehun loe ikut karna ada Sani yahh" goda Suho, Kai, Lay dan Xiumin

"E-e-eu emh kaga ,,," jawab Sehun gagap

"Alaaaaah kaga usah boong kali udah keliatan dari kelakuan loe sama dia" goda mereka semua

"Emh iya mungkin," saat ini wajahnya blushing

"Yaampun hahaha elo blushing Hun! Aahahaha Sehun blushing! Cieeeeee" sahut Baekhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun dan tertawa keras dan diikuti oleh member EXO lainnya

"Ihh a-apa sih e-engga kok gue gak blushing" jawab Sehun sambil menutupi mukanya

"CIEEECIECIEE, yaudah ngaku aja napa sih Hun" kata Kai

"Iya deh gue ngaku, terus kenapa" Sehun pun memasang wajah datarnya lagi

"Engga sih, bagus deh lo ngaku" ucap Lay

"Kapan loe mau nembak dia?" tanya Kai

"Emhh kaga tau deh, bingung gue" jawab Sehun

"Ini napa sih ini jadi pada pengakuan begini, emang ini pengakuanterlarangdotkom yah" ucap Luhan kebingungan

"Iya nih kaga tau, yaudah biarin aja kali, lumayan gossip baru" sahut D.O

"Okey, terus ada yang mau ngaku lagi gak nih" Tanya Suho

"Gue!" jawab Tao, Kris, dan D.O berbarengan

"Ehh, satu-satu dong, oke Tao, lo suka sama siapa" Kata Chen

"E-eh, gue suka sama si Gita" jawab Tao, wajahnya blushing sekarang

"Hahahha loe suka sama si Gita? Ampun deh lo suka ama cewe yang kaya begitu" kata Xiumin sambil tertawa keras

"Ehh biarin dong gitu-gitu juga dia kan manis" bela Tao sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah

"Oke lanjut, loe Kris suka sama siapa? Hye Ji kan?!" tebak Chen

"Euh iya gue suka sama dia,, ko lo tau sih?" tanya Kris menyelidik

"Keliatan kali dari pandangan lo, kelakuan loe, ya kaya gitu deh" jawab Chen

"Jangan-jangan selama ini loe nguntitin gue kemana-mana ya?" ucap Kris

"Anjrit males banget gue nguntitin elo, bego elo mah emang udah keliatan kali dari sikap loe!" tegas Chen

"Emh iya deh udah-udah, tuh sekarang lanjut ke D.O" ucap Luhan menengahi

"Sok D.O lo suka sama siapa?" Tanya Luhan

"G-g-ue suka sama Ayumi" salting D.O

"HAHAHAHA" semuanya pun tertawa sangat keras

"Wae, wae, wae? Emang salah gitu kalo gue suka sama dia?" kesal D.O

"Hahah ga kenapa-kenapa sih, lucu aja" ucap Sehun dianggukan oleh yang lainnya

"Terus kalian mau kapan nembaknya?" tanya Suho

"Kalo gue mau pas kemping aja ah" jawab Sehun

"Gue juga ah" ucap Kris,Tao, Chanyeol dan D.O

"Yaudah sekarang kita susun rencana buat kalian, nembak kecengan masing-masing" Teriak Suho dan dianggukan oleh yang lainnya. *skip biar rahasia :P*

AT SCHOOL, H-1 Before Camping

Hari ini pelajaran sudah selesai, dan bel pulang sudah berbunyi, saatnya siswa-siswa pulang kecuali yang mengikuti eskul. Di YJ HIGH SCHOOL, ada beberapa kegiatan eskul yaitu memasak, basket, dance, vocal, dan martial arts. Dari kelas XI B hanya ada dua orang yang mengikuti eskul memasak yaitu Ayumi dan Do Kyungsoo.

-AT KELAS MEMASAK

Hari ini kelas Memasak membuat Cake Black Forrest dibimbing oleh guru mereka, Ryeowook seongsangnim. Akhirnya mereka selesai membuat cake itu dan Ryeowook seongsangnim pun keluar dari kelas begitu juga dengan murid-murid yang lain hingga hanya ada D.O dan Ayumi didalam berdua.

"D.O-ah, cobain deh punya gue enak ga?!" tanya Ayumi tiba-tiba.

"Ih loe ngagetin gue!" ucap D.O karena kaget dan menoleh kearah Ayumi yang membawa kue buatannya

"Hehehe sorry dong kan ga sengaja, ini cobain dong" ujar Ayumi

"Iya iya mana sini gue cobain emang enak gitu?" goda D.O

"Ih enak lah loe ngeraguin bikinan gue eoh? Sebenernya loe mau nycicipin kaga sih?!" ujar Ayumi kesal

"Hehehe iya mian sini gue cobain" ucap D.O lalu mencoba cake buatan Ayumi

"Emh rasanya…gak enak"

"Ih iya gitu? Kurang apanya? Cepet jawab!" tanya Ayumi antusias karena cake buatannya dibilang gak enak

"Hahhahaha lo kok serius amat sih, gue gak serius kali, enak kok enak banget" jawab D.O sambil ketawa karena lihat muka Ayumi yang tadi kelihatan shock

"Nah sekarang cobain punya gue!" ucap D.O lagi tiba-tiba dan menyodorkan potongan cakenya tepat didepan wajah Ayumi

"Ish lo mah bikin jantungan orang aja! Mana sini!" jawab Ayumi

"Ih jangan marah dong! Nih" jawab D.O sambil menyerahkan potongan cake pada Ayumi

"Hmm, enak kok, bener-bener enak, lebih enak punya lo daripada gue, keren lo jago banget" puji Ayumi sambil mengambil lagi cake D.O

"Hahaha makasih, kalo lo mau ambil aja, semuanya buat lo deh" kata D.O sambil menyerahkan cake nya

"Ehh beneran nih, wahh asik makasih yaaa loe baik baik ama gue" sahut Ayumi senang dan tanpa sadar mengguncang-guncang bahu D.O

"_waduuhhh dia ngapain ini pegang-pegang bahu guee, mamah tolonggggg gue nervous nihh" _ batin D.O sementara dia memasang o_O face nya yang terkenal itu

"E-eh iya-iya sama-sama" jawab D.O kemudian dan menepis tangan Ayumi, mereka pun berpandangan karena ternyata D.O tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Ayumi

"WOY!" sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan mereka, D.O pun melepaskan tangannya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara, wajahnya _blushing_

"Ngagetin aja lo Ji, mau apa lo kesini" kata Ayumi ketus kemudian dan memandang horror Hye Ji yang baru datang itu

"Kaga, emang lo kaget ya? ahahaha sorry deh, pada bikin apa hari ini" Hye Ji pun melihat ada 2 buah cake di meja dengan mata lapar

"Bikin blackforrest, nape lo mau? Ambil aja nih bikinan gue, jangan lupa bagi-bagi ama Sani, Gita ama Mila, okey?" jawab Ayumi sambil menyerahkan cake bikinan nya kepada Hye Ji yang langsung disambut gembira

"Ahahaha lo tau aja, okeh makasih yah kalo gitu gue pergi dulu, sorry ganggu kalian" Hye Ji pun meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tertawa puas

"HEH LO SEMBARANGAN AJA NGOMONG" sahut D.O yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Hye Ji dan wajahnya blushing lagi

"Haha udahlah biarin, mending makan cake loe lagi aja" jawab Ayumi sambil menarik tangan D.O dan menyuapinya cake dan berhasil mebuat D.O semakin blushing.

Oke, kita tinggalin D.O dan Ayumi yang sekarang lagi suap-suapan cake di ruang eskul Masak, sekarang kita lihat ke lapangan dimana eskul basket latihan, Hye Ji sudah sampai disana rupanya.

"Woahh, lu bawa apa tuh" sahut Chanyeol antusias sambil berlari mendekati Hye Ji yang berada dipinggir lapangan

"Blackforrest bikinan Ayumi, tadi gue ke kelas Masak, pulang-pulang bawa ini, lumayan kan? hahahahaha lo mau Yeol? Nih" jawab Hye Ji sambil memotongkan blackforest untuk Chanyeol

"Hahaha iya gue mau, ehh enak banget sih lo, kapan-kapan gue maen ah ke kelas Masak" Kata Chanyeol sambil menerima potongan cake itu

"Apaan tuh?! Gue juga mau dong Ji!" teriak Mila menghampiri Chanyeol dan Hye Ji

"Iya iya nih"

"Makasih ya Ji, gila lo bisa aja maling dari kelas masak" kata Mila dan disambut oleh tawa keras dari ketiganya

"Gue gak maling, cuma nanya doang mereka bikin apa terus dikasih deh ama si Ayumi" jawab Hye Ji setelah mereka berhenti tertawa, tentu saja Hye Ji masih ingat untuk membaginya dengan yang lain

"EHEM!" sebuah suara yang nge-bass, berat, dan membuat suasana menjadi angker seketika. Matanya menatap tajam Hye Ji, Chanyeol, dan Mila. Mereka bertiga pun melihat kearah sumber suara, ternyata itu adalah Kris, ketua eskul basket, mereka pun menunduk, mereka takut dimarahin soalnya makan-makan pas belum waktunya istirahat

"Gue gak dikasih nih Ji" Kata Kris setelah mendekati mereka bertiga

"HAH? Dia bilang apa barusan? eh kirain bakal dimarahin gataunya dia pengen juga, HAHAHAHAHA" sahut Chanyeol dan diikuti oleh tawa Mila dan Hye Ji

"Ehh jadi kalian ngira gue bakal marahin kalian, pantesan pada nunduk pas gue kesini, kirain napa" jawab Kris kebingungan

"Ohh yaudah kalo lo mau mah bilang kaga usah dehem-dehem terus ngasih deathglare dong" kata Hye Ji, kemudian dia memotongkan cake itu dan memberikannya pada Kris

"Ehh tapi tangan gue kotor nih, suapin aja yah" ucap Kris yang kini sudah duduk disamping Hye Ji

"Ehh lo manja banget sih Kris, kaga pantes tau ga! Hahahaha yaudah ahh gue pergi dulu takut ganggu, yuk Mil!" kata Chanyeol mengejek dan menarik Mila

"Yee sirik aja, orang bener kok tangan gue kotor! suapin ya Ji yaaahhh" Kris memohon pada Hye Ji, dia mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya yang bikin Hye Ji pengen ketawa dan muntah

"Ihh, engga ah lo kan bisa cuci tangan dulu" kata Hye Ji menahan tawanya

"Tapi toilet kan jauh, udahlah suapin aja napaaa" pinta Kris lagi, akhirnya dengan berat hati Hye Ji pun menyuapi Kris

"Nih, AAAAA" kata Hye Ji seperti akan menyuapi anak kecil, lalu Kris pun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, Hye Ji dan Kris pun berpadangan kaget karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat

"E-eh, udah kan? Udah ah gue masih harus bagiin ini, bye!" kata Hye Ji gugup dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris

Oke, kita tinggalin aja Kris yang sekarang lagi senyum-senyum sendiri, yaitu kelas Dance, Hye Ji sekarang sudah ada disana dalam misi bagi-bagi blackforrest, untung tuh kue gede jadi masih bisa dibagi-bagi

Kelas Dance sekarang sedang istirahat, termasuk anak-anak dari kelas XI B yang mengikuti eskul Dance, yaitu Sani, Sehun, Kai, dan Lay

"Woooyyyyyy, pada cape kaaaaann, mau kue gaaaak" teriak Hye Ji begitu masuk ke kelas Dance, untung guru eskul itu, Hyeoyeon seongsangnim sedang keluar

"Berisik lu Ji datang-datang udah teriak-teriak aja" sahut Lay

"Iye lo kita kan lagi istirahat, dasar orang gila!" marah Kai

"Iya lo berisik amat sih!" ucap Sehun kesal

"Ada apa sih Hye? Ribut amat hidup lo!" ucap Sani

"Ih lo pada pada stress ya, gue tu kesini bawa kebahagiaan buat lo semua!"

"Berisik lu! Cepet lo mau apa kesini" ucap Sehun kesal

"Udah Hun lo tenang, kalem aja kali ngomongnya" ucap Sani menengahi

"Ini nih gue tuh bawa blackforrest buat kalian dari si Ayumi" jawab Hye Ji sambil tersenyum dan memotong-motong cake itu untuk dibagikan

"Oh iya? mau dong gue lagi laper nih" sahut Sani sambil mendekat pada Hye Ji karena Sani sangat suka makanan manis

"Nih" ucap Hye Ji sambil memberi potongan cake untuk Sani, Kai, Lay, dan Sehun tapi belum 30 detik cake Sani sudah habis

"EBUSET! LOE SAN CEWE APA TUKANG BECAK? MAKAN LO CEPET AMAT! Kita aja belum dimakan" ucap Lay dan Kai histeris karena Sani makan cake sangat cepat

"Hye mau lagiii" ucap Sani merajuk pada Hye Ji agar dikasih potongan cake lagi

"Hahaha iya ini ini, tapi udah yah ini potongan terakhir buat loe! Soalnya gue mau bagi-bagiin ke yang lain" ucap Hye Ji

"Hehehe iya gomawo, iya iya sebenernya belum kenyang sih tapi gapapalah" jawab Sani watados

"ANJRIT? APA LO BILANG? LO UDAH DI KASIH 2 POTONG YANG GEDE MASIH BELOM KENYANG?" teriak Lay dan Kai semakin histeris dengan keyataan bahwa Sani temannya yang wajahnya datar, bisa makan sangat banyak

"Hahaha loe semua baru tau ya temen gue yang satu ini emang keliatannya kurus kaya jarang makan, sama mukanya datar banget, tapi sebenernya dia makannya bener-bener banyak dan cepet banget!" jelas Hye Ji pada Kai, Lay dan Sehun, dan mereka ber kaget ria mendengar penjelasan dari Hye Ji, sementara orang yang di bicarakan hanya diam sambil maenin hp nya di sudut ruangan, setelah itu Hye Ji pamit dan langsung pergi dari kelas Dance.

Setelah Hye Ji pergi, tiba-tiba Sehun mendekati Sani sambil membawa sapu tangan

"Euh itu" kata Sehun

"Itu apa?" tanya Sani

"Itu tuh" ucap Sehun kembali

"Naon sih ai kamu, itu itu weh tatadi teh gaje" ucap Sani kesal

"Itu ada bekas krim di pinggir mulut kamu" ucap Sehun sambil telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sani

"Disini?" ucap Sani sambil meraba wajahnya

"Di situ dipinggir" ucap Sehun lagi

"Ih dimana sih?" ucap Sani kesal

"Nih disini nih" jawab Sehun sambil mengelap pinggiran mulut Sani menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya yang berwarna ungu muda

"Oh disitu, kok ga bilang dari tadi sih, jadi harus ngotorin sapu tangan lo deh"

"Gue tuh udah bilang dari tadi tau, tapi lo ga nyadar mulu, gapapa kok cuma saputangan ini" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Entar gue cuci deh janji!" seru Sani

"Euh gausah deh gapapa"

"Ga ada penolakan"

"Iya deh

Akhirnya istirahat di kelas Dance pun berakhir Hyoyeon seongsangnim masuk kedalam kelas dan latihan pun di mulai kembali. Oke mari kita tinggalkan kelas Dance dan lihat kemana lagi Hye Ji akan memberikan blackforrest selanjutnya dan BINGO! Hye Ji datang ke kelas Vokal

AT KELAS VOKAL

"Hai, hai, hai, gue dateng membawaaa kebahagiaan bagi kalian semua" teriak Hye Ji saat sampai di Kelas Vokal, untungnya (lagi-lagi) guru pembibing nya yaitu Taeyeon seongsangnim sedang tidak ada.

*Krik, krik, krik* *kelas vokal hening*

"Ih loh ko pada diem sih" kesal Hye Ji karna tidak ada yang merespon

"Abis lo tuh gajelas dateng-dateng teriak-teriak kaya orang gila" sahut Chen, Baekhyun dan Luhan

"Lo bawa apa tuh Ji" tanya Suho

"Ini nih gue bawa blackforest dari kelas masak, pada mau ga?" tanyanya pada mereka sambil mulai memotong cake itu untuk dibagikan

"Mau dong" jawab Chen diikuti anggukan oleh teman-temannya

"Nih buat lo, lo, lo, lo" ucap Hye Ji sambil memberikan potongan cake pada Chen, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Suho

"Hahhaha iya makasih, lo baik bener ga salah si Kris suka sama ,,aww" ucap Chen terpotong karna perutnya di sikut oleh Suho

"Lo kenapa? si Kris suka sama siapa? Kenapa ga dilanjutin?" tanya Hye Ji bertubi-tubi pada Chen

"Kaga gue ga kenapa-napa, ga tau gue lupa lagi" ucap Chen bohong pada Hye Ji

"Ih elo mah kalo ditanya kaga pernah serius" kesal Hye Ji

"Udah ah gue cabut males gue ngajak ngobrol lo semua, bye!" ucap Hye Ji lagi sambil meninggalkan kelas vokal

"Yah dia ngambek tuh, gara-gara lo sih mulutnya kaga bisa di jaga" kata Baekhyun dan mendapat anggukan dari Suho dan Luhan

"Aduh iya sorry deh gue kan tadi keceplosan"

"Gimana ini kalo ampe si Kris tau mampus kita" Kata Luhan panik

"Iya gimana ini, aduh yaudah deh biarin aja, sekarang kita latihan dulu deh ya" sahut Suho, akhirnya guru mereka, Taeyeon seongsangnim masuk tepat setelah Suho berbicara dan merekapun mulai berlatih lagi

Sekarang kita lihat kemana Hye Ji pergi, ternyata dia menuju ke kelas martial arts, disana ada Tao dan Gita yang mengikuti wushu, dan Xiumin yang mengikuti taekwondo

"Sepadaaaa si putri kebahagiaan datangg!" teriak Hye Ji kepada semua orang yang ada di kelas martial arts

"Loe siapa?" ucap Tao

"Anjir lo cari ribut sama gue hah?!" teriak Hye Ji pada Tao, karena kedatangannya tak di sambut baik oleh Tao

"Ehehe kidding" Tao membentuk V sign ditangannya

"Mau apa lo?" Tanya Xiumin

"Nih gue bawa Blackforrest!" ucap Hye Ji

"Mauuuuu" jawab mereka semua

"Nih" ucap Hye Ji sambil memeberikan potongan-potongan cake pada mereka

"Emh enak dari mana nih cake" Tanya Gita

"Dari kelas masak tadi gue ga sengaja masuk terus kebetulan lagi pada bikin cake,terus hasilnya gue di kasih sma Ayumi deh" cengir Hye Ji, merekapun ber oh ria

"Gita nihh gue suapin yahhh, AAAA" sahut Tao yang mengambil satu potong cake yang tersisa dan diberikan kepada Gita

"Apasih lo Tao, malu-maluin aja" jawab Gita sambil menonjok lengan Tao dan blushing

"Eh gapapa dong gue kan cuma mau nyuapin lo aja, mau yah AAAA" kata Tao lagi, akhirnya Gita pun mau menerima suapan Tao

"CIECIECIECIECIEEEEE" sahut Xiumin dan Hye Ji kompak lalu mereka pun tertawa

"Ih apasih lo berdua, tuhkan Tao kata gue juga malu-maluin" kata Gita marah-marah

"Biarin aja, mereka tuh sirik sama kita" jawab Tao dengan PD-nya

"Ihh siapa juga yang sirik sama elo, udah ahh gue mau balik ke lapang, bye!" Hye Ji pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan kembali ke lapang untuk melanjutkan berlatih basketnya yang tertunda gara-gara ngebagiin blackforest -_- *skip*

Keesokan Harinya

Hari ini adalah hari dimana siswa-siswa YJ HIGH SCHOOL akan berangkat kemping, waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 KST, anak-anak kelas XI B pun sudah siap dilapangan

"SEMUA HARAP BERKUMPUL DILAPANGAN" sahut kepala sekolah mereka di pengeras suara

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan melaksanakan kemping di perkemahan Camp Rock, selama disana, dimohon kepada setiap siswa untuk menjaga kebersihan areal perkemahan, menjaga ketertiban, mengikuti semua peraturan dan menjaga nama baik sekolah, kalian akan diawasi oleh Kyuhyun seongsangnim, Heechul seongsangnim dan Changmin seongsangnim, dan semoga acara ini berjalan lancar, baiklah hanya itu yang akan saya sampaikan, sekarang silahkan masuk ke bus masing-masing dengan tertib" akhirnya Kepala sekolah mereka pun mengakhiri pemberitahuannya dan siswa-siswa YJ HIGH SCOOL pun memasuki bus mereka, termasuk siswa-siswa kelas XI B.

-AT BUS

"I lost mai maaaiiiiinnnddddd" teriak Chen dan Luhan menyanyikan lagu What Is Love dengan suara yang sangat mengganggu

"WOYY BERISIIKKKK GUE MAU TIDUR TAUUUU" kata Gita berteriak protes kepada Chen dan Luhan

"Iye nape sih lu berdua nyanyi nya kaga bisa biasa-biasa aja" sahut Hye Ji dan Sani

"Hahahaha iya iya sorry deh kita sengaja, eh ga sengaja maksudnya" jawab Chen

"asdfgjhkl" Gita Hwang CS pun marah-marah gajelas

"Ini kapan sampe nya siiihhhhh, lama amaattt" kata Mila bosan

"Sabar dong yayang, bosen yah? Mau abang nyanyiin lagu?" seru Chanyeol menanggapi perkataan Mila

"Ihh najis lu yayang yayang"

"Hehehe ga apa-apa dong yang"

"Ihh udah berhenti! Lo berdua berisik amat sih, gue mau tidurrrrr" Gita marah-marah lagi, ku keukeuh eta pengen tidur dari tadi diganggu terus *hahaha*

"Oh iya Hun, nih saputangan loe yang waktu itu lo pake buat ngelap krim di muka gue" ucap Sani pada Sehun, dan Sehun langsung menoleh pada Sani yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Padahal ga usah dicuci loh, jadi ngerepotin deh" sahut Sehun

"Ih ya kaga apa-apa kali kan gue udah janji" jawab Sani tersenyum

"Eh liat deh si Gita sama Xiumin posisinya so sweet bangeeeet. Gue pengen deh kaya mereka" ucap D.O tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan Ayumi yg duduk di sebelah D.O. Ternyata Gita dan Xiumin sedang tidur dengan kepala Gita menyender ke bahu Xiumin dan kepala Xiumin menyender ke kepala Gita *ribet amat ngejelasinnya*

"Eoh? Iya yah, ko loe jadi alay sih?" tanya Ayu

"Gue? Emang gue siapa? Lo juga siapa?" jawab D.O kehilangan jati diri *efekkelamaandijalan*

"Ih loe kok ngaco sih, gila loh" ucap Ayumi aneh pada D.O yang duduk di sebelahnya, oke kita lupakan mereka yang sama-sama kehilangan jatidiri

"Aduh ni ada apa yah, ko jidat gue basah sih?" gumam Gita tak jelas, belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya

"Euuhhhh,,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BADUT LOE NGILER DI KEPALA GUEEEE, IH JIJIK BANGET! LIAT-LIAT DONG KALO TIDUR, JOROK SIA!" Teriak Gita marah-marah sambil mendorong kepala Xiumin dari kepalanya

"Hah? Ada apasih kok ribut banget lo Git, kita udah sampe yah" jawab Xiumin ngelantur karena belum spenuhnya sadar

"UDAH SAMPE DARI HONGKONG! INI ILER LO DI KEPALA GUE! RAMBUT GUE! AHHHHH" teriak Gita lagi frustasi

"Ohh? Hahaha maaf deh yaaa, gue gak tau" jawab Xiumin WATADOS

Dan Gita pun menjadi korban ketiga iler Xiumin -_-

"Ada apasih kalian pada ribut?" Tanya Kris kepada Xiumin dan Gita

"Ini nih si Xiumin ngiler dimana aja!" jawab Gita ketus

"WHAT? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" kata Kris tiba-tiba tertawa dan diikuti yang lainnya

"Udah-udah kita udah sampe tuh, yu kita turun!" ajak Chanyeol yang langsung keluar

''HEH BEGO! LOE SEMUA SIH BISA KETAWA,TAPI GUE YANG NGERASAIN TAU! SEBEL GUE,,DUH RAMBUT GUEEEE! ARGHHHHHH,," Frustasi Gita karna rambutnya bau jigong si Badut

"SANI, HYE JI, AYUMI, MILA! SEKARANG JUGA ANTER GUE KE TOILET! GUE UDAH GA KUAT SAMA BAU JIGONG SI BADUT DI RAMBUT GUE!" Teriak Gita pada teman-temannya

"Tapi emang di sini ada toilet yah" tanya Ayumi diikuti anggukan yang lainnya

"GUE GA MAU TAU! HARUS ADA POKOK NYA! ARGHHHHH, RAMBUT GUE!" teriak Gita sekali lagi karena dia sudah benar-benar frustasi dengan keadaan rambutnya sekarang

"Oke, kita cari dulu aja lah, siapa tau ada" sahut Sani

"Yu! Bawa bawaan lo semua, kita nyari toilet sekarang" ucap Hye Ji, mereka pun turun dari bis, sebelumnya semua siswa yang ada di bis diam menahan tawa karena melihat Gita sedang marah kaya kesurupan, namun setelah Gita and the gank keluar dari bis, seluruh siswa yang ada didalam langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai nangis-nangis karena hal barusan sangat lucu sekaligus menjijikan.

"Changmin seongsangnim saya mau bertanya, apa diperkemahan ini ada toilet?" tanya Sani

"Ada, tuh di depan kalian apa?" jawab Changmin seongsangnim sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu bertuliskan TOILET

"Mana? Eh oh iya pa makasih" jawab mereka

"Gita kamu kenapa" tanya Changmin seongsangnim sambil melihat Gita yang amburadul rambutnya

"GUE GA MAU NGEBAHAS SOAL ITU" jawab Gita sambil pergi langsung ke toilet

"Euh maaf seongsangnim, dia sedang tidak enak badan" ucap Sani, Hye Ji, Ayumi dan Mila sambil membungkuk minta maaf

"Iya tidak apa-apa, beri dia obat" jawab Changmin seongsangnim, setelah itu mereka pamit dan langsung menyusul Gita yang sudah terlebih dahulu ke toilet

"Gimana Git setelah lo udah mandi, rambut lo masih bau jigong si badut ga?" tanya Hye Ji setelah Gita keluar dari kamar mandi

"Udah engga" jawab Gita pada teman-temannya

"Lo udah beres kan? Yuk kita nyusul yang lain" ucap Mila.

-At perkemahan Camp Rock

Siswa-siswa YJ HIGH SCHOOL sedang membuat tenda berdasarkan kelompok yang sudah ditentukan, mereka akhirnya bisa beristirahat setelah selesai, belum ada pemberitahuan dari guru untuk apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Siswa-siswa kelas XI B pun yang tenda nya bersebelahan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Kita lihat satu-persatu tenda mereka

Tenda Gita CS

"Gue mau tidur lagi ahh, kalo ada pengengumuman bangunin gue yah" ujar Gita dan mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya

"Terus kita ngapain yah? Bosen nih'' ucap Sani bosan

"Iya kira-kira ngapain yah?" ujar Mila dan Ayumi

"Oh iya mending kita liat keadaan tenda Exo aja yuk!" usul Hye Ji

"Yuuukkk" jawab mereka semua minus Gita karena dia lagi tidur

Tenda EXO-K

"Hai, hai, hai lagi pada ngapain nih? Bidadari dateng" tanya mereka berempat yang mengagetkan semua member EXO dari luar tenda

"Omaigod lo pada kerjanya ngagetin orang aja ya?" sahut Baekhyun pada gerombolan yang mengaku sebagai bidadari *bweee*

"Lo pada mau ngapainin ke tenda kita?" tanya Kai ketus

"And apa lo bilang? Kalian bidadari? Males banget, muka kalian tuh kaya mpo nori tau!" lanjut Kai lagi sambil menatap jijik pada mereka berempat

"Woy lo kalo ngomong biasa aja kali mukanya kaga usah kaya gitu! mau ari ribut hah?" ucap Sani diikuti anggukan oleh yang lainnya, sebel karena kedatangan mereka kemari tidak di sambut baik

"Iya lo ngajak ribut sama kite hah?" teriak Hye Ji

"Lagian kita tuh dateng kesini dengan damai tau!" sahut Mila

"Ah lu mah damai-damai kaya alien aja lu" sahut Kai kembali

"Eh lo pada kali yang alien tuh! kita kan udah jelas BIDADARI" jawab Sani, Hye ji, Ayumi dan Mila. Kukeukeuh hayang jadi bidadari.

"Udah-udah kalian tuh berantem aja kaya anak TK!" ucap Suho menengahi perdebatan antara Bidadari versus Alien

"Ya udah deh kita pergi, bete di sini mah ada si ITEM! BYE!" ucap mereka sambil meninggalkan tenda EXO-K

"Semua berkumpul sekarang!" seru Heechul seongsangnim kepada seluruh siswa untuk berkumpul di lapangan, karena akan di adakan acara api unggun

"Gita bangun cepet kita di suruh kumpul sekarang!" teriak Hye Ji pada Gita

"Emhh nanti aja ah gue masih ngantuk" jawab Gita matanya masih tertutup

"Eh kaga ada nanti-nanti, bisa-bisa kita dihukum Heechul seongsangnim" sahut Sani pada Gita sambil menarik tangan Gita

"Atuhlaaah masih ngantuk!" jawab Gita sambil menggeliat

"Ih elu mah, cepet ih gue ga mau dihukum nih!" Mila pun ikut angkat bicara

"Udahlah seret aja, bisa-bisa kita telat nih! Kan malu masa Gita CS telat ih ga banget deh" ucap Ayumi tiba-tiba kejam

Akhirnya merekapun menyeret Gita sampai di tempat api unggun, tapi ternyata mereka terlambat, sebagai hukumannya Heechul seongsangnim menugaskan mereka untuk membuat makan malam untuk seluruh siswa dan guru-gurunya, bayangkan SELURUHNYA

"Duh gimana nih? Gara-gara loe nih Git" resah mereka berempat

"Hehehe sorry sorry gue kan ngantuk banget tadi!" jawab Gita watados

"Ya udah mendingan kita masaknya cepet deh, acara makan malem kan bentar lagi!" seru Sani dan Hye Ji

"Ya udah yu, mendingan sekarang kita kerjain, untung ada Ayumi!" ucap Mila

Akhirnya sekarang mereka mulai MASAK BESAR, tapi mereka kebingungan untuk pembagian tugasnya, akhirnya Hye Ji memutuskan untuk meminta tolong pada Suho dkk.

Sms Hye Ji pun sampai ke hape Suho

_From : Hye Ji-ah_

_Ho, tolongin gue sama temen-temen doonggg! Dihukum nih disuruh masak buat makan malem, ajakin yang lain yahh, makin banyak makin bagus! Bantuin yaaahhh, ntar kapan-kapan gue traktir makan deh!_

Hye Ji segera melihat hapenya saat merasa Suho sudah membalasnya

_From : Suho_

_Hahaha iya iya gue bantuin, bentar lagi kita kesana_

"Woyy, bantuin Gita CS yu, kasian disuruh bikin makan malem buat semuanya" sahut Suho pada teman-temannya dan mendapat anggukan dari member lain

At Dapur Umum

"Kalian ngapain datang kesini? Mau ganggu biar ga selesai-selesai eoh?" todong Sani saat melihat gerombolan EXO dengan wajah datarnya

"Kita kesini mau bantu kalian kok" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kepada Sani

"Iya kita kesini mau bantu kalian, mana yang harus kita kerjain" Tanya Suho dan dijawab oleh Ayumi yang langsung memutuskan D.O sebagai asisten utamanya, dasar duo klub Masak

Ayumi dan D.O pun langsung bagi-bagi tugas kepada semuanya, dan mereka pun segera mengerjakan yang diperintahkan

At tempat api unggun

"Heechul hyung! Murid-murid kelas XI B dimana ini ?!" tanya Changmin seongsangnim kebingungan karena tidak melihat satupun murid-muridnya

"Ohh, itu tadi Gita CS pada telat, terus gue hukum bikin makan malem deh" jawab Heechul seongsangnim

"Iya itu mah tau, tapi kenapa anak-anak EXO juga kaga ada hyung?"

"Masa? perasaan tadi yang gue hukum tuh Gita CS doang deh"

"Heuuhh, pada kemana yah mereka, gue takut pada mencar terus nyasar, gimana ini!" sahut Changmin seongsangnim panik

"Yaelah, cek aja didapur umum, kali aja mereka pada ngebantuin Gita CS"

"Yaudah deh ntar aja, gue mau ngeberesin level ini dulu hyung" jawab Changmin seongsangnim yang ternyata lagi main game -_-

Sementara, di dapur umum, kelas XI B yang sedang bekerja keras itu ternyata tidak serius mengerjakannya, bisa dilihat sekarang betapa berantakannya tempat ini, tapi meski begitu sebenarnya makanan-makanan yang mereka buat tidak gagal dan sebentar lagi jadi

"D.O-ah cobain deh nasi gorengnya udah enak belum" Tanya Ayumi sambil menyuapi D.O sesendok nasi goreng

"Emhhh enak kok udah enak, gimana masakan yang lain" Tanya D.O sambil mengambil lagi sesendok nasi goreng

"Udah semua kok, tadi gue udah cek semua"

"Ohh bagus deh kalo gitu"

"Hahaha elo tuh D.O makan kaya anak kecil aja belepotan begitu, sini gue bersihin" sahut Ayumi sambil membersihkan pinggir mulut D.O, sementara D.O hanya memasang O_O facenya

Tinggalin aja mereka berdua, kita lihat pasangan terkonyol sepanjang sejarah YJ HIGH SCHOOL, Park Chanyeol dan Park Mila yang sekarang sedang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan dapur umum, sedangkan yang lain? Sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu karena sudah selesai, dan tersisa Chen dan Kris-Hye Ji yang membersihkan dapur umum bersama Chanyeol-Mila

"Yayang Mila, yayang Chanyeol mau bilang sesuatu sama yayang Mila" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menatap lurus kearah Park Mila

"Ih udah jangan pake yayang-yayang, geleuh gue dengernya"

"Heheh gapapa dong, bentar lagi juga kita bakal sering begitu"

"Hah? Maksud loh?"

"Jadi gini, sebenernya… euhh sebenernya…"

"WOY! CEPET BERESIN!" teriak Kris yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan mereka berdua

"UDAH BERES TAU! AHH ELO MAH GANGGU AJA!" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah sambil melemparkan sepatunya pada Kris, dan… BUGH ! sepatu itu sukses mendarat dengan elitnya di wajah sang Duizhang

"Whoaaa lu mau ngajak berantem yah! Sini lo kalo berani!" Kris pun mendekati Chanyeol

"E-eh kok jadi gini sih? Sorry deh Kris gue kan lagi mau ngejalanin misi terus lo tiba-tiba datang ngeganggu kan gue kesel" jawab Chanyeol menghindari Kris

"WOY KRIS! KEMANE AJE LU! GUE CARIIN DARITADI JUGA, GATAUNYA MAEN KEJAR-KEJARAN AMA SI CHANYEOL! UDAH CEPET KITA PERGI SEKARANG!" teriak Hye Ji tiba-tiba dan langsung menarik tangan Kris keluar ruangan

"Woy Hye Ji tungguin gue dong! Yaelah napa gue ditinggalin, gara-gara elo sih Yeol ahh gue jadi ditinggalin nih, cepet loe mau ngomong apa" Kata Mila kesal

"E-ehh iya iya jadi sebenernya gue tuh…"

"WOY CHANYEOL, MILA! BURUAN BALIK UDAH DITUNGGUIN INI SAMA CHANGMIN SEONGSANGNIM" teriak Chen yang kembali mengagalkan Chanyeol

"ANJRIT IYA BENTAR BEGO!"jawab Chanyeol emosi

"Jadi Mila, sebelum gue dipotong lagi, gue cuma mau bilang kalo gue tuh ….."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myun/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

-Mila

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik SM Entertainment dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari, alur kecepetan

Annyeong readers ketemu lagi sama kita, sekarang kita bawa chapter yang ke 3 nih! maaf yah kalo makin gaje, atau makin aneh tapi sueran deh ni cerita 10000000% hasil murni hasil pemikiran kita berdua,,, jangan lupa review yah!

HAPPY READING !˄˄

"Jadi Mila, sebelum gue dipotong lagi, gue cuma mau bilang kalo gue tuh ….."

_**CLASS 'B' LIFE**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Jadi Mila, sebelum gue dipotong lagi, gue cuma mau bilang kalo gue tuh suka sama lo, mau kan jadi pacar gue? please..." kata Chanyeol akhirnya, kali ini sukses ga ada yang ngeganggu dia lagi

"Eh? Suka? Pacar? Jangan bercanda deh Yeol" jawab Mila kebingungan, padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin menjerit saking senangnya, tapi dia takut Chanyeol lagi bercanda kaya biasanya, dia kan kaga pernah serius, begitulah pikir Mila

"Gue lagi serius ini, mau kan?" ucap Chanyeol dengan menatap lurus-lurus tanpa belok ke mata Mila, Mila pun balik menatap Chanyeol, dia lihat dari matanya, Chanyeol memang sedang serius

"Emhh, gimana yah… kayanya gue ga bisa deh, sorry yah Yeol"

"Kenapa Mil? Apa lo masih nyangka gue bercanda?"

"Ehh orang gue belom beres ngomong juga, gue tuh ga bisa, ga bisa nolak elu Yeol"

"Jadi? gue diterima nih? Makasih yaaa yayang Mila ku sayaaaangggg" Chanyeol pun langsung menubruk Mila dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat hinga…

"EHEM!"

"Siapa sih ganggu aja, kaga tau gue lagi seneng apa" kata Chanyeol sambil terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Ehh Changmin seongsangnim, heheh maaf kirain siapa" kata Chanyeol lagi

"Ternyata bener tinggal kalian yang ada disini, maaf ganggu yah tapi kalian harus cepat kembali kalo gamau dihukum lagi, dan oh ya, chukae Chanyeol, Mila akhirnya kalian jadian juga" jawab Changmin seongsangnim sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada mereka berdua lalu pergi begitu saja, begini nih enaknya punya wali kelas kaya Changmin seongsangnim

"Yaudah yu Yeol, cepetan kesana, udah untung kita kaga dimarahin" ujar Mila sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol, dan mereka pun pergi menuju tempat api unggun

"Eh loe pada dari mana aja sih, dari tadi tuh Changmin seongsangnim nyari kalian tau" tanya Sani pada Chanmi couple

"Euh—euh kan disuruh bersihin dapur, lagian kita udah ketemu sama Changmin seongsangnim kok!" jawab mereka gagap, tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi berpegangan tangan

"Iya juga sih, eh tapi ada yang aneh deh" selidik Sani

"Aneh apa?" tanya Mila

"Tangan lu tuh dari tadi pegangan sama si Chanyeol?" ucap Gita datar

"Ahh ada gossip baru nih, ciee" goda Sani

"Euhh apa? eh" jawab Mila sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari Chanyeol

"Eh Hye, Git, Ayu liat deh kayanya ada yang baru jadian nih!" teriak Sani pada teman gank nya

"Siapa?" tanya mereka

"Ini nih si Mila ama si Chanyeol" jawab Sani sangat keras sampai member EXO yang lain mendengar berita itu

"HAH CHANYEOL SAMA MILA JADIAN ? CIECIECIECIE" Teriak Gita CS dan EXO

"Beneran kalian udah jadian?" tanya Baekhyun pada mereka berdua

"Euh ya kita udah jadian! Napa kalian mau minta PJ(pajak jadian) hah?" ucap Chanyeol

"YAAAAAIYAAALAAAAHH" Teriak kompak XI B

"Emh emang kalian mau makan dimana sih? Ngomong sama gue!" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya

"MEKDI!"

"HOKBEN!"

"KFC!"

"Oke STOP! gue putusin kita mau makan besar di,,,, jengjengjengjreengggg RAMEN SUNNY AHJUMMA!" kata Chanyeol heboh sendiri, tidak memperhatikan Mila yang wajahnya benar-benar merah karena malu

"_kunaon sih kabogoh urang siga kieu"_ Batin Mila

*krik*krik*krik**mbee*mbee*mooo*mooo*meong*meong* (ni hening apa kebon binatang sih?)*author sedeng*

"ANJIR NAON CENAH? KAGA JADI AH MENDING GUE NUNGGUIN PJ DARI COUPLE YANG LAIN AJA!" Sahut Chen sambil melirik Kris, Sehun, Tao, D.O

"Emang bakalan ada couple baru gitu?" tanya Gita, Hye Ji, Sani dan Ayumi

"Emh,,ga tau gue lupa! Emang barusan gue ngomong apa ya?"jawab Chen datar dengan muka sok polos *bweee*

"ANGGER MANEH MAH LAMUN DIAJAK NGOBROL TEH TARA BALEG IH(selalu elo mah kalo diajak ngobrol ga pernah bener ih!)" kesal Hye Ji pada Chen diikuti anggukan yang lainnya

"Hehehe" cengir Chen

"Seuri maneh CHENDOL!" Sahut Sani

"Udah-udah oke sekarang gue selaku KM paling ganteng disini, gue mau ngumumin kita punya official couple baru di kelas XI B yaitu CHAMIN COUPLE alias Chanyeol dan Mila!" teriak sang Duizhang pada seluruh peserta kemping dan mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh peserta kemping termasuk guru-guru pembimbing mereka, wali kelas mereka pun hanya tersenyum.

"Eh tapi tunggu dulu deh, gue penasaran, ini gimana masakan kita enak ga?" teriak D.O pada seluruh peserta kemping

"ENAAKKKKKKKKKKKK" jawab mereka kompak, tentu ini mengundang senyum Ayumi dan D.O karena merekalah yang bertanggung jawab terhadap seluruh hidangan makan malam hari ini

"Sukur deh, gue takutnya ada yang ga enak" kata D.O pada Ayumi

"Iya sama gue juga, sukur banget" jawab Ayumi. Mereka pun meneruskan kegiatan tersebut dengan acara api unggun. *skip*

Setelah acara api unggun dan makan malam yang sangat ribut dan meriah (terutama gara-gara kelas XI B) siswa-siswa pun masuk ke tenda masing-masing lalu tidur. Tapi ada 2 orang yang sepertinya tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

"_Duhh, kaga bisa tidur nih, keluar aja apa yah? tapi takut diluar sendirian mah, takut ada serigala, ohh iya gue bawa aja pawangnya yah, si Hye Ji tapi dia kan lagi tidur, mau kaga yah nemenin gue? ahh cobain aja dulu deh"_ batin Sani panjang lebar dalam hati

"Hye, bangun Hye, temenin gue keluar doongg, kaga bisa tidur nihh" sahut Sani pelan sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hye Ji

"Hmm? Apaan tuh blackforrest? Iya gue juga mau" jawab Hye Ji ngaco

"Ihh Hye bukan blackforest! Banguunnnn, gue ga bisa tiduurr" kata Sani lagi lebih keras mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hye Ji hingga dia akhirnya bangun

"Ehh apa? kaga ah gue cape banget tadi masak, sorry ya San, ajak Sehun aja deh" jawab Hye Ji sambil tidur lagi

"Hah? Sehun? Napa gue harus ngajak dia? Gimana kalo dia tidur? Yaudah deh gue sendiri aja" ujar Sani dan diapun mengambil jaket lalu keluar tenda sendirian, dia duduk di depan tendanya sambil ngedengerin lagu dari iPod ungu nya, sedangkan di tenda EXO-K …

"Napa sih gue ga bisa tiduurrr, aduh gimana nanti kalo mata gue kaya si Tao, ih ga bangett, ni mata susah amat diajak kompromi sih" gumam Sehun tak jelas, rupanya dia juga ga bisa tidur

"Apa keluar aja yah? Tapi takut ahh sepi banget diluar, mana dingin lagi" ucap Sehun lagi pada dirinya sendiri lalu tiba-tiba dia dengar ada suara diluar

"Hah? Suara apaan yah itu? apa gue cek aja yah …" Sehun pun akhirnya mengambil jaketnya lalu membuka tendanya untuk melihat keadaan luar, dia menengok ke sekeliling hingga ke tenda Gita Hwang CS, dia melihat Sani disana

"Sani, itu lo?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati sambil keluar dari tenda

"Iya ini gue" jawab Sani, Sehun pun menghampiri Sani dan Sani melepaskan earphone nya

"Kaga bisa tidur San?"

"Iya nih Hun, kalo elo?"

"Sama"

Lalu hening, Sani sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara Sehun perang batin

"_Kayanya tepat nih buat ngejalanin misi, suasananya pas banget, tembak kaga yah" _ batin Sehun

"_Tapi kalo ditolak gimana, malu gueee, cobain dulu aja kali yah?"_ batin Sehun lagi

Akhirnya setelah diam-diaman 15 menit, Sehun pun membuka suara

"Euhh,, San, ada sesuatu yang pengen gue omongin, serius"

"Apaan Hun?"

"J-jadi, g-gue tuh s-s-suka s-sama lo" gagap Sehun, dan dia bahkan hampir berbisik di bagian akhir

"Hah? apaan sih Hun kok lo jadi gagap begitu, kaga ngerti gue"

"Gue tuh suka sama lo" ulang Sehun pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Sani

"Eoh? serius Hun?"

"Iya Sani, kan gue dari pertama bilang serius, gimana? Lo mau ga jadi pacar gue?" Tanya Sehun lagi

Hening, Sani tidak menjawab, Sehun menghela nafas dan menatap lurus kearah pepohonan, lalu tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu menempel di pipinya, ternyata Sani menciumnya sekilas lalu berbisik di telinga Sehun

"Iya gue mau" kata Sani lalu dia menjauhkan badannya dari Sehun dan tersenyum kepada Sehun, sementara itu Sehun hanya membulatkan matanya dan membalas senyuman Sani

"Gomawo" kata Sehun lalu menghadapkan badan Sani hingga menghadap dia, lalu dia mencium kening Sani sebentar dan memeluknya tanpa mereka sadari ada yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka, yaitu orang yang tadi dibangunin Sani, dia bangun karena takut Sani kenapa-kenapa

"Sani lagi ngapain yah kok itu ada orang, sama siapa tuh, aduh gimana kalo orang jahat, apa gue minta bantuan aja ama yang lain yah" gumam Hye Ji melihat Sani diluar bersama Sehun

"Gitaa, Milaaa, Ayumiii, bangun woy bantuin itu si Sani lagi ama siapaaa, banguunn" kata Hye Ji pelan-pelan sambil mengguncangkan tubuh ke tiga temannya itu

"Naon sih ngaganggu wae maneh teh, teu nyaho urang cape" jawab Ayumi sewot

"Iya lu ganggu aja Ji, emang si Sani diapain gitu ih" sahut Gita, mereka bertiga sudah bangun dan mencoba melihat keluar tenda

"Sorry dong, dia tuh dipeluk, tapi kayanya gue kenal deh ama itu orang, itu Sehun kan?" Tanya Hye Ji

"Mwo?! Sehun?! Anjirrr asik ada gossip baru lah" ucap Mila malah kesenengan

"Gossip weh maneh teh, tingali ieu karek jam 2 subuh" kata Gita sambil setengah terpejam

"Eeeehh ssssttt jangan ribut napa, kayanya mereka jadian deh, yaudah kita tidur lagi aja, besok baru minta peje" sahut Hye Ji lalu mereka pun tidur kembali

Tidak lama setelah mereka berbincang-bincang, Sani dan Sehun pun kembali ke tenda masing-masing dengan hati berbunga-bunga.˄˄

Keesokan harinya.. ditenda Gita CS

"HUAAAA,,jam berapa nih?" tanya Gita sambil menguap

"Iya jam berapa ya? bentar gue liat dulu di hp gue" jawab Mila

"Oh jam 7 Git" ucap kalem Mila

"Hah jam 7? Oh" ucap Gita kembali tidur, tapi sedetik kemudian

"HAAAH JAM 7? IH KEMARIN KAN CHANGMIN SEONGSANGNIM NGASIH TAU KALO HARI INI KITA HARUS KUMPUL JAM 7! HEH SEMUA BANGUUUUN!"Teriak Gita kepada teman-temanya, lalu mereka pun sibuk bersiap-siap

Lapangan di perkemahan

"Eh Gita CS belum ada ya? pasti mereka telat lagi deh" Ucap Kai yang merasa musuh bebuyutan mereka tidak ada

"Ih mereka tuh cewe tapi bangun nya siang yah, untung gue ga suka salah satu dari mereka" sahut Chen dan langsung diberi death glare gratis oleh Sehun, Kris, D.O, Tao dan Chanyeol

"Ngapain loe pada ngeliatin gue! Gue tau kalo gue ganteng bin keren tapi kalian ngeliatnya kaga gitu juga kali!" ucap Chen PD badai

"ANJRIT ! SIAPA JUGA SIH YANG MAU NGEFANS SAMA MUKA KAYA UDEL GORILA GITU" Teriak mereka, lalu tiba-tiba Gita CS datang berlari-lari

"MIANHE SEONGSANGNIM KAMI TELAT! TADI DI GANGGU KAI DITENDA!" Teriak mereka kompak sambil membungkuk dan bawa-bawa nama Kai biar gak dimarahin

"Naon jadi ka urang?! (Apa jadi ke aku?!)" kata Kai dan langsung mendapat death glare dari Gita CS

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa seluruh peserta kemping mebuat Gita CS menegakkan badannya

"Ehh? Changmin seongsangnimnya mana yah?" Tanya Gita watados

"Telat kali kaya kalian" jawab Luhan kalem

"Naha sih mamawa urang wae mun telat teh (Kenapa sih bawa-bawa aku terus kalo telat)" ucap Kai sedih

"Heheh sorry deh Kai, abis kita mah kepikirannya elo mulu" jawab Ayumi sambil nyengir

"GILA!" teriak Kai, lalu tak lama Changmin seongsangnim pun datang sambil cecengiran

"Annyeong! Mianhe saya telat! Nah sekarang kita mulai saja, hari ini kita akan berolahraga, seperti biasa dengan kelompok yang sudah ditentukan, kalian harus melakukan pemanasan dulu, lalu setelah itu kita akan mengelilingi perkemahan ini dipimpin oleh ketua kelompok masing-masing melalui jalur yang sudah ditentukan, arraseo?!" kata Changmin seongsangnim panjang lebar

"Ne seongsangnim!" jawab peserta kemping kompak, lalu mereka pun melakukan pemanasan dipimpin oleh Changmin seongsangnim, lalu setelah selesai, ketua kelompok dipanggil untuk diberikan rute mengelilingi perkemahan serta pengarahan agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan

Akhirnya mereka pun mulai berangkat mengelilingi perkemahan itu, kelas XI B seperti biasa, paling ribut diantara kelas-kelas lainnya

"Eh liat deh, itu napa Sani ama Sehun jalannya berdua gitu yah, kalo si Mila ama Chanyeol kan wajar" Tanya Lay sambil menunjuk kearah Sani dan Sehun yang berada didepannya

"Mereka kan udah jadian" kata Ayumi kalem

"HAH? SUMPEH LOH? TAU DARIMANA?" teriak Lay histeris dan langsung dibekep Tao, sementara anak-anak EXO lain penasaran, Sehun dan Sani menoleh kebelakang (karena dari kelas XI B mereka paling depan, bawa rute)

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Sehun

"Kalian udah jadian?" Lay bertanya balik setelah susah payah melepaskan tangan Tao yang menutup mulutnya

"Heheh iya, kok tau sih" jawab Sehun sambil cecengiran sedangkan Sani menutup wajahnya karena malu

"Tau dong, kita gituloohhh" sahut Gita

"Terus sekarang yang paling penting adalah, PEJE!" Kata Chanyeol

"Lo juga belum ngasih PeJe Yeol" ucap Baekhyun diikuti anggukan yang lain

"Yaa nanti ajalah barengin ama Sehun, terus ama yang lain, siapa tau ada lagi yang bakal jadian" jawab Chanyeol sambil melirik kearah Tao, Kris dan D.O

"Ehh heeh heeh bener juga Yeol, bisa sekalian gitu yah" sahut Xiumin

"Pede banget lu Yeol, kaya iya aja bakal ada yang jadian lagi" ujar Hye Ji yang berjalan bersama Suho

"Emang ada tau Hye, bentar lagi kayanya, tunggu aja" Suho menjawab Hye Ji

"Kalo engga gimana?" Tanya Hye Ji

"Gue berani jamin deh demi KRIS!" kata Suho sambil menunjuk Kris yang dari tadi diem aja karena kesel liat Hye Ji jalan ama Suho

"Ehh?" Kris refleks menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menyebutkan namanya tadi

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa gue?" Tanya Kris

"Tau nih si Suho mendadak ga jelas begini" jawab Hye Ji

"Hehehe ngga kok Kris, sini deh lo jalannya bareng kita aja" ujar Suho lalu menarik Kris supaya mereka berjalan bareng

"Apa sih Ho lu maen tarik-tarik aja" kata Hye Ji ketus

"Loh emang kenapa? emang ga boleh kalo Kris jalan bareng kita?" Tanya Suho

"Engga sih, cuman kasian gitu lihat Kris ditarik-tarik begitu" jawab Hye Ji sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Ohh hahah kirain kenapa, lo perhatian amat sih Hye, gue juga mau dong diperhatiin gitu" kata Suho menggoda Hye Ji dan mendapat tatapan horror dari Kris yang dibalas dengan _wink _oleh Suho

"Apa sih lo Ho geleuh banget" ujar Hye Ji

"Hahaha engga ah, gue kesana dulu yah mau nanyain rute ke Sehun, dadaahhh" kata Suho lalu meninggalkan Kris dan Hye Ji berjalan berdua bersama

"Yahh, si Suho seenaknya aja sih, bete gue" omel Hye Ji setelah Suho pergi

"Kenapa? Ga suka jalan ama gue?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap Hye Ji

"Ehh? Engga kok bukannya gitu, tapi kan lebih seru kalo ada Suho, gue ga biasa ga bareng dia" jawab Hye Ji jujur, selain dengan Gita CS, dia memang sangat dekat dengan Suho, sering disangka pacaran, padahal mah engga

"Deket banget yah elo ama Suho"

"Hehehe iya, dia tuh udah kaya kakak gue aja, tapi emang dia lebih tua sih dari gue"

"Ohh gitu, tapi emang gitu banget yah?"

"Gitu banget apanya?"

"Yah gitu banget deketnya"

"Ohh hahhaha ya abis, kita kan temenan dari kecil, Suho tuh tetangga gue makanya deket banget, emang Suho ga pernah nyeritain?"

"Emmhh, engga tuh"

"Ohh, terus nape lo nanya-nanya mulu? Cemburu?"

"A-ani, aku kan cuma pengen tau Ji, emang ga boleh aku nanya sama kamu"

"Eh lo kok ngomongnya jadi aku-kamu sih?"

"Hehehe engga kok, oh iya gue mau ngomong sama lo!"

"Ini daritadi ngapain gitu? Bukannya ngomong yah?"

"Oh iya yah? Hahaha yaudah deh gue cuma mau bilang kalo gue tuhh,, gue tuhh,, sebenernya, euhh, gue tuh …"

"Apa sih? Ga jelas banget"

"Eheh iya abis gue mal-"

"SANI ILAAAAANG !" Teriak Chen histeris memotong perkataan Kris

"Hah? Sani ilang? Aduh gimana ini" panik Hye Ji lalu berlari menuju Gita Hwang CS dan meninggalkan Kris

"Yahh kaga jadi deh, aduh Saniii elo pake ngilang segala, jadi gue ga jadi kan!" rutuk Kris

"Gimana? Sukses ga broh?!" Tanya Suho menghampiri Kris

"Sukses apanya, baru gue mau ngomong, ehh si Chentong teriak bilang kalo Sani ilang"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"HEH! Lo kok malah ketawa sih Ho, bukannya ngebantuin nyariin Sani!" sahut Sehun

"Hah? Oh iya sorry deh" jawab Suho susah payah menghentikan tawanya

Sementara itu kita lihat Sani yang kebingungan karena dia tidak tau dia berada dimana sekarang, sepertinya di tengah hutan *author sotoy*

"Ih kalo aja gue ga ngikutin tuh kupu-kupu, pasti deh gue ga nyasar kaya gini, sekarang gue dimana yah, adubeeeuu hp gue lobet lagi! Mamaaah anakmu tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang, huweeeeee" ucap Sani alay, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menyanyikan bagian awal lagu MAMA-nya EXO

"_careless, careless, shoot anonymous, anonymous, heartless, mindless, no one a care about me"_

"Lah kok di tengah hutan gini ada yang nyanyi yah?" Tanya Sani pada dirinya sendiri

"Eh jangan-jangan kanibal, huweeee mamah gue takut!" teriak Sani alay (efekkeseringannontonwrongturn)

"Hah loe siapa?" tanya namja misterius itu pada Sani

"Eh? Lo manusia? Idih adajuga gue yang nanya kaya gitu ma lo kali"

"Iya lah gue manusia, oh iya kenalin nama gue EKO" kata namja itu

"Nama panjangnya EKO DEURAIBEU, gue anak paling kece di kelas XI A" lanjut namja aneh itu sambil sambil bergaya so' cool dan so' sekseh *bweee*

"Ih nama loe kok aneh banget sih? Lo ga punya marga?" Sani heran dengan nama namja yang ada di depannya itu

"Engga gue ga punya marga, kalo aneh wajar sih! Gue kan bikin nama sendiri" jawab namja itu dengan santainya

"Hah? Bikin sendiri? Jadi waktu loe lahir loe ga punya nama terus loe inisiatif sendiri bikin nama?" tanya Sani bertubi-tubi

"Hehhehe bukan kaya gitu, gue tuh bukan asli orang Korea, gue tuh orang Indonesia" jawab si Eko

"Oh" kata Sani singkat

"Eh iya nama lo siapa" Tanya Eko

"Gue? gue Oh Sani, panggil aja Sani" jawab Sani

"Loe murid XI B yang popular itu ya?"

"Eum"

"Loe kenapa ada disini? Lagi main?" tanya Eko lagi

"_gila kali yah ni orang, masak gue nyasar gini dibilang maen" _ batin Sani

"Heh gila loe ngapain gue maen di tengah-tengah hutan, gue tuh nyasar tau!" ucap Sani

"Oh tenang aja kali gue juga kesasar kok" ucap Eko kalem

"Ih elo nyasar ko kalem gitu mukanya" heran Sani

"Iya kan gue bawa peta rute nya" jawab Eko sambil menunjukkan peta rute

"Terus kenapa loe bisa nyasar?" tanya Sani

"Hehehe namanya juga orang ganteng, jadi ga bisa baca peta" jawab Eko gak nyambung

"Lu mah ga nyambung ih, terus ga bisa baca peta aja dibanggain"

"Emang lo bisa?"

"Gue? Bisa dong! mana sini petanya" ucap Sani sambil merebut peta rute di tangan Eko

"Malu-maluin namja ga bisa baca peta" kesal Sani

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai dilapangan perkemahan disana sudah ada murid XI B dan Changmin seongsangnim yang menunggu Sani dan anak-anak XI A yang santai-santai aja ga peduli

"Sani dari mana saja?" Tanya Changmin seongsangnim

"Eh, anu itu tadi saya nyasar" jawab Sani sambil menunduk

"Oh ya sudah untung kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa, lain kali hati-hati" ucap Changmin seongsangnim menepuk bahu Sani dan tersenyum

"Ne seongsangnim" Sani pun membalas senyuman Changmin seongsangnim lalu Changmin seonsangnim pergi, dan Sani langsung ditubruk Sehun

"Sanikuuu kamu tadi dari mana aja aku sama yang lain nyariin kamu" ucap Sehun khawatir sambil memeluk Sani

"Saniiii loe dari mana aja sih kita tuh dari tadi nyari-nyari elo, huweeee" ucap Gita CS sambil mewek dan mendekati Sani ikut-ikutan meluk Sani, dan ternyata member EXO yang dari tadi melihat, ikut memeluk Sani karena sedih dan sangat khawatir padaa yeoja yang makannya sangat banyak itu . *kok kaya telettubies ya? semuanya berpelukan*

"Loe dari mana aja sih tadi San?" tanya Ayumi saat acara berpelukan sudah selesai

"Iya lo dari mana aja" sahut yang lainnya

"Tadi tuh pertamanya pas lagi jalan sama Hunieku gue ngeliat kupu-kupu bagus banget ga kerasa ternyata gue ngikutin tuh kupu-kupu sampe tengah-tengah hutan, pas tuh kupu-kupu dah ngilang gue baru nyadar kalo gue tuh udah ada ditengah hutan'' jawab Sani datar

"Terus kenapa pas lo balik bareng ma namja itu?" tanya Suho sambil menunjuk Eko yang sekarang berada diantara kelompoknya

"Oh itu tadi juga dia nyasar, untung aja tu orang bawa peta rutenya jadi gampang deh keluar dari situ" jawab Sani masih dengar datar

"Dia anak kelas mana?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Sebelas A" jawab Sani, tiba-tiba orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan datang ke tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak XI B

"Ehem, hai!" sapa Eko pada anak-anak XI B

"Loe sapa?" tanya Sehun ketus

"Gue Eko, nama panjang gue Eko Deuraibeu, anak paling kece dari XI A" jawab Eko dengan gayanya yang so' cool and kece, yang ga banget diliat

"Loh kok nama tuh anak kaya lagu kita yang di _ROAD SAFETY SONG_ ya?" heran Kai pada namja aneh itu

"Iya juga yah" sahut Luhan dikuti anggukan oleh yang lainnya

"Mama loe ko aneh banget sih?" tanya sang Duizhang

"Iya! udah muka aneh, nama aneh, kayanya lo ga punya nama marga yah!" celetuk si Chendol gak nyadar sama mukanya sendiri -_-

"Heheh iya sih, nama gue kedengerannya aneh ya? namanya juga bikin sendiri" jawab Eko kalem

"HAH BIKIN SENDIRI? HAHAHAHA" seluruh anak-anak XI B pun tertawa keras

"Emang salah yah nama Eko Deuraibeu? Ada yang tau artinya ga?" tanyanya

"Eko Deuraibeu tuh ECO DRIVE you know! Aduh, makanya cari dulu artinya dong kalo bikin nama, jangan malu-maluin diri sendiri" jawab Chen menahan tawa

"Ohh eco drive, gapapalah, keren tuh, gue makin bangga nih pake nama ini" ucap Eko yang sudah sangat salah gaul

"Gimana elo deh, pusing, dasar stress" kata Kai

"Kalo pusing minum obat aja, yaudah yah gue mau balik ke kelompok gue dulu, seneng kenalan sama kalian, bye!" dan Eko pun meninggalkan Kai yang bengong dan anak-anak kelas XI B yang lainnya

"Yaampun itu orang absurd banget sih" kata Gita

"Iya yah, lo gapapa kan San tadi ngobrol ama dia?" Tanya Mila

"Euhh, pusing sih dikit mah, tapi gapapa lah, hahahaha lagian lumayan seru, ngilangin stress" jawab Sani

"Iya yah, tapi lama-lama gila juga, sekarang kita makan siang yu, gue udah lapar bangeeettt" sahut Hye Ji tiba-tiba dan merekapun segera mengikuti Hye Ji yang sudah pergi menuju meja untuk makan.*skip*

Setelah makan siang mereka pun beristirahat, karena tadi ada pengumuman bahwa nanti jam 3.30 sore baru akan diadakan kegiatan selanjutnya. Siswa-siswa memanfaatkannya untuk beristirahat, bermain disekitar perkemahan, bernyanyi bersama, dan lain-lain, termasuk anak-anak kelas XI B yang sekarang sedang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran untuk mengobrol atau bernyanyi

"Beibi dont kraaayyyy tunaittt!" Baekhyun dan Chen bernyanyi bersama dengan suara tinggi yang membuat anak-anak XI B pusing dan mereka langsung dimarahin

"Woy! Nyanyi yang bener dong ngerusak pendengaran aja sih!" Marah sang Duizhang pada dua orang itu

"Heheh maaf deh, abis kita terlalu menghayati tadi, ya ga Yun" jawab Chen sambil menyenggol lengan Baekhyun

"Eh heeh heeh, sorry deh yah, abis gue bosenn" ujar Baekhyun

"Terus, gimana ceritanya nih kalian jadian?" Tanya Lay kepada Sehun dan Sani, ga nyambung dengan perkataan Baekhyun

"Emhh, ya gitu deh pokonyamah" jawab Sehun dengan wajah datar

"Peliittt gamau ceritaaa" sahut Hye Ji tiba-tiba

"Bukannya pelit, abis mau nyeritain apanya coba" kata Sani dengan wajah yang sama datarnya dengan Sehun -_-

"Ohh yaudah deh" kata Hye Ji menyerah, tiba-tiba anak-anak XI B diganggu oleh kedatangan fans-fans Kris yang tidak diduga

"Kris Oppa!" teriak mereka ga jelas saat melihat Kris membetulkan rambutnya

"Kris Oppaaa!" teriak mereka lagi, sementara Kris hanya memasang wajah lempeng, ketularan Sehun sama Sani

"Kris Oppaaaaa!" mereka terus berteriak-teriak ga jelas

"GILA!" teriak Hye Ji tiba-tiba lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan diikuti Suho, fans Kris langsung diam dan bertanya-tanya ada apa

"Udah udah kalian mendingan pergi deh, jangan ganggu Kris sama kita lagi! Kalo Hye Ji ngamuk baru tau rasa loh!" sahut Baekhyun sambil mengusir fans-fans Kris

"Emang kenapa sih dia marah? Yang lain juga biasa aja deh" ujar salah seorang fans Kris

"Ya wajar lah dia marah! Dia tuh pacar gue!" ucap Kris menjawab pertanyaan fansnya tersebut, semua fansnya langsung berteriak lagi, dan langsung diusir oleh Tao dengan wushu nya, sementara itu Gita Hwang CS masih melongo karena apa yang Kris barusan katakan

Sementara itu, Hye Ji yang diikuti Suho, ngomel-ngomel ga jelas didepan Suho

"Ihh, si naga emang bagus apanya sih! Banyak yang ngefans gitu, pake teriak-teriak lagi! Ganggu gue aja!" Kata Hye Ji dengan muka kesal

"Hah? Naga? Jadi yang lo panggil naga tuh si Kris toh, hahaha udahlah Hye gitu aja marah, kita malah tiap hari tau diganggu gitu" ucap Suho menenangkan Hye Ji

"Yee, elo mah kan udah biasa, gue mah engga"

"Tapi temen-temen lo yang lain juga biasa aja tuh"

"Euuh, iya sih, tapi k-kan m-mereka pura-pura ga denger" jawab Hye Ji gugup, padahal mah dia tuh cemburu, karena dia juga dari dulu sebenarnya suka sama Kris, tapi gamau ngaku karena takut Kris ga suka sama dia

"Lo juga kan bisa kali pura-pura ga denger" Tanya Suho lagi agar Hye Ji mengeluarkan perasaannya, sebenernya Suho sudah tau kalo Hye Ji suka sama Kris, tapi dia sengaja diam saja

"Euhh, gatau deh, gue mah gabisa, gue ga suka liatnya"

"Emang kenapa? Cemburu eoh?"

"H-hah? c-cemburu? Ani!"

"Ahh udahlah ngaku aja, lo bisa bohong ama yang lain, tapi engga sama gue"

"Yaa mungkin bener"

"Tuh kan, loe suka kan sama Kris!"

"Eum, iya, tapi lo jangan bilang-bilang sama siapa-siapa yah!"

"Hah? Apa lo bilang? Lo suka sama gue? Pantesan tadi lo kabur, cemburu ternyata" ucap Kris tiba-tiba lalu tersenyum

"ELO! Ngapain lo disini! Terus dari kapan lo disini!" kata Hye Ji panik, dia segera menutup wajahnya karena malu

"Dari tadi pas lo bilang lo suka sama gue, gue kesini karena pengen tau keadaan lo, gue khawatir sama lo" jawab Kris masih tetap tersenyum

"Engga kok! Gue ga suka sama lo! Salah denger itu mah! Iya kan Ho!" kata Hye Ji sambil menoleh kearah Suho tapi ternyata

"Eh? Suho? Kenapa pergi sih, Suhooooo!" kata Hye Ji lagi sambil berlari pergi, tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Kris hingga Hye Ji pun dengan sukses menubruk badan Kris, lalu Kris memeluk Hye Ji erat

"Jangan pergi Ji, gue mau ngomong sama lo" kata Kris pelan

"E-eh iya k-kalo mau ngomong mah ngomong aja, lepasin gue" jawab Hye Ji sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris, tapi dia gagal, bagaimana pun dia yeoja dan tingginya sama dengan Suho, tentu saja dia tidak bisa, Kris terlalu kuat untuknya

"Engga, gue pengen lo denger suara jantung gue yang berdetak lebih keras kalo deket lo" Ucap Kris mengeratkan pelukannya

Hye Ji diam, dia memang bisa mendengar suara jantung Kris, dan memang cepat, sangat cepat, seperti jantungnya

"O-oke kalo gitu, lo mau bilang apa" kata Hye Ji akhirnya mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya

"Gue sayang sama lo, mau ga jadi pacar gue" Tanya Kris

"Yang bener Kris… lo ga bercanda kan"

"Apa lo ga bisa denger detakan jantung gue? Apa itu kurang buat ngeyakinin elo?"

"Eum…"

"Jadi gimana Ji, mau kan?"

"Ne…" jawab Hye Ji pelan

"Apa? aku gak denger Ji" kata Kris menggoda Hye Ji, sebenarnya dia sudah mendengarnya

"NE KRIS!" Hye Ji berteriak lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris, Kris pun tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara itu…

"Eh mereka pelukan! Adeuhh hahahaha so sweet banget sih" kata Suho yang tadi pergi ternyata untuk memanggil teman-temannya yang lain

"Mana mana? Minggir gue pingin liat" kata Gita

"Tuh! So sweet kan? Anjir si Kris hebat lah" kata Lay menunjuk Kris dan Hye Ji

"KYAAAA! CHUKAE KRIS! HYE JI!" teriak Mila tiba-tiba yang baru datang itu, membuat Kris dan Hye Ji melepaskan pelukannya

"Ngapain kalian disana? Terus, dari kapan kalian disana?" Tanya Kris dingin sambil menggenggam tangan Hye Ji

"E-eh, engga kok kita baru datang, kita cuma ngelewat aja" jawab Kai gugup, takut dimarahin

"Bohong abis, geleuh gue mah pada ganggu aja, udah sana sana bubar!" kata Kris mengusir anak-anak XI B yang daritadi ngintip dan digagalin oleh Mila, Kris pun pergi dari tempat itu sambil menarik Hye Ji dan meniggalkan anak-anak XI B

"Gara-gara elo nih Mil, jadi aja ketahuan, hadeuuhh untung si Kris lagi seneng jadi kita ga dihukum" kata Sani diikuti anggukan oleh yang lainnya

"Iya nih gara-gara pacar lu Yeol" kata Sehun

"Sorry deh, abis gue gatau, kirain kenapa kalian pada ngumpul gitu, gatau nya ada Kris ama Hye Ji lagi pelukan, yah gue kan seneng jadi refleks teriak" bela Mila dengan watadosnya

"Iya maklumin aja lah, lagian kita kan ga dimarahin" kata Chanyeol membela Mila

"Yaudah udah! Kita balik lagi ke lapangan" ajak Suho pada teman-temannya

Setelah melihat Kris dan Hye Ji akhirnya jadian, karena dari tadi pagi semua murid XI B belum mandi, merekapun memutuskan untuk mandi, oke guys kita lihat keadaan EXO-M

"Duizhang gue duluan mandi yah ni badan udah bau ketek" sahut Lay pada Kris sambil melirik Xiumin

"Ape loh kok pas lo bilang bau ketek ngeliatnya ke gue sih? Emang gue bau ketek yah" celetuk Xiumin sambil mencium keteknya sendiri dan sedetik kemudian pingsan

"Anjir asli dia pingsan? Padahal tadi gue becanda loh" ucap Lay bingung

"Entahlah mungkin dia lelah, udah cepet sana kalo mau mandi mah, gantian" ucap Kris sambil mendorong Lay untuk segera mandi, Lay pun keluar menuju kamar mandi

Kamar mandi

"LAY LAY LAY LAY LAY LAY PANGGIL JONGIN SI JABLAY,," Lay mandi sambil teriak-teriak ga jelas, tanpa sepengetahuannya ternyata Kai ada di sebelah kamar mandi yang di pakai Lay

"WOY SIAPA TUH NYANYI-NYANYI BAWA-BAWA NAMA GUE! PAKE ADA JABLAYNYA LAGI, ASEM BANGET" Teriak Kai yang sedang mandi

"Eh ada elu Jong, hehehe dimana lo?" tanya Lay polos

"Jong? apaan tuh"

"Jongin, nama lo kan"

"Iya sih, tapi kenapa jadi Jong, ga enak banget, seumur idup gue belum pernah gue dipanggil Jong"

"Heheh biarin dong suka-suka gue, berarti gue kreatip"

"Kreatip apanya, siapa sih elo"

"Gue, ini gue"

"Loe siapa"

"Ih masa kaga tau sih, ini gue"

"NAMA WOY NAMA!"

"Oh gue Lay, masa lo gak ngenalin suara gue"

"Ih ngomong kek dari tadi kalo elu, jadikan kaga usah teriak-teriak, kaga gue mah kaga apal suara elu, abis tumben-tumbennan manggil gue Jong"

"Hehehe"

Oke kita tinggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang mandi sambil ngobrol, kembali ke tenda EXO-M kita lihat ternyata Xiumin masih pingsan, tak lama muncullah Luhan

"Heh kok si badut tidur sih" tanya Luhan pada Duizhang

"Dia tuh pingsan bukan tidur tau"

"Lah kalo pingsan ko malah lo diemin sih"

"Terus gue harus ngapain? Ngangkat dia gitu? Males ah cape gue"

"Emang pingsan kunaon kitu"

"Eta tadi tuh Xiumin nyium keteknya sendiri trus mungkin karena bau bangke dia pingsan deh"

"Iya gitu ga percaya gue"

"Cium aja"

Luhan pun mendekati Xiumin dan mencium ketek Xiumin untuk memastikan apa benar yang di katakan Kris *mau-maunya aje ni si Lulu*, dan sedetik kemudian ternyata Luhanpun ikut pingsang dengan kebauan keteknya si Badut

"Luhan, Luhan? Laah dia kenapa ikutan pingsan juga sih, gila dahsyat banget aroma ketek si badut sampe bikin orang pingsan" salut Kris

Tak lama kemudian Lay datang dan giliran Kris mandi, dan bagaimana nasib 2 orang yang pingsan itu? dibiarkan karena kata Lay_"entar juga bangun sendiri" _ *lay sarap* * SKIP*.

Acara selanjutnya makan malam berkumpul di lapangan, seperti biasa murid kelas XI B paling ribut diantara kelas lain, mereka diduduk membentuk lingkaran, dan Xiumin Luhan sudah sadar dari pingsannya

"Yayang Mila aaaaa" ucap Chanyeol ingin menyuapi Mila

"Apaan sih lu Ieol" ketus Mila

"Ih ko manggilnya Yeol sih? yayang Chanyeol dong" manja Chanyeol

"Terserah lu deh" kesal Mila

"Hye Ji-ah makan dong jangan mainin boneka angry birds aja, entar masuk angin" khawatir Kris pada yeojachingunya

"Hahahaha" tawa Hye Ji

"Ko malah ketawa sih?" tanya Kris kesal

"Iya soalnya muka bonekanya mirip wajah kamu, hahaha" jawab Hye Ji tak kuat menahan tertawanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Kris

"Apa? muka seganteng ini di miripin kaya boneka itu? ish" kesal Kris karena mukanya dibilang mirip sama boneka angry birds

"Ih kamu mah rusuh, maksud aku tuh sama lucunya tau" ucap Hye Ji sambil mencubit huidung Kris

"Iya gitu? Ah terserah deh, sekarang makan dong" Rajuk Kris

"Suapin"

"Sok atuh aaaaaa"

Yaudah kita tinggalin aja mereka yang lagi suap-suapan oke! Kita lihat Oh couple

"Sanieku kalem dong makannya entar keselek terus kamu mah kebiasaan makan teh belepotan" ucap Sehun bertui-tubi melihat kelakuan yeojachingu nya

"Eh iya gitu aku mah makan nya biasa aja kok Huniee" balas Sani

"Euhh kata siapa! Engga! Liat kamu tuh udah ngabisin 2 bakul nasi sama lauknya tau"

"Hmm ohehe iya juga yah atuda lapaaar Huniee dari tadi aku belum makaaann"

"Yaudah pelan-pelan ih, ini juga kamu tuh makan selalu aja belepotan kaya anak Tk" ucap Sehun sambil mengelap wajah Sani

"Eh lo semua pada tau ga tadi tuh si Lulu sama si Badut pada pingsan tau" ucap Lay tiba-tiba pada yang lainnya

"Emang mereka kenapa" Sahut Gita diikuti anggukan yg lainya

"Itu tuh tadi kan pas gue mau mandi gue tuh bilang kalo badan gue udah bau ketek sambil ngelirik si badut tau nya dia tuh ngerasa trus dia nyium keteknya gataunya dia pingsan" Jelas Lay kalem

"HAHAHAHAHAH" semua pun tertawa keras

"Eh udah atuh geleuh lagi makan ini teh" kata Ayumi dan D.O yang sangat menghargai makanan

"Sirik weh kalian teh, terus kalo si Luhan kenapa" Tanya Chanyeol tak peduli dengan keluhan Ayumi dan D.O

"Kalo Luhan mah penasaran liat Xiumin, udah gue bilangin kalo dia pingsan gara-gara nyium keteknya, ehh si Luhan ga percaya dan penasaran bau nya kaya apa sampe yang punyanya pingsan, jadi dia nyium ketek Xiumin terus ikutan pingsan deh" kali ini Kris yang menjelaskan

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa anak-anak kelas XI B makin kencang, D.O dan Ayumi pun yang tadinya bete ikutan ketawa, sedangkan Luhan dan Xiumin menutupi wajahnya

"WOY! Makan mah makan! Jangan berisik!" kata Heechul seongsangnim yang terganggu dengan ributnya anak-anak XI B

"Maaf seongsangnim!" sahut kelas XI B kompak setelah dimarahi Heechul seongsangnim mereka diam tidak tertawa lagi, mereka berusaha menahan tawa mereka

Akhirnya acara makan malam pun selesai, seluruh peserta kemping berkumpul lagi di lapangan untuk acara selanjutnya

"Baiklah anak-anak! Malam ini acara kita lanjutkan dengan JERITAN MALAM!" sahut Kyuhyun seongsangnim di pengeras suara, seketika peserta kemping pun ribut

"Perhatikan! Kalian berdasarkan kelas masing-masing, sekarang menjadi satu tim! Ketua kelas bertanggung jawab terhadap keselamatan anggotanya, jeritan malam ini akan melewati hutan dekat perkemahan, jadi kalian harus berhati-hati, sebisa mungkin jangan ribut dan ini peta rute nya!" jelas Kyuhyun Seongsangnim lalu memberikan peta rute kepada ketua kelompok

"_Aduh gimana nih, kenapa sih harus ada acara kayak gini segala, gue gamau ikut ah!"_ batin Tao dalam hati, mukanya pucat, sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan

Lalu bagaimanakah nasib Tao selanjutnya? Apa dia akan melawan rasa takutnya?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myun/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

-Mila

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik SM Entertainment dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari, alur kecepetan

Hai ! Ketemu lagi sama Author kece *dibantingbangkesamareaders* sekarang kita bawa chapter 4, oh iya tengkyu banget yang udah mau baca ff yang semakin gaje, abal, and garing tripel kriuk-kriuk *lukirabumbumigorengapa* and jangan lupa review yah, ga review barbel Aguung Hercules melayang, ahahah yaudah ah takut ditimpuk bangke lagi, yu ah cusss…

HAPPY READING !˄˄

•••

"_Aduh gimana nih, kenapa sih harus ada acara kayak gini segala, gue gamau ikut ah!"_ batin Tao dalam hati, mukanya pucat, sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan

Lalu bagaimanakah nasib Tao selanjutnya? Apa dia akan melawan rasa takutnya?

_**CLASS 'B' LIFE**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_Aduh gimana nih, kenapa sih harus ada acara kayak gini segala, gue gamau ikut ah!"_ batin Tao dalam hati, mukanya pucat, sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan

"Tao! Kenape lo diem aja, takut yah?" Tanya Chen iseng

"E-engga kok, cuma kedinginan aja" jawab Tao bohong

"Alaaah,, pake bohong segala, udahlah ngaku aja, kita semua juga udah tau kali" kata Chen

"Heeh gue takut, kenapa sih harus ada acara kaya gini segala, bete gue"

"Ahahahaha ngapain harus takut, lagian ini tuh bisa jadi momen yang pas buat nembak Gita you know !" Chen so' inggris

"Momen yang pas apaan? kayanya gue ga ngerti deh"

"Euhh dodol amat sih elo, makanya belajar ama gue !" kata Chen membanggakan diri

PLETAK !

"Lo tuh yah, mau ngajarin si Tao yang engga engga, sarap" kata Luhan yang tadi mendengar perkataan Chen dan langsung memukul kepala Chen

"Awwww,, sakit bego, elo kejam amat sih ama gue, lagian siapa bilang kalo gue mau ngajarin yang engga engga!" bela Chen sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Luhan

"Biarin! Kaga ada yang bilang juga gue mah tau pasti elo mau ngajarin yang engga engga, lo kan doyan ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" jawab Luhan keukeuh

"Ehh udah udah kok malah pada ribut sih! Gimana ini gue mah takut ikutan jeritan malam" sela Tao menghentikan Chen dan Luhan

"Yaudah kaga usah ikut aja" jawab Xiumin yang tiba-tiba bergabung

"Yee, lo kaya kaga tau Kyuhyun seongsangnim aje" sahut Luhan

"Terus gimana doongg!" Tao tetep panik

"Udahlah ga ada jalan lain terpaksa lo harus ikut, lagian ntar lo mau kalo si Gita peluk peluk orang lain? Kalo lo ikut, kan bisa jagain Gita" kata Chen

BLETAK BLETAK!

"Awww sakit Lulu! jahat amat ama gueeee, huweeee" kata Chen mengusap kepalanya lagi yang ditabok Luhan dua kali

"Ya abis elo mah ngajarinnya yang engga engga kan apa gue bilang juga! Jangan ngerusak kepolosan Tao dong!" seru Luhan sewot

"Heheh ya sorry deh, abis gue pengen cepetan dapet PJ!" jawab Chen cengengesan

Luhan menghela napas, Tao bingung and masih takut, Xiumin ga tau kemana

"Kalian ngapain aja sih! Cepet baris! Udah mau mulai tau" seru Suho dari barisan kepada Tao, Chen dan Luhan, ternyata Xiumin juga udah masuk barisan

Akhirnya acara Jeritan Malam pun dimulai, kelas XI B dipimpin oleh Kris, mulai berangkat melewati rute yang sudah ditentukan

"Aduhhh dingin banget, kejem amat yak Kyuhyun seongsangnim kita kaga boleh pake jaket" keluh Gita yang berada disamping Tao

"Kamu kedinginan Git? Sama ih aku juga, hehehe, kalo gini masih dingin ga" ucap Tao sambil menggenggam tangan Gita, kayaknya dia mulai ngerti maksud Chen

"E-eh iya masih sedikit" jawab Gita blushing

"Ohh, sabar yah kayanya kita bentar lagi nyampe" Tao pun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Gita

"Tapi bukannya kita baru berangkat yah"

"Ehh iya yah? Heheh yaa pokoknya sabar aja deh"

"_Kenapa sih ni anak kok aneh begini, jadi deg-degan gue" _Kata Gita dalam hati

"_Euhh, suasananya pas banget nih, bener kata si Chendol, jalanin rencana sekarang aja kali yah"_ batin Tao

"Gitaaa" kata Tao

"Ape"

"Guee, gue mau ngomong sesuatu, tapi lo jangan marah yaah"

"Iya apaan"

"Bener nih gak akan marah"

"Iya iya emang apaan sih"

"Jadi, sebenernya,,, sebenernyaaa,,, euh sebenernya…"

"Apaan sih lama amat!"

"Hehehe, sebenernya gue tuh suka sama lo, mau ga jadi pacar gue"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Ih lo lemot atau apa sih Git"

"Gue ga ngertii"

"Ga ngerti apanya"

"Kenapa lo tiba-tiba nembak gue?"

"Karena gue suka sama lo"

"Ohh"

"Jadi gimana, lo mau ga"

"Mmh,, mau deh kayanya"

"Kok pake kayaknya sih?"

"Haha iya deh gue mau, gue juga suka sama lo"

"Bener nih? Thank's yaaahhh" refleks Tao memeluk Gita, sementara Gita hanya O_O face minjem punya D.O

"Heh, nanti aja mau peluk-pelukan mah, ngalangin jalan aje" sahut Chen yang langsung menyadarkan Tao

"Ehh? Heheh iya iya sorry" jawab Tao melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggenggam tangan Gita lagi

"Jadi udah jadian nih? PEJE yah, dan apa gue bilang juga pasti ini tuh momen yang pas!" ucap Chen dengan pedenya

"Heheh iya bener, lo kadang-kadang pinter yah, yaudah entar aja ntu mah gampang, udah sono lu ganggu aja" jawab Tao mengusir Chen

"Apa kata Chen tadi? Momen yang pas apaan?" Tanya Gita setelah Chen pergi

"Engga kok, udah jangan dipikirin lah" jawab Tao

Xiumin yang berada disebelah Tao dan Gita cuek-cuek aja temennya jadian, dia malah sibuk ngemil sama Baekhyun, mereka berdua bawa cemilan banyaaakkk banget, sampe ampir jatoh bawanya juga karena mereka ga bawa tas atau apapun untuk membawa cemilannya itu

"Ini mah jeritan malam apanya, kaga rame begini, ga serem sama sekali!" ujar Xiumin sambil akan membuka cemilannya, tapi tiba-tiba cemilannya jatoh

"Euhh, pake jatoh segala sih" rutuk Xiumin sambil mengulurkan tangannya kebawah untuk mengambil cemilannya, saat mau diambil, taunya tuh cemilan ga ada

"Lah kok gaada yah, perasaan tadi jatuhnya disini deh" sambil meraba-raba tempat jatuhnya cemilan tadi di bawah kakinya

"Nyari apa?" tanya seseorang di belakang Xiumin

"Ini nih gue lagi nyari cemilan yang barusan jatoh! Baekhyun lo bantuin napa! Kok lo cuma nanya doang sih" kesal Xiumin

Hening, yang di rasakan Xiumin ucapannya tidak di jawab, lalu dia menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan kenapa Baekhyun tidak menjawab ucapannya saat menoleh ternyata ada sesosok mahluk bertopeng BETMEN yang mengagetkan Xiumin

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JURIGGGG" Teriak Xiumin membahana dan langsung lari tidak mempedulikan cemilannya lagi

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa si Badut teriak-teriak" Tanya Luhan kebingungan, dia tidak sadar disebelahnya ga ada siapa-siapa

"Itu tadi mau gue bantuin nyari cemilannya ehh dia kaget terus teriak-teriak" jawab orang misterius tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"Eoh? Hahaha kena deh tuh dia ama Kyuhyun seongsan- ehh, tunggu-tunggu, kayanya gue kenal deh ama ini suara, ini kan suaraaa,, AAAAAHHHHHH BETMEN JADI-JADIAAANNN" Teriak Luhan saat menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang bertopeng Betmen disebelahnya

"Aduuhhh napa sih ni orang pada ribut, kaga tau ini udah malem apa" rutuk Chen

"Heh! Biasanya juga elo yang ribut! Lagian kita tuh teriak karena takut tau" jawab Luhan dan Xiumin berbarengan

"Takut kenapa? Emang ada apa?" Tanya Ayumi

"Ituu, tadi ada juriigg" kata Xiumin

"Bukan, ada betmen jadi-jadian" sergah Luhan

"Ihh, jurig ai maneeehhh"

"Betmen jadi-jadiannnn!"

"Da jurig ihhh!"

"Tapi tadi suaranya teh kaya Kyuhyun seongsangnim tau"

"Iya sih, gue juga kaya pernah liat itu topeng betmen"

"Heeh, bukannya itu mah topeng Kyu seongsangnim buat ngerjain anak baru pas MOS kan?"

"Berarti lo semua tuh kena dikerjain!" seru Lay yang tumben paling cepet mikir kali ini

"Hahahahaha" mereka pun langsung tertawa keras begitu sadar kalo itu tuh guru mereka yang evil

"Euuhh, gara-gara telmi ah jadi gue kena deh" kata Luhan sambil menunduk

"Heeh yah, yasudahlah Han, nasib kita inimah" ujar Xiumin sambil merangkul Luhan

Setelah hampir 30 menit mereka berjalan, muter-muter gak tentu arah, dan ditambah ilmu sotoy Kris, akhirnya kelas XI B resmi nyasar.

"Woy, ini bener kaga sih jalannya, perasaan lama banget deh" Tanya Suho

"B-bener kok, ini kita bentar lagi sampe" jawab Kris agak gugup, padahal mah dia gatau sekarang lagi dimana

"Lo ga bisa baca peta yah ?" tanya Suho lagi

"Emm,, bisa kok bisa" Kris mencoba membaca peta rute itu lagi dan hasilnya nihil, dia bener-bener gatau arah

"Ih baleg Kris, gue mah curiga kita nyasar da, liat weh kenapa makin gelap ini teh" ujar Baekhyun

"Kris, kamu ga bisa baca peta kan? Ngaku deh, tadi pagi aku liat Luhan bantuin kamu liat peta rute, daripada kita makin nyasar ini" kata Hye Ji

"Euuhh,, iya deh gue ngaku gue emang ga bisa baca peta!" aku Kris akhirnya dan langsung menghentikan semua anak-anak XI B

"Whaaatttttt? Terus gimana ini, Luhaaannn elo bukannya bilang kalo Kris gabisa baca peta, gimana ini kita nyasaaaarrr" teriak Chen dramatis, dasar Drama King -_-

"Berisik ah Chen! Udah malem tau ini teh! Liat nih udah jam 11 malem, ga bantu banget" sahut Lay yang udah pusing

"Sorry deh gue lupa! Abis tadi pas gue mau bilang ada betmen jadi-jadian itu, jadi gue ga inget" jawab Luhan

"Yaudahlah jangan ribut, gue inget setaun yang lalu gue pernah kesini sama keluarga, dan gue rasa gue masih inget deh sama jalan ini, mana sini petanya!" ucap Kai lalu merebut peta rute dari Kris

"Yaelah Kris! Lo gimana sih! Ini peta gampang banget begini lo ga bisa baca? Parah banget, untung kita belum nyasar terlalu jauh" kata Kai lagi sambil geleng-geleng kepala, anak-anak XI B menghela nafas, Kris cecengiran

"Heheh, sorry yah" Kris meminta maaf pada semuanya sambil cecengiran

Sekarang anak-anak kelas XI B punya pikiran yang sama : GANTI KM!

"Yaudah sekarang kita harus lewat sini" ujar Kai balik arah dan langsung diikuti anak-anak XI B yang lain

"Heeuuuhh, liat aja tu si naga begitu kita pulang kemping, pas masuk sekolah gue bakal langsung bilang ke Changmin seongsangnim biar diganti aja KM nya jadi elo!" rutuk Hye Ji pada Suho

"Ehh jangan gitu dong Ji, Kris kan pacar lo, maafin ajalah lagian kita kan belum nyasar terlalu jauh dan dia udah minta maaf, dan lagi gue ga mau jadi KM" jawab Suho sambil senyum

"Ahh, abis malu-maluin aja dia mah" rutuk Hye Ji lagi

"Hahaha sabar Hye sabaarrr"

"Uuuhh iya deh"

Sementara ituu, si jurig betmen jadi-jadian alias Kyuhyun seongsangnim kebingungan, karena rencananya buat ngejailin anak-anak XI B ga jadi-jadi

"Mana yah tuh anak-anak, emang mereka tau apa yah kalo gue nunggu disini, apa mereka muter yah? Atau udah tau ini gue? Ahh gagal deh gue, emang bener-bener tuh si Changmin pinter banget milih murid yang pinter-pinter begitu" kata Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dan memilih untuk ngejailin kelas lain.

Sedangkan sekarang anak-anak XI B udah mulai kecapean dan pada ngeluh, seperti Mila

"Uhhh, Chanyeol, gue cape iihhhh" keluh Mila pada Chanyeol

"Sabar Yayang ku Milaaa, mau digendong?" Tanya Chanyeol dan langsung menggendong Mila dibelakang tanpa menunggu jawaban Mila

"Ehh Chanyeol! Turuniinnn gue malu tau, gue tuh bukan anak kecilll" kata Mila yang sekarang ada dipunggung Chanyeol

"Loh, katanya cape, udah gapapa lah yayang aku ga tega liat kamu cape" ujar Chanyeol dan sukses bikin Mila diem

"E-euh yaudah deh, tapi kalo kamu cape bilang yah, aku masih bisa jalan kok" kata Mila, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, melihat itu, Sehun pun jadi merasa perlu bertanya pada Sani

"Sanikuuu, kamu cape ga?" Tanya Sehun

"Cape sih dikit" kata Sani dengan wajah datar

"Mau digendong kaya Mila?"

"Hah? Engga ah malu, aku masih bisa jalan kok"

"Biarinlah sekali ini aja, gaada penolakan, aku ga tega liat kamu kayanya udah cape banget" Sehun pun langsung menggendong Sani dipunggung, Sani hanya bisa diam, diapun mengucapkan terimakasih sambil berbisik ditelinga Sehun

"Gomawo Hunieku" Sehun pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

Sementara itu, Kris lagi dicuekin Hye Ji

"Hye Ji-ah, cape ga? Liat tuh Sani sama Mila, mau digendong kaya gitu? Aku mau da gendong kamu" kata Kris sambil menunjuk kearah Sani dan Mila

"Kaga mau! Elo mah malu-maluin!" jawab Hye Ji menghindari Kris, tapi tangannya langsung ditahan Kris dan Hye Ji sukses menabrak badan Kris, Kris pun segera memeluk Hye Ji

"Maaf dong, abis aku bener-bener gatau, lain kali aku janji ga bakal malu-maluin lagi" ucap Kris berbisik

"Lepasiiin, malu tau, iya deh aku maafiiinn" kata Hye Ji berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris

"Aku lepasin tapi kamu harus mau aku gendong" kata Kris sambil tersenyum

"Euuuhhh, modus! Iya deh iya udah cepetan lepasin" Akhirnya Hye Ji menyerah, daripada malu

"Pegangan yang bener!" kata Kris

"Ngomong sekali lagi gue cekek lo!" jawab Hye Ji lalu mengeratkan pegangannya

"Eh-eh aduh" teriak Ayumi karena tersandung tapi keburu di tahan D.O, dan alhasil mata mereka saling beradu, mereka diam beberapa saat

"Euh sorry" ucap Ayumi sambil bangkit

"Iya gapapa kok, lain kali hati-hati"

Lalu mereka diam, setelah beberapa lama D.O buka suara

"Euh Ayumi,, gue mau ngomong"

"Iya ngomong aja"

"Gue suka sama lo" ujar D.O manly *ga kaya Sehun*

"Eoh?"

"Gue suka sama loe, lo mau jadi yeojachingu gue"

"Aduh, gimana yah,, euhh, gue mau deh, gue juga suka sama lo"

"Hah? Lo nerima gue? MAMAAAAH ANAKMU DITERIMA CINTANYA" teriak D.O sambil ajret-ajretan

"Ih loe mah kebiasaan kalo seneng jadi tiba-tiba alay" rutuk Ayumi

"Ih kan gue lagi seneeeeeng banget"

"Iya tapi berisik tau udah malem"

"Heheh iya sorry deh" lalu D.O pun menggenggam tangan Ayumi erat

"Kaaiiiiii, ini kita dimanaaa" Tanya Lay

"Bentar lagi sampe kok, tuh papan nama Camp Rock udah keliatan!" jawab Kai sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah papan nama

"Mana tulisannya?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan Kai

"Ih, ini pasti efek nyasar jadi elo eror, tuh yang dibawah lampu apaan!" sahut Luhan dan menunjuk papan nama itu lagi

"Ohh heeh heeh baru keliatan, abis gue udah cape nih" ujar Baekhyun

"DA MANEH MAH BOLOR SIH PANONNA ! (kamu tuh bolor matanya)" sentak Chen pada Baekhyun

"Udah ih kalian teh! Kita tuh udah nyampe tau, malah ribut, dasar sararedeng!" teriak Sehun, akhirnya Chen pun diam

"Euh Hye banguunnn" ucap Kris pada Hye Ji yang ternyata tertidur dari tadi

"Lah kenapa tuh si Hye Ji?" celetuk Xiumin

"Lo ga liat apa dia tuh tidur tau"

"Oh kirain gue mati"

BLETAK!

"Adaww nyeri ai maneh"

"Maneh da ngomong teh"

"Duh gimana nih, si Sani, Hye Ji, sama si Mila pada tidur di gendongan kita" ucap Sehun, Kris, dan Chanyeol

"Tidurin di tenda aja kali! Repot amat" sahut si Chendol

"Gimana caranya" Tanya Chanyeol, saat Chen akan menjawab, tiba-tiba dia dipotong oleh sebuah bentakan

"Kalian darimana aja!" Bentak Kyuhyun seongsangnim pada anak-anak XI B

"Euhh, ini pak tadi kita nyasar" jawab Suho

"Gimana bisa nyasar! Peta nya ga kalian baca?!" Tanya Heechul seongsangnim

"Bukan ga dibaca, saya tadi ga bisa baca peta, jadi kita nyasar, untung Kai tau jalannya" sahut Kris sambil nunduk

"Lain kali kamu belajar baca peta Kris, kamu itu ketua kelas! Siswa lain itu tanggung jawab kamu! Terus itu lagi mereka kenapa" kata Changmin seongsangnim sambil menunjuk Sani, Hye Ji dan Mila yang tidur digendongan pacar masing-masing

"Ne songsangnim, euh,, mereka tidur, kayanya mereka kecapean" jawab Kris

"Yasudah sekarang kembali ke tenda masing-masing! Lain kali jangan sampai ada kejadian seperti ini lagi" kata Kyuhyun seongsangnim akhirnya lalu meninggalkan anak-anak XI B diikuti Heechul seongsangnim dan Changmin seongsangnim

"Untung ga dimarahin yahh" ujar Luhan

"Iyaa, tapi gimana ini" Tanya Sehun lagi sambil melihat Sani yang berada dibelakangnya

"Yaudah lo tidurin aja di tenda kita" sahut Ayumi

"Terus kalian berdua tidur dimana" Tanya Chanyeol

"Di tenda kita aja!" usul Baekhyun

"Ih, terus maksud lo si Hye Ji, Mila ama Sani tidur ama kalian gitu? Gimana kalo diapa-apaiinnn" kata Gita

"Emang ama kita bakal diapain? Jangan mikir yang engga engga deh, kita ga bakal ngapa-ngapain mereka" jawab Kris

"Kenapa sih kaga di tenda masing-masing aja, kan aman" ujar Ayumi

"Males pindahnya, pengen langsung tidur" jawab Sehun

"Ihh udah lo pada berisik deh, gue capee, udah ah gue duluan" kata Chanyeol pada teman-temannya lalu masuk duluan ke tenda Gita CS

"Yaudah deh" sahut Ayumi lalu dia pun masuk ke tenda EXO-K (Tendanya tuh gede, jadi muat buat 5-6 orang, bayangin sendiri deh)

Akhirnya semuanya masuk ke tenda masing-masing.

Kita lihat di tenda Gita CS, Sehun, Kris dan Chanyeol menurunkan Sani, Hye Ji, dan Mila lalu melepaskan sepatu mereka, lalu merebahkan diri disamping pasangan masing-masing. Karena keterbatasan tempat, mereka tidur dengan memeluk pasangan masing-masing, sementara itu di tenda EXO-K…

"Eh item, ngapain lo ngeliatin gue" Tanya Gita galak

"Gapapa, ternyata lo cantik juga yah" kata Kai sambil senyam senyum

"Iya gue tau gue cantik, udah jangan ngeliatin gue mulu, ngeri gue" Gita lalu berlindung dibelakang Suho

"Kenapa sih Git?" Tanya Suho

"Itu tuh si item ngeliatin gue mulu, takut gue" jawab Gita

"Ohh,, tenang aja kali, eh Kai! cepetan tidur, jangan ngeliatin Gita mulu, kalo engga gue bilangin ke Tao, baru tau rasa lo kena Wushu" ujar Suho

"Ehh? Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa si panda?" Tanya Kai

"Yaiyalah, orang Gita pacarnya si Panda" jawab Suho

"Oh iya yah, aduh lupa gue, heheh sorry Git, lagian gue gak maksud kok tadi gue cuma iseng doang" Kai senyum senyum lalu tidur

"Euhh, iya deh, makasih yah Suho" kata Gita lalu tidur dibelakang Suho, sementara itu D.O tidur disebelah Ayumi *SKIP*

Akhirnya setelah malam yang melelahkan itu pagi pun menjelang, satu persatu peserta kemping bangun dari tidurnya, sementara itu, di tenda Gita CS, cuma KM terganteng di YJ HIGH SCHOOL ini aja yang udah bangun, yang lain masih pada tidur *Krisrajin* *eaaa*

"Hye banguunn" ucap Kris sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Hye Ji

"Euhh,, emang ini jam berapa? Eh ko lo ada disini sih?" jawab Hye Ji sambil merem melek, dia kaget dengan adanya Kris di sebelahnya, tapi Kris hanya senyum

"Heh gue tanya sama lo, kok lo ada di tenda ini sih? Dan kenapa juga ada Sehun sama si Chanyeol? Terus Gita sama Ayumi mana?" tanya Hye Ji rusuh sambil bangun dan duduk disebelah Kris

"Nanyanya satu-satu atuh sayangg, pas malem loe tuh ketiduran di di gendongan gue si Sani sama si Mila juga sama mereka ketiduran juga, jadi weh kita tidurin disini" jelas Kris

"Oh jadi gitu,,, omona! Sekarang jam berapa Kris" ucap Hye Ji tiba-tiba sambil melihat jam tangannya

"HAH jam setengah delapan! Ih Kris loe kok baru bangunin gue sih, hari ini ada kegiatan ga?" Tanya Hye Ji

"Gatau juga sih, gimana nih Oh Couple sama Chanmi Couple masih pada tidur" ucap Kris sambil melirik couple Oh dan Chanmi yang berada dibelakangnya

"Yaudah deh gue mau liat dulu, coba bangunin mereka" kata Hye Ji lalu keluar tenda

"Hah? Males banget gue bangunin mereka, ehh kok gue ditinggalin sih, Hye Ji tungguuu" teriak Kris lalu menyusul Hye Ji meninggalkan Chanmi dan Oh couple

"Heh kenapa tuh si Hye Ji sama si Kris lari-larian" sahut Luhan karena melihat Kris dan Hye Ji lari-larian

"Mungkin lagi maen india-indiaan, ih gila so sweet banget lah gue mau" celetuk Chen tiba-tiba sambil memejamkan matanya *curiga lagi ngebayangin*

"Ih yang kaya begitu so sweet, loe mah idup nya drama mulu" sahut Kai jijik ngeliat si Chentong

"Ehh sarap, -hah- sapa bilang kita india-indiaan, -hah- gue lari gara-gara dikejar si Kris tau, -hah- stress elo mah, -hah- makanya jangan kebanyakan –hah- nonton tukang bubur naek Harley deh" ujar Hye Ji ngos-ngosan

"Errrr,, perasaan gue itu sinetron judulnya tukang bubur naik haji deh" koreksi Chen

"Hah? Iya deh –hah- whatever gue –hah- mah kaga pernah –hah- nonton" jawab Hye Ji

"Heh lu berdua udah bangun? Mana yang lainnya?" tanya Suho pada Kris dan Hye Ji

"Hah,,hah,hah" bukannya ngejawab malah ngos-ngosan sambil megang lutut

"Ih lo pada bukannya ngejawab malah bilang hah,hah,hah" rutuk Suho karna tidak mendapat jawaban

"Heh bego –hah- kita tuh –hah- cape tau –hah-" jawab Kris masih ngos-ngosan

"Oh hehehe, lagian suruh siapa lari-lari, sekarang mana yang lainnya" Tanya Suho lagi

"Gue mah udah disini" jawab Chanyeol yang diikuti Mila

"Heeh kitamah udah disini, cuman itu tuh si Sani ama Sehun belum bangun" lanjut Mila

"Ohh, kenapa ga dibangunin" Tanya Gita

"Males ah, ntar juga bangun sendiri" jawab Chanyeol

Sementara itu, di tenda Gita CS

"Euuhh, jam berapa iniii" ujar Sani yang baru bangun

"Ehh, kamu udah bangun?" Tanya Sehun

"Iya udah, ehh? Hunieku kenapa kamu disini?"

"Dari semalem juga aku mah disini"

"Hahh? kita berdua?"

"Engga berduaa, tadi mah ada Chanyeol Mila sama Kris dan Hye Ji, cuma mereka udah bangun duluan kayanya"

"Ohh gitu, semalem aku ketiduran yah, heheh maaff" kata Sani cecengiran

"Gapapa kali, yaudah yu kita keluar" kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Sani, tapi saat akan keluar, tiba-tiba Sani tersandung lalu sukses jatuh menubruk Sehun sampai mereka jatoh dengan posisi Sani diatas,

"Haahhh kalian ngapaaiiinnn" teriak Eko histeris melihat posisi Sani dan Sehun, karena tenda sudah terbuka jadi Sehun dan Sani jatuh tepat didepan tenda

"Ehh? Engga kita ga ngapa-ngapaiiin" kata Sani sambil bangun

"Iya kita ga ngapa-ngapain, jangan teriak-teriak gitu napa" ujar Sehun lalu berdiri

"Ga ngapa-ngapain kok posisinya gitu siihhh" Tanya Eko Deuraibeu lagi

"Ihh, tadi tuh gue kesandung tau, terus gue jatoh, pas-pasan elo dateng! lagian ngapain elo pagi-pagi disini" jawab Sani

"Ehh ini ada apa sihh" Tanya D.O yang tiba-tiba muncul diikuti oleh anak-anak EXO dan Gita CS lainnya

"Engga kok, ini nih si Eko rusuh" kata Sehun

"Hah? Eko? Lo ngapain didepan tenda kita?" Tanya Gita

"Gue tuh tadi lagi lewat sini, gataunya ada Sehun sama Sani lagi,,, euhh,, lagi… gatau deh ngapain" jawab Eko

"Lagi ngapain emangnya Hun" Tanya Kris

"Engga ngapa-ngapaiin, ini si Eko aja rusuh, udah tau ga ngapa-ngapain" jawab Sehun

"Kalo ga ngapa-ngapain kenapa tadi elo ada diatas Sehun?" Tanya Eko pada Sani

"HAAAHHH?" koor anak-anak XI B minus Sehun dan Sani kompak

"Ada apa sih? Kalian ngapainnn" Tanya Hye Ji riweuh

"Euuhh, gue tuh tadi pas mau keluar tenda kesandung terus jatoh, dan jatohnya tuh nimpa Sehun, gituu" jawab Sani

"Ooohhh" kata anak-anak XI B lagi kompak

"Udah kan jadi sekarang udah jelas semuanya, yaudah bubar-bubar gue laper, emang kita ga dikasih sarapan yah" kata Sani lalu pergi begitu saja diikuti anak-anak XI B yang lain dan meninggalkan Eko yang masih bengong

"Ihh, kirain gue apaan,aduuuh imajinasiku, imajinasikuuuuuu" teriak Eko histeris lalu pergi menuju kelompoknya

Setelah tragedi drama gratis yang dibuat oleh Oh couple, mereka langsung pergi sarapan dan duduk melingkar

"Anjrit gegara si Eko gombel jadi weh kieu da" rutuk Sani sambil mainin sarapan didepannya *puguhdacocooan*

"Lo juga sih pake bikin drama gratis segala" sahut Ayumi diikuti anggukan yang lainnya

"Astajim! Siapa juga yang bikin drama gratis, kan udah gue bilang itu tuh cuma kecelakaan" kesal Sani

"Yaudahlah lupain kalo emang cuman kecelakaan" ucap Suho sang bijaksana

"Iya Saniku sekarang makan dong sarapannya" rajuk Sehun pada Sani khawatir sakit karena Sani tak mau sarapan

"Tumben-tumbenan loe kaga makan, biasanya kan kalo lo makan udah kaya tukang ngaduk semen, lahap bener" celetuk Chen sambil makan dan ternyata muncrat ke muka Kris yang ada didepannya

"Ai maneh ngomong mah ngomong weh teu kudu bari hujan sangu kabengeut urang" kesal Kris sambil ngebersihin mukanya dibantu Hye Ji

"Heheh sorry broh, terlalu bersemangat" cengir Chen

"Euhh, dasar Chendol" ujar Hye Ji

"Heheheh, heheheh" Chen cuma cecengiran doang

"Seuri maneh!" ujar Kris dan Hye Ji bersamaan,

"Yayang Milaaa" ucap Chanyeol pada Mila

"Naon?"

"Engga hehe"

BLETAK!

"Adaw sakit tau ih, jahat yayang Mila mah" rintih Chanyeol karena tarang mulusnya di getok sama Mila

"Matakna tong gaje" jawab Mila

"My honey bunny sweety baby aaaaaaa" ucap Tao yang akan menyuapi yeojachingunya

"Idih siapa tuh? Selingkuhan?" tanya Gita marah

"Ish itu tuh panggilan sayang buat kamuuu tau :(" ucap Tao sedih

"Ohh kirain buat siapa, jangan sedih atuh kan aku cuma pura-pura my baby panda" jawab Gita sambil nyubit kedua pipi Tao

"Iya itu tuh buat kamu, sekarang aaaaaaaaa" ucap Tao sambil memberi suapan untuk Gita

Saat mereka sudah selesai sarapan, terdengar suara Heechul seongsangnim dipengeras suara

"Perhatian! Anak-anak, setelah sarapan kalian akan melakukan kegiatan penghijauan menanam bibit pohon disekitar perkemahan ini, sekarang silahkan berkumpul dilapangan membuat barisan berdasarkan kelas masing-masing"

Setelah mendengar pengumuman itu semua peserta kemping termasuk anak-anak kelas XI B pun menuju lapang, kebetulan barisan mereka bersebelahan dengan XI A

"Eh Sani kita ketemu lagi" ujar Eko tiba-tiba pada Sani yang berada disebelahnya sambil menepuk pundaknya

"Eh lo!" sahut Sani kaget karena ada makhluk halus yang menepuk pundaknya

"Ih Sani kok kita sering ketemu yah? Apa mungkin kita jodoh" pede Eko yang mukannya so unyu dibales tatapan aneh dari Sani dan death glare gratis dari Sehun

"Eh San cowo yang ada didepan lo pembokat elo yah? Suka deket sama lo terus" ujar Eko

"_Anjir najong banget sih ni orang, kaga tau gue namjachingu nya Sani apa" _rutuk Sehun dalam hati

"Enak aja lo, dia tuh.." jawaban Sani terpotong oleh pengumuman

"Oke anak-anak saya bagikan tempat untuk kalian, untuk kelas XI A dan XI B kalian disebelah barat, untuk kelas XI C dan XI d kalian di…" jelas Heechul seongsangnim pada mereka dan menunjuk tempat-tempatnya, setelah dijelaskan mereka lalu diberi bibit pohon dan pergi menuju tempat yang sudah ditunjuk, diperjalanan mereka mengobrol

"Eh lo ngapain sih ngegabung terus sama kita, kaga punya kelompok apa?" Tanya Hye Ji pada Eko yang maen gabung-gabung ama XI B aja

"Idih galak bener lo, biarin aja kali gue kan ada maksud dan tujuan tertentu" jawab Eko jujur sambil SSSSS (seura seuri sorangan siga setan)

"Biarin aja gue galak, emang maksud dan tujuan tertentu apaan sih?" Tanya Hye Ji lagi

"Idih lo kepo amat" ujar Eko

"Aduhh ada apasih ini ribut amat" kata Baekhyun

"Ini nih Eko lagi curhat" jawab Mila

"Anjir naon curhat, heeh da kita teh mamah dedeh" kata Tao

"Idih napa sih elo pada kerjaannya sirik mulu ama gue" sahut Eko

"Ma maneh welah lieur" pasrah Baekhyun

"Lo suka sama siapa sih Ko" Tanya Gita penasaran

"Euhh pusing dah gue mah udah pada sirik, kepo lagi ama gue, berasa artis bener dah gue"

"Anjir ni rujit" ujar Gita

"Buru atuh saha lah, pasti salah satu dari kita kan?" Tanya Ayu lagi

"Euhh elo tau aja sih, gue tuh suka ama Sani" jawab Eko malu-malu tai ucing

"WHAATTTTT?" teriak mereka minus Oh couple yang tidak mendengarkan pengakuan Eko, mereka mah punya dunia sendiri

"Ih biasa aja kali, tapi teriaknya jangan didepan muka gue dong, bau bangke tau!" ucap Eko sambil menutup hidungnya

"UUSS MIAPAAAAAAA" jawab mereka semua, Eko hanya menghela nafas

"Hye Ji-ah lo cape? Mau digendong?" Tanya Kris so' perhatian

"Hellooooo Kris ganteng! Gue tuh ga cape tau, jangan lebay napa, malu ama muke"

"Heheh gue kira lo cape, kalo cape bilang yah, ntar aa' gendong"

"What ? aa' ? ih ni alay"

"Terus apa dong panggilan sayang nya?"

"Terserah asal jangan aa' eneng weh"

"Chagi aja yah? Yah yah yah? Mau yah?" rujuk Kris

"Terserah" jawab Hye Ji lalu berlari meninggalkan Kris dan berjalan bersama Suho, kalo Kris bisa liat, Hye Ji tuh udah meraaaahhhh banget gara-gara malu

Sementara Kris senyam senyum sendiri, Tao ngedeketin Gita

"Gitaaaaa" ucap Tao sambil menuju Gita

"Apa my baby pandaaaa" jawab Gita

"Sini aku mau bisikkin sesuatu" kata Tao sambil menarik Gita

"Apaaa?"

"Wo Ai Ni" bisik Tao lalu lari begitu saja

"Hah? Aduh apaan sih tu anak" Gita kebingungan sendiri tapi senyum-senyum and blushing juga, Tao ngeliat dari kejauhan terus kesenengan

Sedangkan, Mila yang jalannya sebelah Chanyeol ga nyadar tali sepatu nya lepas, Chanyeol yang nyadar akan hal itu langsung ngebenerin tali sepatu Mila

"Ehh?" kata Mila kaget saat Chanyeol berjongkok didepannya dan membenarkan tali sepatunya, dia pun ikut-ikutan jongkok dan memperhatikan Chanyeol

"Nih udah" ujar Chanyeol sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, dia kaget karena dia jaraknya jadi deket banget ama Mila. Mila pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol dan

CUP! Mila mencium pipi Chanyeol, lalu dia bilang "Gomawo" sambil tersenyum lalu berdiri

Chanyeol bengong dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, dia berdiri sambil menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium Mila, sementara Mila cuman senyum-senyum doang terus lari menuju Hye Ji dan Suho.

"Saniku kayanya si Eko suka sama kamu deh" kata Sehun membuka pembicaraan

"Eoh? Yaudahlah biarin, toh hati aku buat kamu kok Hunie, kamu tenang aja" jawab Sani sambil menyubit hidung Sehun

"Iya, tapi kamu janji ga akan ninggalin aku yah"

"Ihh kamu ngomongnya jangan kemana aja, aku janji aku bakal terus ada disamping kamu"

"Yaksok?" Sehun mengajukan jari kelingkingnya, dan langsung disambut oleh Sani sambil tersenyum

"YAKSOK!" jawabnya sambil berteriak

"Ada apa sih lo teriak-teriak" Tanya Lay dan Luhan pada Sani

"Ani, gaada apa-apa kok" jawab Sani rusuh

"Bohong, tadi tuh gue denger jelas kalo lo teriak-teriak kaya olegun" ujar Luhan

"Tadi tuh, Sanieku janji bua-mmfftttt" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena Sani membekap mulutnya

"Apaan? Eehhh kok malah dibekep sih San" protes Lay

"Ish gaada apa-apa tau" jawab Sani

"Hunie ih jangan dibilnagin, malu tau" bisik Sani lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sehun

"Apa Hun? Jelasin dong" bujuk Lay dan Luhan lagi

"Euhh gatau deh gue lupa"

"Pikaseubeuleun" ujar Lay dan Luhan bersamaan

Akhirnya merekapun sampai ditempat tujuan, Kris selaku KM paling COOL memberi petunjuk gimana cara nanam yang bener, dia tadi diajarin dulu ama Changmin seongsangnim, mereka pun mulai menanam bibit pohon

"Kai, kayaknya ada yang aneh deh sama cara nanem lo" kata Suho bingung melihat Kai

"Salah apanya Ho?" Tanya Kai aneh

"Euhh, kenapa lo lama banget yah ngegali tanahnya? Tuh liat yang lain udah beres" jawab Suho sambil menunjuk teman-temannya, satu orang diharuskan menanam 2 bibit pohon

"Iya juga yah? Kok bisa gitu sih? Bantuin gue doonng" ujar Kai

"Bentar-bentar, coba deh lo gali tanahnya" kata Suho, Kai pun memperagakan caranya menggali tanah, mengunakan… tangan

"Euhh elo mah taun depan baru beres, lo kaga tau yang namanya SEKOP apa?" ujar Suho setelah melihat cara menggali tanah Kai dan menyodorkan sekop

"Hah? Sekop? Ohh iya yah gue lupa, kiarin gue gaada heheheh" Kai cecengiran, Suho pusing

"Heh badut! Lo daritadi makan terus, kapan nanem nya, kita udah pada beres nih!" seru Luhan pada Xiumin

"Ohh iya? Kalem aja kali" jawab Xiumin nyantai

"Kalem kalem apanya?! Kita udah beres ini!" kata Luhan lagi aambekan

"Terus gimana?" Tanya Xiumin watados

"Ihh kok malah gimana sih, tanem sekaraaangg! Elo lemot amattt" Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"Males ah, tanemin dong ama elo" bujuk Xiumin

"Idihh, kaga ada, udah ah gue mau balik, tuh liat yang lain udah beres, dadaahh" Luhan pun pergi sambil mlembaikan tangannya pada Xiumin

"Ehh, kok gue ditinggalin sih, tunggu dong Luhaannnn, euhh dasar rusa kampung" rutuk Xiumin lalu mulai menanam bibit pohonnya

Sementara itu Kris yang sedang mengabsen teman-temannya bingung karena gaada satu

"Loh, Minseok mane ?" Tanya Kris pada anak-anak XI B dan dijawab gelengan dari mereka

"Itu tuh dia belom selesai" jawab Luhan

"Kok bisa? Ih gimana sih orang kita udah harus kumpul lagi dilapang" ujar Kris lalu menghampiri Xiumin

"Heh, udah belom, cepetan napa, kita buru-buru tau" kata Kris pada Xiumin

"Iye iye bentar lagi dong, ini juga udah mau beres, nah udah selesai kan!" Xiumin akhirnya selesai lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kris yang malah ngelamun

"WOY KRIS NGAPAIN LO DISANA, INI MINSEOK UDAH DISINI!" teriak Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Kris

"Ehh? Oh iya yah, aduh gue mikirin apaan yah barusan" ucap Kris lalu pergi menuju kelompoknya

Setelah Kris mengabsen lagi, mereka pun segera menuju ke lapangan

AT LAPANGAN

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita sudah melaksanakan kegiatan penghijauan, sekarang istirahat makan siang, nanti sesudah makan siang kita lanjutkan dengan Outbond!" ujar Kyuhyun Seongsangnim di pengeras suara

Seluruh peserta kemping pun lalu makan siang bersama, termasuk anak-anak XI B, dan seperti biasanya mereka bakal jadi yang paling ribut

"Ehh, San, lo tadi denger ga si Eko bilang apa" kata Ayumi pada Sani sambil mengambil jatah makan siangnya

"Kaga, gue mah males dengerin dia, pusing, bikin darah tinggi doang" jawab Sani kalem

"Euhh, padahal dia bikin pengakuan loh San, semua juga tau" seru Mila

"Pengakuan? Semua? Sehun juga?" Tanya Sani bertubi-tubi

"Iya pengakuan, dia tuh ngaku kalo dia suka sama lo, kayaknya semua deh, tapi kalo lo gatau berarti Sehun gatau, kan tadi dia ama lo terus" jawab Hye Ji

"Eoh? Suka? Ga salah tuh? Ahh udahlah biarin" kata Sani lalu memakan makan siangnya, sementara itu temen-temennya cuma menghela nafas, Sani kalo udah makan susah diajak ngomong, sementara itu anak-anak EXO ngomongin pas penghijauan tadi

"Ehh Kris tadi elo ngelamun mikirin apaan sih? Mikirin gue yah? Aduh jadi terharu gue" ujar Lay sekaligus gak ngasih Kris kesempatan ngejawab

"Anjirr najong banget gue mikirin elo, bukan tauu, gue tuh tadi cuma lagi mikirin bentuk tanemannya Xiumin" jawab Kris

"Ohh, kirain gitu, heheh, emang nape ama bentuk tanemannya" Tanya Lay heran

"Itu, tadi tuh kalo ga salah yang gue liat diatas tuh akarnya deh"

"Hah? Akarnya? Maksud lo gimana sih?" ujar Baekhyun gak ngerti

"Euuhhh dodol, maksud gue, kan harusnya dimana-mana juga kalo nanem tuh akar dibawah, lah ini tadi gue liat kok akarnya diatas"

"Emang iya gituh? Ahh perasaan gue emang gitu deh nanemnya" jawab Xiumin

"Tapi emang sih kalo dari jauh gue liat juga akarnya yang diatas, jangan-jangan kebalik deh tuh nanemnya" kata Tao

"Kok bisa kebalik? Ahh kaga tau deh gue mah ga ngerti, tadi kan gue diburu-buru, jadi gue mah asal nanem aja yang penting ada ditanah deh" kata Xiumin cecengiran, anak-anak EXO pusing seketika

"Euhh, makanya lo tuh jangan makan mulu, udah telat, makan mulu, kebalik lagi" seru Luhan sewot

"Ehh yaudah-udah cepetan sekarang makannya keburu dimulai acaranya" ujar Suho menghentikan perbincangan mereka

Akhirnya mereka selesai lalu berkumpul dilapangan

"Baiklah kegiatan selanjutnya adalah panjat dinding!" ujar Changmin seongsangnim dan langsung peserta kemping langsung ribut

"Panjat dinding akan dilaksanakan disebelah sana, sekarang ikuti saya" kata Changmin seongsangnim lagi lalu berjalan menuju tempat panjat dinding

"Idih, kalo cuma panjat dinding doang mah gue bisa" seru Kai songong

"Euhh gue juga bisa kok!" balas Chen gamau kalah

"Oke kita buktiin aja ntar!" kata Kai

"Oke siap!"

Akhrinya setelah dijelaskan caranya dan memakai pengaman, mereka pun mulai memanjat dinding, yang pertama dari kelas XI B adalah Kai, Chen, Luhan

Awalnya berjalan lancar, saat tiba-tiba Chen tergelincir

"AAAAHHHHH" teriak Chen mebuat semua orang ikutan panik

Bagaimanakah nasib Chen selanjutnya? apa dia bakalan jatoh? Kita liat aja di next chapter

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah, diusahain), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myeon/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao/Tao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

-Park Mila

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik SM Entertainment dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari, alur kecepetan

Haiii ! ketemu lagi sama author yang unyumunyu*dibakarsamareaders*sekarang kita bawa chapter 5 !*loncat-loncat kaya cheerleaders*makasih banget yg udah baca ff yang semaakin ga to the je gaje, abal, garing! hmmm, maaf yah baru update, abis kita sibuk, heheh :D jangan lupa review nya juga yah*readers:pemaksaan !* triple sueraaan deh ni cerita duaratuslimapuluh persen hasil pemikiran kita berdua

Hayu ah langsung…

Happy reading…^_^

•••

"AAAAHHHHH" teriak Chen mebuat semua orang ikutan panik

Bagaimanakah nasib Chen selanjutnya? apa dia bakalan jatoh?

_**CLASS 'B' LIFE**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"AAAAHHHHH" teriak Chen mebuat semua orang ikutan panik, dia tergelincir saat hampir mencapai atas, untung dia pakai pengaman, dia pun bisa jatuh dengan selamat, tapi tetep aja heboh, anak-anak pun segera mengerubungi Chen. Kai dan Luhan yang sudah sampai diatas segera menyusul

"Aaaahhh, gue gamau mati sekarang, gue masih muda, masih ganteng, masih pengen nikaaah, pengen nyanyi, pengen menta pejee, huweee" kata Chen waktu dia udah ditanah

"Apaan sih elo Chen, orang kaga kenapa-napa juga, buka dong mata lo" kata Lay sambil geleng-geleng kepala, Chen pun membuka matanya mendapati dia gak kenapa-napa dan teman-temannya mengerubungi nya

"Ohh? Heheh, kok bisa yah? Aduh untung deh" Chen cecengiran

"Dodol sih eluu mah, udah tau pake pengaman, ngapain lo teriak-teriak segala" ujar Kai yang sudah menghampiri Chen

"Heheheh heheheh heheheh" si Chen malah cuma 'heheheh' doang, temen-temennya pun bubar

"Sarap tuh orang bikin jantungan aja, gue kira kenapa-napa, patah tulang kek, memar kek, teriaknya udah kaya ada apaan aja" rutuk Tao sambil manyun-manyun ga jelas

"Hahahaha sabar dong my baby panda, kamu jangan manyun-manyun gitu ntar jadi ga imut lagi" kata Gita

"Emang aku imut yah?"

"Iyaaa, udah tuh sekarang giliran kamu" Gita pun mendorong Tao

"Hahaha tapi kamu lebih imut tau" ujar Tao sambil mengacak rambut Gita lalu pergi meninggalkan Gita yang blushing

Giliran kedua adalah Kris, Hye Ji dan Tao, mereka bertiga mah lancar-lancar aja, lalu dilanjutkan lagi oleh Sani, Sehun dan Lay, lalu dilanjutkan lagi yang lainnya *skip*

Setelah semua selesai, Changmin seongsangnim memberi pengumuman lagi

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan dengan tarik tambang! Kita mulai dari kelas XI A, Sunhwa, Hyosung, Jieun, dan Zinger, melawan kelas XI B Gita, Sani, Mila, dan Hye Ji, silahkan XI B disisi warna biru dan XI A disisi warna merah, baiklah, kita akan mulai"

Yang merasa namanya disebut pun langsung menuju posisi masing-masing dan bersiap-siap

"siap-siap, 1.2.3 priiiitttt"

Adu tarik tambang antara Gita CS dan anak-anak kelas XI A yang menamai diri mereka SECRET musuh bebuyutan mereka itu berlangsung sangat menegangkan, karena tenaga mereka yang seimbang, pertarungan jadi makin sengit dan lama, Gita CS minus Ayumi mendapat dukungan penuh dari kelasnya, sedangkan Secret, cuma didukung Eko Deuraibeu yang heboh sendiri -_-

"GITA CS FIGHTINGGG!" teriak member EXO dan Ayumi yang menjadi Cheerleaders dadakan

"SECRET SEMANGAATTTT!" Eko heboh sendiri

Karena tekanan mental gak ada yang ngedukung, setelah berlangsung selama 15 menit Secret akhirnya kalah juga

"YEEAAAHHHHH" teriak Gita CS

"Euhh, baru menang gitu aja bangga lo" ujar Sunhwa yang bangkit dari jatohnya

"Tau tuh, kampungan banget" Hyosung menimpali

"Sirik aja lo!" seru Mila membalas Sunhwa

"Iya, kalo kalah mah kalah aja kaga usah bilang kampungan segala, nyari ribut eoh?" balas Sani pada Hyosung

"Udah-udah yayang Mila gausah dengerin dia" kata Chanyeol menarik tangan Mila biar gak terjadi perang dunia ke-3

"Kamu juga Saniku jangan dengerin dia" kata Sehun menenangkan Sani

"Ya baiklah sekarang dilanjutkan dari XI A ada Yongguk, Junhong, Daehyun, dan Youngjae, melawan XI B Wu Yi Fan, Sehun, Tao, dan Chanyeol, siap-siap, XI A sebelah merah dan XI B yang biru"

Mereka menuju posisi masing-masing, saling menatap tajam terutama Yongguk dan Kris

"okay, kita mulai, 1.2.3, priiiittt"

"XI B FIGHTING!" Teriak anak-anak XI B yang lain dipinggir lapangan, sedangkan anak-anak XI A yang terkenal dengan nama B.A.P didukung abis-abisan sama Secret

"XI A PASTI MENAANGGG" Teriak Secret norak

"Norak banget sih" kata Hye Ji pada Gita

"Heeh yah, ga banget gitu dukungannya" jawab Gita

Sementara itu antara EXO dan B.A.P bersaing sangat ketat, namun karena XI B yang ngewakilin tiang listrik semua, akhirnya EXO menang

"Yesss, dua kali donggg kita menang, ahahahah" tawa Chen membahana

"Gitu aja bangga loe pada, kamseupay" ujar Yongguk pake muka killer nya, diikuti anggukan anggota geng nya

"Ngaku aja kali kalo kalah mah, sirik aja!"jawab Kris tak mau kalah

"Ih ngapain sirik ama kalian, ga bangettt" seru Junhong yang merupakan maknae kelas XI A

"Euuhh udah deh jangan ribut malu!" kata Suho menengahi, akhirnya anak-anak kelas XI B pun diam, sementara itu adu tarik tambang antarkelas masih dilanjutkan *SKIP*

Setelah panjat dinding dan adu tarik tambang, mereka pun makan siang bersama, kebetulan, anak-anak XI B sama XI A sebelahan

"Ihh seneng banget yahh kita tadi menang 2 kaliii" ujar Chen keras-keras, sengaja

"Norak" kata sebuah suara yang ngebass melebihi Kris dan Chanyeol, yaitu suara Yongguk

"Apasih tuh orang, sensitive banget" Tanya Baekhyun pada Lay

"Bukan sensitive, tapi menurut gue mah si Chen alay deh" jawab Lay sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya

"Heeh yah, Chen udah deh jangan suka ngajak ribut" ujar Suho bijak

"Ehhh biarin aja kalii ih gue mah seneng banget bikin mereka panas" kata Chen

"Berisik lo Chendol, awas lo pulang kemping" ancam Himchan pada Chen

"Ihh takuutttt, hahahahaha" Chen malah ketawa-ketawa, diikuti anak-anak XI B yang lain

"Euhh udah deh gue minta maaf ngewakilin Chen! Jangan diapa-apain tuh anak" ujar Kris

"Oke gue maafin, jaga deh tuh temen lo baik-baik, siapa tau gue berubah pikiran" balas Yongguk, sementara itu Chen masih bingung dan menatap Suho minta penjelasan

"Kenapa sih Ho, gapapa kali gue kan cuma bercanda, kaya kita ga pernah ribut sama mereka aja" tanya Chen

"Iya sih, tapi kan ini buat kebaikan lo juga, lo ga inget apa tiap kita ribut pasti berakhir dengan Kris ama Yongguk dipanggil ke ruang guru, masa sih mereka harus dipanggil juga gara-gara lo" kata Suho

"Oh iya yah, heheh, gue lupa, efek jatoh tadi kayanya, heheheh sorry deh, sorry yah semuanyaaaaa" ujar Chen pada semuanya, mereka pun mengangguk

"Heeh udah lo gausah ngomong lagi" kata Chanyeol dan mereka mengangguk lagi

"Uuhh iya dehh" jawab Chen lalu merekapun segera membereskan makan mereka dan mandi, maklum dari tadi belom pada mandi, ga sempet

Setelah mereka mandi dan ganti baju, merekapun berkumpul di lapangan lagi

"Baiklah anak-anak, kegiatan tadi adalah kegiatan terakhir disini, akhirnya, kegiatan kemping ini berakhir, saya harap dengan adanya kegiatan ini kalian lebih mandiri dan kegiatan-kegiatan kemarin juga bermanfaat untuk kalian, terimakasih sudah mengikuti kegiatan ini, kalian hebat sudah bisa mandiri dan menjaga diri kalian sendiri selama disini" ujar Heechul seongsangnim yang disambut tepuk tangan dari peserta kemping

"Sekarang silahkan bereskan barang-barang dan juga tenda kalian, bus akan datang 1 jam lagi dan setelah selesai kalian berkumpul lagi disini" jelas Heechul seongsangnim lalu anak-anak pun segera bubar untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka

EXO K yang diketuai Suho sudah hampir selesai membereskan barang-barang dan tenda mereka ketika hape Suho berbunyi, dia pun segera mengambil hapenya dan melihat ternyata ada pesan

_From: Hye Ji-ah_

_Suhooooo, bantuin gue dong beresin tenda, dari tadi kita kaga beres-beres ini gatau caranya_

Suho segera membalasnya

_To: Hye Ji-ah_

_Iyaa bentar lagi gue beres kok, tunggu yah_

Setelah membalas pesan Suho lalu melihat ternyata kelompoknya sudah selesai, dan mengajak anak-anak EXO K untuk membantu Gita CS

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tenda EXO K, tenda EXO M juga sudah hampir selesai dibereskan, harusnya sih udah selesai kalo gak gara-gara si Chen yang lama banget beresin barang-barangnya, di tenda Gita CS juga sama, berkat bantuan anak-anak EXO K akhirnya tenda mereka hampir selesai, hanya saja Kris malah menatap kearah tenda Gita CS dengan penuh kekesalan

"Ehh lo kenapa Kris!" ujar Luhan menepuk pundak Kris

"Hmm? Engga kok gue gak kenapa-kenapa" kata Kris memaksakan senyumnya

"Ohh yaudah, gue kira kenapa, yuk ah ke lapang" ajak Luhan lalu Kris pun mengangguk melihat EXO K dan Gita CS yang sekarang sudah selesai dan menuju ke lapang, mereka pun berbaris dengan rapih menunggu bus datang

"Bener deh gue gak nyesel ikutan, seru gini!" ujar Ayumi yang tangannya digenggam erat D.O pada teman-temannya

"Iya yah, apalagi pada jadian gini" celetuk Sani dengan wajah datar dan disambut tawa dari yang lainnya, Hye Ji yang berada disebelah Kris juga tertawa lalu melihat kearah Kris, tapi Kris malah membuang muka

"Ehh, kamu kenapa? Gak enak badan?" Tanya Hye Ji mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencapai dahi Kris

"Gak aku gak kenapa-napa" balas Kris dingin

"Ehh kok gitu sih, kamu kenapa" Tanya Hye Ji lagi

"UDAH AKU BILANG AKU GAK KENAPA-NAPA!" bentak Kris, membuat semua anak-anak XI B menoleh padanya

"Lo kenapa sih Kris, kenapa lo ngebentak Hye Ji sampe segitunya, lo gatau apa dia tuh paling ga suka dibentak" ujar Sani heran, Kris hanya diam saja, sementara itu, Hye Ji yang masih shock hampir aja nangis kalo gak ditarik Suho tadi, dia langsung dipeluk Suho, cara Suho dari kecil tiap Hye Ji kaget atau dibentak sama orang lain pasti Suho langsung meluk Hye Ji biar sahabatnya itu tenang

"Udah Ji jangan dipikirin, mungkin Kris lagi kecapean" ujar Suho mengelus kepala Hye Ji

"Kenapa sih, emang gue salah apa sama dia" suara Hye Ji pelan menahan tangis

"Gapapa dia kayanya lagi kecapean aja, udah jangan dipikirin, kalo ada yang ngebilangin ke kakak lo gimana, lo gamau kan Kris jadi perkedel" Hye Ji langsung melepaskan pelukan Suho

"Ssstttt, udah diem jangan bawa-bawa kakak gue, gue gamau Kris kenapa-napa"

"Yaudah sekarang senyum dong" Suho pun mengeluarkan senyum angelic nya yang bikin Hye Ji jadi senyum juga, sementara itu Kris yang dari kejauhan ngeliat mereka berdua makin kesel aja, mukanya makin kusut kaya muka Chen *ehh*

Kakak Hye Ji adalah Jung Yong Hwa, dia sayaaaannggg banget sama Hye Ji dan gak bakal tinggal diem kalo adik satu-satunya kenapa-napa, bahkan gak segan-segan buat mukul orang yang macem-macem sama adiknya, cuma dari setaun yang lalu, dia keluar negeri buat kuliah, awalnya sih dia gamau soalnya khawatir sama Hye Ji, tapi setelah dia bikin Suho janji bakal jagain Hye Ji akhirnya dia mau juga pergi.

Setelah menunggu 15 menit akhirnya bus pun datang, setelah diabsen mereka lalu masuk ke dalam bus dan mereka pun pulang. Selama di bus, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay dan Kai tidur, D.O dan Ayumi nyanyiin bareng lagu Angel,Baekhyun sama Chen ngobrol, Gita sama Tao ngedengerin musik bareng, Oh Couple liat pemandangan dan tangannya ga lepas-lepas, Chanmi couple ngemil. Kris diem aja sambil manyun ngeliatin Suho sama Hye Ji disebelahnya yang lagi ngobrolin tentang masa kecil mereka.

"NEOUI SESANGEUROOOOOOOO" D.O dan Ayumi nyanyi bareng dengan suara keras, lalu tiba-tiba… PLUKK! Mereka dapet hadiah kaos kaki Kai

"Berisik bego" ujar Kai yang merasa terganggu, D.O dan Ayumi cuma ketawa doang

"Hhahahahah, ehh anjirr bau item!" kata Ayumi mencium kaos kaki Kai terus dilemparin lagi kearah Kai

"Yaiyalah, itu kan seminggu belom dicuci" jawab Kai kalem terus tidur lagi, D.O ketawa-ketawa sedangkan Ayumi manyun

"Yayangku Mila, kamu mau tidur?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ehh iya deh kayanya, aku capek" jawab Mila

"Yaudah sini" Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala Mila ke bahunya, tak lama mereka berdua pun tidur

"Kamu cape ga?" Tanya Sehun pada Sani yang sedang melihat keluar

"Hmm? Iya sih aku cape, pengen tidur"

"Yaudah tidur aja disini" Kata Sehun menepuk bahunya sendiri

"Gapapa gitu?" Tanya Sani ragu-ragu

"Gapapa atuh, udah cepet" Sani pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun, nyaman sekali pikirnya, bahu Sehun besar, butuh waktu yang sangat singkat hingga Sani benar-benar terlelap dan Sehun pun ikut-ikutan tidur

Kris yang melihat Sani dan Mila tertidur jadi kepikiran kalo Hye Ji juga pasti ngantuk, dia langsung ngeliat kearah Hye Ji, ternyata, Hye Ji udah tidur di bahu Suho, sementara kepala Suho diatas kepala Hye Ji, *kebayang kan?* Kris makin manyun udah kaya ikan lohan, dia pasang headset lalu tidur dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal

Tao mah langsung aja gak banyak tanya, bukannya romantis, tapi dia ga nanya soalnya Gita udah tidur duluan terus dia pindahin kepala Gita ke bahunya, gak lama Tao juga tidur. Sementara itu, Baekhyun sama Chen yang gak tidur tiba-tiba diem karena ngerasa bus nya sepi banget

"Ehh, kok pada sepi gini yah" Tanya Baekhyun

"Heeh, mereka pada tidur kali, ehh kalo semua tidur, terus itu sopir nya tidur ga? Yaampun kalo dia ketiduran mati kita" kata Chen yang berdiri ngecek temen-temennya

"Heeh yah, omaigottt, pak, pak sopiirr, gak tidur kaannn" tanya Baekhyun panik

"Engga kok saya gak tidur, tenang aja" sahut sang sopir, Yesung

"Ohh hahah kirain, abis sepi banget" ucap Baekhyun

"Ehh Yun! Kita kerjain mereka yuk!" ujar Chen

"Kerjain gimana?"

"Ihh elo lemot atau gimana sih, mana sini eyeliner lo" Baekhyun pun menyerahkan eyelinernya, lalu mengikuti Chen yang menuju kursi Kris, dia pun mencoret-coret wajah Kris menggunakan eyeliner Baekhyun membentuk sebuah kumis, Chen ketawa, Baekhyun juga langsung ketawa, puas ngejailin Kris, dia pun segera mencoret-coret wajah anak-anak XI B yang lain gantian sama Baekhyun

Pas mau nyoret-nyoret muka Luhan, yang kebetulan sebelahan sama Xiumin, Baekhyun langsung histeris dan langsung dibekep Chen

"AAASDfghjkl" kata Baekhyun yang dibekep Chen

"Ih jangan berisik Yun! Ntar kalo pada bangun gimanaaaa bego, emang ada apa sih" ujar Chen lalu melepaskan tangannya

"Heheh, abis liat ini geleuh ih si badut, kebiasaan dia kayanya" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Xiumin yang iler nya nempel di bahu Luhan

"What? Ahahah omaigot ini mah nanti bakal perang, udah ah cepet coret-coret aja" sahut Chen

"Iya tapi geleuh tauu, ku maneh weh jug!" Baekhyun menyerahkan eyelinernya, dan langsung disambar oleh Chen, dia mah santai aja gak terganggu

"Hebat banget loh, ga jijik apa" tanya Baekhyun

"Engga, udah biasa" jawab Chen santai dan lempeng

#Chengituloh #Chenhebat #eaeaea #Chensipencoretmukabatur

"_Gila kali yah"_ batin Baekhyun

Akhirnya mereka selesai mencoret-coret semua wajah temannya. Setelah puas, mereka membuang bekas eyeliner Baekhyun yang udah abis terus tidur

Gak lama kemudian, mereka sampai, sang sopir Yesung yang mengetahui aksi Baekhyun dan Chen membangunkan mereka terlebih dahulu

"Heh, udah sampe nih, bangun-bangun" katanya sambil mengguncangkan badan Chen dan Baekhyun

"Mmmhh, udah sampe yah?" Baekhyun yang bangun duluan langsung berdiri dan liat ternyata yang lain masih tidur

"Chen, Chen bangun woy udah sampe nih"

"Ohhh udah sampe" Chen pun bangun

"Udah buruan, bangunin tuh temen kalian, biar gak ketahuan siapa yang nyoret-nyoret, kalian langsung turun, lumayan kabur duluan" kata Yesung pada Baekhyun dan Chen

"Terus kalo ntar bapak ditanyain gimana" tanya Baekhyun

"Gampang, saya mah pura-pura amnesia aja" jawab Yesung kalem

Baekhyun dan Chen pun mengeluarkan _smirk_ minjem punya Kyu seongsangnim, lalu mereka berdua pun mengeluarkan suara emas mereka bersama-sama

"IJEN MANJOGHAEEEEEEEEEEE!" Teriak mereka menyanyikan salah satu part di lagu MAMA

Semua yang di bus langsung bangun karena kaget, sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chen ketawa ngakak liat mereka semua pada kaget dan buru-buru kabur turun dari bus, sementara yang lain pada kesel

"Uhhh bangunin sih bangunin, tapi gak gini-gini juga kali, mentang-mentang anak vokal!" rutuk Gita

"Emang kita udah sampe yah?" Tanya Xiumin

"Udah dari tadi" jawab Yesung

"Euhh, tapi kok-AAAAAHHHH INI APA INI BASAH INI BAU LAGI WHATTT BADUTT LO NGILER DIMANA AJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Luhan histeris melihat bahu nya yang udah banjir iler Xiumin

"HOREEE SELAMATT, LUHAN JADI KORBAN KEEMPAT SI BADUTTT UYEEAAAHHH" teriak Kai nambah-nambahin, sementara itu Xiumin cuma nyengir aja

"What? Ahahahah muka lo kenape Kai, hahaha" Lay ketawa sambil nunjuk muka Kai yang dicoret-coret eyeliner dibikin jenggot

"Emang muka gue kenapa? Ehh muka lo juga tuh kenapa? Hahahaha ancurrr" tawa Kai meledak sampai yang lain juga melihat wajah Lay, namun tiba-tiba

"Hahahahah waduh muka lo kenapa tuh" kata mereka sambil menunjuk wajah satu sama lain, sedetik kemudian, mereka langsung diem

"Ehh tapi bentar deh, kayanya ada yang aneh" kata Kris

"Heeh yah, ehh ini kok muka kita semua dicoret-coret sih" sahut Ayumi bingung

"Siapa nih yang nyoret-nyoret? Gak mungkin salah satu dari kita kan, orang kita semua kena" ujar Suho

"Iya yah, tapi tuh sopirnya kaga kena deh, tanyain aja ke dia" kata Chanyeol

"Pak, tau ga siapa yang nyoret-nyoret kita?" Tanya Luhan pada Yesung

"Euhh gatau, saya tadi fokus nyetir" jawab Yesung pura-pura amnesia

Mereka pun berpikir, tak lama kemudian

"BAEKHYUN SAMA CHEN!" kata mereka kompak, Yesung gak nyangka ternyata mereka cepet banget nebaknya, yaiyalah, XI B gitu

"_Yahh, percuma dong gue belain"_ batin Yesung

"Pantesan mereka langsung kabur, kamvret, liat aja ntar gue bales!" kata Kai disertai anggukan dari yang lainnya

"Tapi gimana dong, malu ini kalo kita pulang kaya begini, gue gamau, pokoknya gue gamau, maluuuu" kata Suho panik

"Ehh elo Suho kan? Kok jadi alay gitu sih" Tanya Hye Ji bingung

"Heeh ih kok si Suho jadi alay" Tanya Sani

"Ehh? Heheh, gapapa kok, gue mah takut aja gantengnya gue ilang gitu" ujar Suho watados, yang lain geleng-geleng kepala

"Yaudah deh kita bersihin aja dulu di toilet sekolah" kata Mila lalu mereka pun segera turun dari bus dan langsung menuju toilet sambil lari-lari, takut keliatan kelas lain

At Toilet Perempuan

"Wadoohhh susah amat yak ngebersihinnyaaa, pake apa sih iniii, curiga pake eyeliner da" rutuk Gita sambil membersihkan wajahnya

"Heeh pasti pake eyeliner ini mah, waduh somplak tuh anak, emang kaga abis gitu tu eyeliner" ujar Sani

"Abis kali, tau ahh gue mah beteee ini susah giniiii" kata Hye Ji

"Untung gue bawa make up removal" Ayumi yang udah selesai duluan dengan santainya ngomong begitu

"Whattt, pantesan elo mah lempeng aja dari tadi, bukannya bilang dari tadi" ujar Gita yang langsung menyambar make up removal dari tangan Ayumi

"Heheh, abis lo gak nanya" jawab Ayumi watados

"Gak usah ditanya juga harusnya lo ngomong kali, duh, lemot amat sih" kata Sani sambil merebut make up removal dari tangan Gita

"Tapi ngemeng-ngemeng, nape lo bawa barang beginian" Tanya Mila yang ikutan rebutan make up removal sama Sani, Gita dan Hye Ji

"Itu tuh gak sengaja kebawa tauuu" jawab Ayumi

"Ohhh" kata mereka kompak, mereka pun buru-buru ngeberesin muka mereka terus keluar dari toilet

Sementara itu, di toilet laki-laki

"AAAAHHHHH GIMANA INI SUSAH ILANGNYAAA, WAJAH GANTENG GUEEE" teriak Chanyeol histeris

"Gandeng ai maneh! Make ieu weh!" kata Kai sambil menyodorkan pencuci muka, dia udah dari tadi selesai

"Ngomong kek dari tadi" balas Chanyeol yang langsung menyambar pencuci muka itu

"Aahhh pake apa atuh ini teh masih bauu, huweee" tangis Luhan membahana se toilet, dia sampe harus mandi disana

"Heheh, sorry yah Luluuu" kata Xiumin watados

"Teuing ah" jawab Luhan ketus, dia gedeg banget

"Euhh Kris, tapi lo ganteng deh pake kumis tadi, kereeennn, coba deh elo kesekolah begitu, lo pasti makin gaul" kata Lay

"Lo mah salah gaul ih, parah, kumis kaya Pak Raden begitu keren" jawab Kris yang lagi ngeringin mukanya

"Hahahahaha" tawa mereka membahana mendengar jawaban Kris, lalu mereka pun segera keluar karena udah beres

Setelah mereka keluar, mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing

"Kita duluan yahhh!" ujar Ayumi, Gita, Mila dan Sani yang pulang dianter pacar mereka, ninggalin Hye Ji sendiri, berhubung tadi Kris ngebentak dia dan sekarang diem aja, dia berencana pulang sama Suho, tapi pas mau ke halte Hye Ji dan Suho dihentikan oleh seseorang dengan motor yang berhenti tepat didepan Hye Ji dan Suho, pengendara motor itu segera membuka helm nya dan menampakkan wajahnya

"Oppa!" ujar Hye Ji kaget

Pengendara motor itu langsung turun dan memeluk Hye Ji dibalas oleh Hye Ji, Suho hanya tersenyum dan Kris terkejut

Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu memeluk Suho sebentar, lalu dia menarik tangan Hye Ji

"Kajja kita pulang! Naik! Nih helmnya" ujarnya lalu menyerahkan helm pada Hye Ji

"Ehh, bentar! Kenapa Oppa bisa disini? Terus kenapa tau gue disini" Tanya Hye Ji

"Iya dong! Gue kan liburan! Euhh, itu tadi tuh gue mau jalan-jalan, pas liat ada si Baekhyun sama satu lagi siapa yah ga kenal, pokoknya jelek deh, gua tanya aja ke mereka, katanya lo disini, yaudah gue kesini aja" jawabnya panjang lebar

_Flashback_

Chen dan Baekhyun langsung lari-lari sambil ngakak keburu yang lain sadar

"Ehh Chen, kalo ketahuan gimana yahh" tanya Baekhyun

"Udah pura-pura hipotermia aja" jawab Chen kalem

"Hah? Hipotermia? Amnesia somplak!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menabok kepala Chen, saat Chen akan membalasnya, mereka dihentikan oleh motor yang berhenti tepat didepan mereka

"Baekhyun? Ngapain disini?" tanya pengendara motor itu yang sekarang udah ngebuka helm-nya

"Ehh? Yong Hwa hyung? Aku tadi pulang kemping ini juga mau kerumah" jawab Baekhyun cecengiran sementara Chen bengong

"Pulang kemping? Hye Ji ikut ga?" tanya Yong Hwa

"Ikut, kayanya masih disekolah deh, yaudah yah hyung aku buru-buru, daahh" jawab Baekhyun cepat-cepat lalu menarik Chen biar cepet pergi

"Dahhh" jawab Yong Hwa lalu segera tancap gas

"Itu tadi siapa sih Yun, kok gue asa kenal yah" tanya Chen

"Itu tadi tuh kakaknya si Hye Ji, galak tau, aduh gimana kalo ampe si Hye Ji ngadu yah" ujar Baekhyun cemas

"Oh, tenang aja kali dibilangin juga kita pura-pura hemofilia! Terus nape lo bisa kenal ama dia" tanya Chen lagi

"Euuhh, amnesia dodooooll! Iyalah waktu kelas satu kan gue sekelas ama si Hye Ji, waktu itu dia suka bareng ama gue, jadinya gue dikenalin ama Yong Hwa hyung, ya begitudeh pokoknya" jawab Baekhyun

_Flashback end_

"Ohh gitu, yaudah deh, ehh tapi Suho gimana?" ujar Hye Ji

"Udah gapapa aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Suho sambil tersenyum

"Yaudah yuk, Suho duluan yah!" dia pun segera tancap gas meninggalkan Suho, Suho pun segera melangkah menuju halte, tapi dia dicegat Kris

"Ho, itu tadi siapa" tanya Kris

"Kakaknya Hye Ji, Jung Yong Hwa, kenapa? Cemburu?" tanya Suho lagi sambil tersenyum

"Kakak? Kok gue baru tau dia punya kakak, Jung Yong Hwa yah? Kayak personel C.N Blue deh, iya gue cemburu, puas?" Kris memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengingat wajah kakak Hye Ji

"Emang personel C.N Blue kali, dia kan kuliah di luar negeri makanya lo jarang liat, gausah cemburu, siap-siap aja deh ngadepin Yong Hwa hyung, dia overprotective sama Hye Ji" kata Suho

"Tapi kok elo bisa deket sama Hye Ji?" tanya Kris heran

"Hye Ji pernah cerita kan kalo gue sama dia temenan dari kecil? Sebelum Yong Hwa hyung pergi ke luar negeri, dia nyuruh gue janji buat jagain Hye Ji" jelas Suho dan mendapat tanggapan "Ohh" dari Kris

"_Aduh gue jadi ga enak udah ngebentak Hye Ji, gak harusnya gue kayak gitu, bego bego gue begoo"_ batin Kris

"Kris? Kris? Lo gak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya Suho menyadarkan Kris

"Ehh iya gue gak kenapa-napa, tapi Hye Ji marah ga yah sama gue" kata Kris

"Engga kok, udah tenang aja, lagian lo napa sih make ngebentak dia segala"

"Abis gue gak suka liat dia minta bantuan ke elo mulu"

"Hah? Jadi cuma gara-gara itu? Hahahah yaampun Kris lo kaya anak kecil aja"

"Euhh, udah deh, pulang yu ah" ajak Kris lalu mereka pun pulang bareng *skip*

•••

Hari Senin, mereka masuk sekolah lagi, karena mereka pulang kemping pada hari Sabtu jadi ada satu hari untuk beristirahat, dan korban eyeliner Baekhyun memikirkan balas dendam untuk Baekhyun dan Chen, Gita CS pun sampai dikelas dan langsung ditanya sama Xiumin

"Ehh, kurang satu deh, Hye Ji mana?" tanyanya

"Gatau, tadi katanya dia udah berangkat duluan" jawab Sani

"Ohh" jawab Xiumin singkat bertepatan dengan masuknya Hye Ji ke kelas

"Hey hey semuanyaaahh" katanya rusuh lalu duduk dibangkunya

"Darimana aja lo, kok gak bareng sih ama geng lo" tanya Suho

"Itu tadi gue dianter kakak gue, dibilangin gamau juga tapi dia keukeuh, yah lo tau lah kakak gue gimana" jawab Hye Ji sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan abis tadi naik motor

"Oppa lo pulang Ji?!" tanya Sani antusias, maklum, dia penggemar berat C.N Blue

"Heeh, kemaren" jawab Hye Ji dan langsung dikerubutin temen-temennya yang lain

"Ihh kok lo ga bilang sih" kata Gita kesal, dia ngefans berat sama kakaknya Hye Ji

"Iya ih elo mah, gue kan pengen ketemu kakak lo!" sambung Ayumi

"Gue mau bilang tapi katanya jangan, dia nanti mau jemput gue sekalian fanmeeting katanya, bete banget ih, apa gue kabur aja yah? Suho, temenin gue ntar kabur yah!" kata Hye Ji dan langsung mendapat gelengan keras dari Suho

"Enggak! Gue masih mau iduupp, please Ji jangan sama gueee, lo tau kan gue disuruh jagain elo, kalo gue nemenin lo kabur, bisa-bisa besok gue tinggal nama" kata Suho panik

"Ih kok gitu sih, emang kakak gue maen bunuh orang! Euhh yaudah deh terpaksaa" ujar Hye Ji sambil manyun

"Elo kaga bersyukur apa punya Oppa kayak Yong Hwa Oppa, gue mah mau bangeeet, tapi bener kan ntar dia jemput lo?!" ujar Sani

"Iye iye cerewet amat sih lo, dia mah pasti jemput gue" jawab Hye Ji dan mendapat senyuman puas dari temen-temennya yang merupakan fans kakaknya

Pelajaran pertama dimulai. Guru mereka, Siwon seongsangnim sudah masuk dan memulai pelajarannya lalu di lanjutkan dengan pelajaran matematika oleh Jessica seongsangnim *skip*

_I GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN_

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi lalu Jessica seongsangnim segera meninggalkan kelas, dan anak-anak kelas XI B pun berhamburan keluar, kecuali Hye Ji yang ditahan sama Kris

"Ada apa?" tanya Hye Ji

"Enggak, aku mau ngomongin soal kemaren" kata Kris

"Ohh, kenapa sih kamu ngebentak aku, aku salah apa" tanya Hye Ji

"Enggak kok, aku yang salah, lagian kamu mah kebiasaan bikin aku cemburu" Kris pun menatap mata Hye Ji dalam-dalam

"Hah? Emang aku ngapain" Hye Ji berusaha menghindari tatapan Kris yang mengintimidasi itu dengan melihat kebawah, tapi dia rasa tangannya sekarang ditarik dan digenggam Kris

"Kenapa kamu gak minta bantuan aku aja sih buat ngeberesin tenda, kenapa harus Suho, kamu kan sekarang udah punya aku, aku gak suka kalo kamu terlalu deket sama Suho"

"E-euh, maaf Kris, aku gak maksud gitu, aku kalo ada apa-apa suka langsung dibantuin Suho, jadi kebiasaan" jawab Hye Ji sambil menunduk, Kris pun melepaskan genggamannya lalu memeluk Hye Ji erat, Hye Ji pun membalas pelukan Kris

"Iya aku maafin, aku juga minta maaf, tapi inget yah sekarang kan kamu udah punya aku, sekarang guardian kamu tuh aku, aku siap buat bantu kamu kapan aja, jangan bikin aku cemburu lagi, arra?!"

Hye Ji hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya saat tiba-tiba ada suara mengganggu mereka

"EHEM! Udah dong pelukannya, masih disekolah nihh" kata Chen yang baru saja masuk

"Euhh ganggu aja lu Chendol!" kata Kris kesal lalu… PLUK! Sebuah buku mendarat mulus dengan tidak elitnya ke wajah Chen

"YA! Sakit bego! jahat amat sih sama gue, kenapa sih orang-orang seneng amat nabok gue, emang pesona gue tuh keterlaluan yah sampe-sampe pada pengen nabok gue mulu" ujar Chen kepedean sambil mengelus-elus wajah Kris, ehh wajahnya sendiri

"Euhh pede gila lo Chendol! Pengen muntah gue" balas Hye Ji

"Heheh, tapi emang bener kan!" kata Chen tetep kepedean

"Ih kumaha maneh weh lah! Oh iya, elo, tunggu pembalasan dari kita karena udah nyoret-nyoret muka kita!" ancam Kris pada Chen

"Hah? Apa? Ih apa cenah? Kata siapa? Lo siapa? Gue siapa? Suara gue bagus yah" kata Chen ngelantur pura-pura amnesia lalu… PLUK! Satu buku dengan tidak elitnya lagi mendarat ke wajah Chen

"Euhh dasar Chendol! Udah ah gue laper, yuk Kris kita ke kantin, bisa gila gue mah ngomong ama si Chen" ujar Hye Ji lalu menarik tangan Kris dan meninggalkan Chen

"Heheheh, lumayan deh gue selamet, tapi sakit juga yah" kata Chen sambil cecengiran dan mengelus mukanya yang tadi kena timpuk 2 kali

Oke kita tinggalin Chen yang gatau mau ngapain dikelas, kita liat ke kantin sekarang dimana anak-anak XI B lagi bikin keributan

"Cieeeee udah baikan nih ceritanya!" sahut Chanmi couple melihat Kris dan Hye Ji datang sambil bergandengan tangan, Kris dan Hye Ji hanya tersenyum lalu menangguk dan duduk bergabung dengak anak-anak XI B

"Ohh iya, kapan nih kalian mau ngasih peje?" tanya Kai

"Euhh, lo inget aja sih, gue kira lupa" kata Chanyeol

"Eittsss yang kaya gini mah kaga mungkin lupa dong!" ujar Baekhyun semangat

"Apaan lu Bek! Lo mah kaga bakal kebagian jatah peje!" kata Sehun

"Bek? Bebek? Ihhh kenapa gue gak kebagian, gue salah apaaaa?" Baekhyun pura-pura hampir nangis

"Jangan pura-pura lupa dehh, elo ama si Chendol kan nyoret-nyoret muka kita kemaren!" kata Luhan sewot

"Hah? Apa? Kapan? Kemaren? Iya gitu? Masa? Kok gue ganteng yah? Ehh suara gue lebih bagus yah dari si Chen" Baekhyun lebih ngelantur dan dia pun mendapat tabokan dari Kai

"Ehh elo ngaco yah, lebih ngaco dari si Chen" kata Hye Ji yang pusing denger amnesia-amnesia dadakan ini

"Awww, iya heheh biarin aja yang penting ganteng" balas Baekhyun mengelus-elus kepalanya

"Gila loh bek" ujar Sani

"Ih biarin yang penting ganteng kata gue juga" kata Baekhyun

"Terus gimana ini peje nya" tanya Kai lagi

"Yaudah deh sekarang lo pada jajan,.." ujar Chanyeol tapi dipotong

"Oke deh! Udah cepet jajan yang banyak" ujar Xiumin semangat

"Iya sono jajan yang banyak, bayar sendiri okeh?" kata Chanyeol santai dan langsung menghentikan anak-anak untuk menyerbu kantin

"Euhh, ga rame, kirain mo dibayarin" rutuk Sehun sambil manyun

"Hahahahah engga ketang udah weh sok jajan gue traktir!" ujar Chanyeol mantap membuat teman-temannya langsung menyerbu kantin dan jajan sebanyak-banyaknya

"Kamu yakin bayarin mereka?" tanya Mila melihat teman-temannya jajan dengan ganas, ampir abis dah tu isi kantin

"E-euuh, iya dong! Tenang aja!" kata Chanyeol tapi dia mulai panik, gimana engga, soalnya temen-temennya ditambah Chen yang baru datang jajannya ga kira-kira

Chanyeol ngintip dompetnya, ternyata ada uangnya, tapi cuma serebu, WHAT? SEREBU? MAMAHHHH GIMANA INI SIAPA YANG MAU BAYAAAARRRR! Batin Chanyeol berteriak membuat dia juga berteriak

"STOOPPPPPPPPP!" teriaknya menghentikan teman-temannya yang jajannya kaya ga ada hari esok itu

"UDAH UDAH, SEGITU AJA! STOP!" teriaknya lagi, lalu teman-temannya senyum semua, mereka pun duduk kembali lalu memakan jajannya, setelah itu mereka kembali lagi ke kelas, kecuali Chanyeol yang siap-siap cuci piring di kantin

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Chanyeol takut

"200 rebu" jawab Sunny ahjumma

"WHATTT? Aduuhh, uang saya ketinggalan euy, besok aja yah, saya kan ganteng yah, besok yah saya bayarnyaaa" pinta Chanyeol dengan suara memelas yang engga banget

"Gabisa! Kamu harus bayar sekarang! Kalo engga, saya mau jualan apa besok!" jawab Sunny ahjumma galak

"Atuhlaahh, saya kan ganteng, masa gaada pengecualian" mohon Chanyeol

"Gaada! Saya gamau tau! Pokoknya harus sekarang" balas Sunny ahjumma

"Ada apa sih?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba

"Ini nih, sok-sok an nraktir temennya tapi ga punya duit" jawab Sunny ketus

"Bukan gapunya duit! Aku kan ganteng jadi lupa bawa uang tau!" bela Chanyeol

"Emang berapa sih?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Eko Deuraibeu

"200 REBU! MAU BAYARIN GA! AWAS AJA LO NANYA-NANYA KAGA DIBAYARIN!" kata Sunny ahjumma yang udah sebel banget sama si Chanyeol

"Iya iya! Tenang aja kali! Nih uangnya!" ujar Eko lalu memberikan uang pada Sunny ahjumma yang sekarang tersenyum puas

"YEAHHH EKO SAVE THE DAY!" Teriak Chanyeol norak

"Makasih yah Ko! Besok gue ganti deh!" kata Chanyeol kesenengan

"Ehh, gausah, gapapa kali" Eko gamau digantiin

"Gabisa gitu dong! Pokonya besok gue ganti deh!" Chanyeol keukeuh

"Euhh iya deh, tapi gue lebih seneng kalo elo gantiin nya dengan bantuin gue" jawab Eko

"Bantuin apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Bisa gitu?" tanya Eko balik

"Kira-kira, kalo mungkin ya gue usahain" jawab Chanyeol

"Bantuin gue deketin Sani" kata Eko

"WHATTT? ENGGA MAU! YANG ITU MAH GABISA! UDAH AH! BESOK GUE GANTIIN PAKE DUIT AJA!" uajr Chanyeol panik terus dia ke kelasnya berhubung bel udah bunyi lagi yang artinya istirahat udah beres

"Emang nape sih kalo gue mau deketin Sani kok dia panik gitu, emang dia pacarnya?" tanya Eko pada dirinya sendiri lalu dia pergi ke kelasnya *skip*

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi, Gita CS pun segera keluar kelas saat mereka mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari halaman sekolah tercinta mereka

"Kyaaaa! Yong Hwa Oppa!" teriak seorang siswi yang membuat Hye Ji langsung berlari menuju kakaknya itu

"Oppa! Tuh kan kata gue juga kaga usah jemput, jadi ribut kan!" rutuk Hye Ji pada kakaknya yang sekarang lagi dadah dadah ke siswi-siswi YJ HIGH SCHOOL, Hye Ji menghela nafas

"Biarin dong Ji, sirik aja kakaknya banyak fans, kan udah dibilangin sekalian fanmeeting, lagian gue kan jarang liburan" balas Yong Hwa, Hye Ji memutarkan matanya

"Ehh Yong Hwa oppa!" ujar Sani, Gita, Mila dan Ayumi berbarengan

"Ehh kalian, ciee sekarang udah pada gede punya pacar" balas Yong Hwa sambil menunjuk tangan mereka yang bergandengan dengan pacar masing-masing

"Heheheh" mereka cuma ketawa doang

"Kalo kalian punya pacar semua, ini si Hye Ji gimana?" tanya Yong Hwa

"Dia juga ud- emmmppphh" Chen yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu langsung dibekep Suho membuat Yong Hwa mengerutkan keningnya

"Engga kok Hye Ji belom punya pacar" jawab Suho sambil tersenyum, Hye Ji panik, temen-temennya juga pada tegang

"Ohh, jangan-jangan kamu gak laku ya Ji" ujar Yong Hwa watados

"_Duhh, aman, untung aja dia gak curiga"_ batin Hye Ji

"Ya! enak aja lo! Banyak tau yang suka ama gue!" balas Hye Ji mehrong, Yong Hwa pun tertawa

"Oppa pulang kok gak bilang-bilang sihhh" kata Sani mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Heheh iya, kejutan" ujar Yong Hwa

"Yaudah deh kita minta foto!" Mila lalu menyodorkan kamera pada Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya

"Kok aku sih?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Emang kenapa?" Mila nanya balik

"Aku juga pengen ikutan difoto tauu" ujar Chanyeol yang membuat mereka tertawa, sementara Mila malu

"Yaudah sini sama aku aja" Suho pun mengambil kamera dari tangan Chanyeol lalu mulai mengatur posisi

"Ya siap, 1.2.3" JEPRET!

"Yaudah kalo gitu kita pulang dulu, makasih yaa oppa" ujar Gita, Sani, Ayumi dan Mila berbarengan lalu mereka pun pulang

"Udah kan fanmeeting nya? Cepet ah pulang, cape!" kata Hye Ji yang sekarang sudah ada diatas motor

"Iya iya cerewet amat sih, pegangan yang bener! Semuanya duluan yah!" kata Yong Hwa lalu tancap gas meninggalkan anak-anak XI B dan fans-fansnya yang teriak makin keras pas Hye Ji meluk kakaknya itu

"Ho! Napa sih tadi gue dibekep!" protes Chen

"Lo bego apa! Kaya lo gatau aja kakaknya Hye Ji gimana, kalo dia tau Hye Ji udah punya pacar, bisa-bisa gue jadi perkedel!" ujar Suho

"Ehh ada apa sih kok tadi gue denger ada yang teriak-teriak, Hye Ji mana lagi?" tanya Kris yang baru saja dari ruang guru, dia tadi disuruh ngebantuin Changmin seongsangnim

"Hye Ji udah pulang, dianterin kakaknya" jawab Xiumin

"Ohh, yahh gue telat dong" kata Kris

"Engga kok, kemaren dia bilang sekitar seminggu lah dia disini, jadi lo punya kesempatan buat ngenalin diri" ujar Suho

"Emang napa sih Ho apa hubungannya Hye Ji punya pacar ama lo jadi perkedel?" tanya Chen masih ga ngerti

"Euhh lo lemot amat sih, jadi gini, Yong Hwa hyung kan minta gue jagain Hye Ji selama dia kuliah diluar negeri, dan dari banyaknya pesen dia, salah satunya adalah, kalo Hye Ji punya pacar, dia harus tau dari gue dan ngenalin dirinya sendiri secara gentle, dan dia yang bakal nentuin selanjutnya. Nah, tadi kan elo yang hampir bilang ke dia, bisa-bisa gue jadi perkedel dodol" jelas Suho

"Ohh gitu, terus, maksudnya nentuin selanjutnya apaan" kali ini Kris yang bertanya

"Jangan soak dulu ya Kris, jadi setelah pacar Hye Ji ngenalin diri, kalo menurut Yong Hwa hyung pantes, dia bakal ngijinin dengan segudang pesan, tapi kalo engga, siap-siap aja deh putus ama Hye Ji" kata Suho dan membuat Kris dan yang lain geleng-geleng kepala

"Waduh, parah amat sih kakaknya si Hye Ji, untung bukan gue pacarnya" ujar Kai disertai anggukan yang lainnya

"Heeh sih, tapi Kris, lo tenang aja, sebenernya Yong Hwa hyung tuh baik kok" ucap Suho

"Udah aja lo bawain makanan kesukaan dia pas nanti ngenalin diri" celetuk Chen dan langsung mendapat gelengan keras dari Suho

"Jangan! Bisa-bisa lo langsung diusir, disangkanya sogokan lagi, pokoknya lo harus apa adanya!" kata Suho segera memberi tahu Kris

Kris cuma ngangguk doang dari tadi, dia bingung, gimana kalo dia ditolak terus disuruh putus sama Hye Ji

"Ho, ntar bantuin gue yah" kata Kris saat diperjalanan pulang dengan Suho *skip*

Sorenya, Kris pergi kerumah Suho yang cuma sebelahan sama rumah Hye Ji dalam rangka nyiapin rencana buat ngenalin diri sama kakaknya Hye Ji, dia udah bilang sama Hye Ji dan mendapat persetujuan, asal Kris bisa ngejamin diri tahan mental, awalnya Hye Ji juga gamau, tapi setelah diyakinin dan Kris bilang dia dibantuin Suho, akhirnya Hye Ji setuju juga

Kris pun dengan gugup memencet bel rumah Hye Ji, belum ada jawaban, dia memencet bel rumah Hye Ji sekali lagi dan menoleh kebelakang, Suho langsung senyum sambil ngangkat banner 'KRIS FIGHTING!' tak lama ada sebuah suara dari dalam rumah, Kris pun segera memasang tampang kalem _"lo pasti bisa Kris" _gumam Kris dalam hati

Yong Hwa pun membukakan pintu gerbang dan mendapati seseorang lain yang menurutnya asing, dia langsung mendaratkan pandangan penuh tanda tanya, sementara yang ditatapnya itu bingung

"Kamu siapa" tanya Yong Hwa dingin

"E-euuh saya.."

Bagaimanakah nasib Kris selanjutnya? Berhasilkah dia meluluhkan hati Yong Hwa?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah, diusahain), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myeon/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao/Tao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

-Park Mila

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari, alur kecepetan

Hai hai haiiii ketemu lagi sama kita berdua, makasih yah buat yang udah baca cerita ini dari awal dan ga bosen-kayaadayangbacaaja-, hohoho, sekarang kita bawa chapter 6 nih! Makasih buat yang udah review^^

Yaudah yu capcuss

Happy Reading!^^

•••

"Kamu siapa" tanya Yong Hwa dingin

"E-euuh saya.."

Bagaimanakah nasib Kris selanjutnya? Berhasilkah dia meluluhkan hati Yong Hwa?

_**CLASS 'B' LIFE**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

"Euhh, saya Kris, pacar Hye Ji" ujar Kris ragu-ragu

"Pacar? Hye Jiii kesiniiiii" panggil Yong Hwa

"Iya oppa ada apa?" tanya Hye Ji pura-pura gatau

"Ini siapa?" tunjuk Yong Hwa pada Kris yang sekarang nunduk

"Euhh, itu.."

"Pacar lo?"

"Euh,, udah masuk dulu napa, ga enak kali didepan pintu gini" ujar Hye Ji lalu pergi menuju teras dan duduk disana diikuti Yong Hwa dan Kris

"Siapa kamu tadi?" tanya Yong Hwa setelah mereka duduk

"Kris" jawab Kris lebih mantap dari yang tadi

"Kamu pacar Hye Ji?" tanya Yong Hwa lagi

"Iya"

"Sekolah dimana? Kelas berapa?"

"YJ HIGH SCHOOL, kelas XI B, sekelas sama Hye Ji"

"Kenapa kamu mau pacaran sama Hye Ji"

"Karena aku sayang sama dia"

"Kamu serius kan sama Hye Ji"

"Pasti"

"Oke, kayaknya kamu cukup meyakinkan. Baiklah, aku kasih kamu waktu seminggu buat ngebuktiin kalo kamu bisa jagain Hye Ji. Dan ada beberapa hal yang aku harus kasih tau ke kamu, satu, kalo maen jangan pulang lebih dari jam 11, dua, kamu harus selalu ada buat Hye Ji, tiga, …. Nah gitu, ngerti kan?" akhirnya Yong Hwa selesai menjelaskan peraturan-peraturan nya ke Kris yang kurang lebih butuh waktu 2 jam, Hye Ji ketiduran, Kris nahan biar gak pingsan, udah cape banget itu dengerin Yong Hwa ngomong terus kaya gaada capenya

"Iya hyung, aku ngerti" jawab Kris

"Oke yaudah sekarang kamu boleh pulang" ujar Yong Hwa

"Euh, pulang?"

"Iya, emang mau apa lagi, kesini cuma mau ngenalin diri kan? Yaudah sana pulang, aku mau mindahin Hye Ji" ujar Yong Hwa ngusir sambil mencoba menggendong Hye Ji, tapi kayaknya gak berhasil

"Euh, kok lo jadi berat sih Ji, makan apa sih ni anak berat gini" kata Yong Hwa gak berhasil ngangkat Hye Ji

"Perlu dibantuin hyung?" tawar Kris yang ternyata belom pulang

"Hah? Uhh iya deh kayaknya, yaudah angkat deh tuh si Hye Ji, naik keatas, kamarnya pintu pertama disebelah kiri tangga" balas Yong Hwa lalu masuk kedalam, Kris pun segera menggendong Hye Ji bridal style dan membawanya ke kamarnya, dia tidurin Hye Ji di kasur

"Heh, gaada yah cium-cium, udah sana pulang, makasih udah ngangkat si Hye Ji!" ujar Yong Hwa ketus menghentikan Kris yang akan mencium kening Hye Ji

"Ehh? Iya iya, aku pulang dulu ya hyung" kata Kris lalu keluar dari kamar Hye Ji lalu pulang

"Iya ati-ati dijalan" balas Yong Hwa

Kris langsung kerumah Suho untuk mengambil motornya sekalian laporan

"Gimana berhasil ga? Lama banget" tanya Suho

"Iya berhasil, untung bangeettt, iyalah gak lama gimana, orang dia ceramah 2 jam, Hye Ji aja ampe ketiduran" jawab Kris

"Ohh iya? Sukur deh, hahahah emang dia mah suka lama, gue aja waktu itu sebelum dia pergi kuliah 3 jam, kadang gue juga mikir emang kaga pegel apa tuh mulut"

"What? 3 jam? Waduh parah banget, tapi untung deh gue disetujuin, tapi katanya mau diliat dulu seminggu"

"Oh gitu? Semangat yah!"

"Heeh, yaudah yah gue pulang dulu, makasih yah Ho udah bantuin"

"Iya sama-sama" jawab Suho lalu Kris pun pulang kerumahnya *skip*

•••

At YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Sekarang lagi istirahat, Gita CS lagi pada ngerumpi.

"Ih anjrit lah keren banget oppa nya si Hye Ji kemaren! dah setaun ga ketemu makin ganteeng aja" rusuh Mila

"Iyaaah ih keren banget" celetuk Gita senyam-senyum

"Ih aduh itu mah atuh kerennya juga banget-bangetaan" histeris Sani

"Biasa aja kali! kaga usah ribut, dasar alayers" kesal Hye Ji dari tadi ngerumpi topiknya oppanya mulu

Saat mereka sedang ribut-ributnya ngobrol oppanya si Hye Ji, datanglah gerombolan anak gembel *gakdeng* Anak EXO ketang

"Eh Sabtu kita maen yu! gue bosen di rumah ni" ajak Chen pada member EXO yang lainnya dan Gita CS

"Lo ngomong sama siapa Chen?" celetuk Sani dengan wajah datar

"Lo bosen di rumah? emang lo punya rumah?" tanya Sani lagi muka datarnya

"Ih San si chendol tuh ngajakin kita tau!" sahut Suho

"Oh gue kira si chendol ngomong sendiri" jawab Sani santai

"MANEH MAH DA" ucap mereka semua pada Sani

"Emang mau maen kemana?" tanya Hye Ji diikuti anggukan yg lainnya

"Gimana kalo ke rumah si badut!" usul Chanyeol

"Iya juga tuh hayu atuh?" riweuh Chen muncrat ke muka Kris

"Woles weh woles atuh ni urang wae nu kabagean muncratan ti maneh teh" ucap Kris ngebersihin mukanya dari hujan dadakan Chen

"Hahaha sorry sorry" jawab Chen watados

"Emang mau maen apa?" tanya Gita

"Kita maen kawin-kawinan aja yu! nanti teh pada punya anak" usul Lay naluri keibuan nya muncul

Semua menoleh pada Lay dengan wajah -_-

"Ih maen apa atuh yang bener" serius si KM

"Udahlah gimana nanti aja yang penting mah ngumpul dulu weh" Ucap Chanyeol langsung pergi ke kelas IX A ke si Eko bayar utang, sementara anak-anak XI B masih debat

"Boleh sih maen, tapi jangan aneh-aneh ya" ucap Ayumi

"Hah? aneh-aneh? Maksud loe" Tanya Kai

"Euh iya jangan yang aneh-aneh kaya usul si Lay" jawabnya

"Ya kagak lah kita mah mau main… euh, gimana entar aja deh" ucap Kai

Oke kita tinggalin mereka yang debat mau maen apa, kita lihat si Chanyeol yang lagi bayar utangnya pada si Eko

"Ko ini gue balikin yang kemarin" ucap Chanyeol menyerahkah uang dan mas kawin sebesar duariburupiah, lalu semua hadirin pun menyerukan SAAHHHHH

*eh eh kok gue dialog gue kaya yang mau kawin aja ye? Heh thor bener dong gue tuh lurus tau!*

*heheh, kaga tau tuh si author Sani, bukan gue yeol*

*bodo ah, ulang-ulang!*

*Iya iya cerewet amat sih lu yeol*

"Ko ini gue balikin yang kemaren" ucap Chanyeol menyerahkan duit 200 rebu

"Ehh udah dibilangin kaga usah juga" jawab Eko

"Gabisa, pokoknya gue harus balikin, ini uangnya, udah ah gue buru-buru, makasih yah kemaren udah dibantuin, daahh" ujar Chanyeol lalu buru-buru pergi

"_Euhh, terus gimana yah gue deketin Sani"_ batin Eko lalu nyakuin duit tadi

_I GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN_

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir pun tak lama berbunyi dan kelas XI B memulai pelajarannya yaitu pelajaran sejarah oleh Soo Man seongsangnim*skip*

Akhirnya setelah 3 jam pelajaran membosankan dari bapak tua yang suka ngecover dance Bubble Pop nya Hyuna 4Minute itu berakhir juga, anak-anak XI B pun bersorak gembira, mereka sebenernya udah butek dari pertama pelajaran bahkan dari waktu ngeliat muka Soo Man seongsangnim masuk ke kelas, tapi butek nya ilang kalo udah inget cover dance Bubble Pop itu, karena cover dance itu sudah tersebar di YJ HIGH SCHOOL beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan sempat membuat heboh warga YJ HIGH SCHOOL, kepala sekolah sudah mencoba menghentikan peredaran video itu, tapi karena kata Soo Man seongsangnim gapapa akhirnya ya dibiarin aja

"Haahhh akhirnya selesai juga tuh pelajaran sejarah, udah mah pelajarannya ngebosenin, gurunya lebih ngebosenin dong!" ujar Sehun

"Iya yah! Yaudah gimana ini jadi ga mainnya?" tanya Sani

"Jadi dong! Pokoknya harus jadi, jangan lupa makanannya yah Badut!" seru Luhan

"Iya deh iyaa" jawab Xiumin asal-asalan

"Yaudah, ntar pokoknya Sabtu jam 5 udah harus pada ada dirumah Xiumin yah!" ujar Kai lalu mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing*skip*

•••

Hari Sabtu

Waktu udah menunjukkan pukul 4.30 KST, semuanya lagi siap-siap buat main dirumah Xiumin, tapi Xiumin yang punya rumah malah tidur ga siap-siap sama sekali

Sehun sekarang udah dijalan sama Sani

"Hunie nanti main apa yah?" tanya Sani

"Euuhh, gatau aku juga, kan kata Kai juga gimana entar" jawab Sehun bohong, dia sebenernya udah tau mau maen apa

"Ih Hunie atuh jangan bohong! bohong teh dosa tau!" ucap Sani jadi ceramah

"Aku ga bohong Saniekuu" balas Sehun mencubit hidung Sani

"Ya sok atuh ceritain entar teh mau maen apah?" tanya Sani lagi

"Da engga tau aku juga" greget Sehun

"Awas weh kalo Hunie tau mau maen apah, tapi pura-pura ga tau mah" kesal Sani

"Emang mau di apain?" goda Sehun

"Mau di… itu ah pokonamah lamun kamu ngabohong tingalikeun weh" ucap Sani

"Bukannya tiap hari kamu liat aku yah? karna aku ganteng kan?" ucap Sehun terus ngegoda si Sani

"Ih Hunie mah -_- teuing ah baeud pundung" ucap Sani lalu jalan cepat ninggalin Sehun

"Hahaha uh Sanieku jangan ninggalin atuh" teriak Sehun sambil mengejar Sani

Sip kita tinggalin Oh Couple yang lagi marahan, kita liat Kris yang sekarang lagi diwawancara Yong Hwa pas mau ngejemput Hye Ji

"Hyung, please atuh da bener inimah kerumah Xiumin, sekelas ikut bukan kita ajaaa!" pinta Kris pada Yong Hwa

"Bener ga Hye Ji?" Yong Hwa malah nanya ke Hye Ji

"Iya bener tau ih, udahlah kita udah ditungguin ini, kalo Oppa ngelarang-ngelarang aku terus, aku telpon Umma nih sekarang!" ancam Hye Ji

"Ehh? Jangan dong, iya deh iya gue ijinin, inget yah, jangan pulang lebih dari jam 11!" jawab Yong Hwa takut diaduin, soalnya dia emang udah sering dimarahin karena overprotective sama Hye Ji

"Iya iya gue ngerti, dadah Oppaa! Jangan ngancurin dapur yahh, kalo mau makan delivery aja!" seru Hye Ji lalu dia pergi begitu saja*skip*

Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Xiumin, ternyata semua udah pada ada disana, tapi mukanya pada butek, sementara Xiumin muka watados

"Hey semuanyaahhh, kenapa pada butek gitu mukanya" tanya Hye Ji yang baru saja masuk kerumah Xiumin

"Ini nih si Xiumin kaga nyiapin makanan, kaga rame dong ah" rutuk Mila

"Oh gituu, hahahah pantesan suram begini, Kriisss, mana itu makanan nyaa" teriak Hye Ji pada Kris yang masih diluar, dia masuk bawa 5 kotak pizza+sekeresek gede makanan dan minuman lain dan langsung diserbu oleh anak-anak XI B

"Waahhh, keren lo Kris, dalam rangka apa ini lo bawa makanan" ujar Kai kesenengan

"Peje" jawab Kris singkat, dan mendapat tanggapan OOOHHH dari temen-temennya

"Yaudah yu sekarang mulai mau maen apa?" tanya Sani yang mendadak seger liat konsumsi banyak

"TRUTH OR DARE!" teriak anak-anak EXO kompak, sementara Gita CS mengerutkan kening

"What? Kok pada kompak gitu jawabnya, perasaan tadi katanya pada gatau deh mau maen apa" tanya Ayumi curiga menatap satu persatu anak-anak EXO

"Ehh, ini mah kebetulan aja kali" jawab D.O

"Iya gitu? Kok gue ga percaya yah" ujar Mila

"Iya yah, mencurigakan, ehh udah deh mending kita buruan mulai, gue takut kemaleman ini pulangnya" ujar Hye Ji

"Bener tuh kata si Hye Ji, yaudah buruan yuk dimulai" kata Chanyeol lalu mengambil botol, mereka pun membentuk lingkaran, salah satu alasan mereka maen dirumah Xiumin ya ini, gede, lega, cukup buat satu kelas XI B

"Oke jadi cara maennya udah pada tau kann?" tanya Sehun dan mendapat anggukan dari temen-temennya, dia pun memutar botol itu, dan ternyata botol itu berhenti tepat mengarah kearah Chen

"Oh gue yah? Oke, gue pilihhh, euhh, elo Xiumin!" tunjuk Chen

"Kok gue sih?!" protes Xiumin

"Ehh, ga bisa protes!" ujar Kai

"Euhh, iya deh" Xiumin pasrah

"Truth or dare" tanya Chen

"Euhh, truth aja deh"

"Kenapa loe suka ngiler? aneh gue mah"

"Eoh? itu mah udah kebiasaan gue"

"Anjrit yang kaya begitu dibilang kebiasaan! gue curiga semua keluarga loe punya kebiasaan kaya gitu"

"Kayanya sih begitu. Udah sekarang gantian, gue pilih si Kai"

"Truth or Dare Kai?"

"Dare ajah weh"

"Oke gue minta loe nyium bibir si bacon trus kita poto" mendengar dare dari Xiumin yang lain langsung tertawa dan ngeluarin hpnya atau kameranya

"HAH? Ih anjir kaga ah! gue mah masih lurus atuh" ujar Kai

"KAGA ADA PENOLAKAN" teriak mereka semua

"Ish takdir gue ngenes amat! masa iya first kiss gue di ambil sama si item" rutuk si bacon

"Euh ya udah deh" ucap Kai mendekati Baekhyun dengan tatapan nakal, Baekhyun nelen ludah deg-degan, Kai makin dekat Baekhyun makin deg-degan, Chen ikut degdegan, bahkan Haji Muhidin ikut deg-degan, lalu..

CHU~ Jepret!

"Wah kalian kereeen! bagus ni gambarnya" teriak Lay saat Kai sudah melepas bibir nya dari bibir bacon

"Iyah, kapan-kapan lagi yah kiseu nya" girang Hye Ji

"Seneng amat sih, lo fujoshi Hye?" celetuk Xiumin

"Heehh!" jawab Hye Ji semangat, sementara itu Kai dan Baekhyun wajahnya pada merah ga tau malu, ga tau mau lagi *ehh*

"Oke sekarang giliran gue yah! gue milih Lay"

"Eh? Gue?" sahut Lay menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare aja deh"

"Lo harus dance Ma Boy nya Sistar topless! dan lo harus topless sampe akhir permainan ini" jawab Kai santai

"Apah? Lo kejam amat sih! entar gue masuk angin lagi" ucap Lay kesel

"Gapapa kali, kan ada gue"

"Hah? maksud lo Kai" tanya Lay aneh, Kai cuma cecengiran

"Kai loe masih lurus kan?" tanya Chanyeol ngeri

"Kayaknya iya"

"HAH? KAYANYA?" teriak mereka semua dengan mata bulat sempurna

"Biasa aja kali! udah cepet Lay buka baju lo! mana musiknya?"

"Ih Kai lo napsu amat sih?" ucap Gita cs

"Gue mah curiga si Kai belok da" bisik Gita pada teman geng nya

"Iya ih gue mah takut asli! duh tuh abs coklat mu di kemanain?" rusuh Sani

"Iya ih astaga gue mah kaga habis pikir" sahut Ayumi dan Mila

"Udah lah biarin aja kali yang penting mah dianya bahagia" jawab Hye Ji kalem, dasar fujo -_- batin temen-temennya

Setelah musik sudah siap Lay pun membuka bajunya, sontak naluri centil Gita CS pada bangkit mereka teriak ngeliat abs nya si Lay yang jadi, tapi diam-diam naluri centil juga hinggap ke anak-anak EXO minus Lay. Mereka ngejerit di tahan soalanya kalo ikutan ngejerit mereka malu sendiri

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ABS NYA ITU LOOHHH" teriak Gita CS

"Ih udah belum teriak-teriaknya, dingin nih" sahut Lay polos

"Emang lo bisa dance Ma Boy gitu" tanya Kris

"Gue pernah nyobain, kayanya gue bisa deh"

"Oke musik"

_Oh Ma Boy ~ Oh Ma Boy ~Baby_

_niga museun sarangeul ara, nae mam man apa_

_Oh Ma Boy ~ Oh Ma Boy ~Baby_

_niga eotteohke nae mameul ara, Don't let me down Boy_

Lay pun menggerakkan badannya dengan sangat lincah, Gita CS makin histeris, anak-anak EXO jawdrop, Kai napsu, dia ikutan topless terus ikutan ngedance

"AAAAHHHHH KAII LAYYY! BESOK JADIAANNN" teriak Hye Ji, sementara Sani, Mila, Gita dan Ayumi matanya ditutupin sama pacar masing-masing

"Ihh lepasin dongg, gue juga mau liaattt" kata mereka berempat kompak

"Enggakk! Hye Ji mah fujoo, kamu mah jangaaannn" teriak D.O histeris, sebenernya mereka tuh khawatir pacar mereka malah pada suka sama Kai, liat aja badannya tuh, omaigod banget

"Woy udah ah udahh! Lanjutin lagi permainannya!" kata Chanyeol yang mematikan lagunya, Hye Ji kesenengan, Ayumi, Gita, Mila, dan Sani dilepasin

"Woahh keren banget kalian apalagi ekspresi elo berdua, ohmaigod" ujar Hye Ji sambil ngeliat hasil fotonya

"Ehh Kai kok elo ikutan topless sih?" tanya Mila heran

"Gapapa, udah cepet lanjutin" Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memakai bajunya, sementara Gita, Ayumi dan Sani ngerubutin Hye Ji buat liat poto tadi, Baekhyun masih speechless, kayaknya dia mulai suka ama Kai

"Giliran gue yah, oke gue milih elo Hye Ji" tunjuk Lay

"Truth or dare?" tanyanya

"Gue milih dare" jawab Hye Ji yakin

"Oke gue minta lo cium si Kris, 2 menit, di video+difoto" ujar Lay kalem

"Whattttt, kenapa gue yang harus cium dia, ahh elo mah Lay" protes Hye Ji

"Ehh, ga boleh protess!" kata mereka kompak

"Euhh yaudah deh" Hye Ji pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kris, tapi ternyata Kris langsung menciumnya duluan

CHU~ Jepret! Jepret!

"Wahh, keren yahh, cuma nempel doang, kalo gue udah kaga mau diem da, udah berapa lama ini?" tanyaTao watados, otomatis yang lain pada noleh kearah dia

"Baru semenit, hah? Jadi lo sama Gita suka…" jawab Lay

"Suka apa? Engga kok, heheh, emang barusan gue ngomong apa yah?" Tao malah cecengiran, sementara itu Gita langsung diinterogasi

"Whatt, Gita lo suka itu sama si Tao?" tanya Sani

"Astagaa, pantesan bibir lo tebell" lanjut Mila

"Engga ih, enak aja lo, bibir gue gini turunan tau!" kesal Gita karena temen-temennya maen nuduh aja

"Udah! Waktunya abis!" seru Lay, Kris dan Hye Ji pun segera melepaskan ciumannya, wajah mereka merah sekarang

"Woahh, keren lo Kris!" kata Chanyeol

"Iyalah, demi kelangsungan hidup dan hubungan gue" balas Kris

"Oke sekaran giliran guee, gue pilih Suho!" seru Hye Ji

"Truth or dare?" tanyanya

"Truth aja biar aman" jawab Suho kalem

"Euh, lo harus jujur, lo straight ga"

"Ehh Ji lo ga salah nanya itu? Bukannya dia udah jelas lurus" bisik Sani

"Ga, udah kita liat aja nanti" jawab Hye Ji

"What? Pertanyaan macam apa tuh, emang lo ga tau Ji, lo kan sahabat gue" kata Suho

"Udah jawab ajaaa" kata Hye Ji

"Euhh, sebenernya…" Suho malah menatap Lay dengan tatapan kasih-tau-jangan-nih, dan Lay hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Sebenernya apa Ho?" tanya Hye Ji tak sabar

"Sebenernya gue ga lurus" jawab Suho akhirnya

"Haaahhh" kata mereka minus Lay dan Hye Ji kaget

"Dan gue udah punya pacar" tambah Suho

"HAAAHHH" kaget mereka makin keras

"Tuh kan bener dugaan gue, siapa pacar lo" kata Hye Ji

"Lay" jawab Suho

"HAAAAHHHHHHHH" ketiga kalinya mereka ber-hah ria

"Ih udah deh jangan hah-hah mulu, bau tau" kata Hye Ji lempeng

"Kita kan kaget bego, emang lo kaga apa" sahut Luhan yang akhirnya kebagian dialog juga

"Engga sih, soalnya gue udah curiga dari sekitar… 2 bulan yang lalu, makanya gue nanya disini soalnya sekalian biar gaada yang salah paham" jawab Hye Ji

"Wahh, bener tuh, tapi ngemeng-ngemeng lo curiga kenapa" tanya Sehun

"Waktu itu gue liat Suho jalan bareng ama Lay, dekeeett banget. Gue penasaran dong ya, terus gue ikutin aja, gataunya Suho nyium Lay" jawab Hye Ji dan mendapat tanggapan Ohhh berjamaah, sementara Lay nunduk malu, Suho cecengiran

"Ehh, tapi itu bener Lay?" tanya Luhan, Lay cuma ngangguk doang

"Wahh, kalo gitu selamaat yahhh, yess berarti makin banyak peje dong, hahahah" kata Chen malah ketawa ketawa, sementara yang lain masih melongo ga percaya sama pengakuan nya Suho

"Ih kok pada melongo sih?" ucap Suho aneh temen-temen nya melongo ga ngiceup-ngiceup

"Da atuh kaget ai kamu" ucap Sani yang sudah sadar dan yang lain pun ikutan sadar dan ngangguk-ngangguk

"Ya udah sekarang giliran gue" kata Suho

"Gue pilih Sani"

"Eh? gue?"

"Iya, truth or dare?"

"Apa yah bebas aja deh" jawab Sani lempeng

"MILIH AI KAMU!" teriak yang lainnya greget

"Woles weh woles atuh! gue mah milih dare ajah weh"

"Mmhh, gue minta lo baca ff sama Sehun"

"Cuma itu doang?"

"Iya, itu doang, tapi ff nc" Suho mengeluarkan smirk punya Kyuepil seongsangnim, anak-anak XI B pun ribut, Sehun sweatdrop

"Napa sih pada ribut, emang nc teh apa?" tanya Sani dengan wajah lempeng, anak-anak langsung diem

"Lo gatau apa pura-pura gatau" tanya Mila

"Engga tau aku mah, Hunie emang nc teh apa?" Sani malah nanya ke Sehun

"Euhh, engga tauu" jawab Sehun bohong

"Yaudah lah cepet baca, nih udah gue pilihin, cast nya Sehun sama you, elo San bayangin tokoh you itu elo" ujar Suho menyerahkan tablet bergambar apel digigit itu

"Niat banget sihh elo Ho -_-" kata Hye Ji

"Heheheh, ehh tapi bacanya jangan disini, dikamar Xiumin, jangan dipraktekin yah!" seru Suho sambil smirk, anak-anak makin ribut

"Oh gitu doang, gampang dong. Yaudah ayo Hunie" Sani menarik Sehun yang makin panas dingin, sementara Gita cs harap-harap cemas takut terjadi apa-apa sama Sani

"Hunie kamu kenapa? Mukana pucet amat?" tanya Sani

"Euh-euh engga sok terusin aja bacanya" gagap Sehun

"Eh Hunie ai kissmark teh apah?" tanya polos Sani pada Sehun, dia langsung kaget ga tau harus jawab apa

"Euh itu teh, gimana yah ngejelasinnya" Sehun grogi, tapi di luar kamar ada teriakan

"WOY JANGAN DIPRAKTEKIN!" dan ternyata yang teriak itu Suho

"Udah jangan didengerin, sok jelasin sekarang kissmark teh apa?" Sani mengalihkan pembicaran

"Itu Sanieku kissmark itu misalnya aku teh nyium leher kamu terus ada bekas merah di leher kamunya itu teh namanya kissmark" jawab Sehun deg-degan, berharap Sani gak bakal nanya lagi

"Ih andai jorok ih kissmark teh! Sani mah baru tau da, kalo Hunie kok tau sih? suka baca yah?" goda Sani menyipitkan matanya dan menoleh ke sehun

"Eh? Engga itu Hunie juga di kasih tau sama Kai"

"Bohong! bilang aja weh ai suka baca mah, amit ih si Kai mesum !"

Mereka pun trus baca ff nc itu, sekarang Sehun benar-benar panas dingin keringet dimana-mana, bayangin readers ff nc nya 21+ dong! Tapi si Sani mah cuek-cuek aja soalnya ga ngerti.

PLAKK!

"Aw sakit Hunie!" teriak Sani dari dalam kamar

"Hah itu kenapa? Ih si Sani kenapa? sakit apanya? jangan-jangan…" ribut yang lain diluar kamar mereka mendengar jeritan Sani dari dalam kamar

"Ih Hunie ada apa sih?" rutuk Sani pelan

"Itu ada nyamuk di tangan kamu" jawab Sehun dengan pelan

"Oh"

"Ssst diem ada nyamuk lagi tuh" ucap Sehun, tangannya mau memukul nyamuk di tangan Sani lagi

"AHHHHH-HUUNIE PELAN-PELAN ATUH,,,BARUSAN JUGA SAKIT TAU!" teriak Sani lagi makin kencang, dan membuat yang diluar kamar makin ribut

"SUHO LOE HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB KALO SAMPE TERJADI APA-APA SAMA MEREKA!" teriak semua pada Suho, Suho juga panik, pikrannya udah kemana-mana, lalu..

BRAAKKK

Suho mendobrak pintu kamar, tapi ternyata tidak ada apa-apa

"Suho loe kenapa?" tanya Sani pada Suho yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dengan beringasnya

"…" Suho malah diam dan melihat Sani dan Sehun yang sedang memegang tabletnya dengan wajah ?_?

"Eum kaga kaga, itu loe barusan kenapa teriak-teriak" cengir Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang ga gatel sama sekali

"Oh itu, tadi ada nyamuk ditangan Sani, terus gue pukul, kenapa pada ribut" jawab Sehun dengan wajah lempeng

"Euh oh gue kirain itu" ucap Suho gagap salting

"Oh gue tau, jangan-jangan lo nyangka kalo kita ngelakuin yang ada di ff ini" sahut Sani menatap aneh suho

"Euh, heeh, gue kira gitu sih, ternyata engga, hehe" Suho cecengiran, yang lain juga ikut cecengiran

"Ih lo yah diem-diem mesum sama kaya si Kai" ucap Sani

"Kaga-kaga! gue mah masih polos, itu udah beres belum bacanya" jawab Suho ngalihin pembicaraan

"Udah! baru aja kita mau keluar" jawab Sehun datar, Sani ngangguk

"Ya udah yuk Hunie keluar!" ajak Sani pada Sehun, Suho ikutan keluar kembali ke tempat terjadi permainan, yang lain pura-pura bego ga tau apa-apa

"Gimana San seru ga baca tuh ff" tanya Kai semangat

"Kaga, kaga seru! ga tau tah kalo si Hunie mah" datar Sani ngelirik Sehun, sementara Sehun salting diliatin gitu

"Wah iya gitu? perasaan itu udah hot banget loh!" jawab Kai ga percaya

"Heeh da maneh mah mesum jadi weh si Hunie kabawa-bawa! Gelo!" ucap Sani kesal

"Ya udah sekarang giliran gue! gue mah milih si bekyun" ujar Sani

"BAEKHYUN WOY BAEKHYUN!" protes Baekhyun

"Alah sarua keneh, sok truth or dare"

"Truth aja deh"

"Oke bek lu disini suka sama siapa?"

"Gue –gue –gue suka sama,,,,ahh elo ngapain nanya itu sih!"

"Siapa? Ehh ya suka-suka gue dong!"

"Uuuhh, guesukasamakai" jawab Baekhyun secepat kilat

"Apa? Ngomong cepet amat sih bek! Tapi gue kayaknya denger Kai deh" ujar Sani

"Iya emang Kai" balas Baekhyun nunduk

"HAH? LOE SUKA SAMA COWO LAGI? KAYA SI SUHO SAMA LAY?!" histeris Gita CS kaget mendengar jawaban dari si Baekhyun, sementara Kai dia mah cuek-cuek ga peduli *curigasikaijugasukasamabaekhyun*

"Euh iya gue suka sama si Kai, gue tau ini salah tapi mau gimana lagi"tutur baekhyun

"Tuh da gue mah udah curiga banget kalo Baekyun teh belok, dia tuh suka merhatiin si Kai tau, iya kan Yun" seru Sani, Baekhyun kaget ketahuan dan cuma ngangguk aja, mukanya udah meraaaaaaaahhhhh banget

"Ya gitu Yun? loe suka sama gue? kenapa ga bilang dari dulu" tanya Kai pada Baekhyun

"HAH? MAKSUD SI KAI APAH? DIA JUGA BELOK GITU?" histeris Gita CS lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dengar jawaban si Kai

"Iya gue juga belok"

"ASTAJIM KAI KAMU TEH BELOK JUGA? TADI KATANYA MASIH LURUS! TEU ERA ETA KU ABS" teriak semua benar-benar kaget, seorang Kai gitu yah KEREN, KECE, JAGO DANCE, SEKSEH! tapi kenyataannya BELOOOK!

"Ihh biasa aja kalii! Ya udah kalo emang suka sekarang juga tembak si Kai" ucap Hye Ji kalem

"Ga bisa! gue kan semenya! jadi biar gue yang nembak!" celetuk Kai dengan penuh keberanian

"Haaaaaah" yang lain hanya ber'hah' ria

"Oke Baekhyun lo suka sama gue kan? dan gue juga suka sama lo! mulai sekarang kita pacaran! Dan jangan ada yang berani macem-macem sama my BabyBaek" seru Kai dengan lantang, BENER-BENER LANTANG. Yang lain cuma bisa melongo dan jawdrop berjamaah denger pernyataan Kai

"Tuh Yun elo setuju kan" ujar Hye Ji, sementara Baekhyun masih kaget denger pernyataan sepihak Kai itu

Hening, semua menunggu jawaban si Baekhyun, minus Gita, Sani, Mila, dan Ayumi mereka pingsan ga kuat denger penjelasan si Kai

"Emh iya deh gue setuju aja" jawab Baekhyun akhirnya

"Cieciecie" Hye Ji heboh sendiri, maklum fujo akut

"Yes berhasil! Berhasil! Hore!" heboh Kai jadi dora dadakan

"Oke karna kalian udah jadian sekarang, yang paling penting PEJE!" penyakit si Chentong kambuh

BLETAKK

"Aww, sakit Luluu, elo napa sih hobi amat nabok gue" seru Chen

"Abisan elo mah pikirannya Pejeee mulu, bete gue mah" jawab Luhan

"Uhh yaudah deh, mending sekarang lanjutin permainannya! Keburu malem nihh" seru Hye Ji menunjuk jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 KST

"Iya yaudah, sekarang giliran gue kan! Gue milih elo Ayumi!" kata Baekhyun

"Truth aja yahh" ucap Ayumi yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya

"Iya, gue tanya, apa yang lo suka dari D.O?" tanya Baekhyun

"Eumhh, apa yaa, gaada sih, gue juga gatau gue suka sama D.O kenapa" jawab Ayumi sambil tersenyum, D.O tersenyum dan mencium kening Ayumi, anak-anak kelas XI B pun dengan kompak ribut "awwwww so sweet!"

"Heheh, udah ah, sekarang giliran gue kan! Gue milih… euuhh, elo Hun!" seru Ayumi menghentikan keributan anak-anak XI B dan menunjuk Sehun

"Dare aja deh gue mah" ucap Sehun dengan wajah lempeng

"Oke! Karena gue lagi seneng liat orang kiseu, gue mau lo kiseu sama Sani, bibir yaaah!" ujar Ayumi kesenengan, Sani muka lempeng, dia mah ga tau yang kaya gitu, Sehun pun perlahan mendekat kearah Sani

"Ehh Hunie mau apa, ngapain deket-deket" tanya Sani yang merasa aneh, dia sudah terjebak antara tembok dan Sehun sekarang

"Sssttt!" kata Sehun dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sani, Sani kaget dan membulatkan matanya, dia tidak melawan tapi diam saja

Jepret Jeprett! Ayumi tersenyum puas, dia udah dapet foto Sehun sama Sani

"Udah-udah Hun! Gue udah puas! Udahan kiseunya!" seru Ayumi, Sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum, sementara Sani megap-megap ngambil napas

"Ihh ai Hunie ngapain tadi! Rasanya aneh, kapan-kapan aku mau lagi yah!" kata Sani yang udah sadar sambil nyengir, Sehun kaget terus nyengir, sementara yang lain sweatdrop

"Aduuh si Sani kok polos banget yak" bisik D.O pada Ayumi

"Heeh yah, hahahah, aduh kasian dia punya pacar pervert kaya Sehun" balas Ayumi bisik-bisik juga, D.O cuma ngangguk

"Giliran gue yah? Gue milih, D.O aja deh. Truth or dare?" seru Sehun

"Dare ajalah" jawab D.O

"Mmhh, gue mau lo mulai besok, bawain gue sama Sani bekel makanan selama 3 hari!" kata Sehun

"Aahh gampang itu mah! Iya deh tenang aja, makanannya suka-suka gue kan?" tanya D.O, dan dibalas anggukan Sehun

"Oke, sekarang giliran gue! Gue milih.. Gita aja yahh, truth or dare?" seru D.O

"Dare!" jawab Gita dengan semangat

"Gue mau elo, ngambil sebuah video rahasia dan terlarang, lebih rahasia dari soal ujian nasional tahun 2013" kata D.O dengan nada serius

"Ehh, ujian nasional? Apaan tuh? Ada dimana?" tanya Gita aneh

"Euhh, itu ujian tuh pokoknya ulangan akhir gitu, adanya di Indonesia" jelas D.O

"Kok elo tau sih?" Kali ini Ayumi yang bertanya

"Iya soalnya gue nyari tau tentang Indonesia semenjak gue ngefans berat sama Morgan SM*SH" jawab D.O dengan bangga, anak-anak XI B langsung jawdrop dan sweatdrop semua

"Euhh, udah deh mendingan lo lanjutiun aja, emang video apaan" ujar Gita memecah kekagetan anak-anak XI B

"Gini, gue denger si Soo Man seongsangnim ngecover lagi, bareng Siwon seongsangnim, lagunya Sistar 19 yang Gone Not Around Any Longer, nah elo harus ngambil video itu di flashdisk yang ada di ruang guru, tepatnya di laci meja Soo Man seongsangnim" jelas D.O panjang lebar

"Wahh, lo tau darimana?" tanya Tao

"Banyak sih yang ngomongin, udah deh pokoknya itu tugasnya, dan harus udah ada lusa!" kata D.O

"Oke deh! Tenang aja gue pasti dapet video itu" pede si Gita

"Sekarang giliran gue! Gue milih si Luhan, truth or dare" ujar Gita

"Dare aja gue mah" jawab Luhan

"Oke gue mau sekarang sampe ini game udahan, lo pake kostum Sailormoon!"

"Hahahahaha" yang lain langsung pada ketawa, Luhan mukanya merah

"_ko gue dapet dare kaya beginian sih" _ batin luhan

"Mwo? Lo kaga salah Git" tanya Sani

"Kaga kalem aja ni teh namanya uji ke'gentle'an seorang namja" balas Gita gak nyambung dengan penuh keyakinan

"Nih cepet pake sekarang" ucap Gita ngasihin tuh baju ke si Lulu

"Kok kamu bisa bawa yang kaya gitu sih baby?" tanya Tao heran pada Gita

"Heheheh, sengaja, emang udah aku siapin buat Luhan, untung aja perkiraan aku bener kalo kita bakal main ini!" seru Gita semangat

Luhan pasrah, dia ke kamar mandi ganti bajunya, saat Luhan selesai dia keluar dengan ragu nutup wajah pake tangan

Hening sesaat, kemudian..

"HAHAHAHAHAH" teriak mereka waktu liat si Luhan pake kostum gambar Sailormoon

"Loe, haha, lucu hahaha, banget" ucap Sehun dan Sani sambil megang perut

"Euuuh agashi anda mau kemana?" goda Kai dengan wajah mesumnya dan langsung diberi glare Baekhyun

"Heheh, jangan marah dong my babybaekk" Kai mencolek Baekhyun

"Woooo Lulu cantik bangeeettt" Suho ikut-ikutan, Lay bete

"_Yaelah, gue udah topless gini Suho masih aja begitu"_ batin Lay, dia pun mem-poutkan bibirnya, Suho yang menyadari ini langsung mencium Lay secepat kilat

"Ehh, kamu ngapaiiin" kata Lay nutupin bibirnya

"Heheh, kamu cemburu yah, jangan cemburu dong, aku kan cuma bercanda, aku sukanya sama kamu bukan sama Luhan" ujar Suho sambil senyum, Lay pun blushing

"Ya! udah atuh jangan ngetawain terus, amit!" ucap Luhan ngamuk langsung duduk ketempat semula

"Uuuhh, ada sailormoon ngamuukk, takuutt entar ngeluarin jurus kekuatan bulannn, wakakakak" ujar Chanyeol membuat anak-anak XI B makin ngakak

"Gandeng maneh Chanyeol, sok urang milih maneh!" seru Luhan aambekan

"Ehh kok gue sih" kata Chanyeol

"KAGA ADA PENOLAKAAANNN" teriak mereka kompak

"Uhh, iya deh, gue milih dare!"

"Hahaha, ga salah loh, gua mau balas dendam nih!" seru Luhan

"Ehh, emang gue milih apa? Dare? Ehh ga jadi ketang mau truth ajaa!" kata Chanyeol panik

"Gak bisa ganti-ganti!" ujar Mila

"Kok gitu sih, yayangku Mila tega sama aku, huweeee" Chanyeol pura-pura nangis yang bikin orang pada mau muntah

"Ehh bukannya gituu, tapi emang ga bisa ganti, udah dong yayang Chanyeol jangan nangis, kasian temen kita pada mau muntah" tunjuk Mila pada temen-temnnya yang udah ngantri ke kamar mandi buat muntah

"Heheh iya deh, sok dare nya apa!" Chanyeol jadi semangat lagi

"Besok kita kan mau ke Lotte World, lo harus naek roller coaster 3 kali!" seru Luhan

"Emang iya gitu kita besok mau ke Lotte World?" tanya Hye Ji

"Gatau, tapi kalo iya gue mah mau-mau aja" kata Tao

"Iya, semua setuju kan besok kita maen ke Lotte World?" tanya Chen

"Setujuuuu" kata semuanya kompak

"Oke, jadi siap-siap buat besok ya Yeol!" kata Luhan

"Uhh iya dehh! So, sekarang giliran gue kan, gue milih Tao! Truth or dare" kata Chanyeol

"Dare aja deh" jawab Tao

"Hahahah okee, gue mau lo besok temenin gue ke rumah hantu di Lotte World" ujar Chanyeol, Tao langsung menggeleng

"Emang di Lotte World ada rumah hantu?" tanya Gita

"Ada! Kata author nya harus ada, yah kita kan nurut aja apa kata author" jawab Chanyeol

"Jangann dong Yeoll, kok gitu sihhh sama gueee" kata Tao hampir nangis

"Ehh ga ada penolakann!" teriak semua kompak

"Euh yaudah deh! Oke, sekarang giliran gue kan? Yahh berarti gue milih sisanya aja, gak ada lagi sih, Kris, truth or dare?" tanya Tao

"Truth" jawab Kris singkat

"Lo pernah aegyo?"

"Eumm, ya gak pernahlah! Gila loh, reputasi gue ancur dong"

"Kalo gitu gue mau dong liat lo aegyo" ujar Tao

"Ehh, gabisa dong! Gue kan milihnya truth!" tolak Kris

"Gue juga sebenernya mau liat lo aegyo, ayo dong Kriss, aegyo yahh" pinta Hye Ji

"Gamau chagiii" Kris tetep nolak

"Ihh, demi akuu, mau yahhh" Hye Ji keukeuh pingin liat Kris aegyo

"Gaaakkk, nanti aja kalo kita berdua yahyahyah" pinta Kris

"Gamau, aku pengennya sekarang"

"Uhh, yaudah deh, b-bbuing-bbuing" kata Kris ragu-ragu

"Kyaaaa! Lucu banget, hahaha" Hye Ji refleks meluk Kris, sementara yang lain langsung ngakak

"Hahahah apa kata Changmin seongsangnim yah liat si Kris aegyo, bisa-bisa dia kejang-kejang terus ngeganti KM" ujar Chen

"Ehh kurang ajar lo Chendol! Awas lo! Sekarang giliran gue kan! Lo harus nerima dare dari gue!" kata Kris

"Ih kok gue ga disuruh milih sih!" protes Chen

"Ehh suka-suka gue dong! Lo kan yang terakhir, pokoknya gue gamau tau, lo harus nerima dare gue" seru Kris

Mereka pasang muka -_-

"Euh, iya deh, dare apaan emangnya!" tanya Chen

"Gue minta lo pas entar pensi dance troublemaker sama si badut"

"Hah?" Chen sama badut kaget sampe makan piring bekas nyimpen makanan

"Ih lu mah kaget sih kaget tapi kaga usah nelen piring juga kali! Gue mah curiga profesi sampingan lo jadi tukang debus" rutuk Kris diikuti anggukan yang lainnya

"Gelo!" jawab XiuChen barengan,

"Adeuh barengan jawabnya, adeeuuhh" heboh si Hye Ji yang jiwa fujo akutnya bangkit (?), lain hal sama Gita, Sani, Ayumi dan Mila mereka mah kalo udah denger tentang belok-belokan langsung pingsan tapi dengan sigap couplenya langsung nahan mereka *aciesosweet*

"Kaga mau ah! aneh aneh banget dare nya, kalo gitu caranya mah wibawa muka hensem gue mau dikemanain? sok mau dikemanain?" jawab Chen makin ga nyambung

"Wibawa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Hensem?" tanya Kai

"DARIMANA!" ujar KaiBaek barengan

"Handsome kali bukan hensem" ralat Suho

"Heheh, iya maksudnya gitu, maklum gue mah makannya sama ikan asin doang. Sok wibawa muka handsome gue mau dikemanain!" kata Chen sekali lagi

"Ih, emang gue peduli, kan GA ADA PENOLAKAN !" ucap mereka semua

"Iya deh insaalloh, gue usahain" jawab Xiumin pasrah, si Chentong juga ikutan pasrah

"Oke, hahaha ga sabar gue liatnya!" Kris exciting banget, sementara itu

TING TONG!

Bel rumah Xiumin pun berbunyi, dengan cepat Kris yang paling deket sama pintu membukakan pintunya

"Ehh, Yong Hwa hyung?" kata Kris, Hye Ji segera menghampiri pintu

"Oppa! Ngapain?" ujar Hye Ji

"Ngapain? Liat udah jam berapa sekarang!" seru Yong Hwa, Hye Ji melihat jam dan ternyata udah nunjukkin jam 11 lewat 1 menit

"Heheh, tapi kan baru lewat semenit!" kata Hye Ji

"Semenit juga tetep aja lewat! Udah cepet kita pulang!"

"Uhhh iya deh, bentar dong pamitan dulu!"

"Iya, gue tunggu di motor!"

"Semuanyaaa, sorry yah, gue pulang duluan, besok kasih tau aja jam berapa ke Lotte World nya! Daaahh" pamit Hye Ji dan diapun segera keluar dan tak lama terdengar suara motor yang kian jauh

Bagaimanakah besok di Lotte World? Bisakah Chanyeol dan Tao menyelesaikan dare mereka?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah, diusahain), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myeon/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao/Tao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

-Park Mila

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari, alur kecepetan

Sorryyyyy lama update, ternyata kita sibuk . aduhh sorry banget, ini chapter 7 special buat kalian, hahahah thanks buat like dan commentnya. We love you all yang udah like dan comment, heheh. Ini cerita 1000000% hasil pemikiran kita berdua

Buat yang belum baca chapter sebelumnya, ini linknya

Chapter 1 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-hye-ji-sani/357008351083222

Chapter 2 : notes/exo-fanfiction/titipan-member-class-b-life-chap-2-hye-ji-sani/357911900992867

Chapter 3 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-chap-3-hye-ji-sani/360138340770223

Chapter 4 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-part-4-hye-ji-sani/366861710097886

Chapter 5 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-chap-5-hye-ji-sani/377191982398192

Chapter 6 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-chap-6-hye-ji-sani/378620482255342

Yu ahh capcusss

Happy Reading all ^^

•••

"Semuanyaaa, sorry yah, gue pulang duluan, besok kasih tau aja jam berapa ke Lotte World nya! Daaahh" pamit Hye Ji dan diapun segera keluar dan tak lama terdengar suara motor yang kian jauh

Bagaimanakah besok di Lotte World? Bisakah Chanyeol dan Tao menyelesaikan dare mereka?

_**CLASS 'B' LIFE**_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Kris masih cengo dengan kepergian Hye Ji yang sangat mendadak, dia belum siap dengan semua ini, dia merasa kehilangan, padahal banyak yang belum dia lakukan dengan Hye Ji, tapi semuanya terlambat, Hye Ji sudah tiada

"Woy thor! Gue tuh pulang kerumah bukan mati! Lebay amat narasinya!"

Ohh, heheh maappp, gue lagi pusing inii, heheh, map yah

"Heheh heheh mulu lu thor kaya si Chen, pokoknya ulang!"

Iye deh

Kris masih cengo dengan kepergian Hye Ji, sementara yang lain gatau ngapain, sampe kemudian seseorang membuyarkan kecengoan Kris

"Woy! Ngelamun aja lo! Ntar kesambet loh!"

"Ih elo Ho ngagetin aja, abis gue masih supris liat Yong Hwa hyung" balas Kris

"Supris? Surprise mereun -_- lo bule abal yah! Emang kenapa lo pake surprise segala sih" tanya Suho

"Yah kaget aja itu, kok tiba-tiba dateng, ngasih salam, ngomel-ngomel, terus Hye Ji ilang, sakti banget yah" ujar Kris

"Hahaha kaya lo gatau dia aja, lancar ga seminggu ini?" tanya Suho lagi

"Lumayan sih, tiap gue mau maen ama Hye Ji pasti diceramahin dulu deh" jawab Kris

"Sabar deh, tapi lo lulus kan?"

"Keputusannya besok"

"Ohh yaudah"

"Ehh, gue udah boleh pake baju kan? Tiris ih" yaampun! Author lupa! Ternyata Lay belom pake baju lagi

"Heheh, boleh kok" kata Kai sambil nyengir

"Euh! Tatadi kek! Aduh, masuk angin lah ieu mah" ujar Lay sambil memakai bajunya lagi

Tak lama mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing

Sehun dan Sani sudah berada didalam bus menuju kerumah mereka, Sani diam dan cemberut, Sehun yang melihatnya aneh

"Sanieku kenapa hm?"

"Kaga, kaga kenapa-napa!" ketus Sani memalingkan wajahnya

"Ih kenapa ai Sani? Meni baeud wae"

"Tadi ngapain ngebohong!"

"Ngebohong apah? Perasaan Hunie mah ga pernah ngebohong"

"Tadi pas sebelum maen ke rumah si badut, Hunie ga tau mau maen apa! Tapi pas mau di mulai kamu tau''

"Oh jadi gara-gara itu, kirain apa" ucap Sehun mencubit hidung Sani greget

"Aku lagi serius Hunie"

"Iya mian, mian nih Hunie kasih coklat! Jangan marah lagi yah" jawab Sehun memberikan colat batang

"Ga mau -_-" ucap Sani memalingkan wajah tapi sedetik kemudian coklat itu raib dari tangan Sehun

"Ih katanya ga mau"

"Biarin" sahut Sani dengan muka watadosnya

"Jadi udah ga marah kan?"

"Mmhhh" Sani sibuk mengunyah coklat sementara Sehun ketawa

20 menit pun berlalu ternyata Sani tidur menyender ke kaca

"Ish dasar yeoja ini! Ada pacar di sebelahnya tapi malah tidur nyender ke kaca" decak Sehun membenarkan posisi tidur Sani jadi nyender ke Sehun, tak lama merekapun sampai di pemberhentian bus

"Sani ayo bangun, kita udah nyampe" ujar Sehun membangunkan Sani, tapi nihil, si Sani kaga bangun-bangun juga -_- *ni cewe kebluk juge*, akhirnya Sehun menggendong Sani sampai rumah Sani, Sehun ingat Sani menyimpan kunci rumahnya di saku jaketnya karena orangtuanya sedang keluar kota

Sehun membukakan pintu dan menggendong Sani menuju kamarnya, karena lelah Sehun ketiduran di kamar Sani ahirnya mereka tidur bersama *tapi si Sani nya kaga tau* *skip*

Keesokan harinya

"Hye Jiiii buruan dong! Niat gak sih nganterin gue" teriak Yong Hwa, hari ini liburannya habis dan dia akan segera berangkat lagi ke Amerika

"Iya bentarr!" Hye Ji membalas Yong Hwa dan segera menghampiri oppanya itu

"Duh lama banget sih, elo ngapain aja!"

"Heheh, maaf, abis sibuk tadi"

"Yaudah deh yuk buruan"

Setelah berpamitan pada Mr. dan Mrs. Jung mereka pun segera pergi ke bandara, Yong Hwa akan berangkat pukul 10 KST dan sekarang sudah pukul 9.30

Saat sudah sampai di bandara, ternyata Kris sudah ada disana

"Eh Kris, udah lama?" tanya Yong Hwa

"Engga kok hyung, baru aja" jawab Kris

"Oh, ya udah, jaga Hye Ji yah, jangan sampe lo nyakitin dia, kalo sampe satu tetes aja airmata Hye Ji keluar gara-gara elo! Abis lo!"

"Iya hyung tenang aja"

"Oke, jadi keputusannya… elo seminggu ini cukup baik dan gue pikir lo bisa jagain Hye Ji, jadi iya, gue setujuin elo sama Hye Ji"

"Wah bener hyung? Makasih yah!" Kris refleks meluk Yong Hwa, sementara Yong Hwa cengo

"Ehh iya iya udah deh lepasin, lo masih lurus kan"

"Heheh iya maaf hyung, refleks"

Yong Hwa memeluk Hye Ji sekali lagi dan berpamitan, lalu dia menuju pesawat

"Kapan dia balik?" tanya Kris

"2 tahun lagi" jawab Hye Ji, wajahnya tampak sedih

"Hey, kamu gak apa-apa kan? Udah dong jangan sedih, sekarang mending kita pergi ke Lotte World, kayaknya yang lain udah nunggu disana deh" ajak Kris pada Hye Ji, Hye Ji mengangguk lalu mereka pun menuju Lotte World

At Lotte World

"Oke Chanyeol! Lo udah siap kan nerima dare gue" tanya Luhan dengan smirk menghiasi wajahnya

"Siap!" jawab Chanyeol yakin

"Kris sama Hye Ji mana?" tanya Tao

"Mereka bentar lagi kesini, tadi mereka nganterin Yong Hwa hyung dulu ke bandara, dia kan hari ini balik ke Amerika" jawab Suho

"Ohh" tanggap anak-anak IX B kompak

"Oke, sekarang mencar dulu bebas yah, nanti kumpul jam 3 disini buat liat dare Luhan dan Chanyeol" ujar Kai, anak-anak IX B pun dengan senang hati berpencar dan menuju permainan yang mereka inginkan

Kris dan Hye Ji akhirnya sampai di Lotte World. Mereka bertemu Suho dan Lay

"Ehh baru datang Ji?" tanya Suho

"Iya, yang lain mana?"

"Sekarang mah mencar dulu, bebas mau main apa juga, nanti jam 3 ngumpul liat dare Luhan ama Chanyeol" jelas Lay

"Ohh, yaudah deh, gue mau naek roller coaster ahh, yuk Kris! Duluan yah Ho, Lay!" seru Hye Ji menarik Kris menuju roller coaster

Kita liat pasangan KaiBaek dulu

"Kai, aku mau es krim yah" kata Baekhyun

"Iya chagi, mau rasa apa?"

"Eumm, liat aja dulu yuk" mereka pun segera menuju stand es krim

"Mau rasa apa?" tanya Kai lagi

"Strawberry aja deh!" seru Baekhyun

"Oke, es krim strawberry sama coklat satu" pesan Kai

Tak lama es krim pun sudah ada ditangan Baekhyun dan Kai

"Hahahah, ihh lo kayak anak kecil deh Kai" kata Baekhyun

"Hah? Emang kenapa?"

"Tuh belepotan" tunjuk Baekhyun ke sekitar bibir Kai

"Ohh? Bersihin dongg" pinta Kai manja sambil manyun-manyun, Baekhyun memandang Kai aneh

"Ngapain sih manyun-manyun segala, gak pantes sama gaya lo Kai -_-"

"Hah? Kok gitu sih? Kirain bakal romantis gitu yah, dielapin, terus ciuman, kaga rame ah" Kai pundung

"Hahaha males banget! Lo kira ni ff sinetron apa, abisan ngapain lo manyun-manyun, aneh tau Kai" tawa Baekhyun

"Ahh udah deh, gue mah pundung" kata Kai sambil nyeruduk tukang es krim

"WOY! MAKSUD LO APA NYERUDUK-NYERUDUK DAGANGAN GUE?! GANTIIN GA?!" tukang es krim itu yang ternyata Yesung, marah-marah

"ENGGAK MAU!" Kai malah lari

"Kurang ajar! Gantiin gak! Dasar item!" Yesung ikutan lari ngejar Kai, dan jadilah kejar-kejaran

"Bukannya itu mah si mang Yesung yah, supir kemaren? Kok jadi tukang es krim sih?" tanya Baekhyun

"Iya kan kadang-kadang doang gue jadi supirnya" jawab Yesung

"Loh! Bukannya tadi lari-larian? Kok udah disini?" Baekhyun kaget

"Gak inget, gue hipotermia" jawab Yesung kalem

"AMNESIA MANG! AMNESIA! YAOLOH!" Baekhyun napsu

"Yah itu maksudnya, hehe"

Baekhyun sweatdrop, duh, susah deh ngomong ama ni orang, batinnya

"Ampun mang ampun, lepasin atuh mang" kata Kai, loh? Ternyata dia disebelah Yesung, diiket ke gerobak es krim nya

"Kaga bisa, kalo lo kaga gantiin ini, gue bakal iket lo terus disini seharian" jawab Yesung

"Huwee, Baekkii, tolongin dong" pinta Kai

"Hahaha enggak ah, itu mah urusan lo" Baekhyun tanpa perasaan meninggalkan Kai begitu saja

"HUWEEE BAEKKIII JANGAN TINGGALIN AKUU!" seru Kai dramatis

"Berisik lo item, cepet gantiin ini" kata Yesung dingin

"Iye iye cerewet amat sih" Kai pun mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan ternyata cuma ada marebu perak

"Nih bang" Kai menyodorkan duitnya

Yesung melirik sedikit, iketan Kai cuma dilepas setengah

"Loh bang, kok cuma setengah doang sih" protes Kai

Yesung memperlihatkan duit marebu itu tepat didepan muka Kai

"DAPET APA MAREBU! ES KRIM GUE AJA SATUNYA 20 REBU!" bentak Yesung

"Heheh, bercanda bang, nih!" Kai pun menggantikan duitnya, ternyata ada di dompet satunya lagi lalu dia dibebaskan

Duh, malu-maluin aja si item, mending kita liat Gita dan Tao, sekarang mereka menuju sebuah mesin untuk mendapatkan boneka-authorgataunamanya-

"Tunggu yah, aku pasti dapet deh buat kamu" kata Tao, Gita hanya tersenyum

Tao pun memasukkan koin pertama untuk mencoba mengambil boneka, ternyata berhasil! Tapi akhirnya jatuh, Tao terus mencoba dan gagal terus, koinnya tinggal tersisa satu

"Aduhh, susah banget sih, gimana dong honey.." kata Tao hampir menyerah

"Coba aja sekali lagi ini, mungkin berhasil" Gita meyakinkan Tao, akhirnya Tao pun mencoba lagi, dia memasukkan koin terakhir itu, dan akhirnya dapat! Sebuah boneka panda sudah berhasil mereka dapatkan, dengan bangga Tao memberikannya pada Gita

"Tuhkan yang sekarang berhasil, makasih yah my baby pandaaa" kata Gita sambil memeluk boneka itu, Tao pun tersenyum

Kita lihat D.O dan Ayumi yang sekarang malah main masak-masakan(?)

"Mau bikin apa yah kita?" tanya Ayumi

"Tteobokki aja!" usul D.O

"Oke deh!" D.O dan Ayumi pun masak tteobokki beneran, yah jadi emang bisa dimakan gitu

Tak lama, sepiring tteobokki udah jadi, D.O dan Ayumi dengan romantis makan berduaan

"Noona noona!" seorang anak laki-laki menarik-narik ujung baju Ayumi

"Ehh? Ada apa sayang?" Ayumi berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan anak laki-laki itu

"Mau dong tteobokki nya" pinta anak kecil itu, Ayumi tersenyum

"Noona bikin aja lagi yah? Yang ini pedes, mau gak nunggu bentar, kamu namanya siapa?"

"Mau mau! Namaku Yoogeun" kata anak itu tersenyum lebar

"Ohh, yaudah, Yoogeun tunggu bentar yah!"

"Tapi noona,"

"Apa sayang"

"Kok bica masak benelan cih, ini kan cuma pelmainan" tanya Yoogeun, D.O langsung membulatkan matanya menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya, sedangkan Ayumi melihat sekeliling, ternyata itu tuh emang cuma permainan, bohongan semuanya! Mana yang ada disana cuma anak-anak, dan beberapa orang dewasa pendamping mereka

"Eh? Oh iya yah? D.O! kok bisa sih!" seru Ayumi

"Gak tau aku juga, baru nyadar" jawab D.O masih kaget

"Terus ini kita masak darimana?!"

D.O menunjuk penjual tteobokki yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka masak-masakan tadi, sementara bibi penjual tteobokki itu dengan cepat menghampiri mereka

"Woy! Bayar dulu! Udah maen masak-masak sendiri aja, gak bayar lagi" seru penjual tteobokki itu

"Oh iya, heheh maaf" D.O mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar tteobokki tadi

"Jadi tadi tuh kita masak disana?" Ayumi speechless

"Kayaknya iya" jawab D.O

"Aduhh malu-maluin banget! Pantesan aku agak aneh kenapa set dapurnya beda sama yang lain" Ayumi facepalm

"Iya aku juga agak heran, hahaha yaudahlah sekali-kali" kata D.O

"Noona! Hyung!" Yoogeun menyadarkan mereka

"Ehh iya, kenapa sayang?" tanya D.O

"Mau tteobokki!" seru Yoogeun

"Oh, iya-iya, ayo kita beli dulu, heheh" tawa Ayumi, mereka pun membelikan Yoogeun tteobokki lalu makan, seperti keluarga kecil

"Chagi, nih anak gak dicariin gituh?" tanya D.O pada Ayumi

"Iya yah, gimana dong, aku juga bingung"

"YOOGEUN!"

"Appa! Umma!" Yoogeun berlari menuju dua orang yang D.O dan Ayumi sangat kenal

"Loh, itu kan kepala sekolah sama wakilnya" kata D.O heran

"Heeh, Yoogeun anak mereka?" ujar Ayumi

Yoogeun dan kedua orang tuanya menghampiri D.O dan Ayumi

"Appa! Umma! Ini noona cama hyung yang ngacih tteobokki ke Yoogeun!" seru Yoogeun

"Loh, Kyungsoo? Ayumi?" wakil kepala sekolah mereka Jaejoong, mengenali mereka dengan cepat

D.O dan Ayumi hanya tersenyum

"Kalian ngapain disini?" tanya Yunho

"Main sama yang lain" jawab Ayumi

"Ohh, makasih yah udah jagain Yoogeun! Ini adiknya Changmin" Jaejoong memperkenalkan Yoogeun

"Adiknya Changmin seongsangnim? Wahh pantesan mirip!" seru Ayumi

"Iyalah! Kan adiknya!" kata Yunho

"Umma! Yoogeun mau es klim!" ujar Yoogeun tiba-tiba

"Iya sayang, D.O, Ayumi, duluan yah! Sekali lagi makasih yah!" Jaejoong, Yoogeun, dan Yunho pun pergi, D.O dan Ayumi tersenyum

"Keluarga bahagia! Aku mau deh punya keluarga gitu sama kamu" celetuk D.O tiba-tiba, Ayumi blushing

"Ihh apa sih kamu!" Ayumi menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah

Cieeeciecieee, author juga mau bikin keluarga ama D.O! maaf, mohon abaikan. Sekarang kita liat ChanMi couple

"Yayang Mila! Maen itu yuk!" tunjuk Chanyeol pada arena ice skating

"Gak ah! Gak bisa" kata Mila

"Gapapa ntar aku ajarin, yuk!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Mila menuju tempat ice skating itu dan tak lama mereka sudah berada didalam arenanya

"Yayang Mila maju atuh, jangan diem di tempat aja" ucap Chanyeol aneh liat Mila cuma diem aja di pinggir arena, pegangan

"Da enggak bisa ai kamu!" teriak Mila pada Chanyeol

"Sini cobain dulu,"

"Takut jatuh ai kamu ih"

"Engga akan, kan ada yayang Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Mila erat, Mila kaget wajahnya merah, Chanyeol ngajarin Mila pelan-pelan

"Tuh kan sekarang bisa," ujar Chanyeol ngelepasin tangan Mila, Mila kaget dan dia jatoh nutup matanya, tapi dia aneh kenapa ga ngerasa sakit, pas dia buka mata ternyata Chanyeol menyangga tubuhnya

"Eh? Yayang Chanyeol" Chanyeol malah senyum ngeliat Mila, tangan dia masih melingkar di pinggang Mila, dan wajah mereka sangat dekat

"Ih so sweet" celetuk anak kecil, Chanyeol langsung melepaskan Mila

Bruk!

"Awww" Mila pun dengan sukses jatoh

"Hahahaha" anak kecil tadi ngetawain Mila

"Eh yayang Mila maaf, heheh, sini yayang Chanyeol bantuin" ucap Chanyeol ngebantuin Mila bangun

"Teuing ah!" Mila malah ngambek gara-gara tadi dilepasin, dia pun dengan lancar maen ice skating keluar arena, Chanyeol bengong

"Tadi katanya gak bisa -_-" kata Chanyeol dan langsung menyusul Mila keluar arena

Duh, dasar ChanMi couple. Sekarang kita liat keadaan ChenMin, mereka lagi jalan berdua *eciee* denger-denger sih mereka mau ke wahana Ghost House, mereka terus berjalan lurus terus dan ternyata dugaan author salah! Mereka belok ke komidi putar *LOL* Dan readers diam-diam ternyata Kai sama Baekhyun udah duluan naek tu komidi putar

"Chen, bukannya ntu si Kai yah?" tanya Xiumin

"Heeh, kok dia naek nya yang begini sih?" Chen keheranan

"WOY KAI!" seru ChenMin berbarengan, Kai kaget dan langsung loncat dari komidi putar yang lagi muter, Baekhyun kaget dan malah ngetawain

"Awww" Kai bangun dari jatohnya, sementara XiuChenBaek malah ketawa ngakak

"Hahahaha parah banget" kata Baekhyun

"Ehh dia namjachingu elo tau! Napa si Kai naek yang kaya gini?" tanya Chen

"Gatau, gue kan pengen naek ini, ehh dia ikut-ikutan aja"

"Gandeng siah, nyeri yeh" seru Kai

"HAHAHAHAHAH" tawa mereka makin kencang, sementara itu Kai bete dan langsung pergi

"Kai? Eh Kai? Kok pergi sih?" Baekhyun pun langsung turun dan mengejar Kai, gantian ceritanya mah sementara Xiumin dan Chen masih anteng di komidi putar

"Pasangan yang aneh" kata mereka berdua kompak, kayak mereka enggak aja -_-

Dari tadi yang lain main berdua terus, Luhan sama siapa dong? Kita liat deh sekarang, ohh ternyata sama Oh Couple, Luhan jadi setannya kayaknya

"GUE DENGER THOR!"

Loh, kok bisa yah, padahal kan author ngomongnya sama readers

"TETEP KEDENGERAN THOR!"

Duh! Ada rusa ngamuk! Author mau ngumpet dulu, dadah readers *authorngumpetdibelakangChanyeol*

Sementara itu, kita liat aja deh Suho sama Lay, mereka mah baik, gak kaya Luhan

"AUTHORR! DIEM KAGA?! GUE NIKAHIN NIH KALO ELO GAK MAU DIEM!"

MAU! Ih, siapa sih yang gamau nikah sama Luhan, *akhirnyaauthornikahsamaLuhan*

"Thor, niat kaga sih, katanya mau liat gue sama Lay, kenape lo malah ngoceh mulu" protes Suho

Hahaha, iya deh, gue balikin lagi ke cerita

Suho dan Lay berpegangan tangan *cieromantisbangetcih* mereka akan maen permainan Gyro Swing

"Yakin kita mau main ini?" tanya Lay, dia agak takut

"Iya dong! Kenapa? Kamu takut? Tenang aja, kan ada aku" kata Suho

"Enggak kok aku gak takut" ujar Lay

"Beneran nih? Yaudah kamu naik sendiri dulu deh, ntar baru sama aku"

"Gamau!"

"Hahah tuhkan, katanya berani"

"Uhh, iya deh aku emang gak berani"

"Hahaha, yaudah tenang aja kan ada aku"

Tak lama Suho dan Lay pun menaiki Gyro Swing. Oke, mending kita liat yang lain, author males liat Sulay karena author adalah KrisHo shipper(?). Aduh apa sih ini, maaf, author pusing

Yaudah deh daripada pusing kita liat Sani, Sehun dan Luhan yang udah capek dan pengen makan siang

"Hunie makan yukk laper nihh" ajak Sani pada Sehun

"Iya yah gue juga udah laper, sms yang lain suruh kumpul disini kita makan bareng" ujar Luhan

"Gapunya pulsaa" kata Sehun

"Euh, gak gaul loh, pake Kakao Talk dong! Kan free talk, kakao talk!" Luhan promosi bareng Big Bang dan Sherina

"Mending Line dong!" protes Sani

"Iya! Mending Line! Pake Line aja!"

"Loh? Siwon seongsangnim?" tanya Sehun, Luhan dan Sani berbarengan

"Seongsangnim? Aku Siwon Super Junior, sejak kapan aku jadi seongsangnim" Siwon menyangkal

"Tapi kok mirip sih?" tanya Sehun

"Kayaknya kalian ngomongin kembaran aku deh" kata Siwon

"MWOO! KEMBARAN?!" Sehun, Luhan dan Sani kaget

"Iya, dia guru agama di YJ HIGH SCHOOL kan?" tanya Siwon, Sehun, Luhan dan Sani ngangguk berjamaah, ternyata Siwon punya kembaran, author juga baru tau

"Terus kita ngapain disini?" tanya Daesung

"Gatau" jawab Taeyang

"Eh ada TOP! Minta tandatangan ah!" seru Sani baru sadar liat TOP Big Bang dan segera minta tandatangan+foto bareng

"Sherinaaaa! Minta foto bareng dong!" seru Sehun dan mendapat glare Sani

"Siwon sunbae! Poto dulu sama aku!" Luhan mengeluarkan hapenya dan poto-poto dan langsung di upload ke Twitternya

"Eh TOP, Sherina, buruin kita masih banyak jadwal" kata GD, TOP dan Sherina langsung nyengir

"Ohh iya yah, gue kan harus iklan baru, Teh Botol Sosro!" seru Sherina

"Makan apapun, minumnya, teh botol sosro!" Sherina iklan bareng Big Bang lagi

"Emang kita ikut iklan teh botol sosro gitu hyung?" tanya Seungri

"Enggak! Gatau gue juga -_- udah deh kita harus cepet pergi ini" seru GD

"Kita pergi dulu yah, Luhan, kapan-kapan kita iklan bareng lagi! FREE TALK KAKAO TALK!" kata Big Bang dan Sherina bersamaan, lalu mereka hilang begitu saja

"Aku juga harus pergi, tur SS5! Bye!" Siwon pun hilang

"Eh tadi Big Bang yah?" tanya Lay yang udah sampe

"Heeh, iklan kakao talk, sama teh botol sosro" jawab Sani

"Line juga!" kata Luhan

"Ohh iya? Ihh gue belom ketemu TOP" kata Suho sedih

"Ihh, gue kan belom ketemu Siwon dong " Chanyeol ikutan sedih

"Udah deh jangan alay! Yang lain mana?" tanya Luhan

"Udah ada semua kok" jawab Kris

"Oh yaudah! Kita makan yuk sekarang!" ajak Tao, mereka pun masuk ke restoran dan membuat kericuhan, kayak orang mau ngantri sembako aja ricuh -_- tapi maklum sih, 17 orang gitu

"Eh, eh, bukannya itu kelas XI A yah?" tanya Mila

"Iya yah, panggil jangan?" tanya Chen

"JANGAAN!" seru mereka histeris dan malah membuat anak-anak XI A menoleh kearah mereka

"Wah wah wah, ada geng ricuh nih disini" seru Daehyun

"Apa sih lo Yun! Ngajak ribut melulu" balas Hye Ji

"Siapa yang ngajak ribut?" tanya Daehyun

"ELO TUH!" Hye Ji kesal, dia langsung di tenangkan Kris

"Udah udah chagi" kata Kris

"Tapi si Daehyun mah nyolot terus" ujar Hye Ji

"SANIII!" Eko Deuraibeu berteriak dan tiba-tiba akan memeluk Sani, tapi Sani langsung dipeluk Sehun

"Ehh elo ngapain sih mau peluk-peluk pacar gue!" seru Sehun galak

"Pacar lo? Bukannya kalian cuma temenan yah?" heran Eko

"Temenan, tapi dulu, sekarang udah jadi pacar" jelas Sehun dengan wajah datar, tetap memeluk Sani

"Hunie, lepasin dong, malu nih" kata Sani menyadarkan Sehun

"Eh? Oh iya, heheh, maaf" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya

"Sani, jadi dia pacar kamu?" tanya Eko

"Iya" jawab Sani

"HAAAAHHH?!" Eko histeris dan langsung pingsan

"Ehh? Aduh, kok malah pingsan sih?" Sani bingung

"Ko? Eko!" seru Jongup mencoba menyadarkan Eko, tapi nihil, dia gak bangun-bangun

Akhirnya Eko diseret oleh Jongup kembali ke meja XI A, aduh malu-maluin banget, sekarang anak-anak XI A sampe pada pake topeng buat nutupin muka mereka, bahkan yang gak kebagian topeng pake tempat sampah

"Kalian ngapain disini?" tanya Kai

"Maen lah! Masa jualan banner!" jawab Junhong alias Zelo

"Oh, ya kirain gitu" kata Kai

Mereka makan dengan tenang, tumben, gaada yang mulai cari ribut. Sampai saat mereka sudah selesai makan

"Woy, kita tanding berani kaga" tanya Yongguk

"Tanding apa? Disini tuh tempat maen buka buat tanding" kata Kris

"Alah, belom tau juga, kita tanding maen itu tuh" tunjuk Yongguk pada roller coaster

"HAHAHAHA" sontak anak-anak XI B ketawa, ngajakin tanding roller coaster, yang bener aja kali!

"Ngapain pada ketawa? Emang berani?" tanya Youngjae

"Kita tuh kesini dari tadi maen itu tau ga, ngapain kita harus maen itu lagi" jawab Kris

"Eh biarin aja kali! Lo pada ga berani yah" ucap Himchan

"Enak aja! Kita berani tau" sahut Chen tegas beringas percaya diri, yang lain lirik pake muka -_-?

"Ih tu anak ko malah setuju sih" bisik Gita pada yang teman-temannya yang ditanggapi gelengan kepala, sementara yang laki-laki pada pengen dorong Chen dari pinggir jurang

"Udah tau kita lagi males nyari gara-gara, euh si Chendol malah nantangin" bisik Kris pada Kai, Kai ngangguk

"Chen lo sadar kan sama yang lo omongin?" bisik Suho sama Chen

"Yaeyalah gue sadar, tenang aja kali" jawab Chen yakin

"Eh kok malah pada bisik-bisik! Pada berani kaga sih" teriak Yongguk

"IYA KITE BERANI, ORANG KITE DAH PUNYA JAGOAN KO" sahut Chen mengangkat dagunya sombong

"Emang siape jogoan kalian hah" tanya Himchan

"TUH KITE PUNYA SI OH COUPLE" jawab Chen nunjuk Oh couple, Oh couple ngelirik Chen -_-

"Hah kok kita? Woy Chen apaan lo nunjuk gue ama si Hunie?" tanya Sani bingung

"Ih lu mah jadi dari tadi kaga merhatiin apa yang terjadi?" kesal Tao, Oh couple geleng-geleng

"KALIAN MAH DA!" teriak semua pada Oh couple

"Kembali ke topik awal! Yaudah kite terima deh, hadiahnya apa kalo menang?" sekarang Kris nanya, sementara si Chen di lakban mulutnye

"Oke jadi sekelas naek roller coaster, kelas siapa yang ga teriak entu yang menang, gak boleh dibekep! Hadiahnya boleh ngejadiin yang kalah jadi pembantu selama 3 hari" ucap Yongguk, yang lain cuma ngangguk-ngangguk

Mereka pun menuju ke wahana roller coaster, XI A pertama naik

"Ko, awas lo kalo histeris" ancam Himchan pada Eko yang udah sadar dan tau-tau udah ada diatas roller coaster

"WHAT? APA INI KENAPA GUE JADI ADA DISINI, GUE MAU TURUUUNN!" teriak Eko histeris, tapi terlambat, roller coaster sudah mulai berjalan

"MAMAAHHH HUWEEE GUE TAKUT KETINGGIAAANNN, AAAHHH" teriak Eko makin ribut saat mereka mencapai turunan, anak-anak XI A langsung sweatdrop

"Duh, gimana ini, bisa-bisa kalah kita" kata Himchan pada Yongguk

"Heeh gatau gue juga, aduh, bekep aja tuh anak" saran Yongguk

"Nah itu dia masalahnya, dia duduk sendiri" jawab Himchan, Yongguk pusing, hampir aja dia terjun dari roller coaster

Akhirnya mereka pasrah dan Eko baru benar-benar berhenti berteriak saat roller coaster itu berhenti

"Bego lu!" seru Hwayoung saat mereka turun dari roller coaster

"Apaan sih? Gue kan kaga tau apa-apa!" bela Eko

"Hahahaha cie yang bakal jadi babu cie" kata Luhan dan langsung di glare Yongguk

"Berisik lo! Liat aja nanti, pasti diantara kalian ada yang bakal teriak lebih dari si Eko" seru Jongup, muka anak-anak XI A pada butek banget kaya kaos kaki Kai

"Hahahaha" anak-anak XI B malah ketawa makin keras sambil satu-persatu naek ke roller coaster

Roller coaster mulai berjalan dengan pelan, anak-anak kelas XI B gak bisa nahan senyum, kecuali Chanyeol yang cemas banget, dia sebenernya takut, sementara itu anak-anak XI A pada komat-kamit ngedoain biar ada yang teriak-teriak

"Yeol? Kaga apa-apa? Dingin banget tangan kamu" kata Mila yang disebelah Chanyeol

"Euuh, kamu tau kan aku takut ketinggian" tanya Chanyeol, mendekati turunan, dia makin erat menggenggam tangan Mila

"Iya, tenang aja yah" Chanyeol pun mengenggam tangan Mila saat di turunan, dia hampir teriak, tapi dengan cepat dia mencium tangan Mila, Mila kaget lalu diam

Sedangkan Oh Couple, yaampun, mereka malah selca dong -_-

"Ih bagus yah Hunie! Lagi-lagi!" seru Sani exciting

"Woy! Bahaya bego!" seru Suho

"Kok dia tau sih?" bisik Sehun

"Iyalah! Dikasih tau author!" teriak Suho lagi, author sweatdrop, Oh Couple nge-glare author, author kabur pake naga Kris

Xiumin melihat Chen cemas, sejak tadi naik roller coaster, muka Chen suram kaya yang gak buang air 4 taun. Melihat itu, Xiumin mengerti dan dengan cepat nyium bibir Chen, kilat banget nyiumnya juga. Chen yang mau teriak mendadak diem, bener-bener diem sampai akhir permainan, speechless, cengo, kaya orang bego, emang udah dari dulu kali *ehh

Sukses, anak-anak XI B gak ada yang teriak, malah pada senyum-senyum aja gak kuat pengen ketawa, muka Hye Ji merah banget nahan tawanya, begitu turun, dia langsung ngakak, yang lain juga langsung ngakak

"Bentar! Tadi gue liat ada yang curang deh" seru Youngjae

"Siapa?" tanya Chen yang udah gak cengo lagi

"Tuh si Chanyeol" tunjuk Youngjae

"Apa gitu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tadi dia dibekep kan? Peraturannya kan kaga ada yang boleh dibekep" kata Youngjae, Mila langsung blushing dan nunduk, sementara Chanyeol cecengiran

"Ahh bego elu mah, gue kaga dibekep tau, gue tuh tadi begini" Chanyeol meraih tangan Mila dan menciumnya lagi, Mila makin merah, sementara Youngjae dan anak-anak XI A jawdrop

"Licik lo!" Jieun tetep gak terima

"Hahahah asik, gue punya babu!" teriak Hye Ji kesenengan, yang lain juga sama

"Berisik lo!" teriak Zinger

"Eh udah-udah! Jadi mulai besok kalian jadi babu kita yah" ujar Kris

"Eko, pokoknya elo yang jadi babu Kris sama Hye Ji" tunjuk Yongguk seenaknya

"Kok gue sih? Gue mau jadi babu Sani aja" kata Eko

"Ini siapa sih yang harus ngatur nya?" tanya Chen heran

"GUE!" seru Kris dan Yongguk berbarengan, mereka saling meng-glare

"Eh, gue yang menang, berarti gue yang nentuin" kata Kris, Yongguk pun akhirnya mengalah

"Oke, babu gue sama Hye Ji Yongguk" Yongguk menatap horror pada Kris seketika

"Gaada protes yang yah!" seru Hye Ji

"Oke, terus kalian mau nya siapa?" tanya Kris pada teman-temannya

"Gue mah Youngjae aja, dia jadi babu gue sama Lay" kata Suho

"Zelo aja lah gue mah, babu gue sama Sani" ujar Sehun, Sani hanya mengangguk

"Gue milih si Himchan!" seru Luhan semangat, kayaknya dia ada dendam pribadi

"Jieun" ujar Ayumi singkat

"Eko" kata Chanyeol

"Sunhwa ajalah" ucap Mila sambil mengeluarkan smirk

"Hyosung" kata Gita

"Zinger !" seru Baekhyun dan Kai berbarengan

"Jongup, babu gue sama D.O" kata Tao

"Yah, gue dapet sisanya dong, yaudah deh Daehyun jadi babu gue ama Xiumin" kata Chen

"Oke deh! Mulai besok yah! Yaudah Bye!" seru Hye Ji diikuti anak-anak XI B lainnya pergi dari sana, sementara anak-anak XI A pada frustasi

Oke daripada kita liat XI A yang lagi frustasi, mending kita liat anak-anak XI B yang sekarang menuju Ghost House untuk melihat dare Chanyeol, mereka mengantri dengan Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum gak jelas, sementara Tao keringat dingin

"Yeol, jangan dong, tega amat sih ama gue" pinta Tao

"GAK ADA PENOLAKAANNN!" seru anak-anak XI B kompak, Tao menghela napas, dia pasrah, sementara senyum Chanyeol makin lebar, Tao makin tegang, Haji Sulam tetep jualan bubur(?)

Tao bener-bener takut sama yang namanya hantu, masak baru masuk dia udah teriak-teriak

"AAAHHHHH!" teriakan Tao menggema se Lotte World, anak-anak XI B sweatdrop, malu banget, apalagi Gita

"Duh, malu-maluin banget sih" kata Ayumi

"Komo urang -_-" sahut Gita, bahkan Sani aja gak teriak sama sekali, tuh anak mukanya lempeeengg aja dari awal sampe akhir

Akhirnya setelah 15 menit yang memalukan, dare Chanyeol selesai dengan Tao yang hampir kehabisan suara, Chanyeol yang biasa aja, Gita yang malu, Sani yang lempeng-lempeng aja dan Chen yang seneng banget

"Ehh gue banyak selca dong tadi! Hahaha keren keren loh" pamer Chen bikin anak-anak XI B makin sweatdrop

"Duh, mending sekarang kita cepetan ngeberesin dare Luhan deh" seru Xiumin, mereka pun segera menuju wahana roller coaster

"Oke, lo naek sendiri yah Yeol! SENDIRI!" kata Luhan kesenengan

"Iya iya cerewet banget sih lo" Chanyeol pun naik ke roller coaster, yang pertama, dia teriak kenceeennggg banget

"HUWEEEE MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" teriak Chanyeol sekeras mungkin, anak-anak XI B nyari keresek buat nutupin muka, ini baru sekali, gimana yang kedua sama ketiga?

Yang kedua, Chanyeol nangis

"AAAHHHH MILAAA!" teriak dia, sambil nangis, Mila sweatdrop, maluu banget

Yang ketiga? Chanyeol diem aja, anak-anak XI B heran kenapa gak ada suara-suara lagi dari Chanyeol

"Jangan-jangan dia pingsan!" seru Chen membuat yang lain panik, mereka segera menghampiri Chanyeol, ternyata Chanyeol

"Euh sarap malah tidur nih anak" kata Mila, yang lain langsung manyun seketika

"Yeol, woy, bangun, mau tidur mah dirumah bukan disini" kata Kai

"Hah? Ayamku mana?" Chanyeol yang baru bangun nanyain.. ayam -_-

"Udah dibikin ayam panggang sama gue! Gila loh malu-maluin aja" kata D.O

"Heheh, udah kan yah dare gue lulus" cengir Chanyeol

"Iya udah, yaudah yu ah pulang" kata Luhan, mereka pun akhirnya pulang kerumah masing-masing

Bagaimanakah nasib anak-anak kelas XI A selanjutnya? Dan, bagaimana anak-anak XI B nyusahin anak-anak XI A?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah, diusahain), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myeon/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao/Tao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

-Park Mila

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari, alur kecepetan(?)

Haaaiiii masih ada yang inget ff ini? Pertamaaa thanks buat like dan commentnya. Ini cerita 1000000000% hasil pemikiran kita berdua, makasih buat yang udah mau baca ini dari awal, makasih banget, kayaknya bentar lagi ni FF tamat.

Buat yang belum baca chapter sebelumnya, ini linknya

Chapter 1 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-hye-ji-sani/357008351083222

Chapter 2 : notes/exo-fanfiction/titipan-member-class-b-life-chap-2-hye-ji-sani/357911900992867

Chapter 3 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-chap-3-hye-ji-sani/360138340770223

Chapter 4 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-part-4-hye-ji-sani/366861710097886

Chapter 5 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-chap-5-hye-ji-sani/377191982398192

Chapter 6 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-chap-6-hye-ji-sani/378620482255342

Chapter 7 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-hye-ji-sani/386582781459112

Oke kita langsung ajaa

Happy Reading all ^^

•••

"Heheh, udah kan yah dare gue lulus" cengir Chanyeol

"Iya udah, yaudah yu ah pulang" kata Luhan, mereka pun akhirnya pulang kerumah masing-masing

Bagaimanakah nasib anak-anak kelas XI A selanjutnya? Dan, bagaimana anak-anak XI B nyusahin anak-anak XI A?

_**CLASS 'B' LIFE**_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Hari Senin

Hari yang indah, bagi anak-anak XI B tentunya. Hari ini hari pertama kelas XI A jadi pembantu, Chen dengan riang memasuki kelas seperti Dora kemasukan es batu dicelananya

"Lalalalaala asik punya babuuuu" ujar Chen alay, semuanya memandang Chen aneh

"Berisik lo ah, kaga pernah punya pembantu yah" seru Kai

"Euh heheh sorry abis gue terlalu seneng gitu, maklum atuh" kata Chen malu

"Eh tong dibanting-banting ai maneh! Gimana sih lo!" bentakan dari seorang Hye Ji yang baru datang membuat semua yang sudah datang menoleh kearahnya

"Ini juga gak dibanting!" balas babu Hye Ji dan Kris, Yongguk lebih keras lagi

"Apasih dibanting-banting?" tanya Kris aneh, dia tidak tau karena dia tidak berangkat bersama Hye Ji, Yongguk lah yang disuruh menjemput Hye Ji

"Ini kantong gue! Udah tau ada poster SuJunya, ntar kalo rusak gimana!" seru Hye Ji

"Anjirr meni pira poster!" kata Yongguk kesal

"Tapi ni poster udah ditandatanganin sama Yesung you know! Tong ngaremehkeun!" Hye Ji tak terima

"Ssst udah chagi, jangan ribut, lo Yongguk jangan dibanting-banting dong!" seru Kris

"SIAPA YANG NGEBANTINGIN! ANJIRR!" Yongguk pagi-pagi udah frustasi, gimana yang lain?

Himchan ternyata tak beda jauh, malah lebih parah, dia ditelepon Luhan subuh-subuh buat dateng ke rumahnya. Berhubung orangtua Luhan di China, jadi Himchan tidak tertolong. Begitu dateng, dia disuruh ngeberesin kamar Luhan

"ANJIR! INI KAMAR APA KANDANG KEBO SIH! PABALATAK KIEU!" itulah teriakan Himchan saat dia baru masuk kamar Luhan, yah, Luhan ganteng-ganteng ternyata jorok dan sangat tidak rapih

"Heh jangan ngenistain gue mulu thor! Gue talak mau lo?"

Ehh iya, heheh maaf author lupa, sorry Han ._.v

Sebenernya, acak-acakan gimana sih? Oke, pertama, kita liat, kaoskaki bertebaran dimana-mana. Seprei kasur ada dideket tv dan bantal guling juga ada dilantai bercampur dengan buku-buku Luhan. Poster-poster TVXQ yang ada di kamar Luhan ada beberapa yang sudah copot dan dibiarkan begitu saja. Lemari Luhan tidak bisa ditutup karena terlalu acak-acakan. Di meja belajar Luhan, bekas makanan dimana-mana, bungkusnya tergeletak dimanapun kamu melihat. Himchan pusing dan berpikir bagaimana bisa seorang manusia hidup ditempat seperti ini, bahkan gua tempat manusia jaman prasejarah pun tak akan seberantakan ini

Lalu, Himchan disuruh nyiapin seragam Luhan

"SERAGAM LO DIMANAAA?" teriak Himchan, meski dia sudah membereskan kamar Luhan, tetap saja seragamnya tak ditemukan

"MISCALL AJA! NTAR JUGA KETEMU!" balas Luhan yang lagi mandi

"AI MANEH! MARUKNA THE HAPE?!" Himchan kesal, dia dengan tidak sabar mengobrak-abrik kamar Luhan lagi, dan akhirnya ketemu! Seragam Luhan ditemukan tergeletak diantara koleksi dvd Luhan

"UDAH KETEMU! GUE TAROH DIATAS KASUR!" teriak Himchan

"OKE! SEKARANG MASAKIN SARAPAN!" balas Luhan, Himchan menghela napas dan segera menuju dapur, saat Luhan keluar kamar mandi

"ANJIRRRR, INI LEBIH BERANTAKAN LAGI!" teriak Luhan saat memasuki kamarnya yang udah lebih-lebih dari kapal pecah, Himchan yang sedang masak didapur saat mendengar teriakan Luhan langsung berlari menuju kamar Luhan

BRUKK!

Bukan, itu bukan suara kepala Luhan yang ditabok apalagi buku jatoh, bukan, itu suara tubuh Himchan yang jatuh pingsan

"Yaelah ni anak pake pingsan lagi" Luhan dengan santai memakai seragamnya dan segera menuju ke dapur, untung sarapannya udah mateng

"Tuh anak gue bangunin gak yah?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri, akhirnya dia selesai sarapan. Berhubung sarapannya lumayan enak, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk menyadarkan Himchan

"Woy bangun, ini kamar gue, kalo mau tidur jangan disini, dirumah lo aja sendiri" ujar Luhan sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Himchan, Himchan pun sadar

"Ini dimana? Di neraka? Di tempat sampah? Apa kandang kebo?" tanya Himchan melihat sekeliling kamar Luhan yang lebih mirip kandang Sooman (?) dibanding 'kamar'

"Bego, ini kamar gue yang lo ancurin, sekarang kita berangkat sekolah! Keburu telat!" perintah Luhan

Himchan yang masih setengah sadar langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan berangkat kesekolah bersama Luhan

Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan buat anak-anak XI A

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, anak-anak kelas XI A pun bersorak senang dan langsung menuju ke kelas mereka sendiri, akhirnya mereka terbebas sampe istirahat nanti!

_I GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, cepet banget? Iya, biar cepet aja sih, soalnya kalo jam pelajaran apa yang mau diceritain? Ehh, kok author merinding yah? Yaampun anak-anak XI A pada nge-glare author semua! Author harus kabur dulu! Bye! *authorkaburpakeddangkoma*

D.O dengan semangat memberikan bekal makanan untuk Sehun dan Sani, ingat dare kemarin? D.O harus membuat bekal untuk Sehun dan Sani selama 3 hari, mulai hari ini. Sani yang udah laper banget berbinar-binar liat nasi kuning bikinan D.O. Dia penggemar berat nasi kuning, akhirnya Oh Couple pun makan di kelas. Sementara itu yang lain juga udah dikasih jatah masing-masing, sekelas kebagian, D.O sukuran?

"D.O! ngapain ngasih kita nasi kuning? Lo disunat lagi?" tanya Xiumin heran

"Anjir kaga, kan PEJE" katanya bangga, yaampun, ternyata belom semua ngasih peje yah? Akhirnya D.O lunas, Chen si peje lovers kesenengan

"Oh iya! PEJE! Yang belum:Tao, Sehun, Suho, Kai" absen Chen

"Gue juga?" tanya Suho

"Iya dong!" jawab Chen

"Iya deh" Suho pasrah, dia mah gak usah khawatir uang, secara kan kaya gitu, hohoho

"Ehh mana babu kita?" tanya Tao bingung, dari tadi gak ada satupun anak XI A yang nongol, yang lain juga jadi pada nyadar

"Gatau tuh, Chen! Panggil mereka sekarang!" perintah Luhan seenaknya

"Napa gue?" tanya Chen

"Karena muke lo yang paling pas buat disuruh-suruh! Udah buruan! Kalo gamau kaga gue kasih peje nih!" kata Luhan

"Anjirr, gue mah ganteng! Emang lo peje sama siapa? Sooman seongsangnim?"

"Enak aje lo! Bukan, udahlah pokonya mah ntar gue ngasih peje, kalo gue udah sukses, dan lo gak bakal kebagian!" Chen manyun, dia dengan kesal menuju kelas XI A. Ternyata mereka pada ngumpet semua, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat mereka keluar

Chen bersiap-siap, dia akan mengeluarkan jurusnya, teriakan si chenchen, readers dimohon untuk menutup telinga demi kebaikan kalian sendiri. 1,2,3..

"SEMUANYA KELUAAARRRRRRRRR!" teriak Chen membahana se YJ HIGH SCHOOL, membuat sekolah itu bergetar, kepala sekolah dan wakilnya sampe pusing

"Yun, itu apaan? Gempa?" tanya Jaejoong panik

"Gatau, coba kita liat" Yunho dan Jaejoong pun segera menuju kelas XI A, dimana anak-anak XI A sekarang udah keluar, tanda-tanda frustasi tampak jelas di wajah mereka, semuanya megangin kuping, bahkan anak-anak XI B juga keluar, Chen watados

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Yunho tegas

"Euh, enggak ini gapapa kok, cuma lagi latihan vokal aja" jawab Chen sambil cecengiran, Jaejoong berdecak kesal

"Kalo latihan vokal kira-kira dong Jongdae! Untung sekolah kita gak runtuh!" seru Jaejoong kesal

Chen pun cecengiran, Kris minta maaf, XI A trauma, XI B sweatdrop

Akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong pun kembali ke ruangan mereka, dan semua langsung menatap kearah Chen

"Heheh, sorry yah semuanya, gue terlalu bersemangat tadi" kata Chen

"Jangan. Pernah. Suruh. Chen. Lagi. Buat. Yang. Beginian" kata Kris tegas dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, Hye Ji menenangkan Kris, Luhan bingung

"Lo sih! Gue suruh panggil mereka bukan ngerusak telinga orang Chendol!" seru Luhan

"Heheh, sorry sorry" Chen cuma sorry sorry mulu

"Berisik lo ah kayak lagu aja" kata Xiumin

Chen pun akhirnya diam, maafin Chenchen yaallah batin Chen, lo kira Baim apa

Akhirnya anak-anak XI A pun dengan pasrah jadi babu lagi. Untung aja D.O bawain makanan, jadi mereka gak repot bolak-balik ke kantin, tapi ternyata..

"ZELO! BELIIN GUE SAMA SEHUN MINUM, AYEUNA!" seru Sani

"Sunhwa! Minum! Sekarang!" –Mila

"Eko deuraibeu~" Chanyeol malah nyanyi

"Naon?" tanya Eko

"Minuumm" pinta Chanyeol

"Jieun, beliin gue minum, uang lo" ujar Ayumi

"What?!" Jieun gamau beliin Ayumi minum

"Ntar gue gantiin kaleee, gue gak semiskin itu" seru Ayumi, Jieun pun nyengir dan melesat menuju kantin, akhirnya semua anak-anak XI A menyerbu kantin buat beli minum

Sunny ahjumma heran, kok yang ke kantin cuma anak-anak XI A?

"Woy, pada kemane nih anak-anak XI B?" tanya Sunny ahjumma pada Jongup

"D.O sukuran, bikin nasi kuning buat sekelas" jawabnya lempeng sambil beli teh yang iklannya "GANBATTE!"

"WHAT? PANTESAN KANTIN GUE SEPI! PADAHAL KAN YANG PALING BANYAK MAKANNYA TUH KELAS XI B!" teriak Sunny ahjumma kesal, emang sih, yang bikin dia kaya selama ini adalah anak-anak XI B yang kalo jajan satu kantin ludes, makanya dia gak terima D.O sukuran, hari ini dia pemasukannya berkurang drastis

"Liat aja tuh si D.O!" kata Sunny ahjumma

"Ehh dia nape?" tanya Daehyun

"Kaga tau, PMS kali" jawab Youngjae

Jadi, anak-anak XI A kembali ke kelas XI B bersama Sunny ahjumma

"WOY D.O! SUKURAN KAGA BILANG-BILANG! KANTIN GUE SEPI NIH!" labrak Sunny ahjumma pada D.O

D.O cuma bisa O.O matanya jadi gedee banget, kaget

"Ada apaan nih?" tanya Ayumi tak terima pacarnya di bentak-bentak

"Ini, si D.O ngapain bikin sukuran segala, kantin gue kan sepi tanpa pembeli loyal gue, kelas XI B" kata Sunny ahjumma, kelas XI B langsung ngakak

"Haahahaha sorry deh, lagian ini bukan sukuran tau, tapi PEJE" jelas D.O, Sunny ahjumma pun mengerti dan tersenyum malu

"Ohh heheh, kirain sukuran, tapi tetep aja! Kelas XI B jadi pada gak jajan!" protes Sunny ahjumma keukeuh

"Besok gue traktir anak-anak XI B di kantin sepuasnya deh!" seru Tao

"HOREEEE!" semua nya bersorak termasuk Sunny ahjumma, dia pun dengan ceria kembali ke kantin

"Lawak tuh orang" kata Sani lempeng

_I GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN_

Akhirnya! Yang ditunggu-tunggu anak-anak XI A bunyi juga! Bel istirahat berakhir!

"HOREEEEE!" teriak mereka semua sambil berhamburan keluar kelas XI B, anak-anak XI B cengo, kampungan banget sih, pikir semua kompak

Kyuhyun seongsangnim masuk, hari ini fisika, yaampun, baru Senin udah fisika, derita anak-anak XI B

Sedang asyik-asyiknya Kyuhyun seongsangnim menjelaskan di depan kelas, D.O yang duduk di sebelah Gita menyikut Gita

"Sst, inget dare gue?" tanya D.O berbisik

"Inget, udah diem bego, gue kaga mau dimarahin Kyu seongsangnim" balas Gita pelan

"Hahah inget harus udah ada besok"

"What? Katanya lusa"

"Lusa dari Sabtu berarti besok"

"Anjir, lo juga bikin bekel buat Sehun sama Sani dari hari ini kan"

"Masa gue harus bawain mereka makanan pas ke Lotte World gitu?"

"Ngeles aja lo dodol"

"Hahah pokoknya harus ada besok"

"Iye iye berisik amat sih ah"

"Gita! Ngobrol melulu! Kerjain soal nomor 1 di depan" seru Kyuhyun seongsangnim yang menyadari kalo Gita dari tadi ngobrol

"Eh kok gitu sih! D.O kan yang ngajak saya ngobrol!" protes Gita, D.O kaget

"Oh gitu? Yaudah! Sekalian kalian berdua kerjain semua soal didepan!"

"ANJIRRR!" batin Gita dan D.O

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu mereka menuju ke depan kelas dan soalnya tuh, yaampun, yaampun banget, ini uus loh, susaaahhhh banget! Begitulah, kalo gak ngedengerin dari awal, gak bakal tau caranya

"Anjir gara-gara maneh!" bisik Gita

"Saruana lah!" balas D.O

"Heh! Malah ngobrol lagi di depan kelas! Kerjain!" seru Kyuhyun seongsangnim

"Gak bisa" kata mereka berdua kompak, nyerah, abis, susah banget! Kyuhyun seongsangnim tersenyum, ehh bukan, smirk

"Makanya, kalo saya ngejelasin tuh dengerin! Jangan ngomongin yang lain-lain"

D.O dan Gita mengangguk "Ya tuhan selamatkan kami" batin mereka berdua

"Yaudah duduk lagi sana, nanti pulang sekolah kalian ke ruangan saya" kata Kyuhyun seongsangnim singkat, tumben? Dikirain bakal diapaiin gitu yah, tapi jangan salah, yang masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun seongsangnim tuh, biasanya gak selamet

D.O dan Gita merinding, aduh, terakhir ada yang ke ruang Kyuhyun seongsangnim anaknya langsung diem, sebulan jarang ngomong, diapainkah?

Tak lama kemudian, bel pulang berbunyi, semua anak-anak XI B pun bersorak, kecuali D.O dan Gita, mereka dengan lemas mengikuti Kyuhyun seongsangnim ke ruangannya, sementara itu Ayumi dan Tao pun menunggu di kelas XI B

At ruangan Kyuhyun seongsangnim

"Jadi, Do Kyungsoo dan Gita Hwang, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun seongsangnim

"Euh, bukan apa-apa kok" jawab D.O

"Iya, bukan apa-apa" lanjut Gita

"Dare apa?" tanya Kyuhyun seongsangnim lagi, ups, Kyuhyun seongsangnim denger tadi!

"Euh.." D.O ragu-ragu

"Udah kasih tau aja, siapa tau saya bisa bantu" ujar Kyuhyun seongsangnim, Gita dan D.O kaget, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk nya

"Jadi gini, katanya Sooman sama Siwon seongsangnim nge-cover Sistar 19 yang Gone Not Around Any Longer. Nah, dare nya tuh saya disuruh ngambil video itu di flashdisk yang ada di laci meja Sooman seongsangnim" jelas Gita semangat! Lumayan kan kalo emang dibantuin

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, dan membuka lacinya

"Maksudnya ini?" Kyuhyun mengcungkan sebuah falshdisk ditangannya, Gita berbinar-binar, D.O kaget

"Kita liat dulu!" seru Gita, dia segera mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mencolokkan flashdisk itu, dan brett! Semua datanya keliatan, ternyata tuh flashdisk khusus buat video cover

Gita membuka folder bertuliskan "COVER"

Dan ternyata, BRETT! Ada sekitar 30 video disitu, yaampun, nih orang maniak cover! Gita dengan semangat meng-copy semua data disitu ke laptop nya, dan langsung menyerahkan flashdisk itu kembali ke Kyuhyun seongsangnim

"Woaahh! Makasih seongsangnim!" seru Gita

"Udah yah dare gue lulus!" tambah Gita pada D.O

"Uh iya deh! ehh udah buruan puter videonya gue udah gak sabar!" kata D.O

"Iya buruan Gita, saya juga udah pengen liat" ujar Kyuhyun seongsangnim

"Tapi, Kyuhyun seongsangnim dapet ini darimana?" tanya Gita penasaran

"Kemaren saya ambil dari laci Sooman, iseng aja sih, ntar juga dibalikin kok" jawab Kyuhyun watados. WTH! Gita dan D.O geleng-geleng kepala, ada-ada aja kelakuan guru mereka yang satu ini

"Oh, yaudah deh" Gita pun segera memutar video cover itu, yaampun

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa merek bertiga pecah, gimana enggak? Siwon dan Sooman seongsangnim menghayati banget

"Hhahahahah ANJIR PARAH BANGET!" seru D.O dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya, ups, keceplosan, untung Kyuhyun seongsangnim lagi kaga ngedengerin, fokus banget

Satu hal yang mereka sadari

"Bukannya ini di kantin yah?" tanya Kyuhyun seongsangnim, D.O dan Gita membulatkan mata mereka, waduhhh itu beneran meja kantin yang dipake mereka buat ngesot-ngesot

"AAAHHHH!" teriak mereka bertiga dan tertawa lagi makin keras, Tao dan Ayumi panik di kelas, lagi apakah mereka? Soalnya, ini udah satu jam mereka nungguin, dan pacar mereka belum keluar

"Duh, mereka diapain yah Tao?" tanya Ayumi

"Gak tau gue juga" balas Tao

Sementara itu, di ruang Kyuhyun seongsangnim…

"Ahaahahahahha" tawa mereka makin membahana, sekarang mereka liat video cover I Got A Boy, yaampun, parah banget

"Aduh, ini mah bukannya di sekolah" kata Gita disela tawanya

"Iya, hahaha kayaknya semua lokasi cover di sekolah deh" kata D.O

"Gue gak mau makan di meja kantin yang itu lagi" ujar Gita

Mereka terus saja tertawa sampai sebuah sms dari Tao menyadarkan Gita

"Heh D.O! Kita teh masih ditungguin tau!" ujar Gita

"Oh iya yah! Ehh Kyu seongsangnim, kita udah boleh pulang kan?" tanya D.O, Kyuhyun mengangguk

"Iya udah deh, hahah, hati-hati di jalan yah!" kata Kyuhyun, D.O dan Gita pun mengangguk dan segera melesat keluar dari ruang Kyuhyun seongsangnim

Akhirnya D.O dan Gita sampai di ruangan kelas mereka

"Hahahah, ehh maaf yah chagi kamu lama nunggu" kata D.O sambil terus tertawa

"Baby maaf yah kamu lama nunggu, hahah" ujar Gita sama saja sambil tertawa

"Iya gapapa kok, kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Ayumi heran

"Hahahaha enggak ini, dare gue udah lulus, hahaha gila tau videonya" balas Gita, dia membuka laptopnya lagi dan memperlihatkan Tao dan Ayumi viedo yang tadi, seketika Tao dan Ayumi ngakak, sementara D.O dan Gita udah sakit perut gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa

"HAHAHAHAH aduhh paraahh" ujar Ayumi di sela-sela tawanya

"Ihh ngeri banget, hahahaha" kata Tao

Lagi rame-ramenya nonton, sebuah suara di pintu kelas mengagetkan mereka

"Heh, pulang sana, udah sore nih" ujar suara itu, semua menoleh

"Loh, mamang Yesung" seru mereka berempat kompak

"Ih, jangan kayak sinetron napa, ini ff bukan sinetron" kata Yesung lempeng

"Kan kaget gitu mang, ngapain disini?" tanya Tao

"Loh, masa udah dua taun sekola disini kaga tau saya, saya kan tukang sapu disini" jelas Yesung kalem

"Perasaan kemaren jadi sopir deh" kata Gita

"Yah saya mah apa aja dikerjain yang penting halal neng" jawab Yesung

"Sabar ya mang, ini ada uang sedikit dari kami, semoga bisa membantu mamang sekeluarga" kata Ayumi, WADUH ACARA APA INI!

"Woy! Ini ff bukan acara orang pinggiran!" seru Tao

"Ohh iya yah? Heheh" Ayumi nyakuin lagi duit tadi

"Loh kok gak jadi ngasih duitnya?" tanya Yesung aneh

"Enak aja, nyari sendiri dong mang" kata Ayumi

"Euh, yaudah pulang-pulang! Udah sore ini!" usir Yesung

"Iya iya ini juga mau pulang mang!" ujar D.O

"Yaudah buruan!" teriak Yesung, mereka berempat pun langsung keluar kelas, sambil tertawa dan pulang kerumah masing-masing

Day:1

Status:Complete

Yongguk dengan kesal menandai status di tabletnya itu, hari ini kelas XI A berkumpul di rumah Zelo untuk.. sharing alias berbagi cerita selama menjadi babu

"Eh mana Himchan?" tanya Yongguk memulai pembicaraan

"Ka si Luhan deui, ngaberesan kamarna" jawab Youngjae santai

"Emang kenape kamarnya?" tanya Jieun

"Acak-acakan. Kayak kapal karam, karena kapal pecah sudah terlalu mainstream" jawab Daehyun

"Euh! Maneh mah can ningali nu si Kai! Eta mah suuuuupeeerrr acak-acakan! Ges mah loba kaset bok*p deui -_-" Zinger tak mau kalah

Semuanya : "…"

"Lo gak bakal percaya, di kamar si Lay, penuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh foto Suho, dan, hadiah dari Suho, sekamar tau ga?! Kaya banget tuh anak" Youngjae geleng-geleng kepala

"Hah?! Emang mereka apaan? Pacaran?" tanya Sunhwa yang diem-diem naksir sama Guardiannya EXO itu

"Iya! Mereka pacaran" jawab Youngjae yang membuat semua orang heboh

"WOW, gak nyangka yah" ujar Jieun geleng-geleng kepala

"Lebih parah gueee, si Sehun tuh yah, pas gue dateng, masih tidur! Pas gue bangunin, ehh dia malah nendang gue! Pas udah bangun bukannya minta maaf malah nyuruh gue beresin kamarnya. Parah banget lah, ini masih sakit" kata Zelo memegang pinggangnya

"Kalo si Ayumi, diem-diem mematikan yah, dia kan turunan Jepang tuh, waduh, gue harus ngikutin semua kebiasaan keluarga dia dong! Pegel semua kaki gue" keluh Jieun

"Si Mila kurang ajar! Kalo pacarnya bukan si Chanyeol, udah gue injek-injek deh tuh anak! Masa iya gue harus ngerjain peer dia yang seabrek!" Sunhwa marah-marah

"Si Gita mah yaampuuunn rempong banget! Dan percaya atau enggak, kamarnya gedeeeeeeeeee banget! Dan acak-acakan -_- badan gue rasanya ancur" ujar Hyosung

"Kalo si Xiumin, ampun dah gue. Kaga lagi-lagi, ilernya sebantal! Tuh manusia bukan sih? Dia sehari ganti satu bantal gara-gara basah" keluh Daehyun

"Kalo si Hye Ji mah rese, pagi-pagi gue jemput belom apa-apa! Baru bangun tidur dong!" –Yongguk

"Kalo si Tao apa-apa pake wushu, gue nyerah" -Jongup

Dan begitulah keluhan anak-anak XI A, mereka sangat menyesal mengajukan tantangan itu kepada anak-anak XI B

•••

Keesokan harinya

"Sunhwaaaa! Kadieu manehhh!" teriak Mila, ya, pagi ini Sunhwa sudah disuruh kerumah Mila subuh-subuh, kemana orang tua Mila? Entahlah

"Kalem!" jawab Sunhwa dia segera menghampiri Mila

"BERESIN KAMAR GUE!" ujar Mila

"Enya kalem weh! Kaga usah pake teriak-teriak segala! Gue gak budek!" balas Sunhwa kesal, Mila tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Hahaha" Mila tertawa dan pergi menuju kamar mandi

"Gila loh!" seru Sunhwa, Mila hanya tertawa lagi dan menuju kamar mandi

Berbeda dengan nasib teman-temannya yang lain, Youngjae hidupnya 'sedikit' lebih tenang, karena Suho dan Lay orangnya baik-baik sih, dan selama ini mereka juga gak pernah ada masalah apa-apa

Seperti pagi ini, Youngjae disuruh bebersih rumah Suho, untung aja Suho mah rapih dan rajin. Jadi Youngjae seneng-seneng aja, dia dengan senang hati beberes, tapi…

"OMAIGOSS SUHO INI APAAAANNNNN!" teriak Youngjae histeris dari kamar Suho, Suho segera berlari menghampiri Youngjae yang sedang memegang majalah, majalah dewasa -_-

"I-itu, euh itu…"

"ANJIIRRR GAK NYANGKA GUE SUHOOO, LO ORANGNYA,YAAMPUUNNN AAAHHH, LO MERUSAK KEPERCAYAAN GUEEEEE" teriak Youngjae lagi dan langsung dibekep Suho

"Gandeng ai maneh! Jangan dramatis deh lo kayak lo ga pernah aja, lagian ini gue minjem dari si Kai, belom gue baca sama sekali" ujar Suho watados

Youngjae kehabisan kata-kata, dia geleng-geleng kepala

"Apa kata lu dah, ehh udah ye tugas gue udah beres, gue harus jemput Lay" kata Youngjae meninggalkan kamar Suho

"Eh! Dia pacar gue kali, kenapa lo yang jemput" seru Suho

"Terus? Orang gue disuruh kok sama dia, udah deh lo jangan berisik, daripada telat, bye Ho!" Youngjae pun pergi begitu saja , Suho cengo dan langsung bersiap-siap menuju sekolah

Seperti bisa ditebak, seluruh warga YJ HIGH SCHOOL gempar hari ini, video cover Gone Not Around Any Longer sudah tersebar! Gita meng-uploadnya ke situs resmi sekolah, dan 123456790 comment sebagai responnya, anak-anak YJ HIGH SCHOOL antusias sekali!

Hasilnya, kepala sekolah tercinta kita, Yunho, cenat cenut lagi deh tuh kepalanya, banyak orang tua murid bahkan press meminta konfirmasi soal video itu.

"Duuhh, ini kerjaan siapa sihh!" keluh Yunho di ruangannya

"Sabar dong Yun, kamu belum liat kan videonya? Nih" Jaejoong menyodorkan laptopnya didepan Yunho, dan sedetik kemudian, Yunho tertawa tidak terkendali, dan dia lupa sama cenat cenutnya

Sementara itu dikelas XI B semua juga lagi ketawa-ketawa, karena, Siwon seongsangnim gak masuk hari ini, malu? Mungkin

"Waduh lo berdua parah banget tau ga!" seru Suho pada D.O dan Gita, mereka cuma cengengesan aja

"Emang parah kenapa?" tanya Sani bingung

"Anjiir -_- lo kaga ngarti apa yang kita omongin?" tanya Suho balik, Sani menggeleng

"Kita lagi pada ngeributin video cover Sooman seongsangnim tau!" ucap D.O

"Oh! Gue baru tau" ujar Sani

_I GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN_

Bel bunyi istirahat terdengar. Ternyata hari ini hari Tao ngasih PeJe seperti yang dia janjikan kemarin, makan gratis di kantin.

"HAYUUU! CABUT KE KANTIIIN" teriak Chen kepada semua siswa XI B, lalu dengan cepat semua anak-anak XI B, lari ke kantin dengan wajah kelaparan *apalagi Chen*-_-

Tao dengan santai menuju kantin, bersama Gita disampingnya. Saat sampai di kantin. Kantin sudah acak-acakan akibat kebrutalan anak-anak XI B

"Baby, kamu yakin bisa bayar?" tanya Gita khawatir. Wajar saja, anak-anak kelas lain bahkan gak kebagian jajan

Sani dan Sehun tetep dibawain bekel sama D.O, tapi mereka juga tetep jajan ke kantin. Buat dirumah katanya

"Tenang aja. Aku menang togel kemaren" jawab Tao penuh percaya diri. Gita sweatdrop

Akhirnya semuanya selesai dengan total tagihan 300 ribu rupiah. Wow. Tao pun membayarnya dengan percaya diri, dengan uang hasil togelnya -_-

Setelah perut kenyang semua anak-anak XI B kembali ke kelas dengan wajah senang, sekarang pelajaran kesenian oleh Donghae seongsangnim

"Oke! Sebelum kita mulai, kumpulkan hape kalian! Kita akan melakukan razia!" seru Donghae seongsangnim

"APAAAAAAA?!" seru anak-anak XI B histeris seperti sinetron alay

"Kalian kok alay banget sih" ujar Donghae seongsangnim geleng-geleng kepala. Dengan ragu anak-anak mulai mengumpulkan hapenya, kecuali anak perempuan yang nyante aja soalnya dihapenya gaada apa-apa. Paling gambar Siwon SuJu topless, bukan Siwon guru agama mereka

Donghae seongsangnim pun mulai memeriksa hape yang paling dicurigai di kelas itu, Kai. Dan ternyata..

"Astagfirullah Kai.. istigfar kamu tuh, kenapa banyak banget yang kaya gini! Koleksi saya juga kalaaahhhh, dan kamu punya MV Lee Hyori Bad Girls! Saya mintaaaaa!"

Kai speechless. Kirain mau dimarahin. Anak-anak XI B cengo. Bang Yesung cengo. Haji Sulam cengo

"Cepet nyalain ini Bluetoothnya !'' Kai dengan gemetar nyalain bluetoothnya dan dengan segera dikirim ke Donghae seongsangnim. Tapi..

"Euh, nama Bluetoothnya yang mana?" tanya Kai

"d0Ngha3 CAiianxs Cmua^^" anak-anak langsung pingsan semua, alay bangettt

"Gak salah tuh?" tanya Kai heran, Donghae hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis, Kai hampir ikutan pingsan

BRAKKK! Pintu dibuka kasar oleh seseorang, anak-anak pada bangun dari pingsannya. Kai ngacir bawa hapenya balik ke tempat duduknya

"ANAK-ANAK! SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN DICURIGAI TELAH MENYEBARKAN VIDEO MEMALUKAN DI WEBSITE SEKOLAH! DAN SEKARANG KALIAN BERBARIS DIDEPAN! KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN RAZIA" bentak Heechul seongsangnim tegas, semuanya terdiam dan segera berbaris didepan. Wajah mereka tegang semua

Heechul seongsangnim guru BK mereka menatap tajam anak-anak XI B satu-persatu. Gita dan D.O udah deg-degan abis. Tapi..

"SEBENTAR!" Kyuhyun seongsangnim menghentikan kegiatan Heechul seongsangnim, dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Heechul seongsangnim. Sedetik kemudian wajah Heechul seongsangnim berubah, Kyuhyun seongsangnim nyengir

"Do Kyungsoo dan Gita Hwang, ikut saya!" seru Heechul seongsangnim tegas, D.O dan Gita menelan ludah mereka dan mengikuti Heechul seongsangnim bersama Kyuhyun seongsangnim

Setelah mereka keluar, anak-anak langsung pada ribut, khawatir pada D.O dan Gita. Donghae yang tidak tau harus melakukan apa langsung berteriak

"KALIAN SEMUA DUDUK!" seru Donghae seongsangnim keras, anak-anak XI B menurut dan duduk di bangku masing-masing

"Sudahlah! Kita lanjutkan belajar kita yang tertunda! Keluarkan handphone eh, buku kalian!" kata Donghae seongsangnim, dan akhirnya merekapun belajar

Sementara itu diruang BK..

"Kalian bisa jelaskan apa ini?" tanya Heechul seongsangnim menyodorkan laptopnya, D.O dan Gita diam saja, tak lama pintu ruang BK diketuk dan menampakkan wajah Sooman seongsangnim, Changmin seongsangnim serta tak lupa kepala sekolah dan wakilnya

Semuanya langsung duduk, lalu Sooman seongsangnim berbicara

"Ehh udah gak usah dimarahin, saya mau minta maaf sama semuanya. Selama saya disini sering bikin sensasi. Saya minta maaf, untuk kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah, sering bikin kalian sakit kepala. Saya bisa jelaskan semuanya ke media dan orang tua murid"

"Baiklah, lalu apalagi?" tanya Yunho

"Euhh, Kyungsoo, Gita, makasih yah, gara-gara kalian saya udah dikontrak sama SM Entertainment barusan" lanjut Sooman seongsangnim malu-malu keledai. Gita dan D.O berpandangan aneh

"Jadi akhirnya ini gimana?" tanya Changmin seongsangnim bingung

"Yaudah, sepulang sekolah kita adain konferensi pers" ujar Yunho

"Terus anak-anak ini?" tanya Heechul seongsangnim

"Udahlah gak usah dilanjutin lagi, lagian ini bukan murni kesalahan mereka" kata Jaejoong sambil melirik Kyuhyun seongsangnim yang langsung nunduk nahan tawa

"Kami minta maaf" D.O dan Gita membungkuk bersamaan meminta maaf dan akhirnya diijinkan kembali ke kelas mereka. Sementara itu Kyuhyun seongsangnim dimarahin

"Kamu gimana sih Kyu, masak ngebantuin siswa ngelakuin itu" ujar Yunho

"Heheheh, maaf, abis saya pengen nge-upload sendiri males. Jadi yah, mumpung ada mereka gitu" jawab Kyuhyun seongsangnim cecengiran, semua sweatdrop

"Iya sih, tapi sekarang reputasi sekolah ini dipertaruhkan" kata Jaejoong

"Tenang eomma, paling kayak yang pas bubble pop itu" Changmin menenangkan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Yaudah, Heechul hyung, tolong hubungin press yah, kita mau konfirmasi soal ini pas nanti udah pulang sekolah" pinta Yunho dan dibalas anggukan oleh Heechul seongsangnim. Sementara itu Sooman seongsangnim diam saja senyam senyum sendiri

Saat D.O dan Gita sampai di kelas, mereka berpapasan dengan Donghae seongsangnim yang keluar.

"Loh, kalian udah balik?" tanya Donghae

"Iya, Donghae seongsangnim mau kemana?" tanya D.O

"Euh, ini barusan dipanggil rapat guru"

Akhirnya mereka berpisah, D.O dan Gita masuk ke kelas sementara Donghae seongsangnim ke ruang kepala sekolah

"Lu berdua kaga kenapa-kenapa?" tanya Kris sang ketua murid khawatir, kayak bapa-bapa

"Enggak kok, kite baik-baik aja, malah kita diucapin terimakasih. Ya kan Git?" jawab D.O

"Iye, edan, Sooman seongsangnim bakal jadi artis uh. Katanye die dikontrak SM entertainment"

"WHAT?!" anak-anak XI B gempar, tapi kemudian terdengar suara dipengeras suara

"_Perhatian! Seluruh murid YJ HIGH SCHOOL diperbolehkan pulang karena para guru ada rapat mendadak. Silahkan bereskan barang kalian lalu langsung pulang. Oh, kecuali anak-anak _XI_ B, semuanya harus menunggu dikelas sampai ada pengumuman lagi. Terimakasih" _ suara wakil kepala sekolah mereka, Jaejoong berhasil membuat seluruh siswa YJ HIGH SCHOOL berteriak kesenengan. Tapi tidak untuk anak-anak XI B yang kecewa

"YAAAAHHHH! NAON CENAH TEU RAME!" teriak anak-anak XI B

"Ehh! Itu babu kita jangan pulang dulu! Enak aja, panggil semua kesini!" seru Kris, Kai menarik Baekhyun untuk memanggil anak-anak XI A

"WOY! ENAK AJE LO MAU PULANG, LO SEMUA HARUS NUNGGUIN KITA SAMPE BALIK!" teriak KaiBaek bersamaan menghentikan anak-anak XI A yang ingin pulang

"Anjir, naha kita nu beunang" rutuk Zinger kesal

"Hahahah, dan lo, Yongguk, dipanggil sama bos lo" ujar Kai

"Emangnye die mau ape sih?!" kata Yongguk kesal sambil menaruh tas nya kembali, lalu dia pergi menemui bosnya, alias Kris dan Hye Ji

Ternyata di ruang guru sekarang lagi pada ribut, mereka heboh liat video cover Sooman seongsangnim, maklum, belom semuanya liat

"Heh! Udah belom? Ini kapan mau dimulai rapatnya?!" seru Yunho kesal, semua diam

"Eh udah kok silahkan" ujar guru biologi kita, Eunhyuk seongsangnim

"Yaudah, Heechul hyung, press udah dikasih tau?" tanya Jaejoong

"Udah kok, mereka dalam perjalanan" jawab Heechul seongsangnim

"Oke, sekarang suruh mamang Yesung nyiapin bangku dan semuanya di aula" perintah Yunho, tak lama semuanya siap, sementara itu di kelas XI B..

Mereka santai-santaian dikelas, Kai tiduran di paha Baekhyun, sementara babu mereka, Zinger, dengan terpaksa mengerjakan tugas yang tadi diberikan Donghae seongsangnim. Yongguk sedang mijitin Kris sementara Hye Ji bersama Suho dan Lay lagi ngobrol gak penting. Youngjae tidak bisa enak-enakan karena harus bolak-balik ke kantin disuruh sama Suho dan Lay.

Luhan dan Himchan sedang berdebat tentang… underwear -_- oke gapenting. Kita liat Sehun dan Sani yang malah tidur dengan Zelo ngipasin mereka, sekali berhenti, Sani atau Sehun akan meng-glare Zelo. Jieun yang exciting pengen tau kebudayaan Jepang dengan senang hati ngobrol sama Ayumi, yah meski, dia harus bolak-balik juga ke kantin beliin Ayumi makanan.

Chanyeol dan Mila bersama babu mereka pergi ke kantin dan bermain disana, dan akhirnya mereka maen basket. Eko dan Sunhwa mati-matian meladeni Chanyeol dan Mila tapi percuma, maklum anak basket. Chen Xiumin dan babu mereka, Daehyun tidak diketahui keberadaanya, terakhir terlihat di ruang eskul vocal

Gita dan Hyosung saling memberikan glare terbaik mereka, sampai tiba-tiba

"HA! LO KALAH! HAHAHAH NGEDIP TUH TADI! HUAHAHAHAH" teriak Gita tak terkontrol, Hyosung manyun

"Kita ulang!" seru Hyosung tak mau kalah, dan mereka maen melotot-melototan lagi, bener-bener gak ada kerjaan -_- lalu apa kabar D.O dan Tao? Oh D.O sama Jongup diajarin wushu sama Tao di ruang eskul martial arts

Press sudah berkumpul diaula YJ HIGH SCHOOL, dan semua staff YJ HIGH SCHOOL akhrinya memasuki aula. Wartawan segera menjepretkan kameanya berkali-kali. Udah kayak fanmeeting aja

Chen, Xiumin, bersama Daehyun diam-diam ternyata menuju aula untuk melihat konferensi per situ.

"Aww! Anjir bego jangan diinjek suku gue!" protes Xiumin pada Chen yang keukeuh pengen ngeliat acara itu, karena dia semampai alias semeter tak sampai jadi dia nginjek kaki Xiumin

"Ssstt heheh iya sorry atuh gue kan pengen liat" balas Chen watados

"SSSTTT! Bego lu berdua! Diem! Kaga kedengeran nih jadinya" ujar Daehyun kesal, kok jadi dia yang riweh

"Wow, Sooman seongsangnim mau jadi artis" kata Daehyun, sontak Xiumin dan Chen berebutan pengen ngintip

"Ape katanye?" tanya Xiumin penasaran

"Kepala sekolah kita minta maaf dan bilang kalo video itu cuma buat keperluan sekolah aja, bekerjasama dengan Donghae seongsangnim, tugas kesenian" jelas Daehyun

Xiumin dan Chen hanya menjawab "Ooohh"

"Eh udah-udah kita udah harus cepet balik ke kelas! Acaranya udahan!" seru Daehyun lalu berlari bersama Xiumin dan Chen

Akhirnya setelah selesai konferensi per situ, XI B diijinkan pulang setelah diceramahin 1 jam sama wali kelas mereka, Changmin seongsangnim

Satu bulan berlalu, insiden video itu sudah berakhir. Sooman seongsangnim sudah jadi artis besar. Dan, sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas, itu berarti sebentar lagi kelas XI B berpisah. EXO sibuk dengan comeback mereka yang juga sebentar lagi

"Eh gak kerasa yah bentar lagi kita pisah" ujar Chen sedih

"Iya yah, ntar kita kelas 12 sekelas lagi kaga yah?" tanya Xiumin

"Gatau, gue juga sedih" kata Luhan

"Ah bener lah inimah kayaknya kita pisah" tambah Baekhyun

"Kita liat aja nanti lah, kalo kita pisah, ff ini tamat dong" ujar Sehun

"Ih udah ini mah rahasia author" author nyambung

"Kenapa sih pada ribut, emang kalo pisah kunaon gitu?" tanya Sani tiba-tiba, anak-anak XI B sweatdrop

"Ya sedih atuuuuhhhh, AH MANEH MAH!" seru semuanya kesal

"Eh udah-udah! Durasi-durasi! TBC dulu ini!" seru Kris menyilangkan tangannya

"EUHH MANEH NYA AUTHOR! KEUR SEDIH-SEDIH!" protes anak-anak XI B, author nyengir

TBC!


	9. Chapter 9

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah, diusahain), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myeon/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao/Tao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

-Park Mila

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari, alur kecepetan(?)

Haaaiiii masih ada yang inget ff ini? Pertamaaa thanks buat like dan commentnya. Ini cerita 1000000000% hasil pemikiran kita berdua, makasih buat yang udah mau baca ini dari awal, makasih banget, kayaknya bentar lagi ni FF tamat.

Buat yang belum baca chapter sebelumnya, ini linknya

Chapter 1 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-hye-ji-sani/357008351083222

Chapter 2 : notes/exo-fanfiction/titipan-member-class-b-life-chap-2-hye-ji-sani/357911900992867

Chapter 3 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-chap-3-hye-ji-sani/360138340770223

Chapter 4 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-part-4-hye-ji-sani/366861710097886

Chapter 5 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-chap-5-hye-ji-sani/377191982398192

Chapter 6 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-chap-6-hye-ji-sani/378620482255342

Chapter 7 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-hye-ji-sani/386582781459112

Chapter 8 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-part-8-hye-ji-sani/411457938971596

Oke kita langsung ajaa

Happy Reading all ^^

•••

_**CLASS 'B' LIFE**_

_**CHAPTER 9**_

Oke, setelah kemarin sedih-sedihan dipotong oleh TBC, kita lanjutkan lagi percakapan anak-anak XI B yang akan segera berpisah itu

"Oh! yaudah weh kalo gamau pada pisah mah, nanti pas ulangan kita jangan datang! Kan jadinya ga naik kelas! Jadi kita sakelas lagi! Pinter kan gue" seru Kai tiba-tiba dengan bangganya. Anak-anak kelas XI B langsung menoleh kepada Kai dan mengangkat sepatu mereka, sudah bersiap untuk dilemparkan ke wajah Kai

"Ehh, heheh ampun atuh ampun euy" kata Kai cengengesan

"Maneh sesat Kai! Bener-bener sesat!" seru pacar Kai, Baekhyun kesal

"Itu kan cuma ide" kata Kai

"Tapi ide lo parah banget -_-" kata Sani

"Tumben si Sani ngomongnya nyambung" celetuk Chen, Sani nengok

"MAKSUD LO CHEN?!" ucap Sehun meng-deathglare Chen

"Eh kaga-kaga, peace peace"

"Eh bro-bro, kita belajar bareng yu! Buat nanti ulangan" celetuk Chanyeol

"Iya hayu aja" jawab semua

"Tapi dimana?" tanya Xiumin

"RUMAH LO!" ucap semua semangat

"Gue melulu -_-" kata Xiumin

"Eh, emang kapan mulai ulangannya?" tanya Ayumi

"2 minggu lagi" jawab Mila

"Jadi kita mulai kapan belajar barengnya?" tanya Sani

"Minggu depan aja" usul Lay

"Oke bret" dan merekapun setuju untuk mulai belajar bersama minggu depan

1 Minggu kemudian…

"Sorry nya broh, urang mah moal ngiluan" kata Hye Ji saat ditelepon oleh Gita

"Ih nape?"

"Gue kaga boleh ama oppa gue. Pasti kaga bener belajarnya katanye, yang ada gue dimarahin sama si Yongyong oppa"

"Oh hahah oppa lu tau aje, yaudah byeee! Kalo lo berubah pikiran dateng aje ke rumah si Badut okeyy"

"Sip dah"

Hye Ji pun memutuskan teleponnya, dia sebenernya pengeeeenn banget belajar bareng. Cuma ENTAH DARIMANA oppa nya itu tau rencana XI B buat belajar bareng dan MELARANG Hye Ji untuk ikutan

"Gombel si Oppa Yongyong mah, da urang teh hayang ngiluan -_-" rutuk Hye Ji kesal

Sementara itu, di rumah Xiumin…

"Aduh gimana nih rumah gue kaya kandang domba gini, mana anak-anak bentar lagi datang" kata Xiumin sedih, rumah bener-bener berantakan tapi dia males beresinnya -_-

Sekarang kita liat Oh couple yang lagi di kedai bulgogi. Dalam acara bagi-bagiin PJ Sehun ngeborong buat makan anak-anak IX B pas dirumah Xiumin.

"Hunie kita lagi dimana? Kayanya aku belum pernah kesini deh" bingung Sani culang-cileng

"Hm -_- kita teh lagi di kedai bulgogi Saniku"

"Bulgogi teh apa?"

"Astagfirullah kan kita teh udah sering kesini Saniku, please deh" Sehun cape jawab

"Oh yaudah lah terserah, pokonyamah aku ga tau, titik"' keukeuh Sani, Sehun sweatdrop liat pacarnya yang …-_-

"Oh iya Hunie buat apa beli bulgogi sebanyak gini?"

"Buat PJ"

"Oh, emang pj teh apa?"

"Hm -_- pajak jadian SANIKU"

"Oh oh oh" ucap Sani WATADOS

Setelah selesai beli bulgogi mereka langsung pergi ke rumah Xiumin, beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Xiumin. Saat disana ternyata anak-anak udah ngumpul

"Oh couple datang!" seru Sani ceria, tapi yang lain malah diem

"Eh? Kenapa mukanya pada amburadul? ASTAGA ini rumah apa kandang bebek! Acak-acakan badai" seru Sani geleng-geleng kepala

"Ini nih si Xiumin dasar, kita dateng rumahnya masih acak-acakan! Gimana kita mau belajar?!" ucap Luhan ngamuk, sambil meng-deathglare Xiumin

"Iya nih! Pembantu lo pada kemana sih?" tanya Sehun

"Lagi pada pulang kampung, hehe" jawab Xiumin cengengesan

"SEURI MANEH!" ucap semua

"Hm, kalo rumahnya berantakan kaya gini mah, gue ga akan jadi ngasih bulgogi sama kalian" celetuk Sani dan Sehun

"APA? BULGOGI? MAUU!" teriak semua dengan muka kelaparan

"Eits, kaga bisa! Bersihin dulu ni rumah" ucap Sehun

"YAAAHH :( AH LU MAH KAGA RAME" kata Chen sedih

"Ah iya nih" kata yang lain

"Atuda males makannya juga kalo rumah udah mirip kandang domba gini mah" jawab Sani

"Hm, padahalkan gue udah lapar :(, kasiani kita T_T" mohon Xiumin

"Udahlah Saniku kasih aja, kasian" kata Sehun ga tega

"GA MAU! AKU GA AKAN NGASIHIN INI MAKANAN KALO MEREKA GA BERSIHIN INI RUMAH YANG UDAH MIRIP, EH UDAH EMANG KANDANG DOMBA" kata Sani kesal, kalo Sani ngomong jelas pasti dia serius, Sehun ga bisa ngapa-ngapain

"Oke deh kita bakalan bersihin ini rumah" Suho angkat bicara dengan penuh keterpaksaan, karna dia juga pengen bulgogi

"Eh bentar-bentar! Kris ame Hye Ji kemane?!" tanya Luhan baru nyadar

"Hye Ji kaga bisa kesini gara-gara gak boleh ama oppa nye. Dan Kris, yahh, jadinya belajar bareng ama Hye Ji dirumahnye" jelas Gita panjang lebar

"Ohhh, naon teu rame ah! Licik!" seru anak-anak XI B kesal, Sehun dan Sani lempeng-lempeng aja

Akhirnya mereka kerja rodi membersihkan rumah Xiumin, kecuali Sehun dan Sani yang santai-santaian sambil menjaga bulgogi mereka

Sementara itu dirumah Hye Ji, mereka berdua belajar dengan serius, dikamar Hye Ji tentunya. Coba kalo ada Yong Hwa oppanya Hye Ji, pasti udah dimarahin deh tuh

"Ehh, hahahah kita selamat!" seru Hye Ji tiba-tiba setelah menerima sms dari Sani

"Selamat dari apa chagi?" tanya Kris bingung

"Rumah si badut acak-acakan abis! Sekarang mereka malah kerja rodi ngeberesin rumahnya si badut" jelas Hye Ji

"Oh? Emang pada mau?" tanya Kris heran, kok mau-maunya mereka ngeberesin rumah Xiumin

Hye Ji mengangguk, "Demi bulgogi, Sehun ngasih PEJE hari ini"

"Ohh, hahaha. Kamu mau bulgogi?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba

"Hmm, boleh deh! Aku lapar" Hye Ji mengangguk senang dan tak lama mereka pun pergi beli bulgogi

Kita lihat keadaan rumah Xiumin, ow, ternyata udah rapih! Sehun dan Sani hampir ketiduran gara-gara lama banget tuh, dan akhirnya selesai! Anak-anak XI B pada tepar di ruang tamu

"Anjir cape" keluh Tao sambil ngipasin diri sendiri make tangannya

"Tao lainna aya AC?" tanya Chanyeol menunjuk AC tepat diatas Tao

"Oh heheh gue lupa, gak kerasa sih" Tao nyengir

"Udaaahhh sekarang mana bulgogi nyaaaaa!" seru Chen membuat anak-anak XI B ceria lagi

Sehun dan Sani segera membagikan jatah bulgogi ke semua anak-anak XI B yang kecapean itu, mereka pun segera memakannya dengan semangat kayak udah gak makan 2 taun -_-

Akhirnya mereka ga jadi belajar, hari ini dihabiskan dengan bebersih rumah Xiumin, dan Oh Couple tiba-tiba jadi evil, nyuruh temen-temennya kerja rodi -_-

Keesokan harinya.. mereka belajar lagi, awalnya sih kapok, tapi namanya juga XI B, masak cuma segitu kapok? Gak mungkiiiinnn, akhirnya mereka belajar bareng lagi dirumah Xiumin

"Helo semuaaaaa!" sapa Kai dan Baekhyun riweh, mereka bawa apa tuh?

"WAAHHH BUBBLE TEAAAAAA!" teriak Oh couple menyerbu KaiBaek

"Anjir kalem woy!" seru Baekhyun menjauhkan bubble tea yang dibawanya dari jangkauan anak-anak

"Belajar dulu doongg" kata Kai tumben bener

"Ntar keburu gak dingiiiinnn, kan gak gereget kalo ga dingiiiinn" protes Chen

"Terus, aya teknologi nu ngarana kulkas jang naooooonnn bego" kata Baekhyun segera memasukkan bubble tea itu ke kulkas Xiumin

"Euhh, PeJe ieu teh?" tanya D.O

"Heeh atuuuhhh" jawab KaiBaek kompak dengan bangganya

"Anjir naon cenah ngan bubble tea hungkul" kata Sehun

"Bae atuh maneh! Sakieu ge make duit!" seru Kai tak terima

"Yaudah ini kapan mau mulai belajarnya?!" tanya Suho kesal

"Ehh iya hayu aje gue mah udah siap dari tadi juge, Kris ama Hye Ji kaga datang lagi?" tanya Mila

"Kaga" jawab Lay singkat

Akhirnya mereka pun belajar, tapi bohong anjir, liat aja sekarang mah. Sehun sama Sani kalah sasarean. Chen dan Xiumin bersama Luhan ngobrol teu puguh. Suho dan Lay malah pacaran -_- KaiBaek gatau ngapain, tadi kalo gak salah liat, mereka ke kamar mandi berdua. Chanyeol dan Mila nyanyi bareng, Chanyeol maen gitar yang dia bawa dari rumah *katanya mau belajar, malah bawa gitar -_-* D.O dan Ayumi malah baca buku resep -_- Gita dan Tao malah nonton kungfu panda lagi, yang Tao bawa kasetnya dari rumah -_-

Ini belajar apanya?! Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Xiumin dibuka kencang

BRUAKKK!

Semua kalem aja, bahkan gak ada yang noleh kearah pintu, sibuk sama dunianya masing-masing

"WHAT THE HELL! ANJIR BAHKAN GUE UDAH BANTING-BANTING PINTU KAGA ADA YANG DENGER!" teriak Hye Ji yang baru datang bersama Kris itu, akhirnya semua menoleh

"WOW! AKHIRNYA KALIAN DATENG!" seru anak-anak XI B kesenengan, Kris dan Hye Ji sweat drop

"Kalian belajar?" tanya Kris tegas

"Iya" jawab mereka pede

"Belajar apanya?!" seru Kris dan Hye Ji kompak

"Ehh, heheh, sorry dong abis kita kan cape" jawab Kai yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi bersama Baekhyun

"Hah?! Lo berdua ngapain dari sana berduaaaa?!" teriak Hye Ji shock, semua juga langsung pada nyadar

"Enggak kok ga ngapa-ngapain.." kata Baekhyun pelan

"Anjir Bebek lo kenapa jadi kaya gini" kata Hye Ji yang sekarang dipeluk Kris biar gak liat bekas-bekas entah apa di dada Baekhyun -_- sementara yang lain juga gitu, termasuk Lay

"Eh euh… Ji jangan gitu doongg, gue ini teh abis dikerokin tauu" jawab Baekhyun mendekati Hye Ji

"Hah?" semua kaget

"Iye, lu semua negative mulu sih, dia abis dikerokin, nih!" Kai memperlihatkan sebuah koin ditangannya

"Kenapa harus di kamar mandi bego! Kedinginan kali!" seru Xiumin sewot

"Abis gue malu kalo di kamar makin disangka yang engga-engga" kata Baekhyun nunduk, alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Hye Ji segera memeluk Baekhyun

"Duh lo bilang-bilang dulu dong dari tadi, jadi yang lain kan kaga salah ngerti" ujar Hye Ji

"Iya heheh gue salah, gue minta maaf yaaahhh" kata Baekhyun

"Iye iye tapi lepasin dong Ji my BabyBaek nya.." pinta Kai, Hye Ji dan Baekhyun tertawa lalu melepaskan pelukannya

"Nah! Sekarang kita belajar! Yang bener!" ujar Kris tegas, yang lain langsung diem, Sehun dan Sani tetep tidur

"WOY! Lu berdua malah tidur -_- cepet belajar yang bener!" kata Hye Ji menyadarkan Oh Couple itu

"Ih gandeng lah maneehhh" Sani malah tidur lagi, Sehun bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun

Semuanya sweatdrop, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk belajar dengan benar, meski Suho dan Lay teteeeeppp aja nempel mulu. Hye Ji yang sirik liat Oh couple enak-enakan tidur punya ide cemerlang. Dia mengambil bubble tea jatah Oh couple dan menghampiri mereka

"Heh, kalo kalian gak bangun, nih bubble tea gue abisin sendiri" ujar Hye Ji kalem membuat Oh couple kelabakan, maklum, bubble tea itu hidup dan mati buat mereka

"Hah! Jangaaannnn! Iya deh kita bangun" Oh couple akhirnya bangun dan menyelamatkan bubble tea mereka

"Eits, kaga ada, belajar dulu doongg" Hye Ji menjauhkan bubble tea dari jangkauan mereka dan menyimpannya lagi di kulkas, anak-anak XI B ketawa ngakak, akhirnya Oh couple ngerasain apa yang mereka rasain kemaren

"Hahahah mampus lo berdua, makanya kemaren jangan seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh kita, dibales deh kan tuh, hahaha" ujar Luhan kesenengan

"Anjir heeh lah kumaha maneh weh" protes Oh couple kesal, akhirnya mereka belajar dengan tenang dan benar, dibawah pengawasan Kris dan Hye Ji

"Emang kalian sape sih! Bukannya ikutan belajar malah jagain kite!" protes Chanyeol pada Kris dan Hye Ji

"Gue Ketua murid,"

"Dan gue pacar ketua murid" jawab mereka songong

"Ape lu kate dah -_-" Chanyeol menyerah dan memilih untuk belajar lagi

"Hye Ji-ah, yang ini gimana sih?" tanya Suho pada Hye Ji, akhirnya Hye Ji ikutan belajar gara-gara Suho, sementara Kris..

"Chagi, ikutan belajar! Kalo enggak aku bilangin ke Yong Hwa oppa!" ancam Hye Ji, akhirnya Kris juga belajar

Setelah satu jam belajar, mereka menyerah

"Ges lah Kai mana eta bubble tea" ujar Sehun nagih jatahnya

"Kalem broh! Chen! Bantuin gue" Kai menarik Chen untuk ngebantuin dia ngeluarin bubble tea dari kulkas.

•••

Akhirnya setelah seminggu penuh, eh, seminggu kurang belajar di rumah Xiumin (karena hari pertama dipake buat beberes), mereka sudah melaksanakan Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas.

Lalu sekarang giliran bagi rapot, orang tua murid-murid kelas XI B pada dateng, sedangkan anak-anak XI B pada nunggu di luar kelas dengan keringat yang sudah membanjiri sekolah *alay -_-*

"Aduh ini gimana dong?" kata Chen heboh

"Gimane apanye tong?" tanya Sani

"Hooh nih lu suka heboh sendiri" ketus Hye Ji

"Anjiir San, lu kenape ganti-ganti nama kebanggaan gue!" kata Chen tak terima disebut 'tong'

"Eh? Ya biarin kali! Tapi kece kalo lo dipanggil tong" usul Sani

"Anjiir maneh -_-" Chen sweatdrop

"Lagian lo heboh melulu" ujar Gita

"Gue kaga heboh, gue cuma degdegan takut nilainya jelek" bela Chen

"Hmm menurut gue sih nilai ditentuin sama muka" sahut Kris datar

"Ohh! Kalo gitu gue gak usah khawatir, karna muka gue udah jelas ganteng" pede Chen, seketika semua anak-anak XI B muntah

"Lu pede banget -_-" kata Kai

"Si Chentong kan rendah rasa malu" ucap Baekhyun

"Eh eh itu liat yang pertama di bagiin rapotnya punya Kai!" celetuk Suho, nunjuk-nunjuk jendela

"Alah sia alah Kai, nilaina butut" kata Chanyeol menakuti Kai, yang diomongin cuma diem sambil gigit-gigit kuku -_-. Setelah nungguin keluarlah mamahnya Kai yaitu Hyuna 4minute *gubrak*, sambil bawa rapot punya Kai dengan wajah butek

"Eh eh Bunda. Gi-gimana nilainya bagus?" tanya Kai gagap

"BAGUS!" kata Hyuna wajahnya tiba-tiba cerah, Kai dengan alay segera memeluk ibundanya

"HOREEE!"

"Iya hore juga. Kamu belajar dimana? Nyontek nya?"

"Nte ih ai bunda! Belajar sama temen-temen di rumah Xiumin"

"Bener?"

"Bener atuh bunda"

"Bagus atuh, ntar dibeliin bala-bala lah di harep sakola"

Lalu keluar emaknya Chen yang memakai daster kesekolah. Yaitu Kim Ryeowook *jegerdhuarrgubrak* Chen dengan malu menghampiri emaknya itu. "euh si emak mah lain ganti heula, malah make daster -_-" batin Chen

"Emak kumaha alus teu?" tanya Chen bisik-bisik ke emaknya

"ALUS TIMANA?!" emaknya Chen malah nyolot

"Kalem atuh euy!"

"Maneh mah da, diimah teh kalah ngarusak ceuli batur! Jadi weh rangking ka 18 ti 17 murid"

Chen cuma nyengir. Setelah itu keluar mamahnya Kris, yaitu Sandara Park!

"UMIIIIII" semua anak XI B pada kaget. KM mereka manggil apa tadi ke mamahnya?

"Umi! Gimana rapotnya" tanya Kris sambil lenjeh lenjeh ditangan mamahnya

"Kris, kamu udah gede, gak malu apah. Mana kamu KM lagi" kata Dara sweatdrop liat kelakuan anaknya. Hye Ji udah pingsan semenjak ngedenger Kris bilang 'umi'

"Bae ah bodo. Kumaha atuh umi"

"Bagus da" Kris tersenyum senang sampe nyium uminya, Hye Ji yang barusan sadar pingsan lagi

"AAHHH SANDARA PARRRKKKK ASDFGHJKL YA TUHAN APAKAH INI NYATAAAA!" Chanyeol yang merupakan seorang fanboy dari seorang Sandara Park heboh dan nyeruduk tukang bala-bala di depan sekolah mereka

"Anjir YEOL! KUMAHA ATUH BUNDAAA HUWEEE BALA-BALANA BEAK DI SURUDUK KU SI CHANYEOLL AAHHH" Kai histeris, Hyuna dek ngamuk, tukang bala-balana molotot

"GANTIAN TEU?!" kata tukang bala-balana sangar, ternyata dia adalah TAECYEON!

"Ehh enya ampun mang ulah kitu mang, enya ngke digantian. MAMAAAHHH HUWEE DICAREKAN KU TUKANG BALA-BALAAAA" Chanyeol malah ngadu ke mamahnya. Kris segera menyuruh uminya pulang untuk menghindari aksi anarkis temen-temennya

Setelah itu, keluar mamahnya Chanyeol, ternyata diaa…

"Mamaaaaahhh" kata Chanyeol yang menghampiri guru BK kita, YAH! KIM HEECHUL ADALAH EMAKNYA CHANYEOL

"JADIII..?!" anak-anak XI B pingsan

"Mereka gak tau kalo aku mamah kamu?" tanya Heechul bingung

"Enggak da gak ada yang nanyain. Gimana mah?"

"Bagus. Ntar kamu dibeliin sepeda roda tiga"

"EH! BU! IEU ANAKNA NYURUDUK RODA SAYAH! GANTIAN" Taecyeon marah-marah ke Heechul

"NAON MANEH?! URANG MAH EMBUNG NGAGANTIAN! BET SAHA MANEH JUALAN DIDITU!" Heechul tak mau kalah

"EH EH EH NGENAH WEH! SAYA RUGI ATUH" Taecyeon keukeuh

"SABODO! IEU WEH NYA MAPULUH REBU MAHI KAN?! GES! MAMAH BALIK HEULA YEOL! ASSALAMUALAIKUM!" Heechul naplokkeun duit mapuluh rebu ke muka Taecyeon lalu pergi begitu saja, se YJ HIGH SCHOOL geleng-geleng kepala, guru BK mereka adalah diva sejati

"W-waalaikumsalam" Taecyeon ngahuleng lalu pergi, sementara Kai masih ingsreuk-ingsreukan di tanah, Hyuna dengan lieur langsung teleportasi ke negara sebelah buat beli bala-bala, ternyata Kai sekeluarga bisa teleportasi!

Lalu bapanya Luhan, ternyata dia adalah Yoochun! Yeah. Sementara itu Luhan menghampiri bapaknya yang kelebihan jidat itu

"Kumaha beh?"

"Bagus. Ntar kamu dibeliin poster JYJ"

"Gue mah Cassie beh -_-"

"Oh? Yaudah ntar dibeliin posternya CNBLUE!"

"ANJIR BEH!" Luhan napsu, babehnya cuma nyengir singa(?)

Dan sekarang, giliran orangtua Gita CS yang nongol berbarengan. Yaitu: Taeyeon sebagai ibunda Sani, Key sebagai emak Hye Ji, Kangta sebagai babehnya Mila, Tiffany Hwang sebagai ibu Gita, dan.. Jiraiya sebagai bapanya Ayumi -_-

''Gimanaaa?!" tanya mereka berbarengan

"Bagussss!" jawab mereka kompak

"YESS!" Gita CS bersorak senang

"Sani, ntar kamu bunda beliin sate ke bang Yesung" ujar Taeyeon

"HYE JI AAAHHHH! NTAR EMAK BELIIN IKETAN KAYAK YANG EMAK PAKE DI MV BREAKING NEWSSS!" kata Key heboh

"Mila, ntar babeh kasih album H.O.T"

"Naon H.O.T! atuh katinggalan jaman beeehhh" protes Mila, namun Kangta diam saja

"Gitaa! Ntar ibu beliin tahu sumedang!" ujar Tiffany

"Ayumii, bapa bangga sama kamu. Kamu pinter milih temen yang emaknya pada seksi" kata Jiraiya sambil jelalatan. Ayumi sweatdrop

Lalu, keluarlah emaknya Xiumin. Yaitu..

"SOHEEEE!" teriak Chanyeol dan mamahnya, Heechul yang datang lagi. Heboh

"Emaaaakkk!" Xiumin dengan riang menghampiri Emaknya alias Sohee Wonder Girls

"WHAT?! EMAK?!" anak anak XI B cengo

"Iya emak, dia kan emak gue. Emang kenapa?" Xiumin bingung

"Eum,, yaa gapapa sih, kok kita baru tau" kata anak-anak XI B

"Abis kalian gak ada yang nanya" kata Sohee sambil tersenyum manis

"Pantesan, aku selalu heran liat kalian kenapa mirip.." ujar Baekhyun

"Hahaha. Gimana mak?" tanya Xiumin

"Bagus da. Ntar kamu dibeliin legging yang kaya emak pake di MV Like This"

"SOHEEE! SOHEE! SOHEEE!" Chanyeol dan Heechul riweh, gak anak gak mamahnya, fanboy Sohee WG

Sohee tersenyum lalu terjadilah fanmeeting dadakan disana, Heechul dan Chanyeol rebutan poto bareng Sohee, ricuh anjir

Setelah itu, keluarlah dua orang calon besan. Yaitu orangtua dari Suho dan Lay

"Babeehhh!" seru Suho alay

"Appa" Lay biasa-biasa aja, malu

"WHAAATTT!" anak-anak XI B cengo, babehnya Suho ternyata adalah Siwon Super Junior sementara appanya Lay adalah Donghae, bentar, itu Donghae seongsangnim?

"Bukan, aku mah Donghae Super Junior, Donghae guru kalian mah kembaran aku" jawab Donghae seakan bisa membaca pikiran author

Anak-anak XI B pun pingsan lagi.

"Gimana bagus kan?" tanya Suho dan Lay bersamaan

"Bagus, lulus SMA kalian langsung nikah" jawab Donghae dan Siwon lempeng

Lalu keluarlah 4 wali murid terakhir, yaitu ibunda Sehun, papa nya Tao, babehnya D.O, dan bapanya Baekhyun

"KYUNGSOO YAAAHHH" babeh D.O, TOP BIGBANG! Dengan heboh memeluk D.O, dia memang sangat SANGAT SANGAT sayang ke anak satu-satunya itu, bisa dibilang LEBAY

"Beh era beh! Sadar beh kita di umum ini!" seru D.O menyadarkan TOP yang langsung nyengir, anak-anak XI B udah cape pingsan, mereka histeris aja

"TOPP! PARK BOOOMMMM! ZHOUMIII! JUNSUUUU!" teriak mereka heboh, yang disebut namanya dadah dadah sambil senyum, berasa miss indonesia

"BUNDAA!" Sehun menghampiri Pak Bom, ibundanya yang seperti berbi itu

"SEHUNNIE! RAPOTNYA BAGUS! NTAR BUNDA BELIIN BUBBLE TEA SAMA KEDAINYA!" wow, baru rapot bagus aja udah dikasih kedai bubble tea, author aja ga dikasih apa-apa *curhat*

"TAOTAO! Rapotnya bagus! Ntar papa beliin boneka chucky" kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum lima jari

"AAHH PAPAAAAA HUWEEE" Tao malah nangis sekenceng-kencengnya

"Eh, maksud papa boneka panda, heheh"

"BAEKHYUUUNNN!"

"BAPAAA!"

"AAAHHH!" kedua bapa dan anak itu berteriak mengeluarkan suara emas mereka menggemparkan YJ HIGH SCHOOL

"WOY! BERISIK!" anak-anak XI B ngamuk, Baekhyun dan bapanya, Junsu, nyengir

"Heheh maapp, kelepasaan" Junsu nyengir

"Gimana pa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Bagussss! Ntar bapa beliin eyeliner yang limited edition! Yang iklannya ku si Sherina Munaf"

"KYUNGSOO YAAAAHHH! NTAR BAPA BELIIN SATU SET DAPUR BESERTA ISINYAH!" seru TOP alay

Itulah ricuhnya bagi rapot XI B

Dan sekarang mereka udah kelas XII berarti.. pisah dong..

Kita liat Gita CS, kok.. masih bareng sih? Oh ya bisa aja kali, mereka mau kemana tuh? Eh eh, kelasnya sama? Tuh liat papan didepan pintu, "KELAS XII B"

Yah readers, ternyata akhirnya mereka sekelas lagiii, horeeee!

Flashback

"Appa, aku mau mereka sekelas lagi yah" pinta Changmin seongsangnim pada kepala sekolah alias appanya itu

"Hah? Gak bisa dong, mereka harus diacak lagi" tolak Yunho

"Tapi appa, aku udah seneng banget jadi wali kelas mereka, aku gamau ganti, mereka harus tetep jadi kelas B"

"Gak bisa gitu dong Changmin" Jaejoong ikutan ngomong

"Tapi umma, pleaseeee, kalo gamau aku abisin semua makanan dirumah! Yoogeun gabakal kebagian!" ancam Changmin seongsangnim pada orangtuanya, akhirnya mereka dengan berat hati menyetujui permintaan FoodMonster alias anak tercinta mereka

Flashback end

Nah, gitu ceritanya mereka sekelas lagi… sekarang kita liat kegiatan mereka yuk!

"Kapan lu pade mau comeback sih, lama amat" keluh Sani

"Iye bentar lagi kok, sabar donggg" jawab Tao

"Kite boleh datang ke pembuatan MV nye kaga?" tanya Gita exciting

"Boleh kok, asal kaga ngeribetin aje" ujar Kai lempeng

"LAGIAN SAPE YANG MAU NGERIBETIN?!" seru Ayumi dan Hye Ji emosi

"Heheh woles atuh woles, iye boleh kok, minggu depan ye" ujar Chen menenangkan situasi

Minggu depannya..

"Anjir Kai item, hahahaha rambut lo kenape jadi kaya orang afrika?!" ribut Gita saat melihat rambut Kai yang dikepang-kepang eksotis itu

"Oh gue tau! Lo akhirnya nyadar kalo lo sodaraan sama mereka di Afrika ye kan? Hahaha gue ngerti" kata Mila, Kai manyun dan langsung dipeluk Baekhyun

"AHAHAHAHAHAH" Gita CS tertawa tidak karuan liat anak-anak EXO yang bener-bener beda BANGET!

Anak-anak EXO cuma bisa diem diketawain begitu, mereka pasrah. Akhirnya mereka take pertama buat teaser. Semua deg-degan saat adegan Kai nyium Sohee, Baekhyun udah nahan cemburu abis-abisan sementara Gita CS bengong aja

"Anjir item, kita patah hati" ujar Gita CS serempak, meski sering ngehina Kai, mereka ngefans banget sama dia. Ya jadi wajarlah mereka sakit hati. Apa kabar Baekhyun?!

Baekhyun pundung di pojokan, Mila dan Ayumi menghampiri Baekhyun

"Eh udah dong Baek, kite juge sakit hati" kata mereka berdua ga tega liat Baekhyun sedih, akhirnya Baekhyun diem aja selama syuting karena pundung

Hari udah mau abis, bentar lagi jam 12 malem, tapi EXO belom beres syutingnya, Gita CS udah pada capek banget, maklum dari pagi-pagi atuhda. Akhirnya jam 12 lebih sedetik, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Keesokan harinya..

"Hayu ih!" ajak Suho pada semua anak-anak kelas XI eh XII B

"Hayu kemane sih?!" tanya Chanyeol kesel

"Hayu wehlah pokonamah!" seru Suho exciting

"Kemane emangnye Ho?" tanya Hye Ji bingung

"Pejeee, guee, hokbeeeennnn!" kata Suho teu puguh

"YESSSSS!" semuanya langsung bersemangat menuju HokBen alias Hoka-Hoka Bento bersama Suho dan Lay yang mau ngasih peje disana

"Tahh gini dong ngasih peje tuh yang bermutuuu" kata Chen

"MAKSUD LO CHEN?!" kata semuanya kecuali Luhan meng-glare Chen

"Heheh enggak kok" Chen nyengir kuda, tak lama mereka sampai di HokBen dan segera memesan makanan sepuasnya

Suho udah siap bangkrut, maklum, temen-temennya kalo makan udah kayak abis kerja rodi 2 hari 2 malem. Lay diem aja daritadi

"Kamu kenapa diem aja?" tanya Suho lembut pada Lay

"Ehh, enggak gapapa. Aku khawatir kamu gak bisa bayarnya"

"Haha gapapa kok. Aku kan udah siap-siap"

"Bener nih?"

"Iya dong. Udah kamu tenang aja gausah khawatir" Suho tersenyum dan akhirnya Lay ikut tersenyum. Mereka mendekat dan..

"Heh! Lu berdua pacaran melulu!" seru Luhan mengagetkan mereka. Lay segera menunduk dan wajahnya memerah

"Ape sih lo Lu sirik aje!" sambar Hye Ji

"Kenape jadi elo yang jawab!" kata Luhan, Hye Ji ketawa

"Hye Ji bener tuh! Lo sirik aje Lu" kata Suho

"Yaelah! Lo pada tau kan gue nih jones alias jomblo ngenes. Ya wajar kali gue sewot" ujar Luhan

"HAHAHAHAH" mereka semua ketawa-ketawa doang

"Sabar yah Lu, tapi bukannya lo udah sama author?" tanya Suho

"Oh iya yah. Tapi kan gue juga mau punya pacar di ff ini. Masa iya author ikutan maen"

"Udah deh Lu! Kita tuh bingung mau masangin lo sama siapa! Selain itu kita juga gak rela kalo lo pacaran di ff ini. Lo milik kita!" author ikutan ngomong

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" anak-anak XII B makin kenceng ketawa, Luhan manyun. Maafkan kami Luhan..

Sebulan kemudian, mereka syuting lagi, buat drama versionnya. Gita CS dipanggil lagi

"Kenape harus ade kite sih ah! Cape gue mah kaga mau ikutan suting suting lagii!" protes Gita

"Enya ih gue males banget atuhlah!" tambah Mila

"Eh tong kitu atuh, ieu drama version teh butuh sakelass! Daripada pake model udah weh kalian jadi temen-temen kita!" jelas Suho

"Oh kitu? Jadi kita kudu kumaha?" tanya Hye Ji

"Biasa weh kaya kite biasa dikelas. Nyante" Kris ikut nimbrung

"OOOHHH! YAUDAH HAYUUU!" Sani mendadak semangat, mereka pun segera mengganti baju mereka dengan "seragam" yang sudah disiapkan

Dan, mereka jadi model MV drama versionnya wolf, cuma bagian shot kelasnya, tapi riwehnya ga ketulungan. Bener-bener dapet scene kelas nya. Sutradaranya muji Gita CS.

"Hahahaha eehh, adeuhh Luhaann lah jeung si Sohee!" goda Gita CS pada Luhan

"Naon anjir nte ih!" Luhan salting, author pundung

"Ente ente bari muka lo merah -_-" kata Sani

"Mana hente" kata Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Akhirnya setelah semua selesai mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Tak terasa setahun berlalu.. mereka akan lulus sekarang.

"HAH! CEPET AMAT THOR!" seru Luhan

"IYA ABIS INI FF UDAH MAU TAMAT!"

"APAAAAAA?!" anak-anak XII B heboh bin riweuh

"Duh! Author Hye Ji! Beresin nih anak-anak, gue mau narasi kaga jadi!"

"Iye iye! *nendang anak-anak XII B ke Indonesia*"

Oke, kita balik lagi

YJ HIGH SCHOOL mengadakan liburan untuk semua kelas XII, ke pulau Jeju aja yah yang deket, author males jauh-jauh

"Pulau Jeju wae bosen ih!" rutuk Chanyeol

"Emang lo pernah ke situ?" tanya Kai

"Kaga" lempeng Chanyeol

"Amit maneh" anak-anak XII B sweatdrop

"Heheh, kalian semua ikut kaaannn?" tanya Mila heboh

"IKUTTTT!"

"Emang kapan gitu liburan teh?" tanya Suho

"Tanya weh ka si Kris" celetuk Chen nunjuk KM, Kris cuma ngahuleng gaje -_-

"Kris kapan?"

"Ko ke gue sih?" jawab Kris datar

"PAN MANEH TEH KAEM!" jawab semua gereget

"Oh heeh mun ga salah mah minggu depan" Kris mulai serius *author ga percaya*

"Oh. Mesti banjet ikut?" kata Sani

"Hah naon banjet?" bingung Kai

"Kepo maneh!" bentak Sani -_-

"Ih anjiir saan =_=" Kai pundung

"Lo ga tau banjet? Itu bahasa baru punya si Sani. Artinya banget" Hye Ji ngejelasin

"WHA THE …-_-" semua sweatdrop liat si Sani, Sehun ikutan sweatdrop

"Naon sih what the what the?! Teu ngarti gue mah" kata Sani lagi

"ALLAHUAKBAR SAN!"

"Ges lah bae antep si Sani mungkin sudah lelah" kata Suho menengahi,

"Eh kita balanja yu, buat persiapan entar liburan!" teriak Chen heri (hebring sendiri) -_-

"HAYUU!" teriak semua kompak, apalagi Luhan(?) dasar, kalo udah shopping mah semangat semua

Akhirnya 2 hari sebelum berangkat, mereka menuju mall milik bapanya Suho, Siwon Super Junior. Mereka segera belanja belanja gitu buat liburan

"Ehh, ai kalian nanti mau pake bikini?" tanya Gita menatap jajaran bikini warna warni didepan mereka sekarang

"ANJIR MOAL !'' jawab HyeJi,Sani,Mila,Ayumi kompak

"Naha ih :(?'' celetuk Kai tiba-tiba ada di situ *author juga ga tau Kai bijil(?) dari mana*

"EH MANEH!?" kaget Gita Cs kompak

"Hehehe" Kai cicirihilan(?)

"Seuri maneh!" kata Gita

"Pada pake bikini atuh, meh gereget" Kai maksa *pake banget*

"Embung ih, gareleh teuing" seru HyeJi galak, yang lain pada ngangguk

"Eh gue kasih tau yah, kalo kalian pake bikini makin keliatan cantiknya" kata Kai sambil ngepalin tangannya *curiga lagi ngebayangin -_-*

"Kai maneh mit-amit sangat ih, yaaloh omesh pisan" ujar semua bener-bener geleh ka si Kai, terus ninggalin Kai yang kayanya masih ngebayangin cewe-cewe hawai yang joget di pantai

Sekarang kita liat anak-anak EXO yang lagi beli apa tuh..? itu bukannya celana renang yah? Eh eh, kok Kris sama Luhan keliatan ribut gitu

"TEUING KRIS! IEU MAH JANG URANG!" klaim Luhan pada sebuah celana renang berwarna.. polkadot rainbow gitu deh

"EH ATUH GANTENGAN URANG NU MAKE IEU MAH!" Kris gak mau kalah

"MOAL MAHI KRIS DI MANEH MAH! NYADAR DIRI ATUH EUY AWAK SAGEDE NAON CALANA SAGEDE NAON! HEEH WEH TONG DICALANA SAKALIAN!"

"BAEWEH SEKSI!" Kris tetep embung eleh, padahal tuh celana emang ukuran Luhan

"GANDENG AI MARANEH KOPLOK! TEU ERA ETATINGALI AWEWE OLOHOK" seru Suho kesal sambil menunjuk pada Gita CS yang bengong menyaksikan pertarungan sengit antara Kris dan Luhan

"Eh, heheh" mereke melepaksan celana itu bersamaan, Hye Ji udah speechless

Akhirnya setelah kejadian memalukan itu, yang menjadi pemilik celana itu adalaahh…. CHEN! Ya! setelah di jatuhkan oleh Kris dan Luhan, Chen langsung memungutnya dan membawanya ke kasir. Sekarang mereka mau nyari makan

"Mau makan di mana?" tanya Chen, Gita CS masih pada bengong

"Ges di KFC weh meh gancang" jawab Baekhyun dia udah bener lapar, merekapun memutuskan makan di KFC

"Eh mereka kenape sih? Tatadi teh olohok weh" kata Xiumin nunjuk Gita CS, sampe sekarang mereka masih olohok

"Hm gara-gara tadi si Kris sama si Luhan tea" jawab Sehun

"Oh, meni sampe segitunya" ujar Lay

"Heh makan ai maraneh! Duit eta teh!" kata Kai ke Gita CS, yang dimarahin cuma geleng-geleng

"Chagiya makan ih jangan diantepin itu makanannya" kata Kris ngerajuk Hye Ji, Hye Ji natap Kris trus ngegeser kursinya

" . .gue!" kata Hye Ji dengan penuh penekanan

"Aduh maaf maafin atuhh, itu sebuah kecelakaan chagi, sueer" Kris minta maaf

"Teuing ah!" Hye Ji pundung

"Saniku kenapa ga di makan, ayamnya?" tanya Sehun liat Sani masih diem

"I-itu tadi ngerakeun, MIT AMIT TADI SI KRIS JENG SI LUHAN NGERAKEN GUSTII" jawab Sani teriak langsung nutup mukanya (semua tau kalo Sani udah teriak berarti dia lagi serius dan marah)

"I-iya emang ngerakeun ta-tapi teriak-teriaknya jangan sambil berdiri di-dikursi Saniku" kata Sehun pelan takut Sani semakin marah

"Ya-yaudah gue minta maaf, lo turun dong" kata Luhan minta maaf

"Tuh maneh heun" kata Luhan nunjuk-nunjuk Kris, lalu dengan secepat kilat(?) Kris berdiri di kursi

"Ehm, ehm semuanya gue minta maaf ya" kata Kris minta maaf lalu duduk lagi, Sani ikutan duduk -_-

"MAMAH LAPAAR!" teriak Sani lalu makan cepet banget nget nget, semua sweatdrop -_-

"Si Sani udah sadar, jangan bikin dia marah lagi" kata Kai ngomong pelan, setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang

Bagaimana kisah mereka di pulau Jeju? Apakah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**CLASS 'B' LIFE**

**Author** : Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre** : Humor (Insyaallah, diusahain), School Life, Romance

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Cast** : EXO

-Kris/Wu Yi Fan – Class Captain

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin

-Kim Jongdae/Chen

-Kim Joon Myeon/Suho

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Oh Sehun/Sehun

-Xi Luhan/Luhan

-Zhang Yi Xing/Lay

-Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol/Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo/D.O

-Huang Zitao/Tao

Gita Hwang CS

-Gita Hwang

-Oh Sani

-Jung Hye Ji

-Ayumi

-Park Mila

**Other Cast: **YunJae Couple – Owner of YJ HIGH SCHOOL

Jung Yunho – Kepala Sekolah

Jung Jaejoong – Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Jung Changmin – Wali Kelas XI B (Son of Yunjae)

You'll find Out ! ˄˄

**Disclaimer** : All Cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing, dan cerita milik kami, kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu kebetulan˄˄

**WARNING** : Gajelas, OOC, Bahasa campur sari, alur kecepetan(?)

Haaiii ketemu lagi sama kita dua author yang jarang update, huhu T.T maaf yaah, kita sibuk banget . (SOK SIBUK LO THOR -_-) ini chapter terakhir, jadi panjang banget, word vomit:7k, maaf yah kalo bosen bacanya^^

Buat yang belum baca chapter sebelumnya, ini linknya

Chapter 1 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-hye-ji-sani/357008351083222

Chapter 2 : notes/exo-fanfiction/titipan-member-class-b-life-chap-2-hye-ji-sani/357911900992867

Chapter 3 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-chap-3-hye-ji-sani/360138340770223

Chapter 4 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-part-4-hye-ji-sani/366861710097886

Chapter 5 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-chap-5-hye-ji-sani/377191982398192

Chapter 6 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-chap-6-hye-ji-sani/378620482255342

Chapter 7 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-hye-ji-sani/386582781459112

Chapter 8 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-part-8-hye-ji-sani/411457938971596

Chapter 9 : notes/exo-fanfiction/member-class-b-life-chap-chap-9-hye-ji-sani/433348860115837

Oke kita langsung ajaa

Happy Reading all ^^

•••

"Si Sani udah sadar, jangan bikin dia marah lagi" kata Kai ngomong pelan, setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang

Bagaimana kisah mereka di pulau Jeju? Apakah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa?

_**CLASS 'B' LIFE**_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

Hari ini mereka akan berangkat ke Pulau Jeju. Ributnya ngalah-ngalahin pasar pas ada diskon(?). Kita liat keadaan mereka yang lagi nunggu di bandara.

"Ini kita naik pesawatnya nyatu sama kelas lain?" tanya Sani tiba-tiba

"IH NAON EMBUNG!" jawab Luhan nyolot

"ANJIR KALEM AJA NOMONGNYE! NGAJAK BERANTEM?!" teriak Sani

"Eh kaga San ampun" ujar Luhan

"Heh barudak kalem weh kelas B mah bakal make JET pribadi punya gue! Tuh ges datang" celetuk Cheng eh salah Chen -_- dengan bangganya nunjuk-nunjuk JET yang ada di parkiran(?) pesawat

"ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR CHEN, LO KEREN, LO HEBAT, LO KECEH, TAPI MUKA LO TETEP BIASA AJEH!" teriak semua histeris pas ngeliat JET punya saudagar Chen

"Eh itu beneran jet punya lo? Dapet darimana?" tanya Lay

"Iya punya gue, Secret" jawab Chen kalem

"Ih anjir ni geleh -_-" kata semua pengen muntah

Jet itu beneran punya Chen, pihak sekolah cuma bisa memakluminya. Dan sekarang, pilotnya baru aja markirin tuh jet pribadi di Bandara Incheon. Anak-anak YJ HIGH SCHOOL yang lain pada ribut.

"Oke sekarang kita absen dulu! Yang udah dipanggil silahkan cepat masuk! Arraseo? Dan untuk XII B, Changmin seongsangnim yang akan memandu kalian" ujar Heechul seongsangnim di pengeras suara

Anak-anak XII B langsung bikin barisan baru dan Changmin seongsangnim segera mengambil pengeras suaranya

"EHM! Perhatian anak-anakku tercinta" ujar Changmin seongsangnim memulai sambutannya(?)

"Oke, karena kalian berbeda dengan yang lain, kalian ada beberapa peraturan! Pertama, jangan kabur ganti tujuan ke tempat lain! Nah, terus, no smoking and no drugs! Kalian bakal dirazia dulu, jetnya udah barusan. NO ALCOHOL! Chen! Kenapa ada minuman beralkohol disana?!" tanya Changmin seongsangnim

"Eh itu, kemaren dipake sama bapa sayah, biasalah orang tua" kata Chen

"Oh, oke. Sekarang kalian dirazia dulu. Selamat jalan anak-anak! Sampai ketemu disana yah!" ujar Changmin seongsangnim mengakhiri pengumumannya, anak-anak XII B segera menyerahkan semua barang bawaan mereka untuk dirazia. Kai tadi sempet agak 'bermasalah' dengan petugasnya, tapi setelah si Kai bisik-bisik sedikit, petugasnya cengar cengir dan membiarkan Kai. Setelah semua selesai mereka segera berebutan masuk ke jet nya si Chendol, tapi tetep, yang punya masuk duluan.

"WOAAHHH" anak-anak XII B berdecak saat masuk ke jet pribadi si Chentong, gila keren bangettttt, udah ada pramugarinya, cantik cantik dan cakep cakep lagi. Pokoknya COOL! Tapi sayang yang punyanya gak se COOL jetnya.

"DIEM THOR! GUE TAU GUE KAGA GANTENG! TAPI JANGAN DISEBUTIN MULU DONG!" seru Chen kesal, oke, mending author pergi dulu

"Ini pesawat keren banget apalagi pramugara nya ^3 ^" kata Gita CS centil, liatin pramugaranya

"WOY?!" seru Sehun, Kris, Tao, D.O, dan Chanyeol sambil ngasih death glare

"Hehe bercanda" kata Gita CS cengengesan

"Cheng di dieu aya makanan teu?" tanya Sani ama Hye Ji

"Anjir plis ya ade lah -_-"

"So? Aya dimana?! Buruuuken lapar" kata Sani udah ga kuat, Hye Ji ngangguk

"Sabar sabar, ssstt" kata Cheng manggil salah satu pramugari

"Lo pada mau makan apa?" tanya Chen

"GUE MAU NASI GORENG PAKE TELUR, SOSIS, DAGING AYAM SUIR, YANG PEDES! MINUMNYA JUS JERUK, GPL ALIAS GA PAKE LAMA!" jawab Sani cepet pake banget

"GUE MAU EMIH AJE MINUMNYA CAI HERANG!" jawab Hye Ji sama-sama cepet

"Ih anjir kalem ngomongna muka gue jibrug yeuh -_-" Chen mengelap semua muncratan dari Sani dan Hye Ji. Mereka cuma nyengir watados

"CHENN! PANGSETELKEUN KUNGFU PANDAAA!" teriak Tao dan Gita kompak, Chen menghela nafas dan segera menghampiri kedua temennya itu

"Ni eweh kabosen maraneh -_-" jawab Chen terus muter film kungfu panda,

"CHEENN HAYANG ES KRIMM!" BaekKai ikutan teriak manggil Chen

"Itu minta ka pramugari koplok -_-"

"AHH EMBUNG BURUKEN KU MANEH, RASA VANILLA JENG COKLAT" seru Baekhyun, dengan muka yang hampir sama kaya pantat alligator, Chen dengan kesel pergi ke dapur dan ngambil es krim, trus di kasihin ke KaiBaek

"CHEENN GUE MAU KARAOKEAAN! LAGU NYA LOVE&GIRLS!" sekarang giliran Chanyeol sama Mila yang manggil Chen

"Naon deui -_-" jawab Chen ngehampirin Chanyeol sama Mila

"Eta hayang karokean" ujar Chanyeol

"Ya nyalain aje sono"

"Kite kagaa bisaa" jawab mereka rada rada alay

"CHENG HAYANG RENANG" celetuk Suho polos

"ASTAGFIRULLAH AI UJANG SUHO! MANA AYA DI JET KOLAM RENANG! DASAR AB" kata Chen ngos-ngosan

"Baewwweh" Suho mehrong

"BESOK GUE PECAT SEMUA TUH PRAMUGARI KALO TETEP GUE YANG RIWEH NGELADENIN ANAK-ANAK!" teriakan Chen membahana se Jet pribadi nya

Pramugari dan pramugaranya cuma cecengiran lalu segera menghampiri anak-anak XII B lainnya, akhirnya Chen bisa sasarean dengan tenang

Pas Chen baru aja duduk, ternyata mereka udah sampe, Chen aambekan

"ANJIRR!" teriak Chen, anak-anak XII B ketawa ketawa doang*skip

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pulau Jeju! Yeahh! Semuanya terlihat senang, mereka akan berada disana selama 3 hari 2 malam. Inilah pembagian kamar untuk kelas XII B:

Sani dan Mila, Suho dan Lay, Kai dan Baekhyun, Kris dan Luhan, Chanyeol dan Xiumin, Sehun dan D.O, lalu terakhir, Tao dan Chen, Gita dan Ayumi, Hye Ji sendiri.

"Enak banget lo sendirian!" protes Chen

"Hahaha emang ngenah" ujar Hye Ji santai

"KENAPA GUE SEKAMAR AME SI BADUUTT! SANI TUKERAN YUU!" seru Chanyeol

"Ya sok aje. Tapi ntar gue ame siape?"

"Yeol jangan berisik! Gue cape! Mau protes mah ngomong ke Changmin seongsangnim!" kata Kris. Semuanya terdiam dan akhirnya masuk ke kamar masing masing untuk tidur.

Ternyata, oppanya Hye Ji, Yong Hwa, nelpon ke Changmin seongsangnim biar Hye Ji tidur sendiri -_-. Gita CS memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai, tapi Sani tidur. Jadi ga jadi. Besok aja ke pantainya, sisanya malah ngobrolin tentang siapa member EXO ter-omes alias otak mesum menurut mereka.

1. pastinya Kai, yang ke 2. Luhan! 3. Sehun, 4. Kris, 5. *yang ini author reuwas* CHEN, 6. Chanyeol, 7. Baekhyun, 8. Suho, 9. Lay, 10. Tao, 11. Xiumin, 12. D.O

Dan itulah urutan member EXO ter-omes yang sudah di voting oleh Gita CS -_- *ga ada kerjaan*

Keesokan harinya…

Hari ini mereka dibebaskan dulu, nanti jam 1 siang baru mereka akan mengikuti Heechul seongsangnim menuju tempat-tempat yang ada di Pulau Jeju. Gita CS pun melancarkan rencananya untuk pergi ke pantai, tapi saat mereka akan mengganti bajunya yang terdengar adalah

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriakan mereka berlima dari 3 kamar berbeda membahana

Ternyata, baju yang mereka rencanakan buat ke pantai telah hilang dan berganti dengan BIKINI berwarna warni. Gita CS keluar kamar dan segera menuju satu tujuan, kamar KaiBaek

"ITEM! KALUAR MANEH!" teriak Gita sambil menggedor kamar KaiBaek dengan sangat keras, pintunya dikunci, Baekhyun yang gatau apa-apa ngebukain pintunya

"Ade ape sih maraneh meni gandeng deh" kata Baekhyun, Gita segera menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari depan pintu dan langsung masuk diikuti oleh teman-temannya, Kai lagi nyumput di bawah selimut

"KAI LO KEMANAIN BAJU GUE?!" teriak Hye Ji ngamuk, Kai cuma ketawa-ketawa dan cengar cengir mesum

"Pake aje dulu jangan pada protes duluan!"

"TEU HAYANG!" seru Ayumi

"LO DAPET BIKINI SEBANYAK INI DARIMANA?!" seru Mila

"Banyak dirumah gue, kaga kepake. Masa iya gue pake sendiri?"

"ASTAGFIRULLAH KAI!" Ayumi ngejejelin itu bikini ke muka Kai

"Sekarang dimane baju kite?!" tanya Gita

"Dimane ye? Kalo kaga salah udah gue buang" kata Kai watados

"ANJIIRRRR!"

"Hahaha makanye pake aje nihhh!"

Gita CS masih melotot dan ngambilan lagi itu bikin dari tangan Kai, mereka langsung pergi ke kamar masing masing lagi, Kai langsung ngakak

"Kai! Lo dapet bikini sebanyak itu darimana?!" tanya Baekhyun

"Itu punya bunda gue, banyak banget di rumah, ilang lima kaga bakal ditanyain kok" jawab Kai nyantai, Baekhyun cuma sweatdrop tau pacarnya emang mesum abis

Sekarang kita liat kamar Sani-Mila.

"San ini gimane dong?" tanya Mila sambil nunjuk-nunjuk bikini yang tergeletak di kasur

"Gimane apenye sih?" Sani bingung

"IH MANEH MAH DA -_- IEU KUMAHA BIKINI?" kata Mila emosi sama gereget nyoba nahan ke lemotan sepupunya itu

"Oh yaudah pake aje kali, repot amat "jawab Sani datar

"Ih anjir San, serius atuh"

"Heeh udah kata gue juge pake aje, nape sih pada kaga mau pake bikini?"

"SEKSI ETA TEH SAN, NYA WARNA NA KIEU DEUI" Mila marah sambil nunjukin satu bikini depan muka Sani

"Ya udah sih pake aja, daripada telanjang sok?" jawab Sani sambil makan ciki

"Iye kalo kite pake itu same aje kaya telanjang kamvret"

"Oh"

"Anjir ngan 'oh' hungkul, hayu ah kite ke kamar si Hye Ji" kata Mila nyeret Sani ke kamar Hye Ji sambil bawa bikini itu. Ternyata di kamar Hye Ji udah ada Gita sama Ayumi

"Git ieu kumaha atuh?" tanya Hye Ji sambil natap jijik bikini yang ada di karpet

"Gatau ah gue pusing, padahal kan kite-kite udah ngerencanain mau main di pantai :(" jawab Gita baed(?)

"Harusnya kita bawa baju lebih dari satu yah?" kata Ayumi

"Gue juga bawa tapi ngilang, kayanya ikut dibuang juge" ujar Hye Ji, sementara yang lain pada bingung, Sani cuma diem sambil makan ciki ukuran gede -_-

"Ah anjir gara-gara si item, dafuq" kata Gita

"Kata gue juga pake aja kali bikini nya, heboh banget sih lu pada" celetuk Sani sambil gogoleran(?) di kasur Hye Ji

"YAALOH SAN ERA! SAMA GUE TAKUT DIMARAHIN OPPA GUE" kata Hye Ji heboh

"Gue mah kaga tuh, buat apa malu orang kita maennya sore-sore jadi ga akan ada yang liatin, biarin oppa lo mah kaga bakal tau, oh, atau kite maennya di pantai punya gue aje" kata Sani

"Oh, jadi lo punya pantai pribadi?" tanya Gita CS kompak, Sani cuma ngangguk

"Ngobrol kek dari tadi! Nih coklat buat lo" kata Hye Ji ngasihin coklat yang ukuran gede ke Sani

"Asik"

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk make bikini pemberian dari Kai -_-, mereka nurut sama usulan Sani. Tanpa sepengetahuan Gita CS di luar ada seekor(?) manusia hideung yang menguping pembicaraan Gita CS. Mendengar usulan Sani, dia langsung ngibrit menuju ke kamar Kris dan Luhan karna semua member sedang berkumpul disana, mau jadi provokator ngebilang-bilangin ke semua member tentang berita dahsyat yang dia denger tadi -_-

"Eh eh bret gue punya berita bagus! Dan lo lo pada mesti harus pake banget tau" kata Kai rusuh sambil muka bunga-bunga

"Apa emang ngong?" tanya Lay

"Gita CS pada mau ke pantai entar sore!" jawab Kai heboh

"Terus?" bingung yang lain

"MEREKA PADA PAKE BIKINI BROH! DAN YANG PALING WOW WARNANYA PELANGI DONGS!" teriak Kai seketika menimbulkan kericuhan

"APAH?" teriak mereka

"LO SERIUS?" tanya Suho

"ANJIR GUE GA PERCAYA TEM!" kata Luhan

"IYE GUE SUERAAN! LIAT YUUU!" ajak Kai dengan wajah yang sangat meyakinkan

"SI SANI JUGA IKUTAN?" tanya Sehun

"SI HYE JI JUGEE?" itu pasti Kris

"HAH GITA JUGAA?" yang ini Tao

"TERUS SI AYUMI JUGA?" D.O matanya hampir keluar

"HAH YAYANG MILA JUGAA?" Chanyeol heboh

"Kan gue bilang Gita CS kamvret -_-" Kai sweatdrop

Mereka cuma nyengir, semua heboh dan segera bersiap ke pantai make boxer doang

"Eh, bukannye ntar sore yah?" tanya Lay menghentikan mereka semua

"Oh iye, gue terlalu bersemangat" kata Luhan

Sore harinya.. Gita CS udah pada di pantai sambil membawa handuk untuk menutupi badannya, mereka culang cileng liat keadaan pantai takutnya ada orang, dan bener ga ada orang! Soalnya itu pantainya milik Sani -_- Mereka langsung buka handuk dan di simpan di pinggir pantai. Tapi baru juga mau maen air …

BARUDAK EXO DATANG!

"AAAAAAAAHHH! NAHA AYA MEREKAAA!" teriak Gita CS minus Sani yang cuma diem aja -_-

"HAAYYY! WAH KEBETULAN KITA KETEMU!" ceria Kai

"SANII KENAPA ADA MEREKAA?" teriak Gita CS bingung, barudak EXO malah ngedeketin mereka

"STOOP! JANGAN NGEDEKET!" seru Hye Ji biar EXO ga ngedeketin mereka, dia teriak teriak sambil nutup badannya pake tangan

"ADUH SANII, KENAPA ADA MEREKA?!" tanya Gita sama Sani, nihil si Sani malah udah maen air duluan -_-

Oke karna si Sani tidak bisa diandalkan -_- Gita CS pada lari karna di kejar sama pacar mereka

"HYE JIII CHAGIII JANGAN LARIII!" teriak Kris

"TEUING AHHH!"

Lalu Mila..

"YAYANG MILAAA"

"BERISIK LO YEOL"

Kalau Gita

"MY BABYYY SINII" teriak Tao

"EMBUNGG!"

Yang ini Ayumi

"CHAGIYAAA SINI IH JANGAN LARII" teriak D.O

"GAMAUUUU"

Sementara itu Sani…

"Hana, dul, set, CKREK!" ternyata Sani malah popotoan sama Sehun dan yang lainnya yang ga ngudag-ngudag Gita CS

"Itu kunaon sih?" tanya Lay bingung

"Teuing atuh" jawab Sani cuek

"San naha kamu te lulumpatan?" tanya Luhan

"Nanaonan eweh gawe -_-"

"Ya kan rata-rata pada malu soalnya pake bikini terus ada cowo" kata Luhan lagi

"Kaga, gue mah kaga malu orang yang liat nya temen sekelas aje. Lah kalo satu sekolah yang liat baru malu" jawab Sani datar

"Haha gue kira lu malu" kata Kai

"Kaga Kai gue kaga malu, liat aje gue ngumpul di pantai sama lo lo pada cowo lagi, dan gue pake bikini"

"Iyeee San da elu mah dasar AB" timpal Suho

"Lo juga Zuh" jawab Sani kalem

"Eh ko Zuh sih?"

"Kan ZUHO" kata Sani datar

"Anjir Suho San Suho!" Suho ngamuk, Sani cuma "Oh"

"Eh ngemeng ngemeng lu pada tau darimana ini pantai punya gue?" tanya Sani bingung

"Hehe, kite kan ngikutin kalian" cengir Chen

Mereka terus aja lari lari dan dikejar sama anak-anak EXO, sementara Sani tetep popotoan

"Heh!" kata Chanyeol berhasil megang tangan Mila

"Ahh atuh lepasin Yeool" kata Mila berusaha ngelepasin tangannya yang dipegang Chanyeol

"Naon sih kamu tatadi bet lari-larian?" tanya Chanyeol

"Euh apa yah? Malu atuh -_-"

"Pake malu segala? Cantik tau" jawab Chanyeol liatin Mila dari atas sampe bawah

"Sok liatin apa!"

"Eh kaga kaga ampun" Akhirnya Chanyeol malah dipukulin Mila

Sementara Gita dan Ayumi, mereka juga gak berhasil kabur dan ketangkep sama D.O dan Tao

"Kamu kenapa sih lari-lari? Aku cuma mau popotoan!" seru Tao memegang tangan Gita

"Oh? Popotoan? Nya hayu atuh! Bukannye ngomong dari tadi!" kata Gita semangat dan mereka akhirnya popotoan -_-

"Chagi! Aku juga cuma mau popotoan! Kenapa malah lari-lari" ujar D.O

"Da kirain mau ngapain, mukanya aneh tadi pas ngedeketin, udah weh aku lari" kata Ayumi lempeng

"Heheh, maklum atuh kaget liat kamu pake ini.." D.O mukanya aneh lagi, kayak Kai.. mesum mesum gimanaa gitu

"EH SIAH!" Ayumi menampar D.O lalu lari lagi dan mereka malah lulumpatan lagi

Kalo Hye Ji, dia udah ketangkep dari tadi, maklum kaki Kris panjang jadi larinya cepet. Mereka sekarang lagi debat

"EH LEPASKEUN!" seru Hye Ji

"Bentar! Kenapa lari lari?!" tanya Kris

"ERA KRIS ERA!" Hye Ji tetap berusaha kabur

"Jangan era ih, aku mah cuma mau popotoan aja. Mau yah?"

"Tapi oppa gue.."

"Tenang aja itu mah gampang"

Akhirnya mereka juga popotoan, tinggal Ayumi dan D.O yang masih lulumpatan -_-

"WOY! KAYA PILEM INDIA AJE LU BERDUA!" teriak si Chen

"Ayumiii!" teriak D.O manggil manggil Ayumi

"Eh eh naha nya muka si D.O tadi aneh.. asa mesum siga si Kai" celetuk Mila

"Teuing tah, curiga si Kai ngajarkeun nu nte nte" balas Lay

"Apesih lo -_-!" seru Kai lieur, mereka akhirnya menghabiskan sore itu dipantai bersama-sama.

Keesokan harinya.. mereka bebas mau kemana aja! Kai menarik Luhan dan Sehun dan berbisik.

"Eh lu pada tau kan di pulau Jeju ini ada Secret Theme Park?" bisik Kai dengan aura panas(?) ke Sehun sama Luhan

"Iye gue tau, emang nape?" jawab Sehun

"Hayu ngomonginnye jangan di sini ada si Sani, dia kan punya kuping gajah" bisik Kai lagi sambil ngelirik Sani yang ada di sebelah Sehun

BLETAKK!

"Ai maneh tong nyebut pacar GUE kuping gajah hideung!" Sehun ngamuk sambil mukul kepala si Kai

"Eh hehe ampun ampun Hun bercanda"

"Eh gombel kalah ribut -_- udah cepet kite mau ngomongin ape sih?" tanya Luhan sambil nyeret Sehun dan Kai ngejauhin anak-anak yang lain

"Itu lu tau kan Secret Theme Park" kata Kai untuk yang ke 2 kalinya -_-

"Iye iye gue tau item, EMANG ADA APE SIH?!" kesel Luhan

"Kesana yook" ajak Kai dengan wajah yang rada-rada omesh

"Gue takut si Sani ngamuk ah" jawab Sehun

"Tong ngomong kamvret -_-" ujar Kai dan Luhan

"Ah hayu weh gue mah, da single tea. Hoho" kata Luhan kalem

"Emang si Baekhyun ga bakal marah kitu?" tanya Sehun

"Lo mah kaga tau sih, diem diem My BabyBaek tuh kaya gue tau" jelas Kai

"APAH?!" kaget Sehun dan Luhan

"Sstt biasa weh atuh tong alay -_-" ujar Kai sambil nutup mulut Sehun sama Luhan

"Anjir teu seme teu uke saruana maresum -_-" pikir Sehun dan Luhan

"Yu ah kite kesana sekarang" kata Kai ga sabar

"Jangan beurang gini atuh Kai! PANAS!" protes Luhan

"Oh yaudah ntar sore aja biar gimaneee gitu" kata Kai dengan muka yang mesumnya makin akut -_-

"Kai Kai maneh amit ih mesum pisan" Luhan sweatdrop

"Berisik lo Lu! Kayak lo enggak aje! Tuh liat si Sehun! Die sebenernye lebih mesum dari gue! Cuma si Sani kaga tau" seru Kai, akhirnya mereka segera bergabung kembali ke kumpulan anak-anak XII B

"Ngaromongkeun naon sih?!" tanya Sani curiga

"Ah nte, eta si Luhan kolornye ilang" kata Kai nyante

Sorenya mereka susulumputan(?) pergi menuju Secret Theme Park. Ternyata sodara Kai kerja disana jadi mereka kaga dimintain ktp. Muka mereka sekarang.. jangan dikasih tau deh mendingan, ntar kaget. Lebih kaget lagi Luhan saat tau disana ada Changmin seongsangnim.

"Eh eh bret!" bisik Luhan sambil mengawasi Changmin seongsangnim, namun Sehun dan Kai diem aja

"BRET!" Luhan akhirnya menarik rambut Kai dan Sehun

"Aww nyeri bego!" teriak SeKai kompak

"SSTTT! Dieu gera ih!" Luhan ngebekep SeKai dan membawa mereka menjauh dari pandangan Changmin seongsangnim

"Aya naoon koloor -_-"

"Eta aya Changmin seongsangnim! Hareboh sia mah" kata Luhan pelan-pelan

"Oh ngemeng atsuh" jawab Sehun

"Nya nya hayu buru kukulilingan" sahut Kai ga nyambung liat-liat patung disekitar mereka yang *waw*

"Eta bisi kapanggih Changmin seongsangnim kamvret" kata Luhan lagi

"Terus gimane dong? Kite kan belom liat semua patung disini" balas Sehun

"EH AWAS!" Kai narik HunHan buat sembunyi lagi

"Naon sih Kai?!" seru Luhan kesal

"Eta tadi Changmin seongsangnim liat kearah kite"

"IYE GITU?!" Luhan dibekep oleh SeKai

"Gandeng Lu! Aduh, yu ah kite pergi dari sini" ajak Sehun, lalu mereka pun kukulilingan lagi

Sementara itu Changmin seongsangnim..

"Woy! Ngelamun aje lo" seru Kyuhyun seongsangnim, ternyata mereka datang kesini berdua

"Hah? Eh kaga-kaga, gue tadi asa liat Kai deh"

"Emang si Kai kesini?!"

"Kayanya sih gitu. Yuk kita samperin" Changmin dan Kyuhyun seongsangnim membuntuti KaiHunHan

Dan akhirnya mereka maen petak umpet. Setelah 2 hari dua malem, ehh, 2 jam kukulilingan dan petak umpet sama Changmin dan Kyuhyun seongsangnim, mereka pulang kembali ke hotel.

"Heh kamarana wae maneh?!" tanya Suho kaya emak-emak ke KaiHunHan, semua anak B lagi ngumpul di kamar Chanyeol

"Itu habis ti pantai" jawab Luhan kalem

"Ngapain ke pantai? Oh, mau ngasih makan ikan ye?" celetuk Sani sambil makan moring(?)

"Anjir San -_- nya lain atuh, eta ker ker,," Kai gagap

"Ah iya JANGAN-JANGAN" Hye Ji heboh

"Jangan-jangan naon Ji?" tanya Sehun udah kesangan(?)

"Pasti kalian pada ke Secret Theme Park nya?" celetuk Gita

"Eh ko e-elo tau sih?" sahut Kai dederegdegan

"Kata si Sani" jawab Gita nunjuk Sani yang lagi minum

"Kan cek urang ge si Sani mah KUPING GAJAH -_-" kata Kai ngelirik Sani, Sehun sweatrop -_-

"Eh eh, kite kapan pulang?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Emang naon kitu?" tanya Sani balik

"PENGEN CEPET PULAANGG!" seru D.O

"Emang ade ape? Kalem weh besok juga balik" ujar Kris

"Aaahh pengen sekarang!" teriak Suho

"Eh eh bret tong garandeng! Hayu nonton Paranormal Activity" ajak Chanyeol teu nyambung

"HAYU!" histeris Sani, semua langsung lirik Sani -_-

"Emang lo kaga takut San?" tanya Tao

"Nte lah, emangna Hye Ji" kata Sani lempeng

"Anjir urang mah te percaya :p" kata Luhan

"Sok weh, gue udah sering nonton Paranormal Activity! Wrong Turn juge sering! Saw cume sekali! Yang itu bener-bener ngeri" jelas Sani panjang lebar

"HAH?!" kata semua kaget, Sani ngangguk somsa *sombong saetik*

Barudak kaget tau Sani sering nonton film-film itu, padahal si Sani muka loba kasieun. Taunya suka film kaya gituan, nah sekarang yang diputer adalah film Paranormal Activity 4

"Eh, Hye Ji mane?" tanya Kris

"Suho juga kemane ye?" tanya Lay

"Biasa, kabur. Masa lu berdua kaga tau mereka kaga bisa nonton pilem kaya gini" ujar Luhan

"Oh iye, tapi terus sekarang mereka kemanaaaa?" teriak Kris alay

"Paling jalan-jalan" kata Lay lempeng

"Tapi, entar kalo mereka selingkuh gimana? Kalo mereka malah pacaran gimana? Kalo mereka malah mabok terus ngelakuin-"

"STOP KRIS! GANDENG MANEH TEH BATUR DEK NONTON!" Kris dibekep Chanyeol

Sementara itu Suho dan Hye Ji sedang ada di… pantai, berdua, malem-malem. Mereka emang penakut banget.

"Dasar si Chanyeol mah, udah tau gue kaga bisa nonton yang kaya begitu" rutuk Hye Ji

"Heeh! Mending kita maen air aja!" ajak Suho menarik lengan Hye Ji menghampiri laut dan malah main air

Karna Kris beneran khawatir sama Hye Ji sekaligus Suho, dia nyari nyari mereka di toilet(?) di pasar*eh* terus akhirnya dia menuju pantai dan ternyata ada, mereka lagi pada maen air -_-

"Chagi kamu kemana aja sih aku khawatir tau" ujar Kris alay sambil meluk Hye Ji

"Anjir geleh maneh" ejek Suho, Hye Ji sama Kris cuma ketawa

"Eh Lay mane?" tanya Suho, sedikit kecewa karena dia gak dicariin

"Ngantuk katenye" jawab Kris singkat

"Ohh"

Dan akhirnya mereka jalan-jalan bertiga -_-. Besok mereka harus pulang ke Seoul lagi jadi mesti buru-buru pulang ke hotel.

Pagi hari, saat baru sedikit orang yang bangun, Chanyeol terbangun karena merasa bahunya basah.

"Haahh, apaan sih ini kok basah?" gumam Chanyeol belom sepenuhnya sadar

Saat Chanyeol membuka mata.. ternyata Xiumin sudah ada di sisinya dan ngiler.

"AAHHH BADUUTT TUH KAN! LO PASTI NGILERR! IIHHHH GIMANA DOONGGG" teriak Chanyeol hewir dan membangunkan Xiumin

"Apesih lo Yeol berisik amaaatt" ujar Xiumin kesel

"LO NGILER DI BAJU GUEE AAAHH MAMAAAAHHH!" Chanyeol lari ke kamar mandi sementara Xiumi cuma nyengir

Siang harinya, semua siswa YJ HIGH SCHOOL heboh di hall hotel. Mereka kan pulang hari ini. Setelah di absen dan lain-lain, mereka langsung menuju bandara

Kelas XII B pulang pake jet si Chendol lagi, enak banget dah. Puas banget liburan di pulau Jeju.

"Mari pulang! Marilah pulang lalalala~" Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan riang

"Berisik lo Baek" ujar Chanyeol dengan muka ditekuk

"Eh lo Yeol jangan gitu dong ke My BabyBaek!" Kai tak terima

"Gue lagi bete!" kata Chanyeol, semua langsung noleh, moodmaker mereka, seorang Park Chanyeol bete? Itu adalah kejadian langka

"Nape lo Yeol" tanya Lay

"TANYAIN AJE SI BADUT!" Chanyeol melirik tajam Xiumin, Xiumin cuma nyengir

"Heheh, sorry atuh Yeol"

"Oh! Xiumin lo ngiler di si Chanyeol? Ahahahaha'" tawa Ayumi membuat yang lain ikut ketawa, sementara wajah Chanyeol makin butek

Akhirnya mereka sekarang berangkat pulang ke Seoul lagi.

AT SCHOOL

Setelah liburan dan pulang mereka di kasih istirahat dirumah sehari, besok nya mereka mulai sekolah seperti biasa. Sebenernya bebas sih, cuma mereka mau aja ke sekolah. Sekarang XII B lagi pada ngobrol

"Hahahaha" Kai ngakak tiba-tiba

"Ada ape lo, ngakak kaya olegun?" bingung Luhan

"Haha gue keinget waktu Gita CS pada renang di pantai wkwk" jawab Kai terus ngakak, member EXO ikutan ngakak

"HEH LO NYARI MATI HAH?!" Gita CS ngamuk minus Sani dia malah liatan gambar selca sama Sehun waktu liburan-_-

"Eh kalem kalem, ih lo mah ko pada ngamuk sih? Orang si Sani ajah kalem kalem aja tuh" jawab Kai nunjuk Sani

"Lo mah kaya yang kaga tau si Sani ajeh -_-! Heh lo item jangan terus-terusan ngebahas yang pas dipantai kalo ga mau kepala lo ilang!" seru Hye Ji

"Eh eh woles aja kali Ji!"

"DIEM LO SEMUA! EKHM, PENGUMUMAN! NANTI SABTU BAKAL ADA PORAK SAMA PENSI PAS MALEMNYA!" teriak sang KM Kris pada semua anak kelas XII B

Krik krik krik.. *kelas hening*

"Udah tau kali Kris" ujar Suho memecah keheningan

Krik krik krik *Kris bengong*

"Aaaahhh si Kris kudet kudet kudet!" teriak Xiumin heboh, XII B langsung pada ngakak sementara Kris facepalmed

"GANDENG!" Kris era nutupin mukanya pake tas Eddy(?) kesayangannya

"Oh ya! Chen sama Xiumin entar pensi dance troublemaker yee?" celetuk Luhan, semua langsung nengok XiuChen *inget dare dari Kris waktu itu?*

"Oh iya gue baru inget! Eh udah latihan belom?" sahut Kris

"Udah lah! Udah lancar dancenya juga!" jawab Chen Shombong

"Wah?! Ko ga keliatan latihannya sih?!" tanya Sani

"Susulumputan mereun da eraeun! Haha" ngakak Sehun, semua ikutan ngakak, XiuChen langsung down -_-

"Kostumnye udah ada belum?" tanya Mila

"Emh kalo itu mah belum,, hehe gue males nyari nya" jawab Xiumin

"Ah ngomong weh era mah,, yaudah kostum biar gue sama Ayumi yang nyari" kata Mila

"Yang jadi Hyuna siape?" tanya Chanyeol

"Secret" jawab XiuChen pake muka hena

"BANJET" *benget* XiuChen cuma nyengir

"Eh Kris klub basket gimana udah latihan belum?" tanya Suho

"Can-_-" jawab Kris datar

"Naha bet?"

"Barudakna teu barener, diajakin latihan pada kaga mau"

"Tuh gera -_- terus gimane?"

"Tau ah gue pusing"

"Lah, ntar gimane pas porak? Kite kan ikut tanding" Sehun nimbrung

"Iye, gimane sih lu Kris kaga bener jadi ketua teh" tambah Chanyeol

PLAKK!

Kepala Chanyeol ditabok Kris

"Ngenah weh maneh ngomong! Pan elu yang susah disuruh latihan! Lu ame si Mila tuh pacaraaann melulu!" Chanyeol nyengir

"Heheh, pan maneh ge sok bobogohan ame si Hye Ji!"

"Tapi gue tetep latihan! Kaga kaya elu!"

"Eh eh ges gandeng! Ngomongin ape sih?!" seru Hye Ji dan Mila bersamaan

"Ini nih katanye klub basket belom latihan buat tanding ntar ye?" tanya Lay

"Hmm, iye sih, terus?" tanya Mila

"Anjir, ya bukan terus-terus, gimane dong masa kite kalah?!" ujar Xiumin

"Heeh ih tong ngerakeun XII B atuh -_-"sahut Luhan, yang lain ngangguk

"Moal moal! Nanti sore juga dek latihan" ujar Kris

"Nah gitu dong! Yaudah, kalo yang dance gimanee?" tanya Tao

"Ncan" jawab Sehun datar

"Anjir naha?" Suho heboh

"Biasaa, orang sibuk" jawab Kai

"Geleh siah item, baleg atuuh, jangan malu-maluin XIIB" ujar Luhan

"Enya gandeng! Emang eskul vocal udah latihan"

"Udah dongssss" jawab Luhan dengan bangga

"Emang kapan kite latihan?" tanya Baekhyun, Suho dan Chen heran

KRIK KRIK KRIK *sekelas hening lagi*

"AHAHAHA ngomong weehhh mun can latihan mah!" seru Kai

"Ehh gimane sih ini kok pada belom latihan, kita mau gimane ntaarr" ujar D.O heboh

"Berisik lo Kyungsoo! Ntar juge kite latihan! Yaudah ah, eskul vocal! Ikut gue, kita latihan!" Luhan menarik ketiga temannya keruang eskul vocal

"Yaudah! Klub basket ikut gue. Sekarang kita latihan! Dan KAGA ADA PENOLAKAN!" seru Kris sambil jalan menuju lapangan bersama Hye Ji, Chanyeol dan Mila

"Hayu ih kita juga latihan!" ajak Sani sambil men-death glare anggota klub dance

"Kaga ah" jawab Kai

"Lo mau kepala lo ilang?!" ancam Sani

"Ih si Sani mah psikopat .. iye iye kita latihan" ujar Lay takut

"Awas aje kalo lo kaga serius! Gue jamin kepala lo gue cabut" kata Sani dengan wajah lempeng

"Saniku ko kamu jadi gitu?" heran Sehun

"Ga tau" jawab Sani sambil jalan pergi ke ruang latihan dance, Sehun, Kai dan Lay pun ngikutin dari belakang

Sekarang semua anak anak XII B pada ngilang, tinggal Tao, Xiumin, Gita, Kyungsoo, dan Ayumi

"Terus sekarang kita ngapain dong-_-" kata Gita

"Udah, sekarang lo semua ikut gue, kita bakal masak besar buat yang lain, kasian ntar mereka abis latihan pada lapar" ajak Ayumi pada mereka berempat

"YUUUU" D.O menjawab dengan semangat, akhirnya kelas XIIB benar-benar gaada orang

2 jam kemudian..

Sekarang kita liat anak-anak eskul basket, mereka kayanya udah cape bangeeettt, liat tuh si Mila lagi dikipasin ama Chanyeol

"Heh lu berdua! Latihan lagi!" seru Hye Ji

"Gandeng lah Ji, cape yeuh.." ujar Chanyeol dan Mila berbarengan

"Iya chagi aku juga cape tau.." tambah Kris yang akhirnya ikutan duduk bareng Chanyeol dan Mila

"Ih, manja banget lo semua, yaudah ah gue mau latihan sendiri!" Hye Ji men-dribble bola lagi ke lapangan dan mulai latihan sendiri

"Gila, si Hye Ji strong banget sih" ujar Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala

"Emang, gue juga heran -_-" timpal Kris

Oke, sekarang kita liat eskul vocal

"Hoping you'll see,,, what your love means to me,, open arms" Luhan, Baekhyun, Suho dan Chen selesai latihan untuk yang ke-55 kali

"Njiir cape juga latihan nye -_-" keluh Chen

"Baru juge latihan 2 jam, lu mah udah cape lagi -_-"kata Baekhyun ngambil minum

"Iya ih gue juga kaga tau :( apa jangan-jangan kecapean latihan Trouble Maker"

"Bukan cape, pan lu mah manjaan orangnye -_-" sahut Luhan

"Heh! Kalakah ngobrol! Cepet latihan lagi!" seru Suho

Dan sekarang kita liat ruangan eskul Dance yang sangat ribut-_-

"Heh yang bener dong" kata Kai

"Njiir ih meni teu kompak kieu -_-!" ujar Sehun

"Ih ni hareudang!" keluh Sani

"Ahh lapar, haus" tambah Sehun

"Ahhh tipalitek!" seru Lay kesakitan

"Kai ih tong gancang-gancang teuing mere koreografi na!" teriak Sani

"Ih San ameh gancang apal"

"Ah mbung-embung istirahat heula! Itu si Lay tipalitek" kata Sani nuntun Lay duduk di sudut ruangan

"Lay lo kenapa sih?" tanya Sehun

"Ini tadi kaki gue keseleo" jawab Lay liatin kakinya

"Masih bisa jalan ga?" tanya Sani khawatir

"Ga tau"

"Panggil-panggil Suho!" hewir Kai, Sehun sama Sani diem aja

"Ku maneh weh Kai, nitah-nitah we gawe teh" ujar Sehun dan Sani datar

"Anjir" Kai segera berlari ke kelas vocal

"SUHOO SUHOOOO! LAY KAGA BISA JALAAANNN!" teriak Kai begitu sampai di kelas vocal

"Hah? Apaan sih Kai heboh amat" tanya Suho

"Ituuu si Lay cideraaaa kaga bisa jalaaannn" seru Kai lagi

"APAH? TERUS DIA GIMANE SEKARANG? NGOMONG DONG KAI DARITADI!"

"Anjir gue juga udah ngomong dari tadi -_- dia ada di kelas dance kok"

Suho berlari secepat kilat menuju kelas dance

"Laayy, kamu gapapa? Mana yang sakit?" heboh Suho

"Euh iya gapapa, ini kaki" jawab Lay

"Mau ke rumah sakit? Atau mau langsung periksa ke luar negeri aja?!" tanya Suho sangat hewir-_-

"Ih ga usah ,, palingan besok juga udah sembuh" kata Lay meyakinkan Suho

"Mau pulang aja?" ajak Suho, Lay diem

"Ah diem berarti mau, hayu pulang" Suho langsung mengangkat tubuh Lay dan menggendongnya bridal style, Suho membawanya ke lapang dan ternyata disana udah ada HELIKOPTER milik Suho, buset. Gatau itu heli kapan datangnya

Anak-anak se-YJ HIGH SCHOOL bengong, Suho dadah-dadah ke anak-anak XII B

"Kite pulang dulu yaa babaiii" kata Suho waktu udah di helikopter

"Njir itu heli datengnya kapan?" heran Chanyeol

"Kaga tau-_-" jawab Sani

"WOY! WAKTUNYA MAKAN!" teriak D.O membahana se-YJ HIGH SCHOOL

"Yeeeyyy!" semua hebring dan menuju kelas XII B

D.O, Ayumi, Gita, Tao, Xiumin ngebagiin makanan dan mereka mulai makan besar*skip*

Tiga hari kemudian..

Besok udah porak, sekarang kita liat Ayumi dan Mila yang lagi nyari baju buat Chen sama Xiumin, Gita, Hye Ji dan Sani juga ikut, mereka nyari baju buat porak.

"Eh eh, si Hyuna bajunye kaya ape sih?" tanya Mila bingung

"Itu loh bulu-bulu gitu, nih!" Gita menyodorkan sebuah gambar Hyuna dan Hyunseung

"Oh iye! Itu kayaknya mirip deh!" seru Ayumi menunjuk sebuah baju, mereka semua langsung menyerbu toko itu

Pokoknya hanya satu kata, yaitu riweh. Setelah dapet baju buat XiuChen, mereka pada belanja sendiri, soalnya, malemnya itu PromNite. Mereka harus pake dress dong

Dan setelah riweh lagi, mereka pulang ke rahmatullah, eh, ke rumah masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya..

Mereka lagi heboh lagi, kayaknya seminggu ini temanya heboh deh. Mila sama Ayumi lagi ngasihin tuh baju ke Chen sama Xiumin.

"Nih! Buat lo berdua, nyari kaya gini aja susah amat" ujar Mila

"Heheh, kita kan males" jawab Xiumin cecengiran

"Ah dasar lo! Eh, itu basket kapan tandingnya sih?" tanya Ayumi sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Ntar jam 10" jawab Chen lempeng

"Oh, tanding ama kelas mane?" tanya Xiumin

"Ama kelas XII A, kite kurang pemaen, gimana yah.." ujar Mila bingung

"Hah? Kok bisa kurang pemaen? Terus lo kok baru ngomong?" ribut Chen, Xiumin dan Ayumi

"Heheh, itu kan urusannye si Kris, kaga tau dah gue kite harus gimane" cengir Mila

"Ah sarap lo, yu kita kemon ke si Kris sekarang" ajak Chen

Saat bertemu Kris, ternyata dia malah pacaran ama si Hye Ji -_-

"Woy Kris! Lo gimana sih?! Pertandingan bentar lagi tau!" seru Chen aambekan

"Iye gue juga tau! Terus emang nape?"

"Bukannya lo kekurangan pemaen?!" tanya Xiumin

"Eh? Oh iye gue lupa" cengir Kris

"Anjir, terus gimane? Ini udah jam setengah sepuluh!" kata Ayumi hewir

"Ihh gue juga gatauu, gimane atuh" Kris ikutan riweh

"Lo sih Kris kaga bener! Udah ajakin aja Kai ama Sehun" sahut Hye Ji

"Emang mereka bisa maen basket?" tanya Chanyeol, Kris ikut ngangguk

"Tanyain aja -_-" jawab Mila

"Terus sekarang Sehun sama Kai dimana?" tanya Kris

"Bentar ini gue sms" jawab Hye Ji

_To: Saaaannni_

_San, lo dimane? Lo sama anak dance kan?_

_From: Saaaannni_

_Gue di kantin, iye emang nape_

_To: Saaaannni_

_Tunggu gue ame Kris mau kesana_

Kris dan barudaknyapun datang ke kantin, ternyata anak eskul dance lagi pada makan -_-

"Heh guys! Wassup!" kata Chen hewir so inggris

Semua yang ada di situ nampangin muka -_-?

"Siapa ya? kenal gitu?" kata Sani datar

"Ih San lo gitu banget sama gue" Chen sedih, Sani malah nerusin makannya, barudak Kris pun pada duduk

"Ada apa nih?" tanya Sehun dan Lay

"Ini kan eskul basket kekurangan pemain" kata Kris memulai pembicaraan

"So -_-?" jawab Sani datar

"Ih lo yah -_-, gue mau ngajakin Sehun sama Kai buat bantuin tanding basket" jawab Kris nyomot cipuk(?) punya Sehun

"Kaga ah gue mah kaga mau keringetan" celetuk Kai

"Ih naha? Modus lo! Dance kan keringetan!" kata Hye Ji emosi

"Gue cuma mau keringetan buat dance sama My BabyBaek doang" jawab Kai so'

"Kai lo minta kepala lo ilang?" Sani ngeluarin deathglarenya

"Ka-kaga San, peace iya gue bakalan ikut" Kai nerima dengan terpaksa

"Kalo lo nerima dengan terpaksa, pulang lotinggal nama!" kata Sani kaya tau apa yang Kai pikirkan

"Kaga San ih, iya gue kaga terpaksa, terus Hun lo mau?"

"Iya gue mah mau aja, daripada di amuk masa sama si Sani" jawab Sehun bisik-bisik

"WOY!" seru Sani yang ternyata mendengar Sehun

"Ampun ampun" Sehun bikin tanda peace di jarinya

"Ih yaudah sekarang lo pada ikut gue, kita ngambil jersey basket. Pada bisa maen basket kan?" ajak Kris, Sehun sama Kai ngangguk lalu mereka ninggalin yang masih ada dikantin

"San gue ngerasa kalo lo sekarang jadi hena deh" kata Xiumin tiba-tiba

"Ih pan si Sani mah da memang hena -_-"Chen ikutan ngomong

"Hah? Kaga ah perasaan lo aja kali itu mah" jawab Sani lempeng

"Eh eh, ke lapang yu! Tanding basket udah mulai tuh!" seru Lay tiba-tiba. Mereka pun pergi ke lapang dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan, terjadilah cheerleader dadakan

"Fighting! Fighting!" riweh barudak XII B, karna teriaknya terlalu keras tim Kris pun jadi tidak fokus -_-

"WOY GILA! NYEMANGATINNYA JANGAN KEHEBOHAN! JADI PADA GA FOKUS NIH" teriak Chanyeol, barudak pun akhirnya pada diem -_-

Krik Krik krik *YJ HIGH SCHOOL hening*

"Anjir garing gini, mana suaranyaaaaaa" teriak D.O dengan sangat hewir, seketika YJ HIGH SCHOOL heboh lagi

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan sampai akhirnya XII B menang, 84-80

Setelah itu, acara dilanjutin sama tanding tanding yang lain. Anak anak XII B cuma ngumpul di kelas mereka aja

"Ai kalian nanti pake ape?" tanya Luhan pada Gita CS

"MAKE SARUNG! Nya nte atuh! Pake dress! Pake nanya -_-" balas Gita sewot

"Biasa aje kalii! Gue kan cuma nanya!" Luhan dengan kesel narik rambut Gita

"AWW! SAKIT LU! SINI LO!" Luhan langsung ngibrit dijkejar Gita, dan mereka akhirnya lari-lari

"Itu nape sih?" tanya Tao bingung, Gita CS cuma ngangkat barbell, eh, bahu

Saat jam 5.00 KST, Gita CS pamit siap-siap buat PromNite. Sementara barudak EXO juga pada pulang, gatau kemana. PromNite dimulai jam setengah 8 nanti malem. Kita liat XiuChen yang sekarang ada di rumah Xiumin.

"Ih, gue maluuu" ujar Xiumin melihat kostum mereka nanti malem

"Emang lo aje -_- gara gara KM kite nih" rutuk Chen

"Duh tau ah gue pusing" Xiumin malah tidur-tiduran, diikuti Chen, dan mereka pun akhirnya malah ketiduran

Oke, sekarang kita liat Chanyeol yang lagi dikerubutin anak EXO minus XiuChen

"Waahh Yeol lo serius? Gila keren banget" seru Luhan

"Heheh, iya gue udah serius banget ini" Chanyeol nyengir sambil ngeliatin sesuatu di tangannya

"Good luck yah Yeol!" seru Suho, yang lain juga ngikutin Suho. Chanyeol senyum

"Iya, makasih"

2 JAM KEMUDIAN..

Setengah jam lagi acara mulai. Gita CS yang siap-siap di rumah Gita itu udah beres. Mereka udah cakep-cakep. Eh, belum beres deh, mereka masih ngurusin rambut. Heboh banget -_- biasa yeoja. Setelah selesai, lima mobil parkir di depan rumah Gita. Kris, Sehun, Tao, D.O, dan Chanyeol keluar dari mobil mereka, udah pada ganteng, pake jas item. Bawa bunga masing-masing. Mereka mencet bel rumah Gita

"Eh gue aja bret yang mencet!" protes D.O

"Anjir enggak gue aja!" bantah Tao

"Gue aja ih!" Sehun nyeruduk yang lain

"Berisik! Gue yang harusnya mencet!" Kris gak mau kalah

"Bret bret bret, pintunya udah kebuka!" seru Chanyeol. Kris, D.O, Tao, dan Sehun langsung pada diem, didepan mereka pintu udah kebuka dan nampakkin wajah Gita CS yang shock liat namjachingu nya pada kaya gitu. Kris langsung berdeham sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hye Ji dan langsung disambut oleh Hye Ji. Begitu juga yang lain.

Satu persatu dari mereka memberikan bunga yang mereka bawa dan langsung berangkat. Oke, buat warna dress, Hye Ji warna item, Ayumi warna abu, Sani warna ungu, Gita warna pink, dan Mila warna hijau. Sementara mereka berangkat, kita liat keadaan XiuChen

Mereka baru bangun. Xiumin liat jam, baru jam setengah 8 pas. Pas dia mau tidur lagi

"ANJIR CHENDOL KITA TELAT!" teriak Xiumin hewir, Chen bangun, mereka langsung lari ke kamar mandi buat siap-siap.

Setelah pake baju buat dance Trouble Maker tapi belum pake make-up karna kaga bisa tea, mereka langsung caw ke sekolah tapi seluruh tubuhnya pake jaket tebal super panjang buat nutupin kostumnya..

Sampai di sekolah.. anak-anak XII B kumpul dikelas mereka,

"Aciye udah pada kece euy!" seru Luhan

"Iye doooong" jawab Sehun benerin kerah kemeja nya

"Chen sama Xiumin mana?" tanya Chanyeol nyari-nyari keberadaan(?) XiuChen

"Disini!" teriak XiuChen ternyata ngumpet dipojokan kelas

"Eh? WKWKWKWK" semua langsung ngakak liat XiuChen pake jaket tebel panjang lagi

"WOY BERENTI NGETAWAIN KITA!" mereka marah sambil nutup muka

"Haha abisnya lo berdua hena banget pake jaket tebel panjang lagi -_-" kata Gita CS

"Memmang hena tapi kan malu sarap -_-" jawab Chen

"Tapi keliatannya kaya buronan gila" sahut Sani risih pake dress atas lututnya, Hye Ji juga ikutan risih, kalo Hye Ji mah udah beberapa kali pake dress karna tuntutan dari oppanya Yongyong… nah kalo si Sani baru pertama pake dress soalnya dia mah rada tomboy, ini juga dia di paksa sama temen-temennya pake dress

"Heh Sani lo kenape -_- hewir banget" celetuk Kai

"Kacirina? Gila ini dress kurang bahan bener -_-" jawab Sani narik-narik dress yang dia pake

"-_- model nya emang kaya begitu Saniiii" jawab semua udah biasa ngeladenin si Sani

"Ah kaga mau! Gue mah mau pake baju yang gue bawa dari rumah aje!" jawab Sani

"Ih Saniku udah jangan di ganti ,," kata Sehun

"Udah San kaga usah di ganti" Gita CS ikutan capruk

"Ah pokonya gue mau ganti!" Sani lalu pergi ninggalin anak-anak XII B, dia ke toilet buat ganti baju -_-

"Yaudah biarin aja kan emang si Sani mah kaga mau pake baju kaya begituan" Hye Ji ngebela

"Eh siap-siap tuh bentar lagi acara selanjutnya dansa!" teriak Luhan, merekapun pada keluar menuju lapang tempat dansa dimulai

Lagu My Heart Will Go On mulai mengalun mengawali acara dansa. Para couple mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan nada, Sehun masih bengong karena Sani dari tadi belom balik, dia celingukan nyari Sani, sampai di toilet cewe

Sehun diliatin beberapa siswa YJ HIGH School yang lain karena masuk toilet cewe

"Sanikuu, keluar dong, acaranya udah mulai"

Sani tetap diam

"Saniku ini Sehun" ujar Sehun lagi, akhirnya Sani keluar dengan mata sembab habis nangis

"Eh? Kamu kenapa? Nangis?" Sehun baceprot(?)

"Ga, ga kenapa-napa,,hehe" jawab Sani maksain senyum,dia udah ganti baju jeans sama sweater sepatu kets buat nanti dance

"Ehh udah cerita kenapa"

"Aku teh gamau pake dress, tapi dipaksa terus"

"Ohh itu, yaudah atuh gapapa ga pake dress juga, gausah nangis lagi yah"

"Hmm, tapi aku juga gamau dansa, ga bisa"

"Iya iya gapapa" Sehun menarik Sani ke pelukannya. Dan mereka pun sekarang kembali ke aula dan nyomot es krim yang disediain disana sambil liatin yang pada dansa, beberapa saat kemudian acara dansa pun berakhir dan diteruskan penampilan Dance dari setiap kelas

"Hey itu yang dance bentar lagi mulai … udah pada siap belom?" celetuk Chanyeol

"Udah!" jawab Kai, Sehun, Lay dan Sani mereka udah pada ganti baju, lalu menuju lapangan

_Dan yang selanjutnya penampilan dari_ _kelas XII_ _B…._

Merekapun mulai dance, lagunya Maxstep. Tepuk tangan riuh mulai memenuhi lapangan. Setelah selesai, dilanjutkan oleh perform dari eskul vocal. Suho, Baekhyun, Chen dan Luhan, maju dan menampilkan lagu Open Arms yang disambut meriah oleh semua yang datang di acara itu. setelah semua selesai, acara puncak adalah…

_Kita punya penampilan special dari kelas XII B malam ini! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!_

Semua langsung tepuk tangan, lampu nya mati, lalu musik mulai dinyalakan. Semua langsung heboh tau itu lagu Trouble Maker. Lampu di belakang XiuChen menyala. Semua makin heboh saat tau kalo itu Xiumin sama Chen. Begitu juga anak-anak XII B yang baru liat penampilan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Dan, XiuChen berhasil menimbulkan kericuhan karena ternyata yang jadi Hyuna adalaaahhh….. Chenn!

"AAAHHHHH!" teriak Gita CS hewir, sementara yang lain ngakak. XiuChen bisa dibilang sangat menghayati peran mereka. Bisa diliat ekspresi mereka sekarang yang bener-bener kayak Hyuna dan Hyunseung.

Oke, setelah Trouble Maker. Acara sebenarnya selesai, tapi, sekarang Mila dibawa ke balkon sama Gita CS dan matanya telah ditutup oleh kain.

"Hey! Ni kenape mata gue di tutup-tutup?!" teriak Mila marah matanya ditutup-tutup tangannya juga dipagangin sama Gita, Ayumi dan Hye Ji

"Udah lu diem aje" jawab Sani dia mah malah makan ice cream -_-, ternyata Mila bawa ke balkon lantai 2, sesaat kemudian setelah sampai disana Mila ingin membuka matanya, tapi terus ditahan. Ayumi berbisik, "nanti dibukanya kalo ada yang teriak". Mila mengangguk meski masih bingung, dadanya berdegup kencang.

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, Mila mendengar Gita berteriak

"Mila sekarang buka kainnya!" mendengar itu, Mila segera membuka kain yang menutupi matanya, dan terkejut saat melihat ke bawah, balkon itu menghadap ke lapangan. Dan disana sudah ada banyak orang. Diam. Dipaling depan ada Gita CS dan EXO.

"Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining" bait pertama dari lagu Just The Way You Are mulai dinyanyikan oleh D.O sambil tersenyum, Mila masih bingung melihat itu, apalagi semua orang mulai menari mengikuti lagu

Lagu dilanjutkan oleh Baekhyun dan Mila masih bingung juga. saat akhirnya Chanyeol muncul juga

"When I see your face.. there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are" Chanyeol datang dari belakang sambil membawa bunga dan menyanyikan part lagu itu.

Mila terharu dan mulai mengetahui maksud semua ini, tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Lagu tiba-tiba berhenti dan semua orang juga menghentikan tariannya. Chanyeol lari menghampiri Mila disambut tepuk tangan yang lainnya. Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol udah sampe didepan Mila.

"Yeol.. ini apaan?" tanya Mila bingung

Chanyeol tersenyum dan meraih tangan Mila, "Yayang Mila" ujar Chanyeol pelan

"Yayang Chanyeol tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi Yayang Chanyeol gamau ngambil resiko kehilangan Yayang Mila" sampai disana, Mila udah cirambay, Kai teriak

"AH SO IBRENG MANEH" katanya ngancurin suasana, Chanyeol sweatdrop

"Anjir Kai baleg atuh! Plis! Gue lagi serius ini teh!" protes Chanyeol gak terima momennya dirusak, Mila ketawa kecil

"Jadi, yah… euh.. Yayang Chanyeol tau kita gak mungkin bisa langsung nikah. Jadi mau gak Yayang Mila tunangan sama Yayang Chanyeol?" Chanyeol berlutut sambil mengeluarkan kotak cincin. Mila makin aja nangis, dia cuma nangguk. Chanyeol langsung meluk Mila dan semua tepuk tangan, Kris suit suit(?) dan tak lama Park Couple kisseu. Dan teriakan makin kencang terdengar. Semua langsung hewir, Sani cuma bengong, krik krik gitu deh sambil tetep makan es krim. Sementara itu Luhan terlihat bingung, antara seneng sama bete, XiuChen langsung nyamperin Luhan

"Nape lo Han?" tanya Chen

"Ah kaga, gue juga pengen deh kaya mereka. Tapi untung gue punya temen jomblo" ujar Luhan

"Siape emang?" tanya Xiumin bingung

"Kalian berdua, lo berdua juga single kan kaya gue?"

"Kata siape? Kita mah udah jadian tau, hahaha, bye Han" tiba tiba XiuChen menghilang seperti setan

"Anjir? Jadi mereka juga bukan single? Jadi gue single sendiri di ff ini?" tanya Luhan pada author, author cuma ngangguk

"Kalem Han, gue single da" ujar Eko Deraibeu yang entah muncul darimana

Luhan cuma sweatdrop - _-…

Dan malam Promnite ini berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menyatakan ingin mengajak Mila sebagai tunangannnya …

Pada akhirnya, Luhan tetep jomblo. Mereka udah pada lulus dan meninggalkan YJ High School. Bagi Changmin seongsangnim, mereka adalah murid yang paling berkesan selama dia mengajar disana. Tangisan bahagia mengiringi mereka saat hari kelulusan. Dan, begitulah, setelah kelas B ini lulus, Changmin seongsangnim tak pernah lagi membuat kelas B yang lainnya. Kelulusan tahun ini, kelulusan paling berkesan juga bagi semua guru yang ada disana. Inilah akhir dari kelas B di YJ High School.

TAMAT

"Eh? Tamat ini teh thor? Terus gue dilamar KAI nya kapan :( " kata Baekhyun

"Kaga tau Baek -_-"

"Sequel atuh" melas Baekhyun

"Lo mau banget dilamar sama si Kai? -_-"

"Yups, cepet biar gereget"

"-_-"

Wah akhirnya ff alay ini tamat.. maaf ya update nya lama (malu ih)-_-, kita juga ga tau kenapa updatenya seabad gini *emang ada yang nungguin?* kata readers, dan biar gue tebak pasti kaga ada,, yaudah biarin lah .. terimakasih yang udah mau baca dari awal sampe akhir hiks hiks *terharu*..emh dan buat endingnya rada ga jelas, tolong maafkan. Doain kita bisa bikin ff lain lagi bareng bareng. Yaudah, akhir kata kita mau ngucapin

WASSALAMU'ALAIKUM !

Dadaaah!


End file.
